


The Storm

by Ivladara



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 67
Words: 102,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivladara/pseuds/Ivladara
Summary: История о том, что происходило с Гаррусом Вакарианом между первой и второй частью игры (и не только с ним): не новеллизация, а скорее самостоятельный сюжет, аккуратно вписанный в события канона.This is the story about what happened wiht Garrus Vakarian between the first and second parts of the game (and not only with him): not a novelization, but rather an independent plot, neatly inscribed in the events of the canon.
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> • Каждая глава написана от лица персонажа, указанного в ее названии;  
> • При прочтении обязательно смотрите на даты и место действия в начале главы;  
> • ОЖП — не проекция автора и не Мери Сью;  
> • Предисловия к каждой из частей — неслучайные цитаты из песни Snow Patrol «The Lightning Strike»;  
> • В конце текста — его большой аналитический разбор;  
> • Автор радуется, когда ему пишут :3
> 
> • Each chapter is written from the character indicated in its title;  
> • During the reading, be sure to look at the dates and location at the beginning of the chapter;  
> • Original Female Character is not a Mary Sue or a projection of the author;  
> • Prefaces to each part - nonrandom quotes from the Snow Patrol song "The Lightning Strike";  
> • At the end of the text - its large analysis;  
> • The author loves to chat :3

*  
Just for a minute  
The silver forked sky  
Lit you up like a star  
That I will follow  
*

**2157** год, Земля

Бетонный стол космодрома заливало океаном солнечного света. Стрельчатые фермы и корабли, зажатые в них, сверкали металлом и торжеством человеческой технологии, и острия фюзеляжей норовили прорвать лазурную ткань неба и устремиться в Космос. В раскаленном воздухе дрожали их причудливые отражения, размывались и плавились, и небо будто стекало ртутными лужами на землю, а сумасшествие цикад наполняло пожелтевшую от засухи и жары степь стрекотом на мили окрест.  
По бетонным плитам прыгала девочка — лет семи, в голубом сарафане, и старалась не наступать на стыки, залитые смолой, размякшей от зноя. В ярком свете собранные на затылке кудри сияли как только что очищенные каштаны. Рядом, в тени здания терминала, стояла ее мать: стройная женщина в ярко-желтом платье с рисунком из красных цветов, верхнюю половину лица которой скрывали широкие поля белой шляпы.  
Женщина достала из лаковой сумочки платок, промокнула испарину с шеи.  
— Алисия! — позвала она. — Отойди в тень! Заработаешь солнечный удар — остаток дня проведешь в постели!  
Девочка отвлеклась от рассматривания пучка жухлой травы, торчащей в стыке между плитами.  
— А папа скоро? Это же его корабль сел там?  
Пальцем она указала на сияющий корпус шаттла вдали, возвышавшийся в кольце из военных машин, офицеров и персонала космодрома. Прошло больше часа после посадки, но никто из команды до сих пор не покинул оцепленный периметр. Женщина вздохнула:  
— Надеюсь…  
Ее красные губы дрогнули, скривились. Потом, как росток через асфальт, сквозь тревогу стала пробиваться улыбка, которую Лаура тут же прикрыла платком. Издали приближался размытый маревом мужской силуэт, и эту походку она узнала бы из тысячи.

— У меня для тебя подарок, Элис Карпентер. Особенный подарок!  
Отец сидел на диване в гостиной, а на коленях держал картонную коробку. От его потертой формы пахло чужой пылью и чужим солнцем. Маленькая девочка стояла перед ним, от волнения боясь дышать, а в теплом послеобеденном свете, лившемся в окна будто густой кленовый сироп, плавали пылинки: Алисия завороженно переводила глаза с них на коробку и обратно.  
— Пообещай, что никому о нем не расскажешь.  
— Обещаю.  
— И не покажешь.  
— Обещаю!  
— Честно-честно?  
— Да!  
— Никому ни слова? Ни в школе, ни даже маме? — улыбнулся мистер Карпентер.  
— Даже маме! — прошептала девочка.  
За подарок с другой планеты любой ребенок согласился бы год сидеть без карманных денег, и слово молчания по сравнению с этим — сущая мелочь. Особенно для девочки, у которой и подружек-то не было из-за постоянных переездов с места на место, вслед за переводами отца по разным военным частям.  
Детские глаза чайного цвета внимательно следили, как отец снял крышку коробки и медленно и аккуратно достал из нее… маску? шлем? и протянул это дочери.  
— Это с Шаньси, такая планета. Она очень, очень далеко. Дальше нее никто из людей не летал, ты понимаешь?  
Девочка заметила, что на дне ящика осталась пара ножей, но не стала о них спрашивать и осторожно приняла странный предмет из отцовских рук. На ощупь он напоминал не то плотное дерево, не то кость, шероховатый изнутри и снаружи, и оказался тяжелее, чем можно было подумать. Алисия повертела подарок в руках, потом побежала к зеркалу и надела его на голову.  
Из отражения на нее глядело странное существо в пижаме, лицо которого закрывали коричневые пластины с красным узором. Отростки тех, что закрывали щеки, почти упирались в детские ключицы, а от лба тянулись назад семь длинных выростов, напоминавших формой то ли обоюдоострые ножи, то ли плоские рога. Оно пахло медным окислом. Солью. И вяленым мясом.  
— Папа, а что это? Ты был на охоте на той планете?  
Отец улыбнулся.  
— Причудливый зверь, правда?


	2. Часть I

*  
Now it's found us  
Like I have found you  
I don't want to run  
Just overwhelm me  
*


	3. 1 (Прейтор Гаворн)

**2185** год, космическая станция Омега

Я поселился на периферии сектора РРТ-17 очень давно, почти сразу по прилету на Омегу. Сойдет для начала, решил я: подъемного пособия, полученного после окончания военной службы, все равно не хватало ни на что приличнее. Спать под шум магистрали, куда выходили окна жилища, и под периодические крики соседей через стену я научился быстро. Находить приключения и заработки, слоняясь по кварталам около рынков и «Загробной жизни» — еще быстрее. Вырвавшись из косных порядков Иерархии, я не мог надышаться пыльной и наэлектризованной свободой, а пределом моих мечтаний тогда были хороший скафандр, славная винтовка и апартаменты где-нибудь в районе Геза. Мне было двадцать. Славное было время.  
Теперь я знаю, что куда ни пойди, вопрос переезда сводится к выбору угла посимпатичнее в общей яме. Омега — древний зуб, сгнивший изнутри. Омега — каменная скорлупа, висящая посреди космоса и призывно мигающая огнями. Здесь никогда не бывает темно, хотя свет Сарабарика сюда не пробивается. Я врос в это место. Мне было здесь в кайф.  
В багряном мраке комнаты висела пряная вонь курева, а я, раскинувшись на постели, то погружался в вязкое забытие сна, то выныривал за глотком горьковатого воздуха. Стояла жара. За воротом скопилась испарина, но вставать и искать пульт климат-контроля я ленился. Было убийственно хорошо. Впереди — сутки на отдых после дежурства, и я намеревался выспать из них все возможное. Пока не заверещал вызов по служебной линии.  
Не расклеивая глаз, я потянулся на звук к тумбе у постели: вроде, коммуникатор сигналил оттуда. Пальцы задели что-то холодное, и оно тут же скользнуло в пустоту. Грохнуло об пол. Пистолет, — понял я и ругнулся. Коммуникатор я нашел со второй попытки, поворочал языком во рту и ответил:  
— Прейтор Гаворн, глава СБО.  
— Как-то ты не в голосе, — ухмыльнулись на том конце. Ухмылку я узнал. — Надеюсь, ни от чего такого не отвлек? Ну ты понял.  
Я понял. И, сглотнув липкую горечь с нёба, очень пожалел, что Фирфид не отвлек меня ни от чего такого.  
— У нас перестрелка на двенадцатом уровне, много жертв. Насчитали двадцать пять, по протоколу тебе положено явиться. Координаты я выслал, давай быстрее.  
Во рту сушило. Растирая густую испарину по шее, я привстал и попытался отыскать бутылку воды у кровати.  
— Прейтор? — не унимались на том конце. — Ты там жив? Ты меня услышал? Тут убийство категории четыре!  
Бутылки не оказалось.  
В общем-то я любил свою работу и протокол знал отлично. Но в такие моменты я крепко жалел, что когда-то подал идею его составить.

На уровне 12, на стальном балконе сектора PPK-46, нависавшем над бездонной пропастью центральной магистральной шахты, мигали аварийные маяки. Я припарковал кар за границей внешнего радиуса оцепления, а когда вылез наружу, меня окатило шумом транспорта и восходящими потоками, несущими пыль с нижних уровней. От пыли щекотало в носу и под гребнем, скрипело под ботинками. От нее кинетический барьер, закрывавший портал входа в сектор, искрил рыжим. Я кивнул двум постовым с шевронами СБО, дежурившим рядом, снял перчатку и приложил ладонь к авторизационной панели.  
Внутри сектора, на длинной стоянке, было почти темно и несло гарью. В стылом ионизированном полумраке, отсеченном от внутренних контуров, несло гарью и кровью. Запах был мне хорошо знаком: смерть на Омеге чаще всего воняла именно так. Озноб пополз от голого затылка под воротник куртки, и я втянул голову в плечи.  
Фирфид заметил меня издалека. Бросив раздавать указания коронерам, он бодро зашагал навстречу вдоль парковки, светя визором, задранным на лоб. Потом отвел меня к лавкам у обочины, стащил перепачканные перчатки и начал:  
— Столько кровищи я уже давно не видел, — он вынул мятую пачку сигарет из нагрудного кармана темно-зеленой спецовки. — Не иначе со времен Тайры-резчицы…  
Тайру я вспомнил. Вернее, не саму Тайру с ее черными от безумия глазами и ртом, изгрызенным до кровавых корок. Не Тайру с маленькими ручками, по мановению которых разрывало пополам взрослого крогана. Я вспомнил тошноту. Круг эмоций, возникающих при взгляде на разорванные рты и размозженные черепа жертв, на кишки, змеящиеся по липкому от крови полу, оказался слишком узок. Или просто тошнота заполняла его целиком.  
— Или с резни на Анхуре… — продолжил Фирфид и закурил, сощурив все четыре глаза.  
Про Анхур обычно говорили мало и неохотно. Я помнил, что Фирфид сменил гражданство Гегемонии на регистрацию Омеги как раз после тех локальных стычек, благо, медики условно неприкосновенны для любой из воюющих сторон. Даже для «Затмения».  
— Дааа… — покачал он головой и выпустил белесый дым через верхние ноздри.  
В стороне коронеры сверяли документацию и тихо перебрасывались комментариями в ожидании труповозки. Черные мешки, пронумерованные и выложенные в два ряда на заплеванном полу, тоже ее ожидали, поблескивая в свете маяков. На задворках парковки, теряясь в тенях, скучала бригада чистильщиков на обшарпанном корпусе моющей машины. Ждали разрешения на уборку и дезинфекцию.  
— Протокол уже составили? — спросил я, втайне надеясь быстро с ним ознакомиться, раздать указания и убраться домой.  
— Какой там… С самого утра возимся. Ты явился как раз, когда мы собрались начинать заканчивать.  
За группами рабочих, за испарениями, поднимавшимися из коллекторных щелей в перекрытиях, я различил яркие красные линии: световые ленты внутреннего радиуса оцепления. Они-то и огораживали место непосредственных событий.  
— Закрыли весь сектор, кроме куска стоянки?  
— Весь. — Фирфид поморщился.  
— Даже мост?  
— Весь сектор, Прейтор. Что не ясно?  
Я поежился, сунул руки в карманы штанов и прикинул: чтобы выстудить такую площадь, понадобилось бы не меньше двух часов, плюс время на оформление запроса под грифом «Для сохранности улик органического происхождения». То есть, чтобы трупы и следы не испортились раньше времени, а коронеры не потели в спецовках. У меня спецовки не было, не было даже капюшона на куртке.  
Безрадостная картина.  
— Кто жертвы?  
— Шестнадцать светиловцев, остальные вроде гражданские.  
— Вроде?  
— Ну, судя по данным регистрации, в наличии у нас трое безработных, инженер коллекторных систем, мусорщик, грузчик космопорта… Всякая мелкая шваль.  
— И что светиловцам понадобилось от мелкой гражданской швали?  
— В этом и интрига! — ухмыльнулся начальник отдела судебных экспертиз, сверкнув игольчатыми зубами. Затем выудил второй визор из кармана и протянул мне.  
— Есть у меня одно предположение на сей счет. Включай, надевай. Прогуляемся.

Миновав линии оцепления, мы вышли на закрытую часть парковки. Кроме нас тут не было ни души.  
— Начнем экскурсию вон с того балкона, — Фирфид указал на жилой блок, второй уровень которого ярко светился вдалеке. На белом бортике чернели следы обстрела.  
— Только под ноги смотри, не вступи в какое-нибудь… Ну, я же говорил!  
Что-то хрустнуло у меня под ботинком. Я поднял ногу: это оказался один из зубов, валявшихся в лужице подсохшей крови, похожий на человеческий. На обшивке колонны, мимо которой мы проходили, я заметил черную полосу, какую оставляет бронебойный снаряд, пролетев слишком близко. Я надвинул визор на глаза и увидел на полу голографический контур с цифрой 14. Одно из тел нашли здесь, и я стоял как раз в районе его головы. Вернее, ее остатков. Я вытер подошву об относительно чистый участок пола.  
Фирфид насвистывал какой-то беззаботный мотивчик, разносившийся эхом в пустоте сектора. С темной парковки мы вышли к мосту над инженерной шахтой, затем пересекли площадку перед жилым модулем, центральная часть которой была сплошь измазана разноцветной кровью, и наконец приблизились к ярко освещенному входу в двухэтажное здание. Его крыша и тыльная стена были сформированы естественной породой глыбы, где все мы жили. Стараясь не наступать на кровавые разводы, мы поднялись по лестнице на второй уровень, свернули направо и остановились на открытой площадке, предназначавшейся, судя по всему, для отдыха. Сейчас она выглядела плачевно: один из диванов принял на себя перестрелку, стеклянный столик рядом с ним разлетелся на осколки, а позади всего этого темнела двухцветная кровавая лужа с кучей маркеров улик.  
Отсюда Фирфид и начал:  
— Видишь дверь, под которой начинается кровавый след? Там — что-то вроде жилой комнаты и зала совещаний. Перестрелка началась оттуда, если верить следам светошумовой гранаты. Кто-то из убитых запакован наполовину, и недостающие части скафандров нашлись среди личных вещей в тех помещениях. Скорее всего, наемники застали гражданских врасплох, но те тоже оказались не просты. Отсюда, — рука в черной перчатке указала на ближнюю к нам дверь, выходившую на балкон, — вырвались трое, спрятались за тот самый диван и начали отстреливаться.  
Среди подписей улик, мерцавших в пятне, значились четыре термокассеты. Укрытие было так себе, отстрелять больше, видимо, не успели.  
— Здесь — следы ДНК, принадлежащих телам 2, 5 и 8: азари, батарианец и человек. В общем, так и погиб десяток непонятных гражданских. Дальше наемники отволокли тела по лестнице вон туда, на центр нижней площадки — скопище контуров, мимо которого мы шли. Видимо, добычу рассматривали, потому как следов там много, с некоторых убитых даже сняли шлемы. За сим прелюдия заканчивается, — резюмировал Фирфид.  
— Кстати, кто трупы нашел? — осведомился я.  
— Уборщики. Правда, из-за проблем связи им пришлось звонить из соседнего сектора. По прибытии мы обнаружили простенькую глушилку на стоянке, оставленную скорее всего светиловцами, и отключили, но проблемы остались. Техники уверили, что на приборах у них все славно и местные антенны работают в штатном режиме, и тогда ребята запустили сканер эфира. Ни за что не догадаешься, где оказался источник помех.  
Я даже пробовать не стал.  
— Так вот, в дальнем конце коридора есть малозаметный люк в перекрытии, и ведет он к переходу на верхний уровень, и нашли мы там передатчик, слепленный буквально из говна и палок. Кто-то включил его, а потом выбрался сюда. А теперь взгляни повнимательнее на то самое пятно у бортика, номера 105 и 106. Увидел? Это — следы ног, и на них есть прилипшая пыль из того перехода.  
Присмотревшись, я различил среди потеков крови две вполне четких и несколько смазанных отметин характерной формы: их оставил турианец в тяжелых ботинках. Не отрывая от них взгляда, я попробовал повторить его движения. Вышло неуклюже и растерянно.  
Фирфид за моей спиной прокашлялся:  
— Уроки танцев пока оставь, я не закончил.  
— Помещения осмотрели на предмет личных вещей?  
— Об этом можно и в рапорте почитать, а сейчас — о другом. На телах, найденных в той куче на первом уровне, есть повреждения от взрыва осколочной гранаты, и получены они уже после смерти — уровень серотонина в ранках минимален. Гранату скорее всего бросил отсюда пыльный парень, пока наемники обсуждали добычу. Мы нашли здесь чеку, номер 57. Он не прогадал: двоих убило на месте, одного — ранило, остальные кинулись к укрытиям.  
Еще двоих турианец подстрелил на мосту. Того, что ближе — с первого попадания, у него дыра в нижней части шлема. Чуть дальше — добитый раненый и некто, пытавшийся его оттащить. Расстояние между всеми минимальное, стреляли метко и быстро. Вот так, — Фирфид сделал вид, что держит винтовку, — Пуф! Пуф! Пуф! И готово.  
Сейчас на мосту было тихо и темно, если не считать маркеры криминалистов, светящиеся в визоре. Я поежился от недосыпа, едва сдерживая зевоту.  
— Определить дальнейшую очередность убийств сложно, время смерти почти одинаковое.  
— И никто не пытался вызвать подкрепление? — зажмурившись и потирая глаза, спросил я. — Выйти за границу помех, убежать, в конце концов?  
— Один пытался: на его зуб ты и наступил. Остальные решили отстреливаться. Ты заметил проплавленные следы на внешней стороне балкона? Вот тут, глянь.  
Стоило перегнуться через бортик, как закружилась голова. Я вздохнул поглубже, прислонившись спиной к ближайшей переборке.  
— Судя по отметинам и по предварительному заключению баллистиков, стрелок засел на балконе. Бортик армирован, и он знал это. Странное дело для жилого модуля, верно?  
— Тонко намекаешь, что кто-то перебил отряд светиловцев в одиночку?  
Фирфид лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Почти.  
От приторной вони мерещился мерзкий привкус на языке, от холода — знобило. Я нащупал в кармане ментоловую таблетку и тут же закинул ее в рот. Обычно это помогало справиться с тошнотой на вскрытиях. Коронеры говорили, дело привычки, но со временем я понял: отсутствие брезгливости — черта врожденная.  
— То есть? Давай, может, ближе к делу?  
— Кроме погибших от взрыва, добитого на мосту и еще одного товарища, у всех наемников — по одной ране, и что характерно — смертельной. Кому голову прострелили, кому шею, кому артерию на бедре… На стоянке они лежали так живописно, будто расположились на пикник.  
Глядя на панораму сражения, Фирфид тоже вздохнул, но — с восхищением.  
— Итак, всего наш турианец сделал пятнадцать выстрелов, и ни разу не промахнулся. Четырнадцать из них — отсюда: посмотришь по номерам в визоре, там указано положение отстрелянных кассет. Потом, когда все предположительно успокоилось, он спустился вниз. Идем за ним.  
Пока мы спускались по лестнице, я невольно представлял, как наемники тащили по ней трупы. С какой целью, интересно?  
— Следы от 110 до 128 как раз обозначают его путь. Он тоже немного потоптался перед кучей тех гражданских…  
— Трофей. — перебил я. — Для наемников эти гражданские были как трофей. А турианец их знал. Слушай, когда ты мне звонил, было двадцать пять тел. Откуда появилось еще одно?  
— Оттуда.  
Я проследил за черной перчаткой, указавшей под каменный свод.  
— Вентиляционная шахта?  
— …в которой засел марксман. А вот здесь, — Фирфид подошел к невысокому кубу трансформатора, обшитому ферропластом, — турианская кровь 6-T группы и осколки шлема производства «Армакс», вероятно принадлежавшего нашему стрелку. Будто они с марксманом обменялись любезностями, просто попадание одного оказалось летальным, а второго — нет.  
Синей крови было всего пару капель, и рядом с блоком. Осколки шлема, черные и матовые, лежали россыпью поодаль.  
— Голова вряд ли пострадала, удар принял шлем. А кровь натекла, пока стрелок ждал в укрытии.  
— Верно, марксман сделал за время операции всего два выстрела, судя по найденным рядом с телом кассетам. Но понимаешь, Прейтор, есть один момент…  
Батарианец задумчиво облокотился локтем на блок и пригладил его ладонью. Потом заметил, сколько там пыли, и вытер руки об штаны спецовки.  
— Понимаешь, все подстреленные светиловцы убиты из одной и той же крупнокалиберной винтовки, но вентиляционный парень имеет две раны еще от какой-то мелкашки. Сквозную на запястье и слепую — на шее, обе получены от одного выстрела. Мы прикинули, откуда можно было сделать такой выстрел: получается, из-за вооон того вентиляционного блока, с самого края сектора. Но использованных кассет там нет, нет вообще ни хрена. Я подумал было, что нашему турианцу помогали, но почему тогда из той мелкашки ранен только марксман? Не понятно.  
Фирфид достал сигарету из мятой пачки, щелкнул прикуривателем, затянулся.  
— Отвечаю на незаданный вопрос, — ухмыльнулся он, и понесло дымом. — Следов турианца мы больше не нашли. Он будто улетел отсюда на крыльях. Такие вот дела.


	4. 2 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, космическая станция Омега

Если бы я знал, чем завершится тот день, то пожелал бы вовсе не просыпаться. Уже сейчас я понимаю всю глупость западни, в которую мы попали, но утешаю себя единственной мыслью: я сделал все, что мог. Все, на что был способен.

Еще накануне вечером мы собрались на втором уровне частного инженерного бюро — именно так в арендной документации значилось наше скромное предприятие — чтобы обсудить планы последующего перехвата партии нулевого элемента, которую «Затмение» ждало на Омеге со дня на день. Ночь была уже глубока, когда мы с ребятами расползлись по койкам; утром меня разбудил вызов на личный коммуникатор.  
Звонил Сидонис. Чертов Сидонис, предатель Сидонис, мразь, падаль! Я все удивлялся, каким таким удивительным образом он умудрялся быть в курсе происходящего в каждой из местных группировок! Он говорил, что вхож в их круги, что там у него есть знакомые, которые делятся информацией за бокалом пойла покрепче. И мы верили, и не было причин не верить до того дня.  
А в том коротком разговоре Сидонис настаивал, что информацию обязательно нужно передать лично. Говорил он хрипло и тихо, как с тяжелого похмелья, но я решил не вдаваться в расспросы и, собравшись, тихо выскользнул из корпуса к парковке, стараясь никого не разбудить. Как теперь понимаю — зря.

На нижнем уровне «Загробной жизни», где мы с Сидонисом обычно встречались, утром было пусто и непривычно прохладно. Ни девочек на помостах, ни снующих официанток в зале. Только бармен, прикорнувший на стойке, но не прекращавший тереть ее тряпкой, да несколько гуманоидов, спящих вповалку на диванах после ночного веселья. Сидониса в зале я не увидел. Это удивляло: он никогда не опаздывал даже на работу, не говоря о наших встречах.  
Усевшись на диван за столиком в углу, я заказал на терминале самообслуживания выпивки, хотя что ее принесут — не надеялся, а пить — не собирался. Винтовка осталась в каре, а руки надо было чем-то занять, чтоб от нетерпения не стучать когтями по столешнице. Стакан грин кюрасао ложился в руку не хуже, но через десять минут я не выдержал и схватился за коммуникатор. Помню, перед вызовом помедлил, будто уже знал, какой ответ получу.  
Нет, я не просто не услышал голоса Сидониса. Последний пинг его номера отслеживался далеко за пределами станции.  
Я среагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать: сорвавшись с места, я выбежал из клуба и быстрым шагом направился к стоянке. Сидя в салоне кара, я запросил сводку по защищенному каналу: все счета нашего осведомителя оказались вычищены до последнего кредита! Сидонис бежал. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.  
Тогда я собрался связаться с базой, но оттуда успели первыми. В гарнитуре взволнованный голос Эраша прорывался сквозь оглушающий треск:  
— «Светила» на базе! Не смей возвращаться!  
Я слышал выстрелы. Стреляли очередями.  
— Положение дел?  
— Держимся только я и Сенсат. Их больше десятка, и марксан в поддержке!  
— Почему не сообщили раньше?!  
— Связь блокировали. Меленис успела обойти код, и…  
— Ждите, слышите?! Ждите, я лечу!  
Я отключился, надел шлем и взвел винтовку. Наверное, еще никогда я так быстро не гнал по магистралям.

Надпись WELCOME, мерцавшая на нашем фасаде и казавшаяся мне сейчас особенно издевательской, была уже хорошо различима, когда я резко рванул штурвал кара вверх: припарковаться уровнем выше показалось мне правильнее. Наемники могли оставить постовых или запустить пару дронов патрулировать периметр и слушать эфир, а сообщать о своем прибытии в мои планы не входило.  
Я вылез из кара, прошагал на темный двор позади продуктовой лавки и нашел там люк в технический переход между перекрытиями. Внутри, в пыли и темноте, пришлось ползти, но я был уверен, что если кто-то еще и остался на базе, то вряд ли они ждут угрозу, готовую свалиться с полотка: мало кто из наемников интересовался картами технических переходов обжитых областей Омеги. Я полз и все повторял запросы связи, но никто так и не ответил. В эфире стояла мертвая тишина.  
В тоннеле, примерно над центральным залом, я отыскал старый передатчик. Когда-то Меленис и ее знакомый кварианец, работающий на барыгу-Харрота, собрали его из мусора с черного рынка, но так и не смогли отладить, а скачки сигнала мешали использовать его для связи. Зато у передатчика обнаружилось интересное свойство: настроенный должным образом, он глушил все переговоры радиусом в стандартную единицу. Я решил, что он пригодится, когда захватчики захотят вызвать подкрепление, и очень надеялся, что они еще не сбежали отсюда.  
Стараясь не шуметь, я едва приоткрыл люк, ведущий на второй уровень базы, и бегло осмотрелся сквозь щель: в коридоре было чисто. Тогда я тихо спустился и, пригнувшись, прокрался за угол, направо, к рекреации.  
Борт балкона, выходившего с нее на мост к паркове, был забрызган красной и пурпурной кровью. На полу под ним натекла лужа, от которой в сторону лестницы вел длинный размазанный след. Тела тащили. Кровь свежая… Я сжал зубы и укрылся за бакелитовой кромкой борта. Она воняла гарью и еще не успела остыть от выстрелов. Тогда снизу до меня донеслись голоса, и я выглянул.  
Наемники в бело-голубой броне (я насчитал примерно пятнадцать) стаскивали трупы в центр площадки нижнего уровня, а их винтовки, висящие на поясных креплениях, оставляли яркие тепловые шлейфы в инфракрасном спектре. Но не только светиловцы оказались здесь.  
Поодаль, опираясь плечом на переборку, стоял небольшой человек. Женщина. Я дал увеличение визору: броня легкая, серый «скорпион» c зеленой полосой по краю грудных пластин, щиты слабые. Стоит, сложив руки, дышит спокойно. На бедре — сложенная мелкокалиберная винтовка, даже не снятая с предохранителя, кажется, привод усиленный, насколько я мог разглядеть. На ее оружии теплового следа я не увидел: значит, не стреляла. Тогда зачем она здесь? Она не смотрела на наемников и убитых, а что-то выискивала, водя взглядом по периметру территории, чего-то ждала. За ее плечом виднелось странное устройство — две металлические трубки (судя по всему, телескопические), между которыми мерцало белесое поле. Это еще что такое? Эвакуационный модуль? Я прищурился.  
Она подняла на меня взгляд. Молниеносно исчезнув за укрытием, я схватился за винтовку, готовый к нападению, но… Ничего не произошло. Выждав пару секунд, я выглянул снова. Женщина пропала.  
До меня доносился смех, вентиляция тянула вверх запах горелой плоти и композита. Прислонившись спиной к борту балкона, я закрыл глаза и до боли в пальцах сжал оружие. Глубокий вдох. Выдох.  
Их — пятнадцать, со снятыми шлемами, отключенными щитами. Я — один, но позиция выгоднее. Тихо уйти и не рисковать? Дать им убраться и выискивать потом по одному? Я покосился на аптечку, висевшую на ребре стены в паре шагов от меня: там лежала осколочная граната и штук восемь термозарядов, запас Монтегю. Должно хватить.

…Обшивка переборки, за которой я сидел, плавилась, бакелит трещал и стонал от пулеметных очередей, но выдержал. Бой закончился быстро: если таймер визора не врал, прошло не более шести минут. Осмелев в наступившей тишине, я высунулся из-за укрытия.  
Как я и ожидал, датчики визора не засекли ни одного движения в видимой области. Выставив щиты на максимум, я поднялся и двинулся через рекреацию и коридор к лестнице и спустился в нижний зал.  
Только звуки моих шагов и гудение вытяжки. Разноцветные разводы вели к телам: красная кровь, пурпурная, бурая. Ботинки липли к измазанному в ней полу.  
Эраш, Монтегю, Мирин, Грундан Крул, Меленис, Риппер, Сенсат, Ворташ, Батлер, Уивер. Некоторых я узнал только по рисункам на броне, как Крула по его желтому ящеру. Его шлем изнутри забила серо-красная каша из мозга и костей, сочащаяся сквозь трещины забрала. В затылке опаленными краями зияла дыра.  
— Доброе утро, ребята…  
Из пробитой груди Меленис торчала вдавленная внутрь бронепластина с подсохшей кровью по краям. До меня еще долетало эхо ироничного голоса, никогда не меркнувшего от хандры или усталости:  
— И тебе привет, мужчина моей мечты!  
— Жемчужинка, когда же ты начнешь мечтать о ком-то понежнее? — выдал свой дежурный ответ Батлер.  
Заряд очень неудачно попал ему в бедро, перебил артерию. Человек истекает кровью за несколько минут при такой ране.  
Я стоял над ними всеми, бессильно сжимая «Богомол». В голове звенела пугающая, ненормальная, контуженная тишина.  
Марксман! Как же я заб…


	5. 3 (Женщина в белом)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

_**Сводка из медицинского журнала:**  
Температура воздуха: 35°C  
Влажность: 85%  
На борт принят пациент с проникающим ранением грудной клетки и сотрясением головного мозга третьей степени. На месте оказана первая помощь (первичная обработка панацелином), после поступления на борт восстановлен жидкостный баланс, проведена реконструкция мягких и костных тканей в месте ранения, наложена полимерная вакуумная повязка. Осуществляется дополнительная подача кислорода.  
Имя: не установлено.  
Раса: турианец  
Пол: мужской  
Возраст: не установлен (предположительно — около 30 земных лет)  
Рост: 1 м 87 см  
Вес: 79 кг  
На текущий момент:  
Давление: 180/130  
ЧСС: 52  
Температура: 38,8°C  
ЧД: 21  
Скорость регенерации: в норме (?)  
Экскурсия грудной клетки незначительно снижена, дыхание ослабленное везикулярное с остаточными хрипами, редкие апноэ. Рефлекс роговицы положителен. Состояние стабильное, динамика жизненных показателей положительная. Явных повреждений головного мозга, возникших в связи с полученной травмой, не выявлено (см. приложенную сводку томограммы).  
Особые приметы: укороченные челюстные пластины, на лице — синяя геральдическая метка (предположительно — один из колониальных знаков Палавена, уточнить позже), на затылке — видимая часть транскраниального импланта с креплением для визора.  
На момент составления записи пациент в сознание не приходил._

Сила — первое, что ощущаешь, глядя на них. Они дышат ею. Не вскипающей мощью кроганов, нет. Совсем другой силой. Быстрой, холодной, стремительной, жесткой. Я бы сказала, что кроган похож на дробовик, а турианец — на хороший армейский нож. Кстати, они любят ножи. До сих пор стальные клинки в их культуре приравнены к религиозным фетишам и хранятся в храмах и семьях веками, передаваясь от поколения к поколению. Некоторые из них уже считались святыней, когда неандертальцы ходили по Европе, другие стали ею, когда нога человека коснулась Европы на орбите Юпитера.  
От клерка до Примарха, каждый из них будто соткан из силы: даже раненые, даже без сознания, они воплощают ее каждой своей линией. Острые зубы, кожа, покрытая пластинами, грудной киль, ребра костяного ворота, лонный киль, бедренные пластины, шпоры вибрантов, тянущиеся вверх от голени, и когти, способные распороть человеку брюшную полость… Какую бы цивилизацию ни развила их раса, их тела все равно остаются телами убийц.  
Даже в перчатках и броне, скучая за стойкой или шатаясь по улицам, покоряя миры, выплачивая послевоенные компенсации, карая, защищая, сплетая тонкие интриги, смеясь… Стоит умолкнуть словам и оголить тело, турианцы снова оказываются теми, кем создала их эволюция: хищниками. Притягательно, верно? По крайней мере, пока снова не откроют рот.  
Здесь, в лаборатории, всегда сумрачно и стерильно. Если я долго нахожусь в помещении с ярким светом, глаза начинают болеть, а световое засорение мешает работе с микроскопом. Потому здесь обычно горит только дисплей терминала аналитической системы да подсветка бокса с мышами. Но сейчас — еще и лампа над манипуляционным столом, в четверть яркости. Турианец лежит на этом столе, прочно зафиксированный ремнями по рукам, ногам и груди, а бедра его прикрыты пеленкой.  
Я бросаю молекулярный скальпель в камеру дезинфекции рядом и меняю перчатки, перепачканные голубой кровью, на свежие.  
Пациент дышит сам, без ИВЛ. Я стою в тени и наблюдаю, как на вдохе роговые пластины, покрывающие верхнюю часть его груди, расходятся, открывая мягкие участки собственно кожи. С левой стороны блестит свежая вакуумная аппликация, которую я наложила на рану. Еще во время операции я заметила пониже нее несколько следов от переломов экзоскелета, не отшлифованных как следует… Застарелые светлые борозды, пара длинных узловатых рубцов слева от белой линии живота… Эти похожи на след молекулярного лезвия. Судя по характеру заживления, шили или прямо в поле, или в кустарной клинике. Надо бы его расспросить о них, когда он придет в себя.

После операции прошло почти четыре с половиной часа, но признаков сознания пациент пока не проявил. Впрочем, ухудшений состояния тоже не наблюдалось: об этом неустанно докладывают два датчика, один — на его шее, другой — на грудной клетке, в проекции сердца.  
Пытаясь чем-то себя занять, я стою у терминала и привычно скольжу пальцами вдоль голографической панели ввода, заполняя отчетную форму медицинского журнала. Иногда приостанавливаюсь, оставляя в тексте пробелы или знаки вопроса: рассчитываю опросить пациента позже и дополнить отчет. Тру виски, борюсь с усталостью, а потом ухожу готовить препарат, чтобы переключиться на свой текущий проект.  
Всматриваясь в окуляры микроскопа, я высокочастотным скальпелем разделяю клеточные слои препарата один за другим. Инструмент привычно фонит в руку, будто щекочут под ногтями мягким пером, и мысли плавным потоком текут в голове, как в древнем радиоприемнике, где шум помех перемежается с нечеткими голосами и музыкой. Звучит старая песня, из тех, услышанных еще в детстве, и я напеваю ее вполголоса:  
_Торопитесь, проданы все билеты в первый ряд  
Для знатоков зрелище — высший сорт.  
Как одинокий и безоружный солдат  
Штурмует укрепленный небесный форт…_  
Какая-то дрожь на кончиках пальцев. Не от скальпеля. Отложив его, я озадаченно прикладываю ладонь к серой столешнице. Показалось? Нет. Я поднимаю голову от окуляра.  
Снова дрожь и свист на грани слышимости. Краем глаза я замечаю движение — турианец беззвучно открывает рот, вытягивает шею, и как раз тогда вибрация пронизывает кабинет. Для меня — вибрация, инфразвук. Для его собратьев — крик? Я подхожу к пациенту ближе и всматриваюсь в его лицо, когда раскрываются его льдистые глаза.  
— Где?.. — он хрипит, болезненно щурится, сглатывает. — Где я?  
Застойные явления верхних дыхательных путей. Неужели купировала не все сосуды? Нет, скорее сухость от наркоза. Я уже понимаю, что операция прошла успешно, и хочу гордо выпрямить спину.  
— В открытом космосе, на борту корабля «Галахад». Кивните, если вы меня понимаете.  
Кивает он едва заметно.  
— Зовите меня доктор Ритт. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Паршиво… — турианец поверхностно кашляет, пытаясь прочистить горло, напрягается в попытке подняться, сжимает зубы. Сдерживающие ремни тоже напрягаются. Осев на стол, он снова смотрит на меня, фокусируясь с видимым трудом. Дышит часто и поверхностно.  
— Это вы там были… Я видел… С балкона…  
— Сначала вопросы задам я. Назовитесь, мне надо знать, как к вам обращаться.  
Он щурится и выплевывает в мою сторону:  
— А то вы не в курсе…  
— Я знаю прозвище, но хотелось бы имя, — ухмыляюсь я.  
— Архангел.  
Он отворачивается, а я медленно прохожусь вокруг операционного стола и останавливаюсь у изголовья, рассматриваю украшенное синим орнаментом лицо. Кислородная трубка приклеена пластырем у носовых ходов, на правой бровной пластине — паутина свежих царапин. Сюда бы попал заряд, выпущенный марксманом, если бы турианца не спас шлем.  
Видимо, начальство не ошиблось. Не ошиблись и ДНК-тесты, сличавшие кровь, взятую у моего пациента, с кровью, которую господин Вакариан сдавал на медосмотре при поступлении на службу «Нормандии». Но тесты ДНК в современном мире — слабая гарантия идентификации личности, уж я-то знаю. Неужели все-таки он?..  
— Гаррус Вакариан. Верно?  
— Уберите стяжки!.. — он почти рычит и снова пытается вырваться. Ремни скрипят, но держатся.  
— Пока вы не внушаете мне доверия, даже без оружия и после наркоза. Что сделаете, если я их уберу?  
Он молча режет меня темным от злобы взглядом. Я же наклоняюсь чуть ближе и отмечаю анизокорию: его правый зрачок чуть больше левого, после сотрясения это бывает.  
— У вас в крови внушительная доза обезболивающего и стимуляторов. Когда их действие схлынет, вы поймете и прочувствуете, что с вами произошло на самом деле. Возможно, даже будете благодарны.  
Паузу наполняет гудение устройств корабля.  
— Зачем я здесь? — спрашивает он.  
— Ооо… Вы — живая легенда. За вашу голову можно открывать ошеломительного успеха аукцион в системах Терминуса.  
Боковые пластины на лице Гарруса вздрагивают и, мелко дрожа, расходятся в стороны и назад, натягивая перепонки слизистой и открывая в оскале зубы. Он изо всех сил тянется ими ко мне, и я не столько слышу его рычание, сколько ощущаю костями.  
— Молись, гладкокожая мразь, чтобы как только мы причалим, — цедит он сквозь зубы, от которых до моего носа всего пара дюймов, — я не перегрыз твою глотку!  
— Вижу, вы идете на поправку.  
Звучит сигнал аналитической системы: готово биохимическое исследование собранной для изучения крови. На дисплее анализатора светятся строки с цифрами, и я отхожу от стола, чтобы рассмотреть подробности. Пока я копирую их в терминал через уни-инструмент, из-за спины раздаются звуки рывков, тяжелое дыхание и поверхностный кашель.  
Я бегло просматриваю сводку: свободный гемоцианин…  
— Доктор! Как вас там…  
— Доктор Анайя Ритт, — бегло замечаю я.  
…Реакция плазмы и лимфоидный ряд в пределах нормы.  
— Кому вы хотите меня сдать? — спрашивает турианец обреченно.  
— Никому.  
Он молча сжимает кулаки.  
— Предположим, — говорю я, вернувшись к столу с пациентом, — я согласна вас освободить. Но я себе не враг, и потому сначала дайте слово, что не причините мне вреда. Для пущей убедительности я расскажу вам кое-что.  
Система безопасности здесь настроена на распознавание моей ДНК и голосовых команд, а место пилота — еще и на положительный рефлекс роговицы. Вы не пошлете даже сигнал помощи, в случае чего так и будете болтаться посреди космоса, пока за вами не прилетят мои работодатели. Любая попытка несанкционированного доступа к консоли блокируется, а мне приходит о ней уведомление. И это — только снежинка на верхушке айсберга. Я убедила вас вести себя осмотрительно?  
— Предположим.  
— Хорошо, — улыбаюсь я. — Хорошее начало… Я очень старалась зашить вас аккуратно. И, знаете, зашью снова, если потребуется.  
Я подхожу к головному терминалу и жму нужный сектор, после чего сдерживающие ремни размыкаются с мягким щелчком и под тихое гудение электропривода скрываются в пазах операционного стола. О чем я думаю в этот момент? Что на следующие несколько вечеров мне нужно набраться терпения и быть хорошей стюардессой. Что жест доброй воли сейчас необходим, ведь трудно ожидать доверия от того, кто сидит на цепи. А еще — мне интересно проверить, не врет ли психологический профиль, прикрепленный к материалам задания.


	6. 4 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Холодно… Холодно дышать… Как… ноет… Боль, тупая, на каждом вдохе. Хочется замереть на границе сна, но как всегда, просыпаешься раньше.  
В нос сочится дрянной химический запах. Медикаменты. Я в госпитале? Звучит что-то монотонное, протяжное… Вокруг меня живет корабль: мерную работу систем жизнеобеспечения я узнаю безошибочно. С трудом я поднимаю песочные от сухости веки.  
Теплый свет операционной лампы выхватывает меня из пространства. Всматриваясь в то, что поначалу кажется полной темнотой, я начинаю различать низкий корабельный потолок и комнату вокруг. Нет, не палата. Не операционная.  
Все плывет, без визора левый глаз теряет в остроте. Я перевожу взгляд с предмета на предмет и ловлю шлейф от каждого из них. От этого тошнило бы. Тошнит. И эти звуки… Я медленно поворачиваю голову в поисках источника. С левой стороны перед глазами прорисовывается существо. Оно стоит перед светящейся консолью и на него падают синие блики аппаратуры. Женщина. Азари? Нет. Человек. Темные волосы собраны в хвост, висят до лопаток. Она стоит ко мне спиной и… Да, это она поет. Языка я не понимаю, но тихий голос переливается, завораживает… Свет консоли проникает сквозь белое платье, и я рассматриваю фигуру под тонкой тканью.  
Зыбкие, будто струи тумана, цветные потоки льются вокруг этой женщины… Ноты песни переплетаются мерцающим узором, перетекают одна в другую, смешиваются и наполняют воздух, необозримое черное небо, вдруг раскрывшееся надо мной. Полное звезд… Цвета, названия которым нет ни в одном языке Вселенной… Я улыбаюсь. Я становлюсь легче света и уношусь куда-то бесконечно вверх, туда, где я прозрачен, как свет, и там окончательно теряю границы собственного «Я».

Тяжесть. Боль. Разносится с толчками пульса, заново вычерчивая меня здесь. Я все так же лежу на столе, но теперь замечаю фиксирующие ремни. Как… Трудно… Трудно дышать… Не хватает кислорода. Ремни сдавливают грудь, мешают. С усилием я тяну воздух, захлебываюсь им, пытаюсь кашлять и сам не слышу, как не то кричу, не то вою.  
Я вижу лицо женщины, что стоит рядом, и оно мне знакомо. Я отлепляю язык от пересохшего нёба и очень хочу спросить, зачем меня связали, но задаю совсем другие вопросы:  
— Где… — я хочу выговорить вопрос, но в глотке висит мокрота. Пытаюсь откашляться, но прострелы боли в боку не дают. — Где… я?  
Страшно не успеть до следующей отключки, и вопросы я задаю торопливо, лихорадочно, в ответах путаюсь. Неужели эта женщина и правда не знала?.. Нет, не может быть. Не верю. Она… Она была с наемниками на Омеге, в той серой броне с зеленой полосой! Она видела все, она должна знать!  
Из памяти поднимается мерзкий, тяжелый запах смерти. Снова обжигает, снова омывает меня кровью. Горчит, будто крови у меня — полный рот. Слишком много крови, слишком много пробелов, а мне нужно понять… Очень нужно понять!  
Сдернув с лица кислородную трубку, сжав зубы, я пробую встать, но меня тащит куда-то. Комната размывается и плывет, только Ритт стоит на месте. Ну что ты стоишь и смотришь, мразь?! На перестрелку ты смотрела так же?  
Коктейль стыда, жалости и злобы распаляет изнутри. Он вскипает, когда доктор оказывается рядом: я толкаю ее в грудь и прижимаю к полу. Отсюда не упасть, и мне пугающе хорошо. В голове будто посвежело, а инстинкты сейчас работают лучше, чем мозг. Мягкая глотка под пальцами, пульс на шее и гортань, двигающаяся в моей ладони при каждой попытке говорить. Сейчас эта докторша заговорит. Я заставлю.  
— Кто заказчик операции? Где мы находимся?  
Собственный голос звучит, как во снах, как из-под воды. Когда заговаривает Анайя, глухота уже закутывает мне голову плотным одеялом. Локти дрожат, бессильные пальцы сжимают воздух, а перед глазами медленно, но верно меркнет. Все теряет значение, а потом…  
Волосы, красные, как ржавая сталь, россыпью на полу.  
— Ты…  
Я не успеваю как следует удивиться новому витку галлюцинаций, а пространство уже мчится куда-то и угасает на излете, оставляя меня во тьме, мерцающей вспышками и так напоминающей Космос. Потом и я сам растворяюсь в ней. Безразличный, бессильный. Бесстрастный.

Снова потолок. Снова операционная лампа над головой. Люди называют это «дежавю»? Разница в том, что теперь я вижу все четко и стройно, будто хорошо выспался.  
Снова женщина в белом. Доктор Ритт? Так ее зовут. Я помню. Она легко трогает меня за плечо:  
— Гаррус?  
Я перевожу взгляд с ее лица на шею: там краснеют три следа от моих когтей. Моих когтей? Чьих же еще…  
— Сейчас я сделаю вам инъекцию, — говорит она. — После попробуете подняться на ноги. Ваше состояние относительно стабильно, нужно перевести вас из лаборатории в каюту. Это место не предназначено для содержания пациентов.  
Я не спрашиваю, для чего оно предназначено, и почему жив до сих пор. Почему она не связала меня снова, не погрузила в кому. Я не слышу угроз. Все мои органы на своих местах — по крайней мере, я так думаю. Пальцы, ощупывающие мое предплечье выше катетера, торчащего из вены, даже сквозь тонкие перчатки кажутся слишком теплыми для человеческих.  
— Сколько времени я приходил в себя?  
— Если измерять до вашего прошлого пробуждения — восемь часов. До текущего… — она смотрит на монитор за моей спиной, — Уже одиннадцать.  
— Как я себя чувствую, вы уже не спросите…  
— Мне мониторинг докладывает, он знает лучше вас. Но раз настаиваете: и как же?  
Она открывает паз катетера и подсоединяет туда инъектор.  
— Как будто скинул треть своего веса. Это вообще возможно? Или у вас с гравитацией беда? И отвратительно немеет все. Скоро отпустит?  
— Утром.  
— Одиннадцать часов… Сейчас ночь?  
— На Омеге — вроде того. И здесь, хотя корабль живет по земному времени. Удачно совпало, правда?  
Поршень толкает раствор в вену, вымывая кровь из основания тонкой трубки. Я не интересуюсь, что там за препараты, все равно не пойму: медицинские навыки не входили в набор углубленной подготовки СБЦ. Если жив до сих пор, значит, доктор свое дело знает, и я зачем-то нужен живым и, наверное, целым.  
— В глазах не темнеет? — спрашивает она.  
— Нет.  
Вся ее униформа — закрытое белое платье и туфли. Никаких опознавательных знаков.  
— На кого же вы работаете?  
— А вот это вас пока не должно беспокоить.  
— Тогда… Зачем все это? Зачем вы меня вытащили?  
Она ухмыляется одним уголком рта.  
— Видите ли, люблю оперировать турианцев в свободное от основной деятельности время.  
И бросает через плечо, уходя сбрасывая инструменты в дезкамеру:  
— Не вставайте пока, надо убедиться, что организм нормально принял препарат. А вообще, — добавляет она, разбирая инъектор, — я составляю препараты, выращиваю ткани для трансплантации, делаю реконструкции… Людей и других гуманоидных рас. Вам, например, срастила ребро. Все это — часть моей работы.  
Она возвращается к столу, где я лежу, и добавляет:  
— И личного интереса.  
Меня передергивает не то от слабости, не то от услышанного.  
— В глазах не темнеет? Слух в норме?  
— В норме.  
— Давайте попробуем встать. Только не как в прошлый раз, без метаний и надрывов.  
Я осторожно приподнимаюсь с кушетки, опираясь на локти. На месте, где я лежал, остается неглубокий анатомический отпечаток. Умный пластик? Только теперь я обращаю внимание на это и на остальное оснащение.  
— Обеспечены вы неплохо. У вас фрегат? Лайнер?  
Ритт улыбается. Затем светит мне фонариком в глаза, от резкой боли я щурюсь и дергаю головой. Анайя отступает на шаг:  
— Вставайте. Если потребуется, я помогу. Вы ведь не попытаетесь снова меня придушить?  
Я касаюсь ногами пола и встаю, не сразу заметив, что прикрывавшая мне бедра пеленка соскальзывает на пол. Смущаться нет сил, но я все равно пробую дотянуться до белого лоскута, пока боль в боку не усиливается до ряби в глазах. Пеленку подбирает доктор и протягивает мне. Она знает наш этикет? Какой сюрприз. Иногда я видел, как люди краснеют от неловкости. Наверное, мне бы тоже следовало. Лицо под пластинами колет, пока я кое-как оборачиваю ткань на бедрах.  
— А куда вы дели мои вещи? Оружие? Визор?  
— Знаете, мне нравится перемена в вашем настроении, — ухмыляется доктор.  
— Скажете, если соберетесь снова пристегнуть к кушетке. Я поменяю его обратно.  
— Обязательно. Иногда меня тянет на ощущения просто внеземной остроты. Отдышались? Пойдемте, я приготовила вам каюту. Одежду принесу утром.  
До дверей, ведущих из лаборатории — пара шагов, и я стараюсь не поскользнуться на гладком полу и не слишком стучать когтями. Слабость забивает голову ватой и предательски подкашивает ноги.  
— Так что же произошло с моим снаряжением?  
— Ничего хорошего. Кираса пробита, шлема у вас больше нет. Генераторы кинетических барьеров полностью выгорели. В общем, ваш скафандр проще отправить в утиль, чем починить.  
Ритт проводит рукой по сканеру у дверей, и те расходятся в стороны, выпуская нас в залитый светом белоснежный бокс, где я щурюсь от боли в глазах после полумрака лаборатории. Когда одни двери плотно смыкаются за нашими спинами, другие открываются в коридор, где справа я вижу лифт и лестницу, уходящую наверх.  
— А винтовка? Скажете, пропала?  
— Я прихватила ее с собой, и она в полном порядке и в надежном месте. Но можете быть уверены, на борту она не пригодится.  
— А визор?  
— Скажем так: ему повезло больше, чем вам.  
Она мне уже почти нравится, эта доктор. Я осторожно переступаю босыми ногами по прохладному полу и даже успеваю заслушать сводку о судне, на котором мы находимся.  
— Базовый экипаж «Галахада» — четверо разумных, включая пилота. Когда корабль переоборудовали, одну из кают заняли под лабораторию, одна осталась мне. Третья сейчас свободна. Туда я вас и помещу.  
Анайя трогает пальцами панель вызова, через пару секунд перед нами разъезжаются металлические створки. Внутри кабины она командует «Вверх» и я замечаю, как ее голос волной отзывается на дисплее датчика авторизации.  
А еще я замечаю, что глаза у нее и правда желтые. Не видел у людей таких раньше.


	7. 5 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

— Я бы не рекомендовала вам делать резкие движения. В частности, резко вставать.  
Турианец опустил жилистые ноги с кушетки и сидит спиной ко мне, придерживая рукой рану и тяжело дыша. Повернувшись в профиль, он проговаривает медленно и с паузами:  
— Сколько времени прошло после боя? — вздох. — Откуда вы узнали про облаву? — вздох. — Вы что, связаны с Сидонисом?  
— Прошло больше восьми часов. И нет, я не знаю ни одного Сидониса.  
— Тогда откуда узнали о нас?! Обо мне… Мне нужно… — зарождающийся рык сменяется сдавленным стоном. — Мне нужно знать…  
Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на монитор, отображающий показатели датчиков состояния пациента.  
— Если продолжите в том же духе, спаянные сосуды разойдутся и придется откачивать кровь из плевральной полости.  
Турианец сдирает кислородную трубку с лица, пытается встать, но ноги предают. В попытке удержать равновесие он впивается когтями в кушетку. Счетчик его пульса приближается к допустимому максимуму, давление падает.  
— Кто вы такая?! Врачи не носят винтовок!  
Все-таки он еще слишком слаб, и достаточно даже семи десятых земной гравитации, чтобы руки Вакариана заметно дрогнули, а колени — подломились. Парой быстрых шагов я оказываюсь рядом и тянусь подхватить его за плечи, но он резко дергает меня за запястье. Я вскрикиваю и больно ударяюсь затылком, падая на пол, а Вакариан уже усаживается сверху, придавливая мои руки коленями, держа за глотку. Панели пола холодят мне лопатки. Он тихо рычит:  
— Кто вам меня заказал?  
Где-то в желудке у меня стремительно холодеет, и пульс бьет по ушам. Говорить больно, но молчать — все еще опасно.  
— Я понимаю, вам нужны ответы… Но… Проблематично…  
— Отвечай!  
— …Говорить со сжатой шеей. Мы далеко от… Терминуса… От…  
Он держит меня ровно с той силой, чтобы я не задохнулась, но и не вырвалась. Скальпеля в нагрудном кармане я не чувствую — похоже, выпал куда-то. Да и руки успели онеметь.  
— Гар… рус…  
Он все сильнее давит мне на горло, воздух я тяну со свистом, в голове мутится.  
— Говори!  
— В астероидном поясе… В Гамме Аида, орбита Фари… Фаринаты. Сигналы… кх… шифруются… Гаррус…  
«Отпусти, придурок» — хочу сказать я. Но не успеваю.  
— Ты… — удивленно шепчет он и ослабляет хватку.  
Кровяное давление падает, содержание кислорода в крови падает, датчики меняют зеленый цвет на желтый, потом — на красный, орет с моего коммуникатора система оповещения. Турианец пошатывается и медленно оседает в обморок.  
Вот и все. Надо было сразу накачать его анксиолитиками, но нет… Побоялась осложнений после сотрясения.  
— Это было опрометчиво, доктор, — доносится электронный голос из динамика на стене. — Вы могли взять с собой оружие прежде, чем освобождать пациента.  
— Чтобы он его отобрал и воспользовался.  
— Вы могли бы держать его иммобилизированным, пока рана не заживет.  
— А еще я могла бы вообще не брать его на борт…  
— И это — самое безопасное решение, — во фразе сквозит нескрываемое довольство.  
Я глубоко вздыхаю и тру ушибленный затылок. Крови нет, на пальцах сухо.  
— Барклай, мне кажется, или ты ревнуешь? ИскИн без эмоционального блока — не ИскИн, да?  
Барклай держит паузу некоторое время.  
— Скажем так, рефлексия — не моя сильная сторона… — произносит он наконец.  
Чего не скажешь о способности уходить от неудобных ответов.

Если бы не сотрясение мозга, я бы вообще не приводила Вакариана в сознание. Барклай был прав: заштопать, неделю подержать в искусственной коме, отслеживая жизненные показатели, а затем доставить в одно из мест, считавшихся безопасными — например, на Иллиум или Бекенштайн, — было разумным вариантом. Но заплатили мне за весь комплект реабилитации, а раз так — работа должна быть выполнена. Нужно было убедиться, что когнитивные функции в норме и моторика не пострадала, и сделать это лично. Несмотря на мои чистосердечные намерения, без укола пролонгированного анксиолитика обойтись не выйдет, зато теперь появится пара дней для закрепления лояльности, пока действует препарат.  
Работа должна быть выполнена, а крепатуры в мышцах и боль в затылке уже изрядно портят мне жизнь. На камбузе я убрала под ключ колюще-режущие предметы. В свободной каюте, где любила читать, постелила свежую постель, поставила стакан воды на столик у кровати. Удостоверившись, что все складки разглажены и ни одна пылинка не портит окружающую чистоту, я устроилась в одном из двух кресел у обзорного иллюминатора, заложив ногу за ногу.  
Когда перед операцией ко мне в руки попали материалы для поготовки, от изумления, а следом — от скепсиса, я ненадолго опешила. Глядя на изображение цели, я думала, что это какая-то ошибка, ведь из дата-пада на меня смотрело лицо, знакомое всей цивилизованной галактике. Тогда я ни секунды не верила, что личность цели подтвердится. Но теперь!.. Перед глазами проступают буквы прочитанных книг и статей, слух ласкают истории очевидцев битвы за Цитадель, кровь будоражат легенды о неведомых мирах.  
Гаррус Вакариан. Отставной следователь. Герой войны. Опальный борец за справедливость на Омеге. Мой заказ. Что предложила ему Цитадель после возвращения с Нормандии? Что погнало его в Терминус?  
Свет звезд и космических тел наполняет комнату. Я слежу за едва различимым движением ярких точек — астероидов, в поясе которых вращаемся и мы, разматывая клубок волнения по их плавной траектории. Шлейф маленьких камушков из немецкой сказки, блестящих в неверном свете… Через пару часов я разбужу Вакариана и приведу сюда, в лаборатории ему не место. Если кто-то там оказывался, то чаще — фрагментами.  
Я поднимаюсь и решительно направляюсь к выходу, по пути вызывая своего единственного ассистента и члена команды:  
— Барклай?  
— Да, доктор?  
— Установи в этой каюте, в коридорах и на камбузе температуру 35 градусов, влажность 80%. В остальных помещениях — без изменений.  
— Принято. Доктор?  
— М? — я останавливаюсь посреди коридора.  
— Это климат, приближенный к тропикам Палавена. Вы все-таки планируете выпустить турианца из лаборатории?  
Я улыбаюсь:  
— Да. Какие у тебя соображения на его счет?  
Барклай медлит, будто всерьез обдумывает формулировку, пока я спускаюсь по лестнице на нижнюю палубу. Меня неизменно умиляют эти паузы в его речи, так похожие на человеческие, такие странные при всех его вычислительных мощностях.  
— Он повел себя не самым адекватным образом, доктор.  
— У него шок, у органиков это случается. Я вколола ему успокоительное, но все равно понаблюдать надо. Будут попытки подобраться к узлам электроники — блокируй и докладывай.  
— Пускать его только на камбуз и в его каюту?  
— Да. И лучше не болтай при нем лишний раз. Или нейтрально по моему запросу, или письменно на инструментрон. Он, знаешь, не очень-то симпатизирует незаконным разработкам…  
Барклай знал, как знала и я: ИскИны до сих пор были запрещены для использования и даже для исследования вне лабораторий, имеющих специальное разрешение, а после стычки с гетами и вовсе стали больным местом любого технопараноика. Или — ветерана этой стычки…  
Бледный свет консоли, отслеживающий меня на пути к трюму, гаснет, а двери передо мной — открываются. Вот он, мой склад, оружейная, прачечная и зал для тренировок. Моя утилитарная зона размером со спортивную площадку, самое просторное помещение на корабле. Здесь около очистительного контейнера слева от входа темнеет куча вещей моего пассажира: поврежденный скафандр-броня, верхний комбинезон, нижний комбинезон — все в темно-синих разводах подсохшей крови и в пыли. Нацеплять столько грязи на Омеге можно только в технических переходах, из этого становилось понятнее, как Гаррус пробрался на базу мимо постовых «Светил».  
На оружейной стойке рядом дремлет винтовка, на верстаке — визор, чудом уцелевший после того, как разлетелся шлем Вакариана. Армакс Арсенал всегда славились отличной броней, и при попадании энергия удара распределяется по всей поверхности, в крайнем случае композит лопается на мелкие крошки. Так можно выдержать даже попадание из крупного калибра под углом, близкому к прямому, и не случалось, чтобы осколки после такого приходилось вытаскивать из чьей-то головы, или чтобы кто-то получил компрессионный перелом шеи. Марксман наверняка это знал, раз целился в шею.  
Я беру в руки пристрелянный «Богомол», и винтовка автоматически раскладывается на полную длину. Прикладываю ее к плечу, целясь в пол. Хорошее оружие, хоть и не лучшее. Тяжеловато на мою руку, килограмма четыре. Оптический модуль с инфракрасным фильтром, фонарь, ЛЦУ, переноска… Без изысков, но штампы производителей впечатляют. Бьет явно вернее, чем мой «Мститель», ствол ощутимо массивнее и консольно подвешен. Удлинённый скелетный приклад… Руки у Вакариана длиннее моих.  
Интересная модель. Я пробегаю пальцами по потертому корпусу, и они сами собой взводят упругий затвор. С приятным звуком конденсаторы подхватывают заряд, оживает оптика. Я заглядываю в прицел, приникая щекой к потертой обшивке оружия, перевожу наведение с пола на дальнюю стену. Дальномер, модуль пропорциональной обработки… Биометрическая авторизация на предохранителе. Недешевое удовольствие.  
Вакариан ведь делал точно так же.  
Темная легенда Терминуса весит семьдесят девять килограмм, имеет средний рост, организм умеренной потрепанности, острый язык и горячий, но дружелюбный нрав, если верить досье. Предположим, горячность его нрава я и так заметила. А еще — нечто, толкающее ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры. Было еще до службы на «Нормандии», там окрепло, и после ухода Шепард Архангел встал на крыло.  
Деактивировав винтовку, я возвращаю ее на место. Следующим в моих руках оказывается визор. В выключенном состоянии — простая безделушка, две полосы черного полимера, отходящих от круглого затылочного крепления. Работа штучная, а за основу, кажется, взят каркас системы Куваши. Повертев его в руках, я замечаю запечатанный паз для модуля памяти, рядом с блоком аккумулятора. Значит, там еще и записанные данные… Визор тоже не включить без биологической подписи хозяина. Возвращать Гаррусу что-то, возможности чего мне неизвестны, я не хочу.  
Я вдруг обращаю внимание на совершенно чуждый запах. Не дезинфицирующих средств, которые использовались здесь, не полимерного масла, не электроники, покоящейся в ящиках… Не крови и не пыли. Не меня самой. Потянув носом воздух, я ловлю его на самой грани. Подношу к лицу визор и принюхиваюсь. Химия пластика смешивается с тем самым, запахом его хозяина. В лаборатории его забивают дезинфектанты, но здесь — нет…  
Двери хранилища с характерным шорохом закрываются за моей спиной, и через секунду за ними шипит вентиляционная продувка.

Сегодня я еще ужинаю в одиночестве: от волнения ли, или от усталости, но аппетит ко мне так и не приходит. Ростбиф кажется внезапно пресным и не лезет в горло. Я решаю вернуться в лабораторию.  
В белоснежном пропускном боксе я снимаю комбинезон, складываю его на полку, затем жму активатор дезинфекции и зажмуриваю глаза. Меня обдает туманом антисептика, следом — сверху вниз просушивает лазером и просвечивает ультрафиолетом. Из шкафа я вытягиваю запечатанный пакет со свежей робой, облачаюсь и, стерильная, вхожу внутрь.  
Положив голову набок, Гаррус все еще спит: мониторинг отслеживает низкоамплитудные медленные тета- и дельта-волны в его мозге. Я стою над турианцем и наблюдаю, как на вдохе чуть расходятся пластины носа, пропуская воздух, и как во сне вздрагивают боковые пластины его лица.  
Жизненные показатели сохраняют положительную динамику, хотя он регенерирует медленнее, чем я рассчитывала. Время 00:25. Поздно. Только сейчас я понимаю, как устала. Несколько часов назад я окончательно отошла от действия допинга, и сейчас побочные эффекты уже тянут в горизонтальную плоскость. Значит, пора заканчивать на сегодня. И пора подготовить отчет для Миранды…


	8. 6 (Миранда Лоусон)

**2185** год, место не установлено

Сложно сказать, что раздражало меня больше: его любовь к долгим полупустым совещаниям или запах табака, которым, как мне казалось, я пропитывалась после них насквозь. А еще сложнее сказать, что больше восхищало. Призрак — уникальный человек, иначе бы я не осталась работать на него. Подумать только, я знаю его почти двадцать лет… На моих глазах он прошел путь от горящего энтузиазма до леденящей расчетливости. На его глазах я прошла путь от напуганного подростка до элитного оперативника и главы самого амбициозного из проектов в истории Человечества.  
Я пришла в «Цербер» еще подростком и видела, как восходила наша слава. Сегодня она сияла в зените, освещая нам далекие перспективы, указывая путь в будущее, близкое, как никогда. Преданные псы синеглазого Аида без сомнений рвались вперед: Humanity first whatever it cost. Призрак ни на секунду не отнимал руки от наших поводков и пульсов, всегда готовый сжать сильнее, если цель оправдывает средства.  
Его имя — Джек Харпер. Имя из прошлой жизни. Я — одна из немногих, кто знает это. Кому он позволяет обращаться к себе именно так.

Пламя заливало комнату, теряющую границы в бесконечном зеркальном коридоре между полом и потолком. Сквозь фильтр обзорной палубы поверхность красного гиганта, старой звезды, на орбите которой вращалась станция, казалась океаном огня: бесконечно меняющаяся рябь, вихри и языки света, брызги протуберанцев… От одного этого зрелища, помноженного в отражениях, стало бы жарко кому угодно. Но не обладателю синих глаз, слабо люминесцирующих тонким узором микросхем и следящих за космической игрой плазмы сквозь тонкую вуаль сигаретного дыма.  
Джек Харпер, сидящий в единственном на всю комнату кресле, поднес сигарету ко рту и с чувством затянулся. Он весь в этом жесте. Я стояла чуть поодаль.  
— Ходят слухи, — наконец заговорил он, будто пробуя слова на вкус, — что один из героев битвы за Цитадель нашел себе любопытное занятие. Хм… Думаю, было бы интересно с ним пообщаться по этому поводу.  
Он, наконец, оторвал взгляд от вида за иллюминатором и перевел на меня. Мне даже показалось, с некоторым интересом. Я не изменила положения ни на дюйм — знала, что ему слишком нравится звук собственного голоса, а говорить он не закончил. Достаточно вопросительно поднять бровь, чтобы показать, что жду продолжения. Выдержав характерную паузу, он улыбнулся и продолжил:  
— Узнать его мнение о политике Совета, например, или о знакомых СПЕКТРах… Вот только есть небольшая проблема: такая беседа может не состояться.  
— Какая жалость… — я постаралась придать голосу ноты сожаления. — Галактика — опасное место.  
— Именно. И наш герой, видимо, предпочитает темные её уголки…  
Я медленно продефилировала перед ним. Осанистая, горделивая, грациозная — такой он любил меня видеть. Идеальной. Призрак снова затянулся сигаретой, немного прищурившись, будто от дыма.  
— Думаю, вы вызвали меня не для того, чтобы обсудить опасности Галактики. Верно?  
— Хорошо… — он всегда тщательно взвешивал слова, — я конкретизирую твою задачу. Мне нужна команда из пары специалистов. Хороший стрелок и хороший врач. Хирург с военным опытом, знакомый с лечением турианцев. И желательно, чтобы им оказалась женщина — так им будет немного проще… наладить контакт.  
— Ммм… — я уже проворачивала в голове подвернувшееся решение, — любопытно… В таком случае, может, проясните, кто цель?  
— А у тебя уже есть, кого предложить для ее выполнения?  
— Возможно, — ответила я и улыбнулась.  
Призрак знал достаточно о каждом труженике в своей организации, от глав отделений и ведущих специалистов до техников, но фокус, как всегда, таился в деталях: понятие достаточности у нас периодически разнилось.  
— Исследовательница, ранее предоставившая нам доклад о жестком укреплении мышечной ткани. Инженер-гистолог, по второй специальности — фармацевт, выпускница Академии Альянса. Та самая, которую мы завербовали на Новерии для участия в проекте «Лазарь».  
— Помню. Сейчас, насколько мне известно, работает удаленно… Интересно, интересно, — он затушил сигарету в пепельнице, встроенной в подлокотник. — А стрелок? Кого ты видишь на этой позиции?  
Нужно быть легкой, быть удобной, не перегружать деталями там, где без них можно обойтись. Всех, и Призрака в особенности, волнует скорее результат, чем пути его достижения.  
— Если кандидатура медика вас устраивает, стрелка я найду. Но кого бы я ни привлекала к решению вашей задачи, исполнителю нужны четкие инструкции.  
Призрак поднялся с кресла, встал перед иллюминатором и сцепил пальцы за спиной. Он долго смотрел на затейливые рисунки световой короны звезды, от которой мы находились в опасной близости, затем нахмурился и повернулся ко мне.  
— Ты давно бывала в системах Терминус?  
— Это имеет отношение к делу?  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько прямое, — ухмыльнулся Призрак, но тут же посерьезнел. — Любопытный регион. Наша цель сейчас, кстати, на Омеге.  
Отвращение едва проступило на моем лице, но я хотела, чтобы Призрак списал это на неверные блики света. Пусть и не все участники его организации были ксенофобами, Омегу ненавидел каждый. В том числе и я.  
— И знаешь, привычный уклад местной жизни подвергся серьезной встряске.  
— До меня доходили кое-какие слухи…  
— Меня интересовали проверенные подробности, а не слухи. Я их получил. Местное гражданское население не устает восхвалять некоего турианца. Он собрал небольшую группу вольных стрелков примерно год назад, и с того времени разнообразно и талантливо портит жизнь организациям наемников, преступным синдикатам, а иногда — и нам косвенно.  
— Очередной заурядный линчеватель.  
— Ни в коем случае. За это время он почти добрался до местных главарей «Синих Светил», «Кровавой Стаи» и «Затмения», и не потерял ни единого солдата под своим началом. Вероятно, у него богатый опыт работы в силовых структурах. Знаешь, как его окрестили местные?  
— Архангел, — тихо ухмыльнулась я.  
— Архангел! — провозгласил Призрак.  
— И именно он, по-вашему, тот самый выходец с Цитадели?  
— Скорее всего. Но чтобы знать наверняка, хотелось бы у него спросить, — он заложил руки в карманы и прошелся вдоль иллюминатора. — А мертвые, как ты знаешь, не слишком разговорчивы…  
— Он жив. Награду за его голову еще никто не получил, хотя все, что он делает, кого-то бесит.  
— Жив, но не надолго. Если мы не вмешаемся, конечно.  
— Выяснить, кто он такой?  
— Скорее, подтвердить догадки. Но даже если он окажется не тем, кем мы ожидаем, подобный кадр крайне ценен и для нашей будущей миссии, и для главного проекта в том числе. Сейчас нужно, чтобы он остался в живых при любых обстоятельствах. Скоро «Светила» выйдут на его связного, что будет дальше — ты догадываешься. Незаметно вытащить его мы не можем, потому придется работать по живому, но аккуратно. В случае Архангела нужна не просто гарантия выживания, а еще и сохранение полной боеспособности.  
— Вербовка?  
— Скорее лояльность. Инструкции и остальные сведения ты найдешь в письме. Приступай.

И я приступила. Уже сидя в своей каюте, я долго смотрела на коммуникатор, гадая, попаду ли сейчас в коридор связи, и не придется ли вылавливать нужный промежуток в следующих сутках. В конце концов решилась, вбила ключ авторизации и зашифрованный код для связи с «Галахадом» — новерийцы очень постарались обезопасить канал от любых несанкционированных посягательств. В «Цербере» об этом пока не знали, а делиться подробностями о специалистах своей ячейки я не спешила.  
Из динамика послышался тихий треск помех, потом сверкнул зеленым индикатор связи. Значит, на том конце кто-то принял вызов.  
— Станция «Ахерон», Миранда Лоусон. Доктор Ритт? — спросила я.  
— «Галахад», Доктор Ритт. — Ее голос звучал привычно ровно, и если раньше меня это необъяснимо нервировало, то сейчас действовало как никогда успокаивающе.  
— У меня к вам поручение, не терпящее отлагательств, — проговорила я деловым тоном. — Вас ждут на Омеге. Там вам помогут попасть в группу, целью которой является нападение на базу так называемого Архангела. Во время штурма могут возникнуть непредвиденные обстоятельства, и если Архангел вмешается в ход событий, вы должны обеспечить сохранность его жизни и дальнейшей боеспособности.  
— То есть, просто не дать никому его подстрелить? — она никогда не ценила обтекаемые канцелярские формулировки.  
— Не вполне, — усмехнулась я. — Вы, вероятно, слабо себе представляете, с кем будете иметь дело. Архангел — один из лучших тактиков пространства Цитадели, первоклассный снайпер и диверсант. Если он сработает чисто, вам вообще не придется вмешиваться, и лучшим будет поскорее покинуть район операции. Если получит ранения, то ваша первоочередная цель — прикрытие и помощь при необходимости: повреждения не должны оказаться летальными. Цель номер два — в случае значительных повреждений эвакуировать Архангела и провести полную реабилитацию.  
— Сроки?  
Как всегда, сразу к делу.  
— Сроки, контакты и план местности вы найдете в прилагающемся письме.  
— Ресурсы? Оплата?  
— Все будет в письме, доктор, — вздохнула я. — Но есть еще одна важная деталь. Быть может, вы не в курсе, но Архангел — представитель декстроаминокислотной расы. Турианец, если точнее. Так что озаботьтесь наличием соответствующих препаратов и инструментов, а также предметов личного пользования. Возможно, после операции ему потребуется новый скафандр, приобретите на всякий случай. По остальному жду комментарии через час.  
Я знала, что она перезвонит ровно через час — по ней можно было сверить часы — и пока у меня выдалось время ожидания, решила принять душ: сигаретная вонь, въевшаяся в волосы, сделалась совсем тошнотворной. Призрак Призрака… Сигнал вызова запищал со стола, когда я уже обтиралась полотенцем. Голос доктора Ритт на этот раз звучал немного раздраженно, если не сказать — нервно:  
— Почему с этой задачей обратились ко мне?  
— Вы обладаете оптимальным для этого набором навыков, — ответила я небрежно, бросила заготовку. — К тому же, вы — женщина, вам будет легче установить контакт с целью.  
На том конце длилось молчание.  
— Вас что-то смущает? - бросив мокрое полотенце на пол, я села за стол и подалась к микрофону коммуникатора. - Не припомню, чтобы вы проявляли ксенофобию.  
— Если убрать в сторону биологическую составляющую, с чего вы решили, что мне будет легко установить с ним контакт? Или у вас есть точная сводка его предпочтений?  
Я улыбнулась:  
— Скажите, доктор, вам же нравятся другие расы?  
Доктор сипло прокашлялась, будто увидела меня сейчас, как есть: свежую, влажную и без одежды. Проговорила смущенно:  
— Какое это имеет отношение к делу?  
— Ооо… — протянула я, уже почувствовав, что подцепила ее на крючок, — Вы даже не представляете, насколько прямое…


	9. 7 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Белая постель. Тишина каюты. Фильтрованный звездный свет из обзорного иллюминатора. Странно лежать на постели и знать, что ничто не заставит тебя вскинуться и схватить оружие. Не держать под рукой этого оружия, дышать ровно и не ждать ровным счетом ни-че-го…  
Как давно я не был так глубоко в Космосе? Ошалелый после «Нормандии», я боялся сбавлять темп. Видеть впереди цель, иметь средства, и никак иначе. Но все закончилось. Омега необозримо далеко. Страшно думать о том, что осталось позади.  
Я уже забыл, как много в космосе тишины. Не отсутствия звуков, а их полной невозможности. Я оставлен во мраке и полном покое. Только звезды освещают каюту. Свет рождается в раскаленной глубине, летит через Космос, пронизывает кинетический щит, спектролитовый фильтр и волокно иллюминатора. Свет улавливают хрусталики глаз, он стремится в мозг нервными токами. Холодный свет заполняет изнутри, и ни одна мысль не должна меня тревожить. Тишина давит снаружи. Тишина давит изнутри.  
Меня предали. Я едва остался жив. Я один.  
Остались решения, принимаемые без колебаний и размышлений. Ты просто приходишь из одного состояния в другое. Месть — очень спокойное решение, очень правильное. Возможность оправдаться, хотя бы в собственных глазах, еще осталась. Кроме меня никто не знает о предательстве Сидониса. Кроме меня — и тех, кто, возможно, ему помог. Я думаю, что она у меня осталась. Что я сойду с этого корабля в едином куске и на своих ногах.  
Десять отличных, честных солдат мертвы, но я — жив. Скоро об этом пожалеют все, кто вздумает мне мешать. Жизнь никогда не бывает бессмысленной. Потеряв старую цель, всегда приходишь к новой. Новым. Целям.  
Заберись как можно дальше, предатель, смени имя, подделай документы, сиди тихо и радуйся свободе, пока можешь. Я все равно тебя настигну. Это я умею делать хорошо. Похоже, это единственное, что я умею делать по-настоящему хорошо.  
Но сначала — Тарак. Пристрелить — недостаточная мера. А вот надрезать кожу по контуру лица и рвануть когтями… Потом взять широкий нож и отрезать голову, чтобы лезвием по хребту, чтобы кровь по рукам, горячая, липкая, терпкая, сладкая…  
Я встаю, опираясь о переборку и придерживая раненый бок. Хочется дышать глубже, но что-то мешает. За анестезией не разобрать. Я гарантированно отхватил проникающую рану… Плохо. Занемевшие ноги слушаются неважно, попытки управлять телом напоминают игру на симуляторе. От меня за парсек разит медикаментами, я бы даже поспорил на это. Во рту невыносимо сушит и горчит, а на столе я замечаю воду. Взяв стакан, я опрокидываю его в себя, и прохлада растекается по внутренностям. Капли стекают с лица на пол, а язык наконец перестает царапаться о нёбо. Легчает немного.  
Опираясь о металлическую раковину в уборной каюты, я хмуро изучаю свое отражение. На двух гребнях с правой стороны видны свежие светлые царапины — возможно, следы осколков. Последнее, что я помнил перед тем, как очнуться здесь — оглушающий треск лопнувшего шлема. Под кожей правой глазницы темнеет кровоподтек. Одно из ранений уже испортило мне зрение, а теперь еще и это… Глаз слезился. Дрянь.  
Отведя плечо назад, я рассматриваю повязку на боку: она оказывается отличной работой первоклассного врача, надо сказать. Аккуратная аппликация из серого полимера, под которой угадывается гелевая прослойка. Окружающие пластины не задеты, края раны подточены, все герметично и гладко. Так латают медики спецподразделений пространства Цитадели, но Ритт вряд ли набиралась опыта в регулярных войсках. Что-то мне подсказывало, что от официальной службы она так же далека, как и вообще от легальной.  
Взгляд цепляется за щель в шкафчике за зеркалом. Я приоткрываю его и обнаруживаю на полке турианский набор личной гигиены: пара щеток разной ширины, моющие средства, паста для рта. Похоже, в планы доктора на мой счет явно не входил «сбор биологических материалов», которые можно по ходовой цене сбыть на черных рынках. Судя по запасам зубной пасты, я тут надолго.  
В голове мутится от количества лекарств, влитых в мою кровь, от голода, тошноты и усталости. Я долго умываюсь под холодной водой. В раковину падают подкрашенные синим капли.

Сколько же получит доктор за спасение «турианского линчевателя»? И что с меня потребуют взамен? Видимо, кому-то выгодно держать меня в живых. Мысли лениво проползают в голове, пока я растекаюсь по креслу перед иллюминатором. Операция явно спланирована, уровень выдает крупного игрока с далеко идущими планами. Доктор действовала одна? Вряд ли. Да и сейчас это и не самое важное.  
На корабле тихо. Замок каюты заблокирован, но идти мне, похоже, некуда и не за чем. Взгляд сам собой блуждает от одного светила к другому. Только звезды. Ни солнц, ни лун, ни планет. Космос. Мысленно я утопаю все глубже в его темноте, мерцающей проблесками, пока не начинаю проваливаться в сон. Только тогда я возвращаюсь в постель.  
Интересно, меня познакомят утром с командой?


	10. 8 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, космическая станция Омега

— Меня зовут…  
— Мне плевать, как тебя зовут. — Капрал «Синих Светил» сплюнул под ноги вязкий комок слюны. — Ты, главное, под ногами не мешайся.  
Такой ответ пришелся мне по душе. С некоторой долей вероятности я смотрела на скорого мертвеца.  
Я не удивилась, когда перебив персонал базы, наемники решили устроить посмертные дознания вопреки приказу сразу убираться. Слишком самоуверенные, опьяненные легкой победой, они забавлялись с трофеями, вымещая накопленную за полтора года злобу, старательно убеждая себя, что перед ними — тот самый отряд хищных фантомов станции, а не горка растерзанных тел. Стоя в стороне, я думала: появится ли главное действующее лицо сего представления? Я не знала, расстраиваться ли мне из-за отсутствия приключений, или радоваться отсутствию забот, но отвратительную и заурядную в этой отвратительности сцену, разворачивающуюся посреди базы Архангела, могло спасти только небесное вмешательство.  
Я заметила его, когда на втором уровне бликанул черный скафандр с желтыми отметинами, и иллюзий по поводу того, что сейчас начнется, у меня не возникло. Еще в самом начале я присмотрела хорошее укрытие на левом фланге, откуда неплохо обозревалось окружение, и, что важно, позиция оператора точного огня «Светил». Именно от его поведения во многом и зависел исход операции. Активировав маскировку, я отошла подальше от предполагаемых линий огня и заняла позицию, в прицел наблюдая за происходящим.  
Расчетное время для таких операций — двадцать минут, максимальное — полтора часа. В отделении на поясе я нащупала нужную ампулу и извлекла ее, не отрывая взгляда от прицела, а руки — от оружия. Нажав сенсор на правом предплечье, я вложила маленький пузырек в открывшийся паз и запустила инъектор и килогерцовый метроном в шлемофоне. Сквозь тихий гул я услышала, как знакомо хрустнул пластик: на мгновение пришлось отвести палец от спускового крючка, и он тут же вздрогнул от укола. Сейчас раствор движется по вене к сердцу, потом с кровью понесется в мозг, разгоняя нервные импульсы до сверхсветовых скоростей, а монотонный гул в ушах — в различимый ритм. Терапевтический эффект, растягивающий объективный час в персональную вечность. Сейчас. Надо только глубже дышать.  
Тем временем раздались первые выстрелы. Архангел, похоже, свое дело знал: вырастал в разных концах уровня, никому не позволяя подобраться ни к лестнице, ни к выходам, а самые активные оказались на полу с зарядом в головах первыми. Бил сразу и наверняка, настоящая машина убийства. Чтобы так работать, одних инстинктов мало, нужно звериное чутье, помноженное на годы опыта.  
Значит, единственное, из-за чего стоило беспокоиться — марксман, и я взглянула на него сквозь прицел. Он бездействовал. Сначала я удивилась, но потом поняла, что его выгода в этом деле довольно предсказуема: положить отряд и дождаться, когда цель выйдет на открытое место, чтобы выстрелить наверняка и не делить награду. Сейчас бы никто не заметил, пристрели я его заранее, но было ведь сказано не вмешиваться без крайней необходимости… Что такое крайняя необходимость? Угроза жизни цели. Наемники на нижнем уровне вряд ли ее представляли. Их переговоры я не слышала, но когда марксман сорвал с головы гарнитуру, поняла: Харон уже опустил весла на воду, готовясь встречать ребят в бело-голубой форме.  
Тем временем стрельба затихла. Архангел медленно спускался по лестнице на нижнюю площадку, почти плыл: пружинящая походка, тяжелые, припыленные доспехи, прямые плечи, в руках — еще горячая винтовка, а лицо скрыто за блестящим забралом черного шлема. Мне казалось, я различала напряжение каждой мышцы под его броней, пока шаги его глухим эхом отдавались в ушах. Я почти чувствовала, как расширяются от восхищения мои зрачки…  
Тогда марксман и решился открыть огонь. Медленно вылетел заряд из «Гадюки» светиловца, одновременно с этим напряглись ноги турианца — и тот по красивой затяжной дуге поплыл за ближайшее укрытие. Заряд можно было сбить, оптика просчитала за меня скорость и траекторию, и к Архангелу я была ближе, но ясно видела, что летальных повреждений он не нанесет. Если Архангела ранят, то, возможно, получится выполнить маленькое пожелание мисс Лоусон к этой работе…  
Заряд подлетел к турианцу, и по силовым направляющим кинетического поля брони поползли синие разряды. Ими налились, вспухли генераторы барьера, чтобы потом лопнуть от переизбытка энергии, и яркие белые искры повисли в воздухе, пока выплавлялись слои композита. Я видела, как взвесью плазмы и раскаленного металла вдавливает в тело турианца кусок оголившейся грудной пластины, почти слышала, как трещит срощенное с ней ребро.  
Я могла сосчитать до ста между ударами своего сердца. Казалось, прошли столетия прежде, чем Архангел медленно вскинулся из-за укрытия. Голубая кровавая пена застыла на краю дыры в его скафандре. Тем временем марксман изготовился добить подранка, характерно задержал дыхание. Оценка траектории… Архангел медленно поднял винтовку. Он еще не успел понять, что серьезно ранен. Оценка траектории… А теперь потанцуем.  
Мой заряд пробил щиты, прошил предплечье светиловца, врезался в шею и разорвал ткани на выходе: направление его выстрела было сбито, и заряд наемника летел в шлем турианца под острым углом. От выстрела Архангела чужой прицел разнесло в мелкие крошки сапфирового стекла, следом на лице человека исчез глаз, выжженный продолжающим движение зарядом. Я все еще завороженно следила, как стрелок оседал на обшивку шахты, как блестящие гранатовые капли плавно разлетались за его затылком…  
В памяти проплывали строки досье:  
»…Крон Харга (работорговец) — Огнестрельные ранения всех конечностей и жизненно важных органов — Удар прикладом винтовки по лицу — Ожоги третьей степени на большей части кожного покрова (получены от взрыва ящика)  
Хар Урек (диверсант) — Удушение (наступило в результате неисправности экспериментального скафандра)  
Гас Уильяме (контрабанда оружия) — Выстрел в голову (из контрабандного оружия) …»  
И я готова была биться в экстазе от красоты, жадно поглощаемой взглядом. Блики стеклянного крошева, блеск кровавых брызг, вихри пыли… Запах паленой плоти сочился в ноздри… Но турианец уже лежал на полу без движения, в нимбе осколков собственного шлема.  
Через пару мгновений я склонилась над ним. Пульс — есть. Дыхание — поверхностное. Сознания — нет. Видимых повреждений головы нет. Нужно эвакуировать. Руки работали привычно быстро и привычно затормаживаясь: чтобы не перегрузить себе мышцы, не повредить излишне стремительным движением то, к чему прикасаюсь. Сняв со спины носилки, я активировала их. Лежа по бокам от раненого, трубки раздвинулись на заданную длину. Наготове я держала пачку панацелина. Перевернув турианца набок, раной кверху, я осмотрела повреждения. Из обгоревшей дыры в скафандре с каждым вдохом показывалась голубая пена и слышалась характерная крепитация, и еще где-то в глубине легких застрял кусок кожной пластины с участком ребра. Я выдавила из упаковки синий гель, который тут же густел, герметизируя рану, оттянула турианцу ворот нижнего комбинезона и всадила антишоковую смесь в вену на шее. Нужна эвакуация.  
Осторожно приподняв за плечи хрипло и прерывисто дышащего раненого, я нажала нужный значок на носилках. Вместе с пациентом, зафиксированным в силовом поле и скрытым матовым свечением, они приподнялись над полом, и с этим грузом я и понеслась к парковке, на ходу отправляя одно из заготовленных сообщение своему связному: _«Заводи двигатель. Я с пассажиром. Полетим быстро»_.  
На широком балконе, открывавшемся с парковки и нависавшем над пропастью центральной магистральной шахты, я нарвалась на постового «Светил». Только он шагнул навстречу и открыл рот для вопроса, я вскинула пистолет. Разрывной заряд раскрошил чужой череп изнутри, а тело стыло на полу, когда я впрыгивала в заведенный аэрокар. Когда обнаружат, что здесь произошло, мы будем уже далеко. С глубоким вдохом я ввела себе антидот, и такты метронома наконец начали сливаться в фоновый шум.


	11. 9 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Столовых приборов для меня на корабле не нашлось. Не то, чтобы я не умел пользоваться стандартными человеческими, ими я справлялся едва ли не лучше, чем нашими. На самом деле я бы удивился, положи Анайя передо мной на стол два турианских ножа.  
— Надеюсь, вам хорошо спалось сегодня, — говорит доктор Ритт, усаживаясь напротив. Три кровоподтека, что я вчера оставил на ее шее, теперь не красные, а чернильные. Я отвожу взгляд из-за неприятного укола в обостренную совесть.  
В девять утра по местному времени разблокировался замок моей каюты, и мне не осталось ничего иного, кроме как идти на запах еды и шум. Мы завтракаем вдвоем, в небольшом камбузе, на корме верхней палубы. Стол одним краем упирается в обзорный иллюминатор, другим обращен к арке входа. У меня за спиной приветливо светится диодами пищевой процессор с нагревательной поверхностью, за спиной Анайи — скромный шкаф с припасами. Порошок для своего напитка она брала именно оттуда. Рядом — морозильная камера, около нее ютится раковина, под ней — заслонка утилизатора. Стандартный пищеблок торговых кораблей.  
Перед доктором стоит картонная пачка с какой-то комковатой и странно пахнущей жижей, и чашка с душистым кофе. Я знаю, что это кофе, — на «Нормандии» у людей с него начиналось каждое утро. В раскрытой пачке передо мной лежит несколько кусков мяса из стандартного рациона. Кажется, пятого меню.  
— Могу дать вилку.  
Когда люди так щурят глаза, что это означает? Кажется, догадываюсь…  
— Оставьте эти условности, доктор. Могу отстегнуть от комбинезона перчатки и разделать мясо когтями. Или проглотить кусок целиком. Как вы предпочитаете?  
Я все же соглашаюсь воспользоваться человеческим прибором и, приняв то самое пластиковое и четырехзубое, ковыряю еду. Не сказать, что я голоден — когда желудок пуст больше суток, голода уже не чувствуешь. Скорее, я понимаю необходимость поесть, чтобы поддержать организм. Жизнь в космосе накладывает свой отпечаток, и в последний раз мне доводилось пробовать нормальную пищу, а не витаминизированный продукт искусственного синтеза с усилителями вкуса и запаха в кафе «8 и ½» у Ульфиса пару недель назад. Хотя еще в учебке нам всем нравилась полевая дрянь: у подростков это случается. С тех времен мои вкусы во многом изменились.  
Доктор Ритт как ни в чем не бывало поглощает свою порцию, а я смотрю на нее с налетом зависти. Людям повезло оказаться в левоаминокислотном большинстве, найти не просто пригодную (с этим как раз проблем нет), а вкусную еду им куда проще. Наблюдать, как доктор ест, даже интересно. Положив в рот очередной кусок завтрака, она облизывает прибор в своих руках, поднимает его и серьезным тоном провозглашает:  
— Ложка.  
И добавляет, указав на содержимое пачки:  
— Овсянка.  
—…Быстрого приготовления. Я служил на корабле с людьми, я знаю, как это называется. Вижу, что вы изо всех сил стараетесь не быть занудой, как большинство врачей.  
— Много общались с медиками?  
— Случалось несколько раз. Одного я пристрелил прямо на его корабле. Он выращивал органы на продажу в работниках своей так называемой клиники и ушел у меня из-под самого носа на Цитадели. Но я все равно его выследил.  
— А вы умеете тонко намекать.  
—…А на другого, на Омеге, я патроны уже не тратил. Зел’Аэник нар Хелаш умер от своей же разработки, выкашливая на пол куски собственных легких.  
— Я читала об этом. — она промокает губы салфеткой. — Удивляюсь, как доктор Чаквас ушла от вас живой. Вы ей не припомнили войну Первого Контакта?  
— Откуда вы знаете про доктора Чаквас? — удивился я. Анайя ухмыльнулась:  
— Вы вообще смотрите новости, Гаррус? Ходите по улицам? Дети играют в капитана Шепард и захватчиков-гетов. Как только выбирают Шепард, начинают спорить, кто будет Уильямс, Аленко, Тали и Вакарианом. Рексом обычно оказывается самый здоровый, Лиарой — самая красивая.  
— Прямо не знаю, что делать с такой популярностью…  
— Шплосите у Аленко, он жнает. — проговорила доктор, сунув в рот ложку с кашей, а прожевав, пояснила: — Пятнадцатилетние девочки буквально приклеиваются к мониторам, когда бравый офицер Альянса дает интервью.  
Вряд ли сарказм в ее голосе мне почудился.  
— Не думаю, что мне хотелось бы знать, что он делает с любовью пятнадцатилетних девочек…  
Анайя смеется. Мне неожиданно нравится, когда она смеется. Есть что-то интересное в ее выговоре — я отстраненно отмечаю это по ходу нашего разговора. Даже если не обращать внимание на обыкновение говорить, набив рот.  
— Я стараюсь дозавтракать. Даже верю, что у меня это получится. Продолжу с вашего позволения.  
— Поделитесь своей верой, она мне сейчас весьма пригодится…  
Еда оказывается не противнее, чем обычно, и, проглотив первый кусок, я заговариваю снова:  
— Другие члены экипажа уже позавтракали?  
Утром рубка пилотов была закрыта, каюта Анайи тоже. Вниз я не спускался, но никаких голосов и даже шорохов не слышал. Только процессор гудел, нагревая воду, и доктор Ритт возилась с завтраком.  
Доктор откинулась на спинку стула и сложила руки на груди.  
— А здесь завтрак нужен только нам с вами.  
Я слегка опешил.  
— То есть, вы на корабле одна?  
— Я этого не говорила, — Анайя улыбнулась, приподняв бровь.  
— Зачем тогда на человеческом корабле универсальный пищевой процессор?  
— А кто вам сказал, что «Галахад» — человеческий корабль? Последними корабль использовали экспедиторы торгового флота, отсюда сравнительно комфортные условия. Просторные каюты, удобные постели. Высокая безопасность. — на последней фразе она сделала особенный акцент.  
— На лайнерах такого класса стоят вполне стандартные бортовые системы.  
— На других, может, и стоят.  
— Вот как? Может, здесь еще и точки входа в систему замкнули на внешнюю сеть?  
— Вы техник, вам виднее. Но я не советовала бы вам пробовать их искать.  
Она знает, что я техник? Прекрасно. Интересно, что еще она обо мне знает. А самое интересное — откуда.  
— Вам заметно лучше, — констатирует она, снова отерев рот салфеткой. — Рана не саднит? Не пульсирует? Голова не кружится?  
— Почти готов вернуться к своему хобби. Главное, винтовку отдайте.  
Завтрак я доедаю в тишине. Ритт как-то странно на меня смотрит, я даже застываю с куском во рту и вопросительно веду мандибулами. Доктор в ответ коротко улыбается, опускает глаза и отпивает из кружки.  
— Турианцы за трапезой весьма занятны, — поясняет она, ухмыляясь. Теперь желание просить подробности отбивает у меня.  
Когда тарелки пустеют, доктор поднимается и прибирает со стола, а я снова смотрю на звезды за иллюминатором.  
— Через час я жду вас в лаборатории. Прошу не опаздывать, — она разворачивается к выходу, но я останавливаю ее вдруг возникшим вопросом:  
— Почему вы вчера не зафиксировали меня снова?  
Отвечает она не оборачиваясь:  
— Моя задача — способствовать сохранению вашей жизни в ходе штурмовой операции, а также полное восстановление боеспособности в случае ранения. Не упаковка и не отправка по результатам торгов, прошу заметить. Пока я с задачей справляюсь. Намерена это делать и дальше. А еще мне слегка надоело завтракать в одиночестве.  
— Наконец-то по существу.  
— Вы о задании или о завтраке?


	12. 10 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

За прошедшую ночь ни разу меня не разбудил ни аварийный сигнал, ни внутренняя связь, но я все равно просыпаюсь раньше обычного и, поднявшись с постели, перепозлаю за стол. Мой портативный коммуникатор лежит здесь, оставленный на ночь, и диод на нем мигает с ритмом пульса турианца. Биометрические показатели отображаются на маленьком дисплее, и даже беглого взгляда достаточно, чтоб понять: они в норме. Время — семь тридцать.  
— Доброе утро, доктор Ритт, — говорит Барклай, когда я запускаю синхронизацию терминала и коммуникатора. — Рискну предположить, что вы уже проснулись.  
В первый день после установки Барклай разбудил меня часа в четыре утра, уловив «признаки осознанной активности»: я привстала, чтобы поправить подушку. Потом я научила его, что для органиков нормально встать, например, за стаканом воды, и вернуться в постель досыпать недоспанное.  
— Похоже на то, — отвечаю я и тру глаза. — Барклай, выведи изображение с камер в каюте номер два мне на терминал.  
На мониторе — спящий турианец на белой постели, лежит на боку, укрывшись до груди и подложив ладонь под голову. Датчики и катетер на своих местах.  
— Теперь — сводку записей активности нашего пассажира за последние семь часов.  
В ускоренном темпе мелькает нарезка видео: Гаррус сидит на постели, проходится по комнате, пьет воду, умывается в уборной, до половины второго сидит перед окном, потом идет спать. Спит спокойно, один раз перевернувшись на другой бок.  
— В девять часов разблокируй замок его каюты. Передвижения отслеживай, записи архивируй. Если что-то пойдет не так — сообщай мне на коммуникатор, помнишь?  
— Я помню, доктор. Может, создать ему профиль в системе? Для доступа к медийному хранилищу?  
Я задумалась на мгновение.  
— Нет, не создавай. Может, позже. Посмотрим, как он будет себя вести.  
Предстоит подготовка отчетов, хотя мисс Лоусон уже наверняка в курсе всего произошедшего на Омеге. Об отчете я думаю во время часовой тренировки в грузовом отсеке, потом — стоя под душем, потом — застегивая комбинезон, и снова — роясь в хранилище. Забрав со стеллажа запаянный пакет с турианским гражданским комбинезоном, я несу его своему гостю.  
Рецептор дверей мигает зеленым, и они тихо разъезжаются, пропуская меня внутрь. Гаррус все так же спит, свернувшись на простреленном боку. Килевидная грудная клетка под белым покрывалом ровно и бесшумно поднимается и опускается: видимо, боль почти не беспокоит. Неудивительно, при том количестве нейроблокаторов, что я влила в него вчера… Я тихо укладываю вещи на кресло около стола, забираю оттуда отданную вчера операционную пеленку.  
Обнажение тела в культуре турианцев — едва ли не сакрализированное действие. Я читала, что сформировалась эта черта из-за того, что первыми они встретили в космосе азари, и закрывать свои пластины и когти стало вопросом такта и уважения к более мягкотелым разумным, а говоря проще — переросло в некоторый специфический видовой комплекс. Впрочем, в определенный момент жизни я начала понимать эту черту.  
Немного задержав взгляд на лице с острыми чертами и синим узором, я направляюсь к выходу и покидаю помещение, не потревожив чужой сон. Транквилизаторы пролонгированного действия в крови Гарруса мне в этом помогают.  
Завернув за лифт и лестницу, я вхожу на камбуз, привычным движением высыпаю порцию кофейного порошка в кружку. Для завтрака еще рановато: часы земного времени на процессоре светятся цифрами 8:14. Заварив кофе, я возвращаюсь в свою каюту. Через десять минут перед глазами светится текст:  
 _«Объект принят на борт в состоянии средней тяжести. Личность подтверждена. Проведена реконструкция тканей. В настоящий момент регенерация происходит в нормальном темпе: за несколько часов непрерывного наблюдения замечено активное образование молодых гранулем.  
По состоянию на 00:00 самочувствие объекта удовлетворительное, показатели стабильные с положительной динамикой. Объект пришел в сознание. Когнитивные нарушения не выявлены.  
По состоянию на 8:00: самочувствие объекта удовлетворительное, ухудшений не выявлено»_  
Ниже я привожу сводные данные обследований. Пока этого достаточно, и я жму «отправить». До завтрака остается меньше часа. Я откидываюсь на спинку кресла и прикрываю глаза.  
Ты ведь уже успокоился? Давай я тихо закончу начатое? Психотропный допинг продержится в крови дня три-четыре, даже при твоем метаболизме. За это время нам очень нужно подружиться.  
Я поднимаю глаза на Цицерона, потерявшего голову тридцать лет назад, и теперь живущего на полке в моей каюте. Цицерон состоит из головных пластин неизвестного турианца: гребней, лобной, бровных, скуловых, боковых челюстных (которые для удобства ошибочно называют мандибулами), верхней челюсти и участков черепа с внутренней стороны. Он больше напоминает маску, чем скальп — все из-за красного узора колониальной метки, куда более витиеватого, чем у Гарруса. Насколько я могу понять, исторически он ощутимо моложе Палавенского, хотя мой отец вряд ли был в курсе подобных тонкостей… С Цицероном мы не расставались с тех времен, когда моя голова еще помещалась в нем. Я снимаю его с подставки, укладываю на колени и нежно оглаживаю шероховатые гребни, кажущиеся мне теплыми.  
Тяжело точно определить, что именно побудило во мне интерес к этой расе, но одно я знала точно: если бы турианцев не существовало, какой-нибудь художник или писатель обязательно бы их придумал.

За работой в лаборатории послеобеденный час проходит в борьбе с сонливостью. От монотонного описания состояния пары клеточных колоний, выращенных на иридиевой решетке, меня отрывает ненавязчивый звонок-оповещение селектора: Гаррус ждет у дверей бокса.  
— Пропустить? — спрашивает Барклай.  
— Да. И проведи стандартную дезинфекцию.  
— А у него не будет аллергии?  
— Вот и посмотрим.  
Барклай молчит. Двери неподвижны.  
— Это была шутка, — уточняю я. — Или ты сегодня тоже не выспался?  
— Прошу прощения, доктор. Сделаю, как вы сказали.  
Через минуту высокий силуэт уже виднеется сквозь внутренние двери.  
— Снимите одежду, нужно пройти очистку, — сообщаю я по внутренней связи. — Можете ограничиться верхней частью комбинезона, включая перчатки. Когда закончите, дайте знать. После характерного сигнала и до окончания очистки плотно закройте глаза и задержите дыхание.  
Гаррус переминается с ноги на ногу.  
— Таковы правила посещения лаборатории, — добавляю я.  
В динамике селектора слышится вздох, в котором мне чудится недовольство, затем шуршание ткани, и после — знакомый металлический голос:  
— Я готов.


	13. 11 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Я застаю Ритт за работой. Когда я вхожу в лабораторию, она внимательно вглядывается в окуляры микроскопа, производя манипуляции, невидимые невооруженным глазом.  
— Присядьте, — говорит она, указывая на приспущенный операционный стол. — Через пару минут я закончу, и мы приступим к осмотру. После завтрака не тошнило?  
— Нет. Тошнит меня в основном от бюрократии и политических диспутов.  
— Люди после сотрясения мозга еще неделю с трудом встают с постели.  
— Мне повезло чуть больше.  
Анайя усмехается.  
Я жду осмотра, облокотившись на тот самый стол, к которому еще вчера был прочно пристегнут, но краем глаза замечаю движение, где-то на полке справа. Там — прозрачный бокс, и присмотревшись, я замечаю, что в нем шевелится что-то маленькое и белое. Я подхожу к нему ближе, чтобы рассмотреть.  
Это напоминает мне кондоминиум, только из пластика. В каждой секции ворочается существо: белого цвета, с длинным розовым хвостом, короткими лапами и большими розовыми ушами. Одно из них вдруг проявляет ко мне интерес и принюхивается, упершись в стенку бокса носом и забавно шевеля длинными вибриссами. Оно могло бы казаться милым, если бы не чешуйчатая опухоль размером с мой коготь, свисавшая с его бока. Без перчаток мне становится не по себе.  
— Что это такое? — спрашиваю мисс Ритт.  
— Вы о чем? А, это крысы. Та, что вами заинтересовалась, выращивает мне образец кроганской кожи. Может, я потом дам вам одну посмотреть, а пока ложитесь на стол и повернитесь на здоровый бок.  
Оставив местную живность в покое, я неохотно следую указанию. Когда стол со мной вместе приподнимается, в руках доктора я замечаю ультразвуковой сканер. Им она начинает водить над моей раной, глядя на голограмму проектора. Я тоже смотрю на свой внутренний мир, хотя понимаю в нем мало.  
— Скажите, вам проводили какие-либо биологические модификации?  
— Нет.  
Она надевает перчатки и ощупывает рану, а я стараюсь не дышать. Непривычно, что кто-то меня трогает. Вне определенного… контекста. Как и находиться без брони и иметь столько свободного времени.  
— Отличные грануляции без дефектов… Задержите дыхание на вдохе… Да, останется довольно аккуратный шрам, если не начнете раздирать рану. Хотя вы регенерируете не так быстро, как я ожидала. Возможно, из-за стресса. По сколько часов в сутки вы спали последний месяц? Чем питались? Как часто имели половые контакты?  
— Это все и вправду важно?  
Доктор игнорирует мой вопрос и на подробностях не настаивает, за что я мысленно ее благодарю.  
Закончив со сканером, она жестом указывает мне перевернуться на спину. Как только я это делаю, доктор начинает ощупывать мне живот, аккуратно и внимательно, опускаясь от грудного киля к паховому. Когда она особенно глубоко надавливает где-то в середине, я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не отбросить ее руку. Никогда не понимал, почему врачи до сих пор делают такое при осмотрах, когда технологии уже давно могут видеть нас насквозь.  
— Приспустите штаны. — просит меня мисс Ритт.  
— В прошлый раз вы справились и без моей помощи.  
— В прошлый раз вы были без сознания.  
— И вы нагло воспользовались положением… — тяну я, но выполняю просьбу. Думаю, это все же была просьба.  
Не знаю, что она хотела там прощупать. Думаю, все же кишки: говорят, после общего наркоза с ними бывают проблемы. Но когда ее маленькая ладонь вдавливается в меня едва выше паховых щитков, мне несколько больно, но… дыхание сбивается не потому. Смешанное чувство. Я коротко хватаю ртом воздух, и в ту же секунду слышу короткий сигнал. Анайя отвлекается.  
— Вам больно? У вас подскочило давление.  
Что я мог ей ответить? «Приятно»? Сочла бы она это шуткой?  
— Нет… нет. Просто аккуратнее там. Пожалуйста.  
Пока Анайя берет фонендоскоп и пристраивает гарнитуру, я поправляю одежду и несколько раз вздыхаю, чтобы успокоиться. Получается. Анайя дышит на сенсор, чтобы его согреть, и прикладывает между грудных пластин.  
— Тоны сердца чистые, пульс ритмичный, несколько учащенный… Волнуетесь? Дыхание в районе раны везикулярное, патологически ослабленное, хрипы. Вас беспокоил кашель? Сядьте.  
— Я не успеваю отвечать на ваши вопросы. Нет, я волнуюсь не больше, чем волновались бы вы на моем месте. Оказавшись раненой на корабле с единственным разумным, а вдобавок — турианским врачом. И кашель меня не беспокоит.  
— Плохо. Я о кашле. Сядьте и дышите так глубоко, как можете.  
С трудом приподнявшись на локтях и стараясь не напрягать мышцы в районе раны, я сажусь. Еще несколько раз сенсор касается меня в разных местах грудной клетки, после чего Ритт снимает свой аппарат и становится передо мной, сложив руки на груди. Я уже видел эту позу.  
— Как давно вы проходили последний медосмотр?  
— Примерно два цикла назад, когда поступал на службу «Нормандии».  
— За это время переносили серьезные ранения, заболевания, инфекции? Аллергии?  
— Мм… Однажды не смог переварить то, что приготовил штатный повар. И еще пару раз перебрал в баре. А однажды меня заставили съесть шоколадную конфету, и мне она не понравилась. Это считается?  
— А ранения?  
— Ничего такого, что не залатали бы на месте.  
— Удивительно… — хмурится доктор и сует мой палец в портативный аппарат забора крови. От резкого укола я вздрагиваю, а аппарат — сигналит. Доктор удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
— Вам вживлены инженерные импланты. Лицензионные? Откуда они?  
— Наследство прошлого в СБЦ. Часть экипировки, доступной офицерскому корпусу.  
Доктор работает очень увлеченно, а я с любопытством разглядываю ее тело. Сколько ни смотри на девочек в барах, а все непохожее на тебя самого все равно притягивает взгляд. У Вселенной определенно есть чувство юмора: она создает азари, создает нас — и мы выясняем, что едва можем дышать одним воздухом. Она создает людей — и снова мы оказываемся по разные стороны ДНК…  
— А лабораторное платье вам идет больше комбинезона.  
— Обращаете внимание на людей? — она улыбается в ответ, вставляя пробирку с моей кровью в аналитическую систему.  
— Мне часто доводилось работать с людьми, хотя я видел Цитадель и без вашего посольства.  
— Сколько же вам лет?  
— Надо полистать личное дело. На последнем праздновании дня рождения мне исполнилось пятнадцать, я получил лицевые метки и отправился в армию.  
Ритт надевает медицинский визор и снова подходит ко мне. Берет маленький фонарик с выдвинутой из стола подставки.  
— Следите за движением, головой не двигайте, — ее палец указывает на окрашенный в черное конец устройства, которым она ведет из стороны в сторону, вниз и вверх, на пару секунд замирая в каждом положении. Я чувствую себя полным идиотом, водя глазами.  
— Небольшой установочный нистагм в верхнем и правом отведении… А что случилось с вашим левым глазом? Видны рубцы на хрусталике.  
— То, что вынуждает меня носить визор.  
— Почему не сделали коррекцию?  
— Сказали, коррекцией не обойтись. А для трансплантации чего-то, названия чего я уже не помню, нужно разворотить весь глаз, и без уверенности, что оно приживется.  
— Не поверю, что вы носите визор ради диоптрий.  
— В своей базовой версии он едва ли годился на большее.  
— То есть, сейчас она уже не «базовая»?  
— Ну, там появился плеер и счетчик, к примеру.  
— Счетчик чего?  
И правда? У меня с трудом получается подавить усмешку.  
— Если вы мне его вернете, я вам расскажу, сколько банок приняли в тире смерть из моих рук.  
Мы ведь оба понимаем, о чем речь? Фонарик в руках Ритт меняется на белый шпатель с химическом сенсором, а лицо ни на секунду не меняет выражения.  
— Откройте рот и разведите в стороны пластины.  
— У вас крепкие нервы, доктор.  
— Откройте рот и разведите пластины, — настаивает она. Как тут не послушаться? Ритт вглядывается в мою пасть, прижимая шпателем язык. Взяв с подставки в другую   
руку небольшое зеркальце, она изучает верхнюю челюсть.  
— Одна моя подруга училась на ветеринара. Когда она писала дипломную работу, я помогала ей приживлять протез старому варану в национальном парке, на Земле: бедняга как-то умудрился потерять половину нижней челюсти и не мог охотиться, а мы спасали его от голодной смерти. Хорошее было время, хоть тот каменистый остров и дыра на краю мира… Не знаете, что такое вараны? Не отвечайте, я вам покажу перед ужином. Если не забуду. Так вот, после этого меня точно не удивишь и не испугаешь ни синим языком, ни пятьюдесятью двумя плевродонтными зубами… Вижу, пару вы сменили уже в сознательном возрасте…  
Я не вижу, но чувствую, как тонким зондом она проводит между моими губами и пластинами, их прикрывающими, между боковой перепонкой щеки за челюстной пластиной и деснами.  
— Вижу, с гигиеническим набором я не ошиблась. Отлично… PH тоже в норме.  
Анайя сбрасывает инструменты в дезинфекцию, а я наслаждаюсь возможностью говорить снова.  
— Думал у меня самые обычные зубы, а не… Как вы сказали?  
— Плевродонтные.  
— Да. Извините, не выговорю с первого раза.  
— Вы не представляете, сколько секретов в себе носите. Как полон драматизма ваш организм, господин Вакариан. Какие сражения в плоскости микромира происходят здесь и сейчас на вашей коже, как т-хелперы в вашей крови трудятся в три смены…  
Все это я слышу из-за ее спины, пока она набирает инъектор у манипуляционного стола.  
— Что вы собираетесь мне вводить?  
— Обезболивающее, нейролептики, стимулятор.  
— Не надо.  
— Почему? У вас серьезные повреждения, без допинга вам придется трудно. А примерно через три часа эффект последней инъекции сойдет на нет.  
— Зато я узнаю реальное положение своих дел.  
— Предположим, вы можете его узнать и не прибегая к крайностям. Видите, я еще не убрала ваши снимки с планшета? Вы там отлично вышли, кстати.  
Я смотрю на подсвеченные голограммы собственных костей, потом снова на Анайю.  
Времени для рефлексии у меня сегодня было достаточно, и я снова и снова прокручивал в памяти вчерашнюю перестрелку. Одна деталь не давала мне покоя: когда я снимал марксмана, то краем глаза успел заметить выстрел где-то сбоку, справа. Стрелком не мог быть никто, кроме женщины, стоящей сейчас передо мной. Никого больше на территории сектора в живых не было, и стреляли мы почти одновременно. Я не первый день живу на свете и видел достаточно стрелков, вот только не таких быстрых.  
— Обойдемся без допинга. Химия подменяет восприятие, вы ведь это знаете лучше меня, доктор.  
— Как скажете.  
Она пожимает плечами и собирается разбирать инъектор, но я продолжаю:  
— А теперь расскажите, как вы успели выстрелить на долю секунды раньше? То, как вы обращаетесь с оружием, весь стиль вашей работы… Кто вы такая? Откуда такие навыки? И за что конкретно вам заплатили? Кому и для чего выгодна моя сохранность?  
Сев на высокий стул у рабочей консоли, Анайя смотрит на меня с нечитаемым выражением, и я могу только догадываться, о чем она думает.  
— Похоже, обо мне вы знаете куда больше, чем я о вас, и этот рассказ… Давайте рассмотрим его, как способ познакомиться поближе. Как я понимаю, у меня еще несколько дней на общение с вами, пусть и вынужденное.  
Ритт закладывает ногу за ногу и отрешенно смотрит в сторону, опустив голову на подставленную ладонь. Видимо, собирается с мыслями.  
— Хорошо, — наконец произносит она и задумчиво трет пальцы, потом снимает перчатки и бросает их в утилизатор. — Я расскажу вам то, что вправе выдать, а вы не станете меня мучить лишними вопросами. Договорились?  
Просьба Ритт удивляет: хоть на правду я и не рассчитываю, но даже вранье и замалчивание может быть информативным, проясняя, что пытаются скрыть. Я просто отвечаю «слушаю».


	14. 12 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Времени до ужина еще много, весомого предлога отложить разговор не находится. Даже срочной работы нет: Барклай молчит с самого утра. Гудит термостат, крысы возятся в боксе. Я, конечно, могла бы сослаться на занятость, на необходимость составить несколько срочных писем… Но я только тру внезапно уставшие глаза и смотрю на своего собеседника.  
Конечно, я ждала этого вопроса, но точно так же надеялась его не услышать, и предпосылок для обоих исходов хватало. В боевой горячке Гаррус мог не заметить моего выстрела, или не придать ему значения. Мог не доверять мне настолько, что любой из полученных ответов записал бы в неинформативное вранье, статистические помехи эфира, а значит и вопрос не стоил бы затраченного времени. Еще он мог сказать: _«Знаете, я передумал. Мне совсем не интересно, что тут происходит, кто вы такая, чем вы занимаетесь. Как только я смогу нормально бегать и не задыхаться — высадите меня, пожалуйста, на какой-нибудь планете или станции, откуда я смогу добраться, куда мне надо. На том и разойдемся»_. Отличная идея, она мне очень нравится. Только Гаррус почему-то молчит.  
А вот меня сегодня тянет наболтать лишнего, как бывает у случайных попутчиков в перелетах — эта мысль забавляет, и я не могу сдержать улыбки. Пока я борюсь с пагубным желанием, на грани восприятия ловлю необычный, но уже знакомый запах, на этот раз почти без посторонних примесей. Даже не воспоминания поднимаются изнутри, а будто ветер приносит аромат южных ночей и далеких побережий, пыли и пряных благовоний сумрачных храмов… Талька и латекса. Так пахнет ладонь, на которую я опираюсь лицом. Я тру меж собой пальцы в перчатках, еще не обновленных после осмотра. У турианцев специфический запах. Азари пахнут морем, цветами. Люди — ухоженным зверем. Турианцы…  
Гаррус, спокойный и серьезный, стоит передо мной, опираясь на кушетку позади. Плечи ссутулены, руки сложены под грудным килем. Я машинально отмечаю, что когда он начнет ходить с прямой спиной, это будет означать, что болевой синдром отпустил. Как бы я повела себя на месте турианца? Вероятно, настаивала бы на своем. Из упрямства, от скуки, по привычке. Мы ведь не из пробирок вылезли, мы дети своей среды. Однажды следователь — следователь навсегда.  
Я снимаю перчатки и бросаю в утилизатор. Потом вытаскиваю из ящика стола пластиковый стакан, наливаю воды из кулера, выпиваю залпом. Уже набираю воздух, уже готова начать.  
Получив импульс, сознание автоматически выдает реакцию: ищет ответ. Я опасливо тянусь к глубинам памяти, но натыкалась на уже знакомые преграды. Глухие стены — там, где память отказывает, но откуда еще доносятся звуки и шорохи, вой, различимый в ночной тиши, лязг замков и стоны — все атрибуты внутреннего поместья с призраками. Опаляющий жар — там, где воспоминания до сих пор слишком живые и яркие, как после катастрофы, после взрыва реактора, минутное пребывание рядом с которым грозит дезориентацией и недельным самоедством… Я уже пробовала и больше не хочу.  
И я давно поняла, что жить среди других разумных, имея такой багаж в прошлом, не выйдет, и надо если не договориться с собственной памятью, то хотя бы составить легенду из доступных ее осколков. Желательно — заурядную, не провоцирующую лишних вопросов, и вместе с тем способную удовлетворить чужой интерес.  
 _«Люди очень хорошо помнят, кто симпатизирует им, а кто нет. Так же нам требовалась собственная база данных, помимо предоставленной Советом. Как я позже выяснила, Проект открыли еще до моего рождения, как только появились доказательства, что в Космосе мы не одиноки…»_ Не единожды я начинала в голове этот монолог и как-то даже записала его на диктофон: вышло вульгарно, хуже статьи в желтой прессе. Скандалы, интриги, разоблачения… Все-таки я плохой писатель. Прослушала и сразу удалила.  
Нужно было придумать историю, в которую слушатель мог поверить, но действие которой на самом деле происходило бы на безопасном удалении от меня-реальной, в реальности, у которой изначально нет шансов пересечься с моей, историю-фон, историю-отблеск. Дежурную заглушку, лежащую под рукой на случай, если кто-то посторонний задаст очевидный и на первый взгляд невинный вопрос, и даже если мне самой захочется копнуть глубже.  
Алиби. Потому что я — всего лишь доктор.  
Я больше не…  
— Это я стреляла, под допингом собственной разработки. Официальной маркировки нет, неофициально он называется «Авалон». Инъекция в кровь кратно ускоряет восприятие, следом за ним реакцию и тонус. Разгоняет нервные импульсы до крайне высоких скоростей. Препарат экспериментальный, эксайтотоксичный, и в ходе исследований испытуемые получали деградацию нервной ткани, разрывы мышц, отрывные переломы и сердечные приступы. Одного убила аневризма. Еще один умер от гипертермического синдрома: кровь свернулась и начался обширный тромбоз, антикоагулянты подействовать не успели. Отвечаю на не заданный вопрос: все были людьми, добровольцами, и были проинформированы о возможных последствиях.  
Гудят системы жизнеобеспечения. Я слышу собственный пульс в ушах, будто Гаррус до сих пор давит на мою шею, и сжимаю зубы, чтобы не выказать нервной дрожи. Я — врач, я — талантливый инженер, специализирующийся на биологических аугментациях. Спроси меня, как приращивать импланты, как сделать мышцы энергоэффективными, как подготовить тело к допингам — и я отвечу. Давай, это интереснее, чем копаться в прошлом.  
— А в чем ваш секрет? По виду и не скажешь, что у вас есть разрывы мышц после вчерашнего…  
Бинго.  
— Их нет, — выдыхаю я. — Мой организм принимает препарат практически без осложнений, а чтобы прийти в норму достаточно принять антидот, поесть и хорошо выспаться. Видимо, есть какие-то, — я сглатываю клейкую слюну, — индивидуальные особенности.  
— И вы, конечно же, не скажете, какие…  
— Конечно же.  
Опустим подробности, я сегодня слишком нервная для внятного разговора. Может, мне тоже нужен укол дружбы? Добавить транквилизатор к утреннему коктейлю?  
— Последняя надежда встретить в космосе хоть кого-то, не связанного со спецслужбами, наемниками или теневыми организациями, и подобными разработками… — турианец качает головой. — Потеряна! Как предсказуемо, доктор! Как предсказуемо…  
До меня доносятся сухие щелчки. Что это смех, я понимаю не сразу.


	15. 13 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Я стою, прислонившись спиной к дверям лаборатории, и задумчиво тереблю застежку у горловины комбинезона. Слева, в конце коридора, светится красным индикатор запертой двери. Согласно плану эвакуации, висящему перед лифтом в коридоре, там — грузовой отсек, хранилище. Вероятно, именно там доктор держит оружие, мой скафандр и визор. Или в стыковочном боксе, замок которого краснеет прямо напротив — из каюты я видел стыковочное кольцо внизу. Я прикидываю, смогу ли в случае необходимости вскрыть коды замков, и что за необходимость может подтолкнуть к этому. При беглом анализе вариантов не так много.  
Доктор вряд ли согласится передать управление кораблем, даже попроси я очень вежливо. Попытайся я захватить управление силой — скорее всего, придется доктора устранить, независимо от успеха мероприятия. А если неудача? Остаться запертым посреди космоса с трупом на борту? Дожидаться, пока неизвестные друзья Ритт вскроют судно? Есть еще вариант заблокировать Анайю в каюте, но тогда вопрос изоляции остается открытым, ведь в каждом из помещений есть как минимум консоль, через которую можно обратиться к системам корабля или аварийной связи. Незаметно изучить системы нет возможности. Вернее, пока я о ней не знаю. Весь вопрос упирается в ключи доступа.  
А дальше что? Попробовать добраться к ближайшему ретранслятору и лететь на Иллиум? Без транспортной визы не выйдет. Омега? Сейчас слишком рискованно, даже для меня. Инвиктус? О корабле я толком ничего не знаю, если он в черном списке Иерархии, в лучшем случае меня собьют зенитками на высокой орбите. В моем скафандре дыра, шлем разбит. Разгерметизация, две минуты в вакууме и беззвучная смерть.  
С другой стороны, к крайним мерам пока тоже ничего не подталкивает. Пока. Утешение слабое, но все же…  
Подъем по лестнице заставляет бороться с одышкой, я останавливаюсь и мелко откашливаюсь. Привкус крови… Так не пойдет, если я хочу быстро выбраться отсюда. Я шагаю к своей каюте, согнув спину и прижимая рукой уже напоминающую о себе рану, и приостанавливаюсь у дверей.  
Итак, моя каюта ровно над стыковочным боксом. Каюта Ритт — напротив, над лабораторией. Блок управления дальше по коридору, над хранилищем. Камбуз — над машинным отделением… Аварийные люки в переборках? Точки доступа к электронной сети? Надо поискать. Как только полегчает.  
Я возвращаюсь к себе, снова устраиваюсь в кресле перед иллюминатором. Вздыхаю осторожно, глаза прикрываю медленно. К боли тоже можно привыкнуть, можно сродниться. Осталось чем-то занять время, пока я прихожу в норму.

Команда «Нормандии» не отличалась молчаливостью. Всего на несколько часов в сутки она погружалась в сон, если не считать дежурных. Им всегда находилась компания, желающая поиграть в покер или потравить байки до середины вахты. Я уходил спать последним, вслед за игроками, что расползались по койкам. Когда оружие было начищено, системы «Мако» отполированы, а в общую каюту идти не хотелось, я снимал кирасу, расстегивал комбинезон у ворота и растягивался на теплом корпусе танка, закладывая руки за голову и прикрывая глаза так же, как сейчас. Я часто ночевал здесь, где никто не храпел над ухом, не ворочался над головой и не шептался по углам. Только Рекс молчаливой громадой дремал на лежанке у стойки с оружием.  
Прохладный ионизированный воздух. Гудение ядра двигателя. Полумрак. Что еще нужно для здорового сна? Кроме меня и дежурных, только Шепард могла не спать в это время. Она не успокаивалась, не обойдя весь корабль и не удостоверившись, что все работает, как надо. Что мы идем правильным курсом, а она сама идет верным путем. Я приподнялся, узнав ее шаги.  
— Все в порядке, Гаррус?  
Я вскидывался.  
— Да, капитан.  
Сцена повторялась почти каждую ночь. Пароль — отзыв. Шепард кивала, и мы понимали бессонницу друг друга, как делают это рискующие жизнью плечом к плечу. По крайней мере, мне нравилась эта пафосная формулировка. Иногда Шепард садилась рядом, свешивала ноги с «Мако» и мы разговаривали. Я рассказывал ей про службу в СБЦ, про подготовку в армии и детство на Палавене. Она мне — про Землю, боевые характеристики винтовки «Сабля» и породы аквариумных рыбок. И спрашивала, спрашивала, спрашивала… На какие-то секунды она даже переставала быть капитаном корабля и начальствующим офицером, а превращалась в простую девчонку, живущую по соседству и заскочившую ко мне в мастерскую поглядеть, чем я там занят. И однажды я понял: ей и самой нужно было сбрасывать капитанские регалии хотя бы иногда.  
На Омеге пространство тоже насыщали звуки. Двигатели кораблей в портах, проносящиеся экспрессы-монорельсы, музыка, голоса за стенами, тяга вентиляции. В них так же можно было забыться и забыть, что завтра снова придется встать на ноги и начать по новой: информация — планирование — вооружение — готовность. А потом — нервная и грязная работа. Вечерами, под звуки окружающей жизни, об этом не думалось. Особенно когда перед глазами — панорама огней внешнего контура Омеги и переплетение стальных остовов ее секторов…  
О Цитадели мне вспоминать не хотелось.  
Я вдруг особенно остро ощущал окружающий вакуум. Тишина «Галахада» не несла успокоения. Я так и не встретил здесь никого, кроме доктора Ритт и ее крыс, но такие суда не управляются в одиночку. Или мы ждем стыковки, или здесь есть второй пилот, о котором я не знаю. Одно я понял верно: доктор была из того рода специалистов, рядом с которыми надо всегда разделять понимание и отношения. Обмениваться шутками и проявлять общее дружелюбие, но постоянно отслеживать движения ее рук, биение артерии на шее. Оценка пульса, направление взгляда… Доктор избегала смотреть мне в лицо по какой-то причине. Что бы произошло, улови я в ее движениях опасность?  
Расстреливая десятки гетов, я понимал, что не убиваю живое, а вывожу из строя взбесившуюся технику. Стремительная тварь с металлизированными конечностями и имплантами вместо глаз, поднявшаяся из осколков купола в зале Совета вместо Сарена Артериуса, тоже не казалась живой. Наемники, базы которых мы зачищали с Шепард, открывали огонь еще на подступах, оставляя нам слишком скудный выбор. Терминус же — вообще не то место, где обращают внимание на смерть.  
Что произойдет, улови доктор опасность, исходящую от меня? Как Салеон самозабвенно заботился о своих живых «теплицах» органов, чтобы сохранять товар в наилучшем виде, так и Анайя будет, скорее всего, оберегать мою голову. Они похожи в своей целеустремленности. Она — их единственный несомненный плюс.


	16. 14 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Я открываю маленький холодильник в лаборатории и ловким движением руки выуживаю из-под пакетов с консервированной кровью и препаратами выращенных тканей початую бутылку сухого вермута. Нацеживаю половину стакана, осушаю залпом и швыряю стакан в утилизатор.  
Дрянь.  
Посмотрела бы я, как Вакариан смеется, оставленный на Омеге с зарядом и куском ребра в легком! Хотя, кого я хочу обмануть… Он бы выбрался оттуда даже при таких исходных: чтобы повреждения не стали летальными, я сделала достаточно. А он уполз бы, оставляя кровавый след, зализал бы раны в темном углу и снова бы вылез. Со злобой, целеустремленностью и жестокостью, помноженной на десять жизней его убитых соратников. И все так же отпускал бы шутки, будто стреляет по манекенам в тире, чертова гроза жестяных банок…  
Ну или его подобрали бы наемники и заперли в камере два на два, где он медленно бы подыхал от гемоторакса и сепсиса, откуда бы его иногда вытаскивали, чтобы похвастаться, как трофеем, чтобы отрезать кусок для гостей на память. Когда бы он нашел способ прекратить свои мучения или умер бы естественным путем, ему бы по традиции отрезали голову, пробили бы дно черепа и выскоблили мозг. И лежал бы он потом на чьей-то полке молчаливым собеседником, скрашивая вечера… Заткнуться ему и правда иногда не помешает.  
Разве чтобы угодить Миранде я ввязалась в это все? На кой черт мисс Лоусон еще б **о** льшая эмоциональная вовлеченность турианца, будь он хоть трижды хорошим стрелком и командиром? Как только он узнает, что наша Спящая Красавица цела и готова к бою — полетит за ней хоть на седьмой круг ада, без любых усилий с нашей стороны. Так почему же я решила пустить события по этим рельсам, хотя имела все возможности закончить еще на Омеге? Отрапортовать, что помощь оказана и вмешательство более не требуется, и дело с концом. Но нет. Если в голове появляется вопрос, то ответ, как правило, тоже бродит рядом, и столкнуться с ним еще придется.  
Ну что, размялась? Нажралась приключений? Сыта теперь? То ли еще будет.  
Не меняя лабораторное платье на комбинезон, я поднимаюсь к себе в каюту, сажусь за стол. Новых писем на терминале нет. Новости я читать не хочу. Через минуту встаю и несколько раз тщательно мою руки, подолгу держа их под холодной водой. Отражение в зеркале сейчас как-то особенно цинично смотрит в глаза.  
— Гаррус Вакариан… — говорит оно. — Вы дурно влияете на наше внутреннее равновесие.  
Гаррус меня не слышит. Зато мигнула консоль Барклая.

На часах — время открытого коридора связи с ретранслятором. Заняв место первого пилота и дождавшись, когда двери рубки управления заблокируются, я командую:  
— Барклай, соедини меня с «Ахероном», канал 15.  
— Голосовая авторизация принята. Ожидаем соединения.  
Через несколько секунд, пробившись через белый шум, из селектора отвечает молодой мужской голос:  
— Станция «Ахерон», старший помощник Вир Легхард на связи.  
— «Галахад», доктор Анайя Ритт. Вир, есть возможность соединить меня с мисс Лоусон?  
— Это срочно, мэм?  
А срочно ли?  
— Нет, Вир, подожди. Подожди. Минуту.  
Я вздыхаю, потом еще раз. Тру глаза и пытаюсь сосредоточиться. Вир будет ждать, сколько потребуется: на Проекте не принято отмахиваться от звонков ведущих врачей.  
— Слушай, — наконец говорю я, — скажи ей, что мой доклад уже отправлен. Я отослала его утром, но подтверждение получения письма не пришло до сих пор… И запроси для меня отчет о состоянии Объекта. Кажется, я нашла способ остановить отторжение имплантов, не подавляя иммунитет. Приложи к отчету динамику иммунограммы за последние две недели, графики гормональных уровней, уровней нейромедиаторов и нервной активности и отправь мне на терминал.  
— Есть, мэм, все будет сделано в ближайшее время.  
— Жду информацию. Отбой.  
Растекаясь по белому креслу, я стараюсь дышать глубже и ровнее. Почти отказалась от этой работы, как обиженный подросток: хотелось высадить турианца где-нибудь и убраться обратно в Космос, он уже вполне справится. Настолько хорош, что нервирует, и сейчас я поняла слова Миранды: _«Все, что он делает — кого-то бесит»_. Только зачем ей такая твердая уверенность в его здоровье и боеготовности? Что-то ускользает от меня. Маленькое, незаметное, но критически важное.  
Я поднимаюсь с места и иду по коридору на другой конец палубы, на камбуз, где наливаю стакан холодного порошкового молока и выпиваю залпом. Я иду в свою каюту, и блокирую дверь, в душевой сбрасываю одежду и обдаю тело водой, затем укладываюсь в прохладную постель. Я долго слушаю тишину и считаю про себя удары чужого пульса, сбиваюсь, и снова, и снова… Мониторинг показывает, что Вакариан спит. Я ему завидую.  
Мне остается последнее средство. В трусах и майке, босая, я иду на нижнюю палубу, в стыковочный шлюз, где влезаю в скафандр для внешних работ. Внутри — мягко, темно и тихо, запасы энергии и кислорода едва початы. Я задраиваю шлем и корабль начинает откачивать воздух. Когда верхний свет гаснет, а в темноте красным загорается внутренняя дверь, и зеленым — внешняя, я выхожу наружу. В свой Космос.  
Без пристегнутой страховки автоматика меня не выпустит, но по ту сторону меня уже не удержать. Я шагаю на «крышу» корабля и там, стоя на серебристом корпусе, размыкаю крепление «поводка» на поясе. Медленно снижается напряжение в магнитных ботинках. Скоро оно ослабнет совсем, я оторвусь от поверхности и окажусь посреди вакуума, свободно плывущей инертной пылинкой. Столько звезд вокруг, и столько пространства… Я уже видела его — в наркозных снах. Я уже видела его…  
…Снежинки в ночном небе, и внутренний двор одного новерийского дома. Теплое одеяло на плечах и ледяной воздух, и невесомость в замерзших конечностях. По скальному колодцу, заполненному тусклым ночным светом, снег медленно опускался в снег, пышные белые хлопья, а под крышей галереи стыла густая тьма, и темные колонны матово блестели на ее границе, и в ее глубине тлели красные отблески в глазах хозяина этого места…  
Горит красным внутренняя подсветка шлема в скафандре — интерфейсы. Я в одиночестве, дрейфую в тишине и пустоте. Я знаю, в этот край космоса мало кто забредает, не говоря уж о том, чтобы поймать исходящий от «Галахада» сигнал, трижды отфильтрованный и запутанный промежуточными серверами… Космос полон голосов, кто узнает среди них мой?  
— Барклай?  
— Да, доктор Ритт?  
Я улыбаюсь, слыша его тихий и знакомый голос даже здесь.  
— Соедини с терминалом HN-P-01-379-056-211, Новерия, — шепчу я.  
— Хмм… Вы уверены? В порту Хань-Шань уже глубокая ночь…  
— С каких пор ты требуешь от меня уточнений для обычного звонка?  
— Обычного?  
Конечно, не обычного, я и сама понимаю.  
— Барклай?  
— Да, доктор?  
— Прошу, соедини, — настаиваю я.  
И наконец засыпаю, слушая в гарнитуре долгие, долгие гудки…


	17. 15 (Волшебник страны Оз)

**2182** год, колония Путь Свободы

Я хорошо помню утро, когда ее привезли. Спал я тогда дурно, ворочался и ворчал на шум дождя и ветра в полях, на капли, бьющие по оконным панелям. Накануне у меня ныли кости, как бывает у стариков на перемену погоды, и я позволил себе выпить лишнего, а после лишнего я всегда сплю дурно. И вот, когда уснуть наконец получилось — запищал коммуникатор.  
Не знаю, сколько было на часах у Цингуса, но на моих было почти четыре. Цингус писал: «иду к ретранслятору, с гостем. накрывай стол». Я не удивился, потому как знал, что в ближайшее время должны прилететь гости, но и не обрадовался. Накрытый стол означал готовую операционную, гости означали работу, а работать я предпочитал на свежую голову.  
По графику в тот день выпадал прием окрестных фермеров и их семей, и, чтобы никого не смущать и не провоцировать лишних вопросов, управиться предстояло до начала смены. Я встал с кровати, в темноте нащупал очки и оделся, не зажигая света, спустился на кухню, где влил в себя остатки холодного кофе прямо из кофейника. Либру решил не будить и, накинув дождевик, в медблок отправился сам; благо, идти было всего-то до соседнего корпуса.  
Скоро стол был накрыт, и Джо висел над ним металлическим осьминогом, блестя лазерными скальпелями, зажимами и коагуляторами. Вообще-то эта серия роботов-хирургов называлась Ботичелли, но я все равно называл его Джо. С несложными задачами мы с Джо обычно и вдвоем справлялись, а со сложными нам и Либра вряд ли поможет…   
Проверив запас кислорода, стерильных инструментов и насадок, я вышел в приемный покой и взял из автомата стакан горячего чаю (с кофе решил не усердствовать), с ним и отправился на крыльцо — ждать, дышать и просыпаться, потому как искусственный свет нагонял сонливость.  
С карниза ровным рядом свисали капли, и небо на востоке заметно посерело, и мокрые листья кукурузы отделились от него линией горизонта. Вдалеке, по ту сторону полей, едва зажигались окна поселка. Чай еще не остыл, когда из облачной завесы показался катер Цингуса — я узнал его по бортовому номеру и ливрее почтовой службы, куда он был приписан. К тому времени я успел порядком озябнуть (или не успел согреться?) и, видя, как тот заходит на посадку, размял ноги, растер руки и вернулся в медблок.  
Дверь приемной отворилась минут через десять, и внутрь первым делом ворвалась ужасная вонь, просто непереносимая; исходила она от хрипящего человека, которого Цингус тащил под руку.  
— У нее грудная пластина была сломана, приложилась где-то… — проговорил он вместо приветствия.  
Комбинезон гостьи был перепачкан и вонял тиной и нечистотами, на бледном боку под ним расплылась обширная гематома. С этим предстояло разобраться как можно быстрее.  
Уже лежа на операционном столе, дрожа всем телом под пеленкой, женщина стянула кислородную маску и повернулась к голограмме, где я рассматривал модель ее искореженной грудной клетки. Она просипела:  
— Реб…а… …бра… Удали…  
С правой стороны вместо половины легкого у нее был мешок с кровью, а вместо нижних ребер — мелкая крошка. Теоретически, такое можно было срастить: нанизать на штифты, скрепить полимерными нитями… Теоретически.  
— Уверена?  
По правде, на осмысленный ответ я не очень-то рассчитывал — смесь для наркоза уже подавалась в ее вены. До сих пор не знаю, ответила она «да» или просто громко выдохнула и отключилась.

Конечно, я закончил раньше, чем если бы занимался составлением мозаики из костных обломков, и позвал Цингуса, дремавшего на кушетке в смотровой, забрать пациентку — омытую, насколько позволяли условия операционной, с клапанным дренажем, красиво выведенным на боку. На руках Цингус вынес ее через черный ход и доставил в мое жилище. Потом мы стояли на заднем дворе и смотрели, как горит в дезинтеграторе перепачканный комбинезон с оторванными шевронами. После Цингус ушел отмываться, а я — собирать нехитрый завтрак.  
Я сидел за столом и помешивал чай в эмалированной кружке, а женщина лежала на диване, погруженная в глубокий медикаментозный сон и укрытая пледом. Дышала она самостоятельно, и на каждом вдохе клапан в груди открывался, выпуская воздух, занявший объем откаченной крови и не успевшего расправиться легкого. Судя по состоянию этой крови, ранение было получено больше сорока часов назад, и до сепсиса не дошло просто чудом.  
— Как она? — спросил Цингус вполголоса, откусив разогретый бутерброд с сыром.  
Я ответил, что жить будет.  
— Хорошо. Повозиться пришлось…  
Цингус жевал, угрюмо косясь на пациентку, а я морщился и кряхтел, растирая ноющее колено и борясь с тошнотой, накатившей от недосыпа. Отпив чаю, я уже отвлекся на мысли о предстоящей смене, как вдруг он произнес:  
— Она не пришла к вылету. Несколько часов я искал ее по чертовым болотам…  
Мы оба знали: неявка клиента означала отказ от сделки, но допытываться, что такого нетривиального было в пациентке, что заставило Цингуса отправиться на поиски, было излишним. Сколько же их было, этих мальчиков и девочек…  
 _…С ранениями в головах, простреленными скулами, выбитыми глазами, оторванными челюстями и раздробленными носами…_  
Я зажмурился и тряхнул головой.  
Наконец он закончил с бутербродом и болтал чай по дну кружки.  
— Пробуду тут до обеда, может, задержусь, — он потер лицо мозолистыми ладонями. — Устал как сволочь, а еще катер отмывать и разгружаться…  
— К сестре зайди, — напомнил я, — пока она не заступила на дежурство.  
Либра уже наверняка проснулась и сидела на своей кухне за завтраком, перебирая в голове план дел. Придет на полчаса раньше, наверняка заметит следы прошедшей операции и взглянет строго и сочувственно своими темными, как ночь, глазами, с темного, как ночь, лица…  
Скоро в прорехах растрепанных облаков показалось солнце. Выстрелило рыжими лучами в окно напротив, рассыпалось искрами по мокрой зелени и рыжим залило комнату, и рыжим заблестела толстая коса на плече пациентки. Цингус уже прибрал со стола, отряхнулся и вышел, а я все смотрел и смотрел на нее, и слушал размеренное шипение клапана.  
Когда я вернулся со смены, она уже пришла в себя и сидела на том же месте, где я оставил ее утром: наблюдала за стаканом воды на столе и парой запечатанных ящиков под столом, очевидно — частью груза, привезенного утренним почтовым рейсом. Я поздоровался и на всякий случай предупредил, что пока тут ошиваются местные, лучше не выходить наружу, но завтра, когда они рассосутся по окрестным поселкам, можно прогуляться к реке, если самочувствие позволит. Она не отреагировала.  
Ночью я слышал приглушенный подушкой вой. Утром она молча позавтракала хлопьями и уже ходила по дому: морщилась от боли, задыхалась, но ходила. Вечером, перед осмотром, я застал ее на террасе заднего двора с кружкой чая в руках. Она устроилась в моем ободранном кресле, подобрав ноги и укутавшись пледом по самые глаза, и смотрела вдаль, где в сумеречном и знойном мареве поблескивал космический терминал и темнели горы у самого горизонта.

Третьего дня она явилась после обеда в медблок и спросила с порога:  
— Так как вас зовут? Слышала, вас называют Доктор.  
Либра покосилась на нее, потом на меня. Я отложил график прививок местного молодняка, который до того внимательно разглядывал.  
— Значит, знакомимся? — спустив очки на переносицу, я взглянул на пациентку поверх оправы. — Мозги у тебя наверняка есть, да и смелости не занимать… Где-то в груди есть и сердце — сам видел, пока оперировал. Давай, я буду звать тебя Дороти. Или Элли, или Эми… Смотря, кто рассказчик старой сказки.  
— Ну, а вы тогда кто? — упрямилась она.  
 _«Доктор» — так я назвался, когда потрепанным бортом меня привезли в прекрасный медвежий угол, о котором я знал, что кукурузой он снабжает половину Терминуса, а с толковыми врачами тут перебои. «Не вижу тут больше никого, кто способен вырезать аппендицит, а значит — не перепутаете», — так и сказал, сняв шлем в приемном блоке местного управляющего.  
Наверное, тут рассчитывали получить кого-нибудь помоложе, порезвее — многие амбициозные врачи искали романтику на далеких фронтирах, но быстро понимали: интересной практики тут не получить и карьеры не сделать. Я же летел сюда совсем по другим причинам._  
— Великий Гудвин, конечно, — ответил я своей Эми. — Или волшебник страны Оз, ты уж сама реши.  
Я кивнул Либре, и она, фыркнув, вышла из кабинета. Немного помолчав и поразмыслив, тяжело вздохнув и покряхтев, я скомандовал «пойдем».  
Надо было начинать подготовку к пластике. Джо отсканировал Эми голову и выгрузил получившуюся модель мне на планшет, где я открыл профайлы с изображениями недавно умерших молодых женщин: Эми следовало выбрать, с чьим лицом она продолжит жить. Каждый раз мне становилось грустно от этой процедуры, будто за пару минут озвучивалось сразу несколько смертных приговоров: и тем, кому «откажут» в воскрешении, и живому человеку, чьего лица больше никто не увидит.  
— У вас же есть молекулярный конструктор? — как бы между делом поинтересовалась Эми, глядя в экран на свое будущее лицо.  
В местные системы учета данные о смерти приходили с некоторой задержкой, перехваченные по дороге алгоритмом, и так формировался люфт для сотворения чуда… Стоп. Она точно спросила про конструктор?  
— В клиниках вроде этой их обычно не бывает… — начал я, но не договорил.  
— Обычно в них не бывает и аппаратов для магнитной остеопластики.  
В тот вечер, когда Эми выбрала себе лицо, после заката мы отправились к реке: вдоль кромки зеленого поля, по дороге из подсохшей желтой глины. Потом я сидел с удочкой на деревянном причале, пока не стемнело настолько, что поплавок потерялся на водной ряби, ловил мелких зеленых рыбешек и отпускал обратно. А Эми сидела рядом и смотрела на звезды, и временами до меня будто бы долетал мотив ее песни — давно знакомый и давно забытый.

В тот вечер она запросила генетический профиль женщины, копией которой ей предстояло стать. Тогда я задернул шторы, проверил, закрыты ли двери, и откинул ковер, лежавший перед диваном гостиной. Я нажал на одну из ферропластовых половиц — и над уровнем пола всплыл незаметный до того люк в подвал, засветившись голографическим замком. Я открыл его, внизу зажегся холодный свет. Мы спустились.  
Во всех колониях подобные подвалы были конструктивной частью жилого модуля, и использовали их обычно как кладовки или убежища. Здесь же, в моем маленьком алькове, была и специализированная операционная со столом по центру, и палата интенсивной терапии — на соседней с ним кушетке, и лаборатория для синтеза необходимых сывороток или действующих веществ — модулями вдоль стены… Любовно собранное за несколько лет рабочее место, экранированное от чужих глаз и сигналов, тихое, прохладное, стерильное.  
 _Хотя временами я думал, что лучше бы открыл бакалейную лавку._  
Эми без труда узнала среди оборудования конструктор и запустила вычислительный блок, усевшись за клавиатуру так привычно, будто провела за ней большую часть сознательной жизни. С того часа она и трудилась: составляла какие-то структуры и проводила репликации, вносила правки, меняла параметры и снова запускала цифровой эксперимент. Цель ее труда оставалась мне до поры непонятной, зато начало проясняться, зачем Цингус искал ее на болотах.  
Желающих начать жизнь заново хватало: обычно мы имели дело с инженерами или мошенниками, реже — с дезертирами и беглыми силовиками, и всего несколько раз — с кастой ученых. Неоценимый ресурс и гарантия технологического превосходства, они находились под строжайшим и неусыпным контролем, на кого бы ни работали; маловероятно — найти в нем лазейку, невероятно — реализовать ее. Видимо, Эми как-то сумела.

Вечером шестого дня она переместилась с рабочего кресла на кушетку рядом, и я начал вводить препараты, призванные подготовить ее кости к пластике, сделать податливыми и пластичными. Днем позже, за несколько часов до операции, Эми передала мне план, далеко выходивший за пределы традиционного «списка беглеца»: дав наркоз, следовало удалить из ее тела потенциальные раковые очаги — в основном железистые ткани, но так же и матку, и яичники, и щитовидную железу… Все, что могло озлокачествиться в условиях…  
— Ты что решила с собой сделать? — я нахмурился.  
Она лежала на белой постели под белой пеленкой, дышала медленно и ровно, как перед прыжком в неизбежное. Я смотрел на список и представлял, как перенесу ее на разделочный стол, надрежу ее брюшную полость, перетяну сосуды и…  
А ведь ей было едва за тридцать. У меня задрожали руки.  
— Я думала, делаю маленькое зло ради большого добра, — прошептала она, расфокусированно глядя в пространство. — Но круги расходились все дальше, дальше, пока, обойдя мир, не сжались вокруг. Мне уже не вырваться, но у нее… — она кивнула на планшет с изображением девушки, лицо которой мне предстояло вылепить. — У нее должно получиться.

В первую ночь я разбирал ее тело на части и сшивал края. Во вторую, введя в подключичный катетер порцию наноботов и дождавшись, когда они разошлись по кровотоку, надвинул дугу магнитного генератора Эми на голову и запустил программу пластики.  
Внутри дуги из стороны в сторону забегал челнок, захватывая напряжением ботов, вцепившихся в размякшую костную ткань. Миллиметр за миллиметром, строго следуя алгоритму, он вдавливал их вглубь, сдвигал в стороны или вытягивал ближе, стирая лицо женщины, настоящего имени которой я не знал, и заменяя их чертами другой, имени которой я никогда не узнаю. Шипел аппарат ИВЛ, вздымая и опуская грудь Эми: уже по-мальчишески плоскую, с аккуратными повязками на швах.   
Сколько же их было, этих мальчиков и девочек… Стоило уснуть, я снова оказывался со скальпелем в руках: в корабельных санчастях, полевых госпиталях и военных клиниках, на кафедре челюстно-лицевой хирургии. Где-то командиры Альянса (и мой сын в их числе) рассказывали об эфемерных Чести и Подвиге, о защите Земли на передовых рубежах… а мне приходилось кромсать и собирать заново то, во что война превращала лица людей, сжигая, стирая и дробя в кашу.  
 _Среди фасадов зеленого мрамора, глядя на мир сквозь зеленые очки…_

Эми вышла из анабиоза рано утром, через пять суток. Шевелиться еще не могла, но пыталась, и от попыток быстрее забилось ее утомленное сердце, и сигнал мониторинга меня разбудил. Спустившись в операционную, я дал ей выпить немного воды и проверил жизненные показатели.  
Через день она уже садилась на кушетке, через два — впервые встала, а через три я снова застал ее за работой: покрытая повязками, она сидела в кресле у панели управления и ждала, пока в камере синтеза что-то конструировалось. На столе рядом уже стояли несколько запечатанных ампул.  
«Когда прилетит Цингус?» — неуклюже набрала она забинтованными пальцами и указала на монитор.  
«Он должен привезти моё»  
— Что — твоё?  
«Корабль. Оборудование. Скоро мне нужно улетать»  
И когда после пластики роговицы зрение окончательно к ней вернулось, когда стало ясно, что зубные импланты прижились, а послеоперационные отеки спали, когда кости ее снова затвердели, а на ладонях и пальцах проросли новые узоры — она улетела. Вечером двадцатого дня катер Цингуса поднял ее на орбиту, к ожидавшему там кораблю. Она забрала с собой не много: байки старого врача, контейнер с набором для заместительной терапии и еще один — со странными препаратами на основе РНК-вирусов и ферментов, назначение которых я вроде и понимал, но всячески отказывался в него верить.  
Вернувшись домой, я удостоверился, что исходники с конструктора Эми удалила и никаких следов и наработок не оставила. Тогда я поднялся в опустевшую гостиную и взял банку пива из холодильника, и вышел на террасу заднего двора, где, устроившись в ободранном кресле, неторопливо пил и смотрел на огни космопорта за кукурузными полями. И все напевал и напевал песенку, услышанную на пристани…


	18. Часть II

*  
 _What if this storm ends?  
And leaves us nothing  
Except a memory  
A distant echo_  
*


	19. 16 (Урднот Рекс)

**2183** год, аудиозапись из архива Серого Посредника, место — не установлено

[звук открываемой бутылки и жидкости, наливаемой в стакан]

_— Когда мы увидели этого мальчика на Цитадели, у него еще сопли не обсохли на костистом носу. Только не надо мне тут рассказывать, какую подготовку проходят служащие СБЦ, ладно? Это тут совершенно ни при чем._

[пауза, выдох, звук стакана, поставленного на стол]

_— Так вот. Тогда он был мальчишкой, который и мельком не видел ничего, кроме своей сраной Иерархии и коридоров Цитадели. Жил в комфорте, жрал каждое утро казенный завтрак, получал зарплату, просаживал ее в барах на выпивку и баб. Все его россказни про расследования и жалобы на бюрократическую волокиту только навевали на меня зевоту. Помню, еще сказал ему: «Парень, тебе опасно лететь в Космос, еще научишься чему!» Так он обиделся, надулся и целый день пытался смотреть на меня свысока. Хха. Ох и забавляли же меня его благородные замашки. Помню, с отцом он вроде не шибко ладил, так может на Вакариана старшего и работал этот прием. А я что? Видите, какая у меня толстая шкура? Что мне до обид молодого турианца, которого в следующем бою и пристрелить могут без лишних церемоний?  
Честно, я думал так и будет. Что на очередной вылазке наш маленький герой захочет погеройствовать. Пару раз мы вытащим его сушеную задницу из какой-нибудь перестрелки, а потом он заплачет и попросится домой. Или того хуже: дорвется до подвигов и отойдет к своим Духам, сотворив какую-нибудь херню. На поле боя или в медотсеке, толкнув на прощанье пафосную речь. Ну вы понимаете. Должен признать — а я делаю такие признания редко — я крепко в нем ошибся на этот счет. Гаррус оказался очень славным малым.  
Учился он быстро. Я даже подумал, что в СБЦ его чересчур замуштровали и загнобили, а у Шепард он дорвался до свободы и нашел, где развернуться. Шепард было плевать с высокой башни, чем мы занимаемся в неслужебное время, оттопыриваем ли мы локти, стреляя из винтовки, и какой крепости пойло у нас во флягах. Она о другом волновалась. Чтобы мы прикрывали горбы друг другу. Чтобы никто не прощелкал летящий в нас снаряд и не замешкался на эвакуации. Чтобы мы работали чисто и слаженно. «Чисто и слаженно» — это про сброд одиночек, слыхали, да? Хха! И у нас получалось, еще как!  
Шепард чаще всего брала с собой эскортом как раз меня и Гарруса, но про нас вам не расскажут в новостях и репортажах. Людям нужен Герой, без этого никуда. Альянс хочет иметь выспавшееся, гладко выбритое лицо победителя. Угадайте, кто лучше всех подходил на эту роль? Но я-то знаю: в чем Кайден хорош так же, как в биотике и политике — это в нытье. Если капитан заруливала на вторую палубу, то к нам в трюм доходила уж очень нервной, даже я это замечал. Тогда я старался развлечь ее парой наемничьих баек. А иногда она до середины отбоя шепталась с Гаррусом на танке. Я-то дремал в углу, но шорох их смеха все равно долетал до моих ушных складок. Я еще думал: не будь Гаррус турианцем, из них вышла бы забавная пара. И не смотри он на Джил восторженно и преданно, как щенок варрена на хозяйку. Женщина любит сильных самцов, решительных! Стреляных, с мускулами и шрамами. Чтобы ты сгреб ее в охапку и потащил в дом, а когда надо — вцепился за нее в глотку хоть молотильщику…_

[пауза, выдох, звук стакана, поставленного на стол]

_— Так вот, в первый раз малыш показал острые зубы, когда мы прижали Салеона на «Фиделе». Я бы и сам пристрелил того доктора, но красть чужую добычу не в моих правилах. Пока Шепард протестовала, малыш вытащил крупнокалиберный ствол и молча разнес ту глазастую голову. И правильно сделал. Вот тогда Гаррус мне понравился: передо мной стоял уже не сопляк из СБЦ, а настоящий турианец. Жесткий, уверенный и сильный, какими мы их и ненавидели. Хотя идеалист еще тот, но они до старости этим грешат, ха-ха. Из Сарена выбивали потроха уже Джиллиан Шепард, Урднот Рекс и первоклассный стрелок Гаррус Вакариан._

[голос крогана резко мрачнеет]

_— Все изменилось, когда Джил погибла. Многих сигнал тревоги поднял из постелей, и мы, запаковываясь в скафандры и спасательные капсулы, даже толком понять не успели, что происходит. Я лично вталкивал в эвакуационный модуль Гарруса и застегивал на нем ремни, а он рвался наверх, за капитаном. «Она знает, что делает, — рычал я на него. — Куда ты лезешь?» Я придавливал его к креслу, а сам думал: должна, должна знать. Мы отстыковались одни из последних, после нас только Джокер покинул «Нормандию». Когда аварийный замок разблокировался, Гаррус вскочил и прилип к иллюминатору. Да что там, мы все прилипли. «Нормандия» горела, как сигнальная ракета. Когда она взорвалась…_

[кроган вздыхает и понижает тон]

_— Так вот, когда она взорвалась… Я уже забыл, что турианцы могут так орать. Так орать, что мы оглохли на пару минут, хотя я не уверен, слышали ли мы на самом деле его вопль. Этот их инфразвук, вы, наверное, знаете… Почему я не сломал его хренов визор еще до посадки в капсулу? Эх… Гаррус видел, как Шепард выбросило в космос после взрыва корабля. Мы еще говорили: «Замолчи, заткнись, она спаслась с Джокером, это просто какой-то кусок корпуса». Мы-то не видели, что там на самом деле происходило. А он видел. Как травил кислород из ее скафандра, как она пыталась зажать дыру руками, как затихла потом. И как медленно ее понесло на ту холодную планету. Лиара еще быстро что-то отметила на инструментроне. Мне это не понравилось: в морду пахнуло знакомой вонью интриг, но значения я тогда не придал.  
Мы все тогда как языки проглотили. Гаррус, обхватив голову, вжался в кресло. Я б поддержал парня, если б знал, как. Но это была война, а на войне гибнут. Большая удача, что мы продержались так долго. В те дни я каждый раз я просыпался с мыслью, что этот славный день — последний для меня или для кого-то из нас. Только Вакариан почему-то верил, что вечно сможет вглядываться в зеленые глаза капитана.  
Нас вылавливала спасательная экспедиция, находила по маякам. Еще несколько дней прочесывали планету, собирая останки погибших. Тело Шепард так и не нашли. Мемориал на Элизиуме — пуст, вы в курсе? При жизни капитан не знала ни минуты покоя, и смерть ее не осталась без загадок.  
На открытии того мемориала все молчали. Кроме Кайдена. Он нес патетические бредни, но прессе ведь именно это и надо, а нас не донимали. Так что спасибо ему, он все правильно сделал. Гаррус там тоже был. Признаться, я не сразу его узнал: мрачный, как ядерная зима, холодный и злой. У меня по хвосту мурашки пробежали. Я даже подумал, уж не собрался ли Вакариан младший в одиночку мстить Собирателям? Нам всем было, в общем-то, куда возвращаться. Только он уже стоял по ту сторону Системы в полный рост, хотя еще и не знал об этом…_

[звук открываемой бутылки и жидкости, наливаемой в стакан]  
[пауза, выдох, запись обрывается]


	20. 17 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2183** год, космическая станция Цитадель

Я до сих пор не понял, почему с зубов Венари Паллина не капал яд, когда мы в последний раз разговаривали в его кабинете в Президиуме. Безупречно сдержанный, язвительно вежливый, он явно дал понять, что в СБЦ нужны простые работяги, а не звезды Галактики, знатоки гетов и победители Властелина, которого не было. И если только я согласен…  
Как назло, я оказался не согласен.  
— Благодарю, что нашли время на беседу, Директор Паллин.  
Я поднялся, поклонился и вышел из тихого кабинета вон. Где же ты был, сознательный наш, когда мы с Шепард и Рексом добивали Сарена в соседнем дистрикте?! Только нежелание окончательно потерять лицо не позволило мне от злости всадить удар в металлическую панель стены.  
Тур спасенного Совета по отдаленным колониям для поднятия боевого духа… Площадь имени Шепард на Элизиуме… На фоне детских трупов, которые каждую неделю вытаскивают из коммуникаций. Под крики заложников в батарианских тюрьмах. Между приходами от красного песка. Конечно, Венари, ты не хочешь видеть меня здесь, вдруг я найду что-то такое, что испортит статистику и тебе не понравится? А вдруг я и про тебя выкопаю то, за что Иерархия сдерет с тебя пластины? Конечно, мне здесь не место. Только не здесь.  
Я вышел из административного корпуса к каскадам в надежде, что прохладный воздух и шум воды поможет успокоиться. Расстегнул пиджак, ослабил застежку на вороте сорочки. Дышать легче не стало. До скрипа перчаток и боли в руках я сжимал перила над водой, глядя на свой темный силуэт в отражении на фоне голографического неба. Досаду, пожиравшую меня изнутри, я даже не думал унимать.  
В тот день я бродил по улицам долго и в конце концов решил прогуляться к апартаментам пешком. К вечеру, изрядно уставший, я зашел в одно из кафе жилых секторов, недалеко от своего временного жилища. На инструментрон уже пришли реквизиты билета на Палавен, завтрашний рейс. Всего через сутки я обниму сестру, навещу маму в госпитале и на неделю расслаблюсь. Погуляю по городу, переберу свои вещи в кладовке, съезжу к океану, может быть. Отличный план. Он мне нравился.  
Я почти забыл, как там, дома, а от того, что помнил, за шесть лет, наверное, мало осталось. Я размышлял об этом, лениво потягивая «санрайз» за столиком у края балкона. По галактическому времени уже наступил вечер, и Цитадель пестрила прохожими, и я с легкой грустью подумал, как мне будет не хватать сонма их ртов, глаз, разноцветных шкур… С визовым режимом на Палавене увидеть симпатичное личико азари или удивленные саларианские глаза, просто гуляя по улице, можно даже не надеяться. Зато там можно вдоволь любоваться нашими изящными и гордыми девочками, с чем в остальном населенном Космосе возникали известные проблемы.  
Я почти успокоился и мыслями уже плыл над светлым каменистым берегом и зелеными волнами, которые так любил с детства, и убеждал себя, что это — как раз то, чего я так давно хотел, когда краем глаза заметил человеческое лицо. Смуглое, потрепанное, но все еще узнаваемое, с проступающими следами деятельности хозяина. Оно почти терялось среди прохожих уровнем ниже. Отставив бокал и быстро рассчитавшись, я поднялся из-за стола и вышел.  
Человек скрывался в тени между двумя корпусами на другой стороне тротуара, тревожно посматривал в дальний конец аллеи. Ждал кого-то, не иначе. Я же со скучающим видом стоял у дверей, сунув руки в карманы, пока компания из четырех шумных людей и двух саларианцев не прошла мимо, отвлекая внимание.  
За спиной нервного человека я вынырнул, как его вторая тень. Зажав ему рот, я быстро втащил его на задний двор, а он даже понять не успел, что случилось: дернулся и затих. Серьезность моих намерений он оценил только когда я ткнул его лицом в ферропластовый пол, заломил его руки за спину и уселся верхом.  
— Узнаешь меня, Гелвейрин? — тихо прорычал я ему на ухо, сжимая пятипалую кисть.  
— Вы все, твари, на одно лицо… — прошипел он, но тут же вскинулся: — Вакариан? Сучий потрох, отпусти!  
— Рад, что ты меня помнишь, детка. Я, видишь ли, отдыхал после нервного дня, потягивал коктейль на балконе, а тут твоя образина…  
— Блять, руку отпусти!..  
— Будешь извиваться, я в твоей руке ни одной целой кости не оставлю. Турианцы никогда не врут, ты ведь знаешь, Кишпо…  
Человек обмяк подо мной, только сопел натужно от боли в связках.  
— Теперь, вижу, ты готов пообщаться. Мы с тобой в прошлый раз не договорили немножко. Скажи-ка мне, Кишпо: кого ты ждал на аллее?  
— Оформи, блять, протокол, приведи в участок и дай адвоката. Тогда и пообща…  
Я заткнул Кишпо рот ладонью и сильнее скрутил его кисть, с извращенным удовольствием различая такой тихий и сладкий хруст человеческих связок под пальцами. Человек вытянулся в струну, а в ладонь мне ударил его сдавленный крик. Я перешел на шепот.  
— Ты, похоже, совсем отупел от песка. Я уже не офицер, Гелвейрин. Видишь дверь справа? А, прости, ты не можешь голову повернуть, но я тебе расскажу. Ты меня слышишь? Эй, ты там не вырубился, ублюдок?  
Кишпо что-то проскулил мне в перчатку, и я продолжил:  
— Так вот, там — черный ход на кухню милого кафе, где я мирно сидел, пока твоя рыхлая морда не сверкнула на горизонте… Там стоит рефрижератор. У тебя еще остались целые органы, Кишпо? Или ты совсем забыл, что хороший дилер своим товаром не балуется? По сходной цене я тебя без труда пристрою…  
Перчатка, которой я зажимал его рот, намокла от слез и соплей. Я презрительно вытер ее об его куртку, давая человеку поскулить и отдышаться, но хватки на его запястье не ослабил.  
— Так что ты там мямлишь? Повтори, я не расслышал.  
Он не говорил, а шипел сквозь всхлипывания.  
— Вакариан… Мразь… За это тебя выперли из СБЦ?  
— Верю, твоя пасть сможет выдать что-то более путное. Итак, повторяю вопрос: кого ты ждал на аллее?  
— Посредника.  
— Что на этот раз?  
— Усилители… Био…  
— Откуда поставка?  
— Терминус.  
— Уже хорошо. Откуда координируют?  
— Омега…  
— Песок тоже идет через Омегу?  
— Да.  
— Молодец, Гелвейрин. А теперь скажи: ты собираешься с кем-то делиться радостью от нашей встречи?  
— Нет… Только отпусти меня, Вакариан…  
— Вот и правильно. А то вдруг я захочу еще раз тебя навестить и освежить впечатления?  
Гелвейрин сопел.  
— Ты спрашивал, почему я уволился? Отвечу: в СБЦ я иногда перегибал палку…  
Снова зажав ему рот, я скрутил его руку так, что две тонкие кости раскрошились у меня под пальцами, а срывающийся вопль навяз у меня на ладони вместе со слюной. Человек снова напрягся и сдавленно взвыл, но затем обмяк окончательно. Я встал, проверил пульс на его шее. Потом подтащил бессознательное тело к стенке и заботливо прислонил за мусорными контейнерами.  
Вот ведь дрянь. Даже отключиться не смог, не вымарав мне рук.

С закрытой террасы, примыкавшей к апартаментам, на несколько дней ставшим мне домом, открывался завораживающий вид: куда лучше, чем из окна ведомственной квартиры, где я жил во время службы. Туманность Змеи мерцала сиреневым между медленно вращающимися лепестками-секторами серебристой Цитадели, далеко внизу текли огни аэрокаров. Я лежал в шезлонге, дышал фильтрованным воздухом, смотрел на так любимые виды комических масштабов, но уже не чувствовал себя частью этого.  
 _«Ты в этом мире — лишний»_.  
Несколько часов назад я уже перевел большую часть кредитов, заработанных во время войны, на семейный счет. Остатка мне хватит на дорожные расходы и снаряжение, и на первое время. Оказывается, добираться до Омеги дороже, чем до Палавена. Я учел несколько пересадок, примерную стоимость дороги… В лавке Тирона заказал новый скафандр и ждал доставку утром. Крупнокалиберный пистолет уже лежал в дорожной сумке вместе с разобранной винтовкой и боезапасом.  
Сейчас, глядя на башню СБЦ в сумеречной дали, я вспомнил свой последний разговор с отцом, перед самым началом войны. Тогда, упражняясь в тире, из-за наушников я не сразу услышал, что пытался сказать ворвавшийся сюда Хагс, мой напарник:  
— Эй, эй, подожди, — я сложил снаряжение на стол. — Что случилось?  
— Твой отец отпустил Кишпо.  
— Как — отпустил?!  
— Пойди и сам его спроси. Меня не тянет искать новую работу.  
Решимость перла из меня через край, когда я гулкими шагами отмерял коридоры Академии. Поздно вечером отец часто засиживался на работе, и я не удивился, когда издалека увидел тусклый свет за полупрозрачными панелями дверей его кабинета. Я ворвался без стука, и без лишних прелюдий потребовал объяснения:  
— Ты знаешь, как долго мы выстраивали дело против Кишпо? Как ты вообще додумался его отпустить?!  
Отец спокойно стоял спиной ко мне и смотрел в обзорное окно на жилые сектора. Кроме них только настольная лампа тускло освещала комнату. Он не обратил внимания ни на мое появление, ни на мой гнев.  
— Отец! Ты вообще слышишь меня?!  
Он заложил руки за спину и прошелся из одного конца кабинета в другой, разминая стопы, а спустя бесконечные несколько секунд я услышал:  
— Фальшивые улики. Запуганные свидетели. Насилие. Так ты теперь выстраиваешь дела?  
Отец говорил устало, с налетом разочарования. Как и всегда. Я же — как и всегда вскипел и надеялся, что за закрытыми дверями никто не услышит, как мы выясняем отношения. В который раз.  
— Я ожидал это от салаг, которые сейчас зовут себя правоохранителями, — продолжал он, — но не от тебя, Гаррус.  
— Конечно! Когда ты в последний раз выходил из кабинета? Ты разве не видишь, что наркотики плывут сюда рекой?! Я перекрываю один поток — на его месте вырастают два! И я должен тратить время на волокиту с ордерами?! Духи, ты вообще понимаешь, кто эти свидетели, которых я по-твоему запугал? Они такие же бандиты, только помельче! У меня уже лежит на них пакет улик, и как только я посажу эту падаль…  
— Замолчи.  
— Но…  
— Замолчи!!! — графин на столе вздрогнул с легким звоном, а я на секунду оглох.  
Отец тяжело вздохнул и медленно опустился на кресло за рабочим столом, заваленным сводками и докладами младших офицеров. На самом верху я заметил собственный доклад о задержании Кишпо Гелвейрина, организатора преступной группы, занимавшейся продажей наркотиков класса Р, а сверху — заключение о временной приостановке дела за недостачей улик. Фактически, приговор полугодовой работы по делу.  
— Я… Нет… Просто…  
— Гаррус, послушай, — отец поднял на меня уставшие глаза. — На этой станции тринадцать миллионов жителей, и это только легально. У каждого из них, как и у тебя, свой взгляд на порядок и общество. Спроси любого: они знают лучше сенаторов, как управлять Цитаделью. Но взгляни на картину в целом. Мы — те, кто не дает хаосу разрастаться здесь. Если мы не будем соблюдать Процедуру, кто тогда согласится это делать? Если тебя раздражают правила, и ты так легко отмахиваешься от них…  
Он помолчал, потер глаза, вздохнул.  
— Может, эта работа не для тебя?  
Я уперся взглядом в темный пол.  
— Делай правильно, или не делай вовсе. Разговор окончен. Иди домой.

Это и правда оказался один из последних наших разговоров. Сегодня отец не звонил, хотя Паллин наверняка вызывал его на ковер после встречи со мной. Я уже не ждал звонка. Скоро я буду дома, отец. Там, где мне самое место.


	21. 18 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2183** год, космическая станция Омега

Я устроился механиком в местный космопорт. Таких кораблей, как на Омеге, я не встречал никогда: казалось, что они летают исключительно на вере своих пассажиров в то, что дырявое корыто может летать. Чаще всего клиенты хотели, чтобы из добитого жестяного бака мы сделали второй «Путь Предназначения», но даже когда удавалось хотя бы выровнять ход таких кораблей, заставить держать курс и не рыскать, мы с Сидонисом уже считали это победой. Сидонис был диспетчером ремонтного шлюза, там мы и познакомились. А потом он случайно застал меня на прогулке, за воспитательной беседой с парой местных ворка — уродливых, тупых и агрессивных выкидышей Хештока. Надо сказать, педагог из меня вышел неплохой: стоит поломать несколько костей, и даже ворка понимали, что такое «вести себя хорошо». Хоть на лавры Гаворна, местного уполномоченного по их делам и начальника Службы безопасности Омеги, я и не претендовал. Даже в мыслях.  
Вечер за вечером я изучал станцию. Омега оказалась самой темной, самой грязной и самой вонючей из дыр: неиссякаемый источник того, что я теперь решил сделать своей работой. Узел, где сплетались преступные трафики всего Терминуса, пульсировал поставками оружия, наркотиков, нулевого элемента и всего, что могло считаться прибыльным. Только ленивый здесь не зарабатывал на том, что в цивилизованных мирах сулило отдых в камере. Нельзя было пройти по ее рынкам и закоулкам, и не застать дельцов за работой. Догадаться, чем они занимались, не составляло труда. Я даже сделал несколько контрольных закупок, расширив свой арсенал: оружие и вправду оказалось годным, Кишпо не врал.  
Собрав достаточно информации и подготовив некоторую материальную базу, я решил действовать. Ставка была на обиженных, а поводов для мести на Омеге всегда хватало. Талантливые единомышленники появились у меня быстро.  
Наши глаза не закрывались ни на миг. Постепенно мы стали тенями, что следовали за каждой достаточно замаранной совестью. Мы разрабатывали и воплощали фантастические планы операций, и если поначалу шепотки с ключевым словом «Архангел» едва долетали, то через год о нас заговорили в голос. Со страхом, с ненавистью. С восхищением.  
После удачных операций я обыкновенно отпускал ребят на отдых. Команда разбредалась, а я возвращался на съемную квартиру и сидел в темноте. Слушал окружающие звуки. Шум вентиляции. Гул гравикаров на голографической трассе за окном. А иногда — отправлялся на одиночные «проекты».  
Мне хотелось не просто вырезать метастазы из тела Омеги, устраняя ключевые фигуры ее теневого бизнеса. Я хотел ее очистить, но очень быстро понял, что на обычную смерть здесь никто не обратит внимания. Тогда я научился делать показательные казни.  
Я находил в этом вызов и успокоение. Я ликовал, разнося чужой череп зарядом. Я возбуждался, как зверь, идя по кровавому следу раненого врага.  
Помню, как я медленно расстреливал Крона Харга, крогана-работорговца. Высадил две обоймы из пистолета, а он хрипел и кидался на меня, оскальзываясь в луже собственной крови. Успокоил я его ударом приклада, а на прощанье выстрелил в ящик боеприпасов, рядом с которым его оставил. Запах горелого мяса еще успел до меня долететь, и я был рад, что никто из «сотрудников» не видел оскала на моем лице.  
Потом обычно появлялись сводки об очередной смерти очередного дилера смерти. Но и охота не всегда приносила мне облегчения.

Я любил темные номера отелей с неизменно красивыми видами внутренних контуров станции. Красноватый свет, лившийся снаружи, очерчивал на фоне окна силуэт азари.  
Лерия задумчиво смотрела вдаль, и на губах ее играла улыбка нежная и плотоядная. Лерия очаровывала, как и все азари: почти на голову меня ниже, стройная и гибкая, точеное лицо, темные фиолетовые глаза, и такая тягучая, многообещающая поволока в них… Я не знал, сколько ей лет, но был уверен, что на звезды она смотрит куда дольше меня.  
Мы не разговаривали, я не считал нужным. Отчасти это составляло условие нашего негласного договора. Она ничего не знала обо мне, кроме платежеспособности. Я ничего не знал о ней, кроме имени и цены.  
Она отстранялась от подоконника, и звук шагов тонул в плеске подола у ног, пока она приближалась ко мне. Я всегда знал, что будет дальше, ведь нужное количество кредитов уже лежало на ее счету.  
Опустившись на колени, она медленно расстегивала на мне одежду. Ладони ее скользили по моей груди и животу, а губы из плоти и крови творили со мной то, что никогда не сможет ни одна турианка. В какой-то момент глаза закрывались, и водоворотом похоти меня затягивало на самое темное дно.  
Лерия принадлежала мне одному тогда, и я упивался тотальной властью над ее телом, податливым и послушным. Прижав к постели, слизывая соленую испарину с ее кожи, наполняя ее до краев и еще больше, и балансируя на краю болевого порога. Она хотела этого. Этого хотел я.  
Лерия лежала у моих ног, преклонив голову мне на бедро. Тяжело дыша, я гладил ее гребни с той лаской, на которую были способны мои пальцы с подточенными когтями. В темноте я не видел ее лица, но знал, что она улыбается.

Снова защелкнув на себе броню, я забирал оружие и уезжал. Еще какое-то время я мог без особой цели летать по Омеге на каре, мигрируя на трассах с направляющей на направляющую, пока из головы выветривались остатки тумана и мысли возвращались в привычное русло. Иногда я парковался в жилых кварталах и из мрака салона смотрел в чужие окна. Во многих горел свет. Он успокаивал, будто я сделал что-то значимое, чтобы все те разумные могли жить малость спокойнее. Я смутно понимал, подобной жизни у меня не будет.  
Иногда я вспоминал и свою семью. «Делай хорошо, или не делай вообще». Хорошо — это служба: армия или СБЦ. Все остальное… «Чем ты теперь поможешь? У тебя даже работы нет», — сказала мне сестра в нашем последнем разговоре. Я не обижался. За последние полгода мама сильно сдала. В обход Соланы я договаривался с лечащими врачами, доставал для них материалы, сбивал цену. Но это не помогало, в первую очередь, мне самому. Я вспоминал наш последний разговор с ней:  
— Гаррус, где ты сейчас?  
— Был на Иллиуме, Сол.  
— Ты нашел там работу?  
— Можно и так сказать. Подписал контракт на охранные услуги.  
— Сильно напрягают?  
— Нет, терпимо. Платят неплохо.  
— Приезжай домой при первой возможности, мама очень хотела тебя видеть.  
— Не могу, Сол, у меня контракт. Не в ближайшее время точно.  
— Так что, ты решил окончательно отказаться от семьи? Мы тебя не видели уже больше цикла! А после той выходки у Паллина… Ты совсем нас забыл, совсем забыл… Что нам твои подачки?!  
Нет, сестра. Я ни на секунду не забывал, но волну упреков все равно не остановить. У меня не получится стать тем, кого вы так хотели видеть, пока кругом столько дряни. С осознанием того, что я плохой турианец, как-то можно было жить. Куда тяжелее оказалось жить, зная, что я никудышный сын и отвратительный брат.  
Я сжимал зубы и возвращался домой, чтобы хорошо отоспаться. Потом я снова открывал глаза. И ясно видел впереди планы очередной операции.


	22. 19 (Лантар Сидонис)

**2185** год, место не установлено

Воняло мочой, кровью и дезинфектантами, в носу и горле саднило. От этого я и очнулся. И от бившей меня крупной дрожи.  
Вокруг — маленькая металлическая камера, коробка, где пытаешься выпрямиться, но упираешься в стены затылком и ногами. Я потянулся потереть лицо и заметил, что руки у меня связаны. Как холодно! Духи, как же холодно! По носу тянуло сырым воздухом. Я лежал в луже. Или нет? Одежда на мне была мокрой. Возможно, от конденсата. Он покрывал стены стылой испариной и стекал в маленькие лужицы по углам. Единственным источником света здесь оказалась зарешеченная красная лампа под потолком, единственным удобством — дыра в углу. Дрожь не отпускала, накатывала крупными волнами. Я сжал зубы, боясь прикусить язык.  
Оскальзываясь, я все-таки сумел сесть. Правый глаз как-то плохо видел, и я не чувствовал половину лица. Руки тоже слушались неважно: из-за тугих карбоновых стяжек, передавивших кожу под перчатками, пальцы отекли и замерзли. Я с трудом пошевелил ими и попытался ощупать глазницу, челюстные щитки, боковую пластину и нос. Ничего не чувствую. Ничего. Ни лицом, ни пальцами. Подвигал челюстью, поворочал языком — кости вроде целые. Я не помнил, как меня ударили, и не понимал, как здесь оказался. Последнее, что всплывало в голове — как в баре я заказал стакан выпивки на нижнем уровне «Загробной Жизни».  
Под потолком я заметил узкую щель вентиляции. Тихо подвывала вытяжка. Встав на колени, я приложился головой к полу, но тут же отпрянул от омерзения. Со второго раза получилось. Двигателей я не услышал.  
Наружу отсюда вела только металлическая дверь с заклепками. Сидеть и ждать, пока за мной придут? Я же сойду с ума. Я крышей двинусь. Я сел на пол и подтянул колени к груди, сжался в комок, пытаясь удержать крохи тепла, что еще во мне оставались. Я дышал на пальцы в надежде их отогреть. Изо рта при каждом выдохе шел пар. Сильно хотелось пить.  
Сколько времени прошло? Я пошевелил пальцами ног в ботинках. Ноги не сильно затекли, значит, я здесь не так давно. Кому мог понадобиться простой диспетчер космошлюза? Зачем-то же меня посадили в эту коробку! Хоть бы воды оставили, черт… Можно было бы разозлиться, если б я понимал, что к чему. Но я не мог понять, как ни старался, вместо злобы под пластинами закопошился страх.  
Может, меня хотят продать на органы? А что, хорошая же идея! Шеф заметит, но отправить за меня увольнительный запрос — не проблема… А теперь я сижу здесь и выращиваю кому-то почку, или третью печень… Неуклюже осмотрев себя, я не нашел ни разрезов, ни швов, ни следов крови на комбинезоне. Только вонючая сырость.  
Тогда зачем?..  
Что же, что же, что же делать?..  
Как тихо… А если про меня забыли? Батарианцы не отличались заботой о рабах и заложниках. Без еды я как-то продержусь, а без воды шансов почти нет. День, быть может, два, потом — судороги, обмороки… Но сейчас я поднимусь и постучу в дверь. И вежливо попрошу меня выпустить, ха-ха! Конечно… Конечно… Может, лучше бы про меня и правда забыли…  
Гаррус! Да, дорогой, справедливый Гаррус, всесильный Гаррус, хороший друг, Архангел этой клоаки! Через пару дней он меня хватится и, если я доживу, вытащит меня отсюда. Откуда — отсюда?.. Может, пара дней уже прошла? Он все узнает, он меня найдет, обязательно. Должен же хоть кто-то меня искать!!! Хоть кто-то…  
Медленно встав на дрожащие колени, я едва не свалился — голова закружилась и меня тут же согнуло пополам. Я поскользнулся, упал и едва успел повернуть голову в сторону дыры, когда спазм выдавил из моего желудка желчь пополам с чем-то черным. Я понял, что это кровь. А потом услышал из-за металлической двери приглушенные голоса:  
— Слышишь возню? Лантар вроде очухался, шевелится. Зови Дженту, будем что-то с ним решать.

Двое охранников в форме «Светил», батарианец и человек, вытащили меня из камеры и поволокли темными коридорами, пока я не оказался в допросной камере. Там меня водрузили на затертое кресло, закрепили на совесть руки, ноги и голову. Это оказалось не трудно, я едва мог самостоятельно стоять, о сопротивлении даже подумать оказалось трудно. Дрожь дергала. Еще несколько часов без воды — и она точно перейдет в судороги.  
Еще услышав знакомое имя, я понял, в чьи именно руки попал. В тени за столом сидела рыжая Джента, подручная Тарака, в скафандре с характерным синим знаком. Я без труда ее узнал. Два охранника, уже мне знакомых, меланхолично терлись у дверей, теребя винтовки и всем своим видом показывая, как им осточертели допросы.  
— Здравствуй, Лантар, — произнесла Джента. Как мне почудилось — с досадой.  
Надо же быть приветливым с девушкой. Я постарался из оставшихся сил:  
— Привет, красотка. Не дашь стакан воды бедному турианцу?  
— Келхар… — жестом руки она указала одному из охранников на меня, батарианец отделился от стены и взял с пола бутыль с водой. Я не помнил себя от радости, когда мне на лицо полилась влажная прохлада, я глотал ее так жадно, как будто не пил никогда в жизни.  
— Отдышись немного. Можешь говорить?  
— О да… Да. Теперь да. Я всегда знал, что ты — сама доброта. Если бы ты еще отстегнула меня отсюда, наша беседа стала бы совсем дружеской, как в старые времена.  
— Нет, Лантар. Теперь все слишком серьезно.  
Да я как-то и сам заметил.

— Я тебя еще раз спрашиваю, костемордый кусок дерьма: кто такой этот Архангел?!  
— Не реви, Тарак… — я кровью сплюнул ему под ноги. — Не то он тебя услышит и закончит начатое. Ты ж не забыл, как сматывался от него в последний раз?  
Очередной удар пришелся мне на скулу, в глазах опять поплыло. Еще после первого щека изнутри опухла и закровила: рот залило слюной с мерзким медным привкусом. Теперь лица я уже почти не чувствовал. Рука Тарака оказалась на редкость тяжелой.  
Батарианец медленно прошелся по комнате, Джента молча сидела за столом. Я заметил, как она вздрогнула, когда в руках ее командира вдруг появился крупнокалиберный пистолет. У меня сил пугаться уже не осталось.  
— Ты мне надоел, Сидонис. Ты ведь знаешь, я хороший переговорщик, а сейчас я тебе дам возможность оценить, насколько. У тебя не так много времени на размышления… Пока ты думаешь, я буду отстреливать тебе по пальцу каждую минуту. Начну с правой ноги. Как тебе такой план?

Я снова лежал на холодном полу в той камере. Ногу мне замотали какими-то лоскутами, из-под которых торчал кусок ботинка, и они уже успели напитаться кровью. Сознание я трусливо потерял на втором выстреле и теперь потянулся, было, к краю повязки, но руки задрожали. Со сдавленным воем я свернулся в комок, подтянув ноги к груди.  
Конечно, я мог догадаться, что наша авантюра закончится скорее рано, чем поздно. О том, что случится это в один момент с моей жизнью, я даже думать не хотел. Тарак ведь не отступится, пока не получит наводку на Архангела, а Гаррус не успокоится, пока не пристрелит Тарака. Я слишком хорошо знал этих двоих. Застрял между ними, как между челюстей молотильщика.  
Я пытался думать, несмотря на прострелы боли в ноге и жалости к себе самому, грозившей завязать меня в узел сплошной истерики. Пытался думать. Нужно было решать, что делать, решать быстро. Пока не загнила рана, пока остальные пальцы при мне. Я мог выдать Гарруса, тогда вырисовывался призрачный шанс на свободу. Хха! Но тогда кто еще станет встряхивать этот гадюшник на краю мира? Еще я мог сгнить здесь живьем, пока они выясняют отношения, этот вариант даже по-своему неплох. Кто-то должен выступить разменной картой. Но пусть ею окажемся не мы.  
Задыхаясь от боли, оставляя за собой полосу крови на вонючем полу, я подполз к двери и бил по ней кулаком, пока не услышал:  
— Чего тебе, Лантар?  
— Джента… Позови ее.

Он же поверил мне… Странно… Он мне, естественно, верил. Он верил мне с самого начала, и даже когда молчал, я слышал в его молчании — не предавай. Я так и не смог понять, почему я… Но в этом и состоял выбор в итоге.  
Ведь я действительно больше ничего не мог сделать.  
— Гаррус, послушай меня, — сидя на полу, я очень старался говорить связно. — Есть важная информация, ты должен ее получить. Жду тебя сегодня, где и всегда, в обычное время. Больше не мо…гу го-во-ри…  
«Я никогда не был предателем, никогда! Прости меня, прости…» — я хотел это сказать, но уронил коммуникатор и только всхлипывал, спрятав лицо в онемевшие ладони. Джента подняла его с пола и сбросила вызов, тихо скомандовала подручному человеку:  
— Сейчас ты вылетишь на Иллиум и доставишь его в частную клинику. Адрес я тебе перешлю. Тараку ни слова, слышишь? Я сама с ним свяжусь. Здесь ты ничего не видел и не слышал. По дороге найдешь мне контакты Тени на Цитадели. Это срочно. И переоденься в штатское, не свети там формой.  
Не могу сказать, что я удивился. Джента никогда не отличалась кровожадностью, и иногда мне казалось, что только благодаря ей Тарак окончательно не превращался в маньяка, а «Светила» на Омеге сохраняли подобие организации и не скатывались до уровня «Кровавой Стаи». Но и такого поворота событий я мало ожидал. Снизу вверх я смотрел на рыжую Дженту, сидя на грязном полу неизвестного мне места, покалеченный и перемазанный слезами и кровью.  
— Расправа от шефа не пугает?  
— Я бы боялась расправы, только будь я на твоем месте, — грустно улыбнулась она. — Но ты ведь сам решил выбить Архангелу шанс. Помолись вашим духам, чтобы у него хватило ума им воспользоваться, а Тараку для затравки хватит и вашей команды. Удачи тебе в новой жизни. Верю, ты понимал, что делал.

В госпитале Иллиума, купаясь в оплаченном внимании очаровательных медсестер, стоя посреди коридора, залитого лучами заходящего солнца, и глядя на подернутый сиреневой дымкой город… я нашел в экстранете сухую заметку о перестрелке на Омеге. Список установленных личностей и указание рас тех, о ком ничего не выяснили, прилагался. Двадцать шесть трупов.  
Не найдя фамилии Вакариан или упоминания о неопознанном турианце, я поковылял в палату, опираясь на костыль. Надо как-то перетерпеть пару месяцев до операции по реконструкции, хотя и к хромоте привыкаешь. В коридоре играла тихая музыка, тихие ноты плыли в золотистом больничном воздухе.  
И что-то перегорело во мне тогда.  
Навсегда.


	23. 20 (Лерия Т'Хали)

**2184** год, космическая станция Омега

— Привет, я — Лерия. Или просто: я — Лерия. Или: дай мне любое имя, и я стану твоей фантазией… Вульгарно. Кому-то нравится именно так.  
К каждому из них есть свой подход. Каждый чего-то хочет, что-то прячет. Ночью я раскрываю их страстишки и страсти, как коробочки с подарками, и собираю. Я — коллекционер страстей. Мне нравится, когда они снимают маски и выходят из тени. Мужчины, женщины… Они очаровательны в своих слабостях и так уязвимы.  
Они такие разные. Я краду их дыхание. Я чувствую, как горит их кожа, как под ней ноют, бьются их желания. Желания, в которых они даже себе не готовы признаться. Я нахожу такое, подцепляю пальцами и говорю: смотри, малыш, не этого ли ты хотел? Некоторые пугаются. Другие — стараются напугать. Я видела так много, я живу так долго, что лишь улыбаюсь в ответ.  
Они все такие разные, но бесконечно одинаковые, как песчинки в заливах на Тессии. Каждая — произведение природы, неповторимое и филигранное. Поймете ли вы без микроскопа, чем одна песчинка отличается от другой? Выйдя на пляж, ахнете ли от многообразия и красоты их форм?  
Мммм… Я помню, как мои стопы утопали в нежном песке, белом от лунного света. Как волны омывали мне лодыжки, волны теплые, как молоко, и светящиеся сиреневым от маленьких ночных рыбок. Я не знаю, сколько лет назад это было. Мне снится иногда тот пляж на Тессии, снится, как я лежу на линии прибоя, а волны, набегая в ритм с дыханием, шепчут мне колыбельную. _«Лерия… Лерия…»_  
Как его голос. _«На Палавене все серебряное, кроме турианцев. Это же очевидно, они сделаны из стали!»_ С примесью свинца. Я не знала его имени. Не с этого следовало начать.  
Мои глаза слишком давно смотрят на мир и лица, умело выделяют из толпы что-то мне интересное. Отличающееся от остальных сильнее, чем они — друг от друга. Почему я заметила того турианца, что цедил алкоголь за дальним столиком? Не знаю, как объяснить это словами. Я безмерно люблю Омегу за дикость, за неприкрытую агрессию, за живой пульс. Но здесь редко можно ощутить в ком-то спокойствие, уверенность без заносчивого налета или нервной дрожи. Он пил не самый дешевый алкоголь, как делало большинство посетителей, желающих забыться, и не самый дорогой, как местные пижоны. Не дергала его внутренняя спешка, толкавшая многих быстро найти себе пару на вечер и сбросить напряжение в кабинке уборной.  
Когда я подошла, и он поднял на меня взгляд, стало ясно: такие понимают только один язык. Власть. Они или подчиняются, или подчиняют. Подчиняются — как огромные псы, спокойно и без оглядки. Подчиняют… как те, кто знает свою истинную силу и потому не нуждаются в ее демонстрации. Не прижмут тебя грубо к полу, не попытаются связать тебе руки, если это не часть вашей игры, конечно… Он не сочтет нужным, ведь с красивыми вещами хочется обращаться аккуратно.  
Он даст мне упиваться его страстью, протягивая ее, будто доверху наполненную чашу, руками, огрубевшими от оружия и пахнущими кровью. Я это чувствую уже сейчас. За пряным и теплым запахом его кожи, за жаром его тела, за хриплыми выдохами, что поднимаются из глубины его груди и растворяются в темноте комнаты…  
Тогда, в баре, мне ничего не потребовалось говорить. Я посмотрела в его холодные глаза, а он поднялся из-за стола, оплатил заказ и спросил: «Идем?» Я улыбнулась. Мне показалось, он — тоже. Он взял меня за руку и повел через толпу, через блики света, через дурманящий жар и пронизывающий грохот басов, на выход, через парковку, в машину.  
Потертости на винтовке, лежавшей на заднем сидении, почти шептали мне о ее послужном списке. За рулем он мне понравился еще больше: будто играючи, срезал углы, изящно обгонял впереди летящий транспорт. Я даже успела подумать, что правила существуют, чтобы их соблюдал кто-то другой и не мешался перед его штурвалом.  
Когда мы оказались одни в комнате, он устало сбросил броню на пол, снял перчатки и визор. Я стояла у обзорного окна, когда он подошел ко мне сзади. Взял за плечи и мягко потянул платье вниз, заставив опасть с тихим шорохом. Шершавые пальцы скользнули по моей ключице к шее. Когтем он приподнял мне лицо и наклонился так близко, что его хриплый шепот опалил мне кожу:  
— Имя.  
— Лерия. Лерия Т’Хали.  
Мне нравилась властность, таящаяся в его спокойствии. Я хотела говорить с ним на одном языке.  
Я могла бы подарить ему объятия Вечности, и он вспоминал бы меня, как грезу, как мечту. Послушный мозг услужливо бы нарисовал ему самое желанное, тело бы ответило на импульс. Но разве это интересно? И разве для этого я тогда расстегивала его одежду, стоя перед ним, расслабленно сидящим, на коленях? Нет. Я наполняла легкие его запахом.   
Целуя его мягкий живот, я ощущала гортанью, как внутри его тела с легкой вибрацией нарастает желание. Мне нравилось, как тяжело он дышит. Мне нравилась темнота, поднимавшаяся со дна его разума, его внутренние демоны, оставлявшие на моей коже росчерки царапин своими ласками. Мне казалось, что даже его льдистые глаза меняют оттенок на глубокую синеву, и я позволяла этой темноте окутать и меня.  
Потом я растворялась в нем. Здесь осталась моя кожа. Оголенные нервы. Жадный рот. И голод глубоко внутри. Он снова проснулся во мне, и я не противилась.


	24. 21 (Миранда Лоусон)

**2184** год, космическая станция Цитадель

Больше года назад я сидела на балконе одного из кафе секции Президиума, на Цитадели, и мне совершенно не нравилась женщина передо мной. Причем я даже не могла понять, чем именно, как ни старалась. Выглядела она более, чем обычно: длинное и глухое серое платье, собранные в пучок серые волосы, кожа такая светлая, что почти серая. Я бы не удивилась, скажи мне кто, что вместо крови у нее — дождевая вода. Только глаза у нее были непонятного желтого цвета: не то мед, не то золото. И взгляд — цепкий, птичий, острый. Им она и впилась в данные на датападе, что я дала для ознакомления.  
Я вздохнула, поерзала в кресле, устраиваясь удобнее, и пригладила волосы. Потом отпила мартини со льдом и лимоном — свежий, как жидкий лунный свет, и такой редкий здесь! Было почти хорошо. Голографическое небо отражалось в озерах каскада, легкий ветерок залетал на открытую террасу, где мы сидели. Цитадель настолько огромна, что тут даже есть некое подобие погоды, так что, если прикрыть глаза, легко можно нафантазировать Землю.  
Вот только прикрывать глаза — это последнее, что я бы захотела делать в компании доктора. На поверку внешность вежливого врача из Новерийской клиники оказалась обманчивой: как только запахло проектом более серьезным, чем разработка допинга для штурмовиков, вылезло нечто совсем иное. Какой-то совершенно неуловимый дефект, кроме глаз, конечно. Пока она не двигалась, было терпимо, но стоило ей открыть рот — он царапал и даже резал.  
— Мисс Лоусон, скажите: в чем состоит цель восстановления объекта? Что по плану должно получиться? То есть, вы рассчитываете на восстановление изначальных функциональностей или же на их расширение?  
Я бы поставила свой квартальный доход на то, что не замечали его ни инопланетяне, ни большая часть людей.  
— На данный момент планируется восстановить объект с усиленными биотическими возможностями относительно изначальных. Дальнейшее во многом зависит от результата нашей беседы.  
Доктор снова замолчала, задумалась на некоторое время. Точно, она напоминала птицу: острым взглядом и движениями то резкими, то нарочито плавными, будто перетекала из одной формы в другую. Это напрягало. Я видела разных людей: ученых, убийц, ученых убийц… Они достаточно предсказуемы, и я почти всегда знала, как с ними договариваться, чего от них ждать, и что им предложить. Но с личностями типа Ритт я предпочла бы вообще не иметь дела, если бы не уникальные исследования. Успокаивали только мысли, что моих способностей достаточно, чтобы за пару секунд раскрошить большую часть ее костей. При необходимости, разумеется.  
Я отпила еще мартини.  
— Какие у вас планы на объект? — спросила она своим ровным голосом с нечитаемыми интонациями.  
— Уточните, доктор.  
— Хм. Спрашивать, для чего вы станете его использовать — бессмысленно, я понимаю. Меня интересует, что может ему пригодиться в дальнейшем, на что делается упор. Если бы вас устраивало только восстановление дееспособности, вы бы ко мне не обратились, верно?  
— Смена профиля деятельности для Объекта не запланирована. Прижизненные характеристики вам представлены, и, как видно из сложившейся ситуации, запас прочности лишним не бывает. Я знаю, что в перспективе вы способны повысить показатели Объекта. И я хочу это обсудить.  
— У модификаций есть побочные эффекты.  
— Например?  
— Гормональная и гуморальная коррекция может провоцировать появление новообразований. Для процедуры необходимо на некоторое время снизить иммунитет объекта до минимума, и восстановление может произойти… не в полной мере. Это первое, что приходит на ум. Как вы понимаете, работа штучная, о статистических исследованиях речи не идет. Теоретически, может случиться все, что угодно. Начиная трудностями вывода из комы и заканчивая пожизненным иммунодефицитом.  
Все это я уже слышала от других специалистов, они привыкли сбрасывать с себя ответственность: дескать, мы ставим вас в известность, но решение — ваше. Меня это устраивало. Меня слишком интересовал финальный результат.  
— Насколько ваши модификации расширят ее возможности?  
— Ее? Это женщина? — удивилась доктор. — Простите, отвлеклась. Сложно сказать. Если процедура пройдет без осложнений, мышцы станут дополнительной защитой от механического урона. Повысится скорость реакции, возрастет тонус. Возможно, Объект сможет без допинга получать эффект, схожий с действием «Авалона».  
— Повлияет ли модификация на работу биотических имплантов?  
— У меня нет данных на этот счет. Они могут «уснуть», а могут неуправляемо активизироваться. Если получится выровнять нейро-гуморальный баланс, то никакого дискомфорта у объекта не возникнет. Но поймите, речь идет об очень кропотливой, тонкой и слаженной работе. Эффекта можно добиться и искусственно, препаратами, пожизненным допингом. Научить же организм самостоятельно держать химическое равновесие, быть независимым — все равно, что разводным ключом настроить скрипку Страдивари.  
— В описанном случае прямые изменения будут касаться только мышечной и нервной ткани?  
— Можно укрепить и кровеносную систему, включая сердце. Четких границ нет, все едино, все связано. Можно даже кроганскую кожу вырастить без риска отторжения, но вы же понимаете, как сканеры отреагируют на такую генетическую «подпись».  
— После модификации… Насколько она останется человеком?  
— Смотря что вы вкладываете в это понятие.  
— Изменения в ее психике.  
— А вы уверены, что их не произошло до сих пор?  
Я поймала пальцем каплю, стекающую по запотевшему бокалу.  
— Не исключено, что у вас будет возможность лично в этом убедиться. Нас впечатлили предоставленные вами образцы и результаты тестов. Мы внимательно изучили историю болезни Сенфора Лима, которого вы оперировали в прошлом году. Но существуют ли данные по более масштабным вмешательствам? Сенфору вы реконструировали руку, но рука и все тело — несколько разные вещи.  
Доктор подняла на меня взгляд. Будто из черных дыр ее зрачков в грудь мне запустили щупальца, ледяные и скользкие, украли удар сердца, украли воздух из легких.  
Но уже в следующую секунду я очнулась. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я пригладила волосы и расстегнула комбинезон у горла — так дышалось легче. Шумела вода в каскадах Президиума. На террасу задувал теплый ветер. Напротив меня сидело вовсе не подобие Горгоны, а обычная женщина. Невысокого роста, среднего сложения, с почти прозрачной кожей и проницательными янтарными глазами. Ее губы сложились в неестественно мягкую улыбку, пригубили кофе из маленькой чашки и произнесли, как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Эти данные сидят перед вами. Можете потрогать, если хотите.


	25. 22 (Лорик Киин)

**2183** год, Новерия

Я помню вечер, когда она прилетела. Почти стемнело, а я сидел в своем кабинете за рабочим столом, пока снаружи в синих сумерках гудела метель, волна за волной ударяя в панорамное остекление. Оторвавшись от мониторов, я водил взглядом по изломам темных зубцов гор за окном. Глаза болели от усталости. В сегодняшнем регламенте оставалась еще одна запись, а мне оставалось малодушно надеяться, что цель визита одного странного человека, с которым я вел переписку некоторое время, не столь важная и срочная, чтобы полететь в Хань-Шань в такую погоду. Личного визита, на котором я сам же и настоял.  
Надежда не оправдалась.  
— Господин Киин, к вам посетитель. Говорит, назначено, — ожил селектор на столе, выдергивая меня из мыслей о тихом вечере дома.  
— Доктор?  
— Да.  
— Пропусти.  
Обычно, если речь шла о найме специалистов, собеседования проходили в режиме конференций, и на то было две веских причины. Первая заключалась в том, что Новерия — режимный объект, где для прилета и вылета требуются визы за моей подписью; вторая — в том, что не у всякого специалиста есть средства, чтобы долго и далеко лететь, рискуя получить отказ в итоге. Очные же встречи проходили, когда вероятность отказа падала, а интерес нанимателя, напротив, возрастал.  
Хотя переговоры подобного формата были до некоторой степени рискованным мероприятием, но по сравнению с любыми другими у них было неоспоримое преимущество: запахи. Словами можно врать, цифрами можно врать, но изменять связь биохимии тела и ситуативных эмоций — задача куда более сложная. И хотя, имея довольно чувствительное обоняние, я часто узнавал с его помощью то, чего знать не хотел бы, в ряде ситуаций я полагался на него более, чем на что-либо иное. Так что я разгладил манжеты перчаток, одернул пиджак и приготовился к встрече.  
С тихим шипением двери кабинета открылись, и на пороге возникла невысокая и худая фигура в потертом скафандре с грудными пластинами по женскому типу. Светлая накидка лежала на ее плечах и голове, а нижнюю часть лица закрывал черный респиратор. Единственной открытой частью тела оказались глаза, блестящие в густой тени под капюшоном.  
Неслышно ступая, женщина проплыла от дверей к креслу для посетителей у моего стола. За это время я успел отложить в сторону датапад с отчетами и отметить ладные для человека, хотя и несколько тощие ножки. Когда она села напротив, выдали ее только скрипнувшие бронепластины. Пахнуло прохладой, а тени рядом с ней будто бы стали гуще.  
Если бы я не видел, что в кабинет она вошла одна, то решил бы, что рядом кто-то еще. Скафандр сидел на ней несколько свободнее, чем подразумевалось конструкцией, будто снятый с чужого плеча, а накидка — так пахла. Запах на ткани был похож на живой и согретый, лившийся из-под брони, как тень в солнечную погоду: он точно повторял форму и структуру, но отличался в нюансах. Это точно был другой запах, и тем не менее это был запах того же человека. И пока я проваливался в рекурсию, силясь разобраться в ольфакторных сплетениях, она заговорила.  
— Здравствуйте, господин Киин, — прозвучало из динамика в респираторе.  
Сначала я удивился, а следом — задался двумя вопросами: почему она его носит, и, конечно, что под ним? Хотя тогда я и не был у верен, что хочу получить ответы. Голос, пропущенный через электронную обработку, показался мне очень спокойным и очень тихим. Уставшим, почти равнодушным. Почти.  
— Здравствуйте… мисс…  
Ее имя, как и цель визита, я прекрасно помнил, но полистать на терминале органайзер было для меня своеобразным ритуалом, паузой, чтобы сосредоточиться. Паузу я затягивал намеренно, а женщина оставалась абсолютно неподвижной. Как манекен. Я даже остановился на секунду чтобы убедиться, что она дышит. Наконец, искомая запись попалось мне на глаза.  
— Доктор Ритт. Надеюсь, с обращением я не ошибся? Может, мисс Ритт?  
— Вы не ошиблись.  
— Хорошо, доктор. — я закрыл окно органайзера и погасил монитор. — Вы здесь. Я слушаю.  
Уложив локти на стол и сцепив пальцы в замок, я принял одну из поз, считавшихся у людей располагающими к деловому общению. Доктор Ритт же сидела прямая, как жердь: голова высоко, руки на коленях.  
— Да. Но начну не с результатов рассмотрения моих исследований вашими специалистами. Вы правы в том, что мне и правда лучше работать напрямую с клиникой. Разумеется, с вашего позволения… Меня интересует нечто, касающееся непосредственно услуг «Синтетик Инсайтс», чьи интересы, несмотря на новое назначение, вы здесь все еще лоббируете. Мне… — ее ладонь сжалась в кулак, но затем снова расправилась на колене. Правша. — Моему кораблю. В случае, если будет принято положительное решение о сотрудничестве, я хочу получить модуль искусственного интеллекта.  
— Вашему кораблю? То есть, он не во фрахте, а в собственности? — уточнил я как бы мимоходом, стараясь не выказать удивления.  
— Да.  
— Ваш собственный двухпалубный лайнер.  
— Именно.  
Надо сказать, удивлялся я редко и в тот момент сильно пожалел, что до сих пор не наводил справки о ее судне. К разговору я вернулся, пообещав себе при случае наверстать упущенное.  
— Вы понимаете, о чем говорите? — усмехнулся я. — Во-первых, продажа искусственного интеллекта запрещена по указу Совета. Все об этом знают…  
Она резко и решительно перебила:  
— Как и то, что «Синтетик Инсайтс» — один из четырех обладателей лицензии на его исследование, которые и ведет. И в последнее время — особенно активно, ведь так?  
— Исследования и продажа — разные вещи.  
— Это я понимаю, господин Киин. Как и то, что они не ведутся без испытаний.  
Тогда, чуть подавшись вперед, я спросил вкрадчиво:  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, с чего вдруг такая надобность в ИИ? С какой целью вы хотите его использовать?  
Кто бы только знал, как меня утомили желающие заработать на махинациях в казино или на отмывании денег на бирже! Абсолютно всем известно, что ИИ не разрешен, не продается и не доступен! Но каждый думает, что на самом деле его можно получить за красивые глаза и некоторое количество кредитов. Клянусь, в другой день я бы вежливо проводил эту даму из кабинета, а может, даже вызвал бы охрану, но именно тогда я решил не торопиться. Может потому, что глаза у нее оказались и правда красивые. А может — потому, что по ее исследованиям мне отправили весьма занятный отчет из лабораторий.  
— Я ученый. И мне нужен хороший помощник на корабле.  
Вот это неожиданность, надо же! На Новерии — и ученый. Откинувшись в кресле, я простучал пальцами по столу. Сбивать градус? Или повысить? Вот в чем вопрос.  
— Кстати, вы не замерзли, пока добрались? Может, виски?  
— Благодарю, но нет.  
— Если не возражаете…  
Я поднялся из-за стола и прошелся к бару в углу кабинета, где нацедил алкоголь на кубик льда в стакане, что к вечеру оказывалось весьма кстати. В последнее время бесконечные вызовы на слушания по делу Анолеиса, выборы Администратором порта, инспекции на местное отделение «Синтетик Инсайтс», интересы которого я все еще представлял, хотя формально значился внештатным консультантом… Изматывали. Вместо стройных картотек в моих документах снежным комом нарастал хаос. В добавок ко всему, акции частной клиники, открывшие мне статус инвестора порта и еще цикл назад приносившие стабильный доход, решили упасть в цене. То есть, настроение в те дни у меня колебалось от _«Ирина, до конца дня на звонки отвечаешь ты, а я уезжаю домой и отключаю коммуникатор до утра»_ до _«Ирина, закажи-ка мне столик в Стойле Пегаса, там сегодня вечеринка Горячего Созвездия»_. Подобные разрядки позволяли не свихнуться, а глоток виски — расширить сосуды в утомленных мозгах.  
Я облокотился бедром на край стола, сделал глоток и продолжил:  
— Итак, давайте лучше вернемся к профилю вашей деятельности: так легче будет разобраться в возможных аспектах нашего сотрудничества.  
— Я писала, я — инженер-гистолог. Мой корабль — мой дом и в перспективе лаборатория. ИИ нужен, чтобы следить за системами, работать с данными, не в промышленном объеме, конечно, но все же. Через него я планирую синхронизировать всю электронику судна, и через него же — создать эмулятор второго пилота.  
Ее запах изменился: она нервничала, но не так, как нервничают лгуны. Нервничала и… злилась? Я усмехнулся:  
— А вы, я вижу, все уже распланировали. Но перечисленное вами — это базовые задачи, и пока я не вижу никакой особой потребности в настоящем ИИ. Вообще, подобные вопросы — не задача Администратора. Обратитесь к моему секретарю, она скоординирует вас с менеджером отдела продаж. Если, конечно, по вашей основной работе мы достигнем консенсуса.  
— Господин Киин… — прерывисто вздохнула она. — По возможности, необходимо обойтись без документального оформления моих отношений с «Синтетик Инсайтс». Нежелательно, чтобы кому-то в принципе стало известно, чем именно…  
— Стоп. Такой возможности нет, — от нее пахнуло страхом. — Никто не имеет доступа к нашей базе данных, и поверьте: лучшего шифрования нет во всей цивилизованной Галактике. Оказать услугу без контракта означает нарушить должностные обязательства, а я на это не пойду и никому не позволю.  
Успев разочароваться, я вернулся за стол и уже собрался заканчивать разговор, когда услышал кроткое и все такое же тихое:  
— Скажите, что именно ваши специалисты ответили на мои выкладки?  
— Что в некотором смысле ваша работа сможет поднять нам котировки.  
— А если еще точнее — сделает местную клинику по-настоящему известной. Эти разработки еще нигде не запатентованы, при желании вы легко оформите их на своих исследователей. А я всего лишь прошу услугу за услугу.  
— Почему бы в таком случае не оформить их на вас, если речь идет о сотрудничестве?  
— Думаю, вы уже догадались: я не стремлюсь к известности. У меня на то есть свои причины.  
— Разрешите предположить: о которых вы не скажете?  
— Так и есть, господин Киин. Но это не все.  
— Вот, значит…  
— Да. Я знаю, что клиника помимо обслуживания страховых случаев и риск-лабораторий занимается трансплантологией и пластической хирургией на коммерческой основе. Я готова стать ее клиенткой и добровольцем для испытания своих разработок. Вам ведь потребуются испытания для оформления патента.  
Заявления, типичные для ученых и излишне пафосные для всех остальных, смелость и напор… За всей этой шелухой что-то и цепляло, и напрягало. Круг людей, имеющих средства на собственный корабль, покупку ядра ВИ и частные исследования был не так велик, и уж средств на приличный костюм им обычно хватало. Являться на встречу в затертом скафандре с черного рынка? Странно. Разглядывая свою собеседницу, я в какой-то момент подумал, что реплики брони быстрее ломались, чем изнашивались до такого состояния, а значит, на ней все-таки оригинал.  
Оригинал брони Альянса. Легкий «Колосс», который я опознал по характерной формы пластинам, встречался в основном в исследовательском корпусе, но для действующей служащей он тоже чересчур заношен. Отставные офицеры связаны пожизненной подпиской о неразглашении, а некоторые — о невыезде. Сторонним гражданским оригинальная амуниция от Киншасы редко по карману, а те, кому по карману, на деловые встречи являются едва ли не в золотом шитье. Но мисс Ритт почему-то пришла именно так.  
— Ведение переговоров — не ваша сильная сторона, уж простите, — я вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и потер глаза. — Если у нас встреча лицом к лицу, может, все-таки снимете капюшон и респиратор?  
Она не шевельнулась. Тогда я спросил:  
— Чего вы хотите по итогу?  
— Мне нужна реабилитация. Технологии, использованные для нее, останутся вам. Я претендую лишь на скромный процент прибыли от их применения и, вероятно, на возможность продолжать исследования. Здесь.  
— Пока что я не вижу у вас ничего, требующего реабилитации. Во всяком случае, в прямом смысле слова. Может, мне стоит взглянуть повнимательнее, чтобы изменить свое мнение…  
— Свое мнение вы измените, когда взглянете на первые результаты.  
Безапелляционный тон. Безапелляционное заявление. Но…  
— На общих фразах решения не принимаются. Для меня это слишком большой риск, особенно с учетом того…  
— Что вы проходите ответчиком по делу Анолеиса и инвестиции пока не спешат возвращаться в порт Хань-Шань?  
Мне показалось, или она там улыбнулась? Я силился понять, у нее и правда желтые глаза, или это причудливая игра отсветов? Ее энтузиазм подкупал, подталкивал направить его в нужное русло, но нужна была тактическая пауза.  
— Даже если и так… У вас есть хотя бы наброски вашего плана?  
— Да.  
— И вы готовы провести еще некоторое время в дороге и пообщаться в месте, немного более подходящем для приватных бесед?  
— Да.  
— Не хотите меня спросить, где именно?  
— На Новерии я не видела ничего, кроме порта и этого административного блока. Любая экскурсия мне интересна. Надеюсь, под более подходящим местом вы подразумеваете не допросную камеру.  
Ее иронию я оценил. Все, что она здесь наговорила, тянуло минимум на пару дней задержания до выяснения обстоятельств, но делиться с кем-либо информацией я не собирался.  
— Вы можете быть приятной собеседницей, — ответил я. — Давайте запомним эту ноту и постараемся с нее не сбиться.  
С открытого на отложенном датападе отчета я снова перевел взгляд на нее. Вам, мисс Ритт, похоже критически необходима помощь. Что же с вами случилось? Это я и хотел выяснить и в первую очередь обратился к своему секретарю через селектор:  
— Ирина, скажи подогнать мой кар к шестому боксу.


	26. 23 (Анайя Ритт)

**2183** год, Новерия

— Где вы решили остановиться?  
Вопрос Администратора прозвучал неожиданно и вырвал меня из оцепенения, в котором я наблюдала за метелью снаружи, за колышущейся снежной завесой, за снежинками, которые выхватывал свет окон его кабинета.  
— Вообще-то я не думала задерживаться. Очевидно, вернусь на корабль.  
— У меня есть другое предложение. Вы хотите работать здесь, но пока видели только серые стены, — он поднялся из-за стола и встал у окна рядом, сунув руки в карманы свободных брюк. — Я покажу вам, за что вообще стоит любить Новерию. Утром верну в Хань-Шань.  
После эскапады, которую неожиданно для самой себя здесь устроила, я уже успела десяток раз укорить себя за дерзость, пожалеть, что решила обойтись без транквилизаторов, и впала в состояние отстраненное, подавленное и шоковое. В конце разговора я уже была готова услышать нечто вроде «если нас заинтересует ваше предложение — с вами свяжутся», и то — в лучшем случае. В худшем — вызов охраны. Но ничего подобного не последовало. Очевидно, у Администратора появились какие-то свои, пока неведомые мне соображения на мой счет, а это уже что-то. В любом случае, попытки пятиться назад после всего наговоренного выглядели бы странно. Глупо и непоследовательно. Потому я ответила единственное, что теперь оставалось:  
— Для меня найдется отдельная комната?  
— Конечно.  
— Так мы все-таки едем к вам?  
— Вы догадались, — улыбнулся господин Киин и кивнул.  
Я напряглась.  
— Часто приглашаете незнакомок на ночлег?  
— Во-первых, мы с вами уже знакомы некоторое время. А во-вторых, моя квартира — мой второй офис, только чуть более удаленный. Признайтесь, вы заинтригованы?  
Потом два охранника конвоировали меня вниз, с этажа администрации к переходам первого уровня, через центральный Атриум к терминалам вылета, оттуда — в небо, ввысь, сквозь снег и ветер, сквозь плотные облака, к орбитальному хабу, где был пристыкован «Галахад». _«Счастливого пути мисс Ритт»_ — бросил дежурный службы визового контроля, ставя отметку убытия. Я открыла рот, чтобы спросить, не случилось ли путаницы, но так и не осмелилась.  
Я уже решила, что Администратор передумал общаться, и меня выставили с планеты. Но двое моих сопровождающих, человек и турианец, не просто последовали со мной на орбиту, а попросили не задерживаться, когда я уже ступила на трап, ведущий к люку корабля: погода все хуже, а еще лететь обратно.  
Перед спуском меня еще раз обыскали, тщательно исследовали мой багаж. Уже сидя в шаттле я услышала, как человек из моего сопровождения переговаривался с кем-то по коммуникатору: _«Можем доставить сразу на вершину… В порт? Так точно»_ — резюмировал он. На этот раз по прилету меня повели через пустой служебный коридор, освободив от досмотров на таможне и регистрации прибывших.  
Формально я осталась на «Галахаде». Здесь, в бетонных червоточинах огромного порта, под слоем этажей и уровней, в холодном свете ламп я с особой остротой ощутила расстояние, отделявшее меня от корабля. Руки, ноги, бесполезное и бессильное тело… Не знаю, отпустили бы меня, реши я повернуть назад и убраться с Новерии тем же вечером. Вероятно — да, но до сих пор я в этом не уверена.  
Когда меня привели в транспортный бокс, господин Киин уже ждал там, облокотившись на блестящий корпус искристого темно-серого кара. Он грел руки в карманах пальто, и долетавший сюда ветер трепал светлый мех на опушке его капюшона. Приняв от сопровождения мою дорожную сумку, он уложил ее в багажник, затем открыл дверь у сидения рядом с водительским и жестом пригласил меня внутрь.   
В салоне едва ощутимо пахло кожей и характерно — дорогой техникой. Вернее, там не могло пахнуть никак иначе, но сейчас мне кажется, что память дорисовала детали позже: тогда я еще скрывала лицо под респиратором и дышала сквозь фильтры, почти не чувствуя запахов. После короткого диалога, который я не слышала изнутри, господин Киин отпустил охрану, сел за штурвал и мы выехали из порта.  
Тогда я сидела впереди, прислонившись головой к боковой стойке, и смотрела на дорогу, где по центру светились золотистые диоды разметки. Кар летел, огнями фар разгоняя темноту в тоннелях гор и сумерки в крытых наружных участках пути. Почти все дороги на Новерии укрыты от снега либо толщей горной породы, либо прозрачными износостойкими тоннелями, и поездка от Административного корпуса до Вершины 22 занимает сорок земных минут, но это я узнала позже. Вечером, когда я проезжала этот маршрут впервые, извилистый путь казался мне бесконечно долгим.  
Казалось, в мире вокруг остались только снег и дорога. За двумя слоями стекол, авто и тоннеля, мела такая метель, какой я никогда не видела на Земле. Ребенком я думала, что зима наступает на всей планете сразу, и все дети мира так же, как и я, прилипают к окнам класса, стоит упасть первым белым хлопьям. Хрустят по сугробам домой после школы, пугают родителей промокшими ногами и холодными носами… На Новерии Зима и правда не знала границ (по крайней мере, тогда я о них не догадывалась), а температура имела два состояния: холодно и очень холодно.  
Мы летели сквозь глубокие сумерки, и первые минуты я скрывала дрожь в руках, зажав ладони бедрами. Потом согрелась, сомлела, расслабилась. Украдкой я бросала взгляды на Администратора: светлые блики приборной панели падали на его невозмутимое лицо, на руки в мягких перчатках, лежавшие на штурвале, правя курс, очерчивали гордый профиль. _«Немного гедонист, любящий жизнь, галантный, проницательный, в меру азартный»_ — говорили о Лорике Киине на форумах Сети. По первому впечатлению он целиком оправдывал характеристику. Держится приветливо и скромно, хотя пьет дорогой виски, носит нубук и кашемир, лично водит Tivium Ray. Не держит рядом телохранителей и почему-то живет довольно далеко от порта.  
С другим транспортом мы разминулись всего пару раз: несколько легковых гравикаров, один фургон. Очевидно, пробки магистралям Новерии не грозили. Островок огней Хань-Шаня все реже показывался из-за горных отрогов, но удалялись мы от него медленнее, чем я думала. Дорога петляла, и мне по-странному не хотелось, чтобы она заканчивалась. На какой-то миг меня охватило чувство и уюта, объяснения которому я не нашла тогда и не искала позже. Я слушала тихий звук двигателя и наслаждалась теплом и покоем внутри маленькой и технологически совершенной капсулы кара, рядом с самым влиятельным и опасным хищником этой планеты.

Дремота уже прикрывала мне веки теплыми пальцами, когда дорога взяла вверх, и на въезде в очередной вырубленный в горе тоннель Администратор притормозил и мы миновали первый пропускной пункт. Внутри, на перекрестке тоннелей, свернули направо и миновали второй. Я отметила тогда, что при желании изолировать любой участок колонии не составит труда. Перекрыть, законсервировать и отрезать от мира…  
Оставшуюся часть дороги, спускающуюся к долине, уже не защищал прозрачный купол на алюминиевых фермах, и наледь блестела в свете фар машины и диодов разметки, вокруг которых я заметила проталины. Ветер тянул над ней поземку. Достаточно сильный, чтобы его гудение было слышно даже внутри машины, и чтобы господин Киин забирал штурвал немного в сторону для стабилизации курса, и уже не гнал так быстро, как раньше. Внизу, под склоном, замерцали огни поселка, и я подобралась.  
Мы выехали на короткую улицу, состоявшую из приземистых жилых корпусов, вблизи напоминающих двухэтажные иглу, и еще какое-то время поднимались по серпантину на другую сторону долины, на Вершину 22. Здесь дорога уже не подсвечивалась, и фонарей тоже не оказалось: над высокими склонами сгущалась долгая новерийская ночь.  
Дорога заканчивалась на середине склона, на продуваемой ветрами площадке перед бетонными воротами, врезанными в камень. Пока они медленно разъезжались, я взглянула наверх: метрах в двадцати над головой, в толще обветренной и заиндевевшей породы, блестела широкая полоса остекления, тускло подсвеченная изнутри. А потом мы заехали в темноту.  
Машина плавно осела, когда Администратор отключил двигатель.  
— Прибыли, — сказал он, и двери кара поднялись.  
Снаружи было почти не холодно и почти темно, по периметру помещения горели пунктиром красные лампы. Кажется, пахло камнем. С опаской я ступила на поверхность. Когда на нее ступил господин Киин, загорелось основное освещение и я смогла оглядеться.  
Бетонный пол. Каменный потолок и каменные стены, стылое нутро живой скалы площадью метров в сто. По разметке здесь предусматривалось четыре парковочных места, занятыми из которых были два. Кроме кара, на котором мы приехали, здесь стоял еще шестиколесный внедорожник, а над ним, в углу под потолком, из коммуникационной шахты выползала толстая жила разноцветных кабелей. Я увлеченно отслеживала ее переплетения, а когда взгляд мой уперся в массивный привод почти закрывшихся ворот, услышала из-за спины шипение совсем других дверей и обернулась. Администратор ждал в светлом портале лифта, держа в руках мою сумку.

Стоило сделать шаг через порог холла, лежащего коридором между лифтом и жилой зоной, под потолком медленно разгорелась спираль маленьких ламп. Я вошла следом за хозяином и приостановилась у широкого зеркала, занимавшего стену по левую руку. В отражении я видела, как Администратор снял пальто, повесил его на крюк, торчащий из стены напротив, а мою сумку поставил на пол, украшенный мозаикой серого и серебристого камня. Потом расстегнул манжеты и стянул перчатки, чему я удивилась: турианцы, насколько я знала, в присутствии чужих старались не оголять ничего, кроме головы. По крайней мере, так требовал от них этикет.  
Господин Киин стоял за моей спиной и неторопливо закатывал рукава рубашки, когда в зеркале мы встретились взглядом. Он проговорил тихо:  
— Здесь нет анализаторов ДНК. Штатных камер тоже.  
Собираясь сюда, я представляла нашу встречу не совсем так. Совсем не так. Правда в том, что я вообще ничего не представляла. Повинуясь непроницаемому взгляду и требованию, высказанному в крайне мягкой форме, нервными пальцами я откинула капюшон. Рассматривая блестящие камешки мозаики на полу, я сняла завернутое вокруг шеи пончо и аккуратно сложила на черную резную консоль, стоявшую рядом. По очереди щелкнули зажимы, одну за другой я раскрыла застежки, и старая броня поползла вниз, оставляя меня в глухом нижнем комбинезоне.  
Я вдруг ощутила себя невесомой, почти бестелесной, как человек-невидимка, будто только обвес пластин и скреплял меня в одно. Но…  
Мое тело — это не я. Мои чувства — это не я. Мой разум — это не я.  
Мое тело — это не я. Мои чувства — это не я.  
Мое тело — это не я.  
Я сказала что-то вслух?  
Нет. Молчи.  
Тишина.  
В голове наступила тишина. Я попятилась из темневшей на полу брони.  
Администратор молча смерил меня взглядом — усталым, сосредоточенным, требовательным. Он смотрел долго, а затем я услышала очень спокойное и тихое:  
— Я сейчас организую что-нибудь на ужин. Пройдите в комнату, присядьте. Если желаете — я зажгу верхний свет. Но сначала взгляните на вид из окна, сделайте приятно усталому турианцу...


	27. 24 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Когда на экране показывают, как кто-то отлетает в сторону от попадания выстрела, это не преувеличение. По силе это, пожалуй, сравнится с биотическим ударом, только собранным в одну точку летящего в тебя заряда. Сложно понять, пока не почувствуешь на себе. Или — пока не увидишь последствия.  
Когда такой удар встречает на пути бронеплиту, то в лучшем случае остается кровоподтек от сильного ушиба. В худшем — месиво из костей и тканей, которому врачи пытаются вернуть вид легких, кишок или чего-то еще. Те, кто знаком с медициной, называют это «запреградная травма». Поэтому, когда на том же экране цель после попадания бодро встает и продолжает отстреливаться, вариантов всего два: это или кроган, или спецэффекты. Так нам рассказали еще в учебном лагере, в обязательной программе первой помощи.  
От датчиков, налепленных на меня в разных местах груди и рук, я свечусь, как стойка «Загробной жизни». Поправляю запотевший респиратор, чтоб меньше давил на челюсти и горло. В нем жарко и тесно.  
Уже полчаса я шагаю босиком по беговой дорожке, появившейся в лаборатории утром, и дышу через две гофрированные трубки, соединенные с системой мониторинга. Вдох-выдох, шесть шагов. Вдох-выдох. Клапаны шипят.  
— Доктор Ритт?  
— Да, Гаррус?  
Анайя сидит за столом, заложив ногу за ногу, и покачивает стопой в узкой туфле. На ее коленях — планшет, с которого она увлеченно что-то читает. Хмурится, оставляет в тексте заметки, иногда посматривает на мониторы, светящие со стола. Я тоже туда посматриваю. Наверное, там — мой пульс, объем легких, частота дыхания, состав выдыхаемого воздуха… Что еще там может быть? На большее у меня не хватает фантазии. И я ничего не понимаю в кривых, зубцах и разлетах графиков.  
Если кому-то интересно, зачем нужна та или иная часть тела и как она работает, то узнать очень просто: достаточно ее поломать или порезать. Я очень быстро вспомнил, зачем мне ребра, когда вчера днем выветрились остатки анестезии. Словосочетание «запреградная травма» в очередной раз стало живым и красочным. Обрисовало каждую трещину пластин около раны, каждый шов в самой ране и каждую контуженную мышцу. Перед сном я рассмотрел в зеркале уборной темные кровоподтеки: разрослись между пластинами по всей левой стороне груди.  
— Доктор, расскажите, куда я все-таки иду?  
— А куда бы вам хотелось?  
Она не поднимает глаз от чтива. Вдох-выдох. Кислород, подающийся из системы в маску, пахнет грозой и пластиком.  
— Ваши вопросы заставляют думать, а я только начал избавляться от этой дурной привычки.  
Вдох-выдох. Под ногами гудит электрический привод.  
Мое ранение — сравнительная удача, насколько вообще позволительно так говорить. Если поначалу меня расстраивали две царапины на гребнях и сотрясение мозга, то потом я понял: пройди снаряд под более прямым углом, мой верхний позвонок оказался бы где-то в районе того, чем я сейчас о нем думаю. Легкое сотрясение и пара часов в отключке или компрессионный переломом основания черепа от попадания в шлем? Единственный плюс второго — бескровная смерть без единой царапины.  
Доктор откладывает планшет на стол и рассматривает меня, опустив подбородок на подставленную ладонь.  
— Может, вы идете в страну Оз по дороге из желтого кирпича? — отвечает она очень серьезным тоном.  
— Если вы хотели меня озадачить, то вышло отлично.  
Она отворачивается и смотрит куда-то сквозь борт корабля и прикрытые веки.  
— Из окна своей спальни Эми наблюдала за тем, как летнее солнце садилось в бескрайнее поле, обливая золотым огнем зеленое море кукурузных листьев… — нараспев говорит она.  
Я совершенно не представляю, как выглядят кукурузные листья, но мечтательное выражение, на миг осветившее ее лицо, рассеивает любые сомнения в их неописуемой красоте. Забавно, но я думаю об этом даже сквозь нарастающее головокружение. Анайя продолжает:  
— Ее рыжие волосы тоже вспыхивали в косых лучах, обрамляя голову пламенным нимбом. Живые карие глаза высматривали на небе первую вечернюю звезду…  
Еще шестнадцать шагов. Дышать тяжело.  
— Клапаны нормально работают? Как-то… трудно. Дышится трудно.  
То ли сердце занимает слишком много места, то ли грудную клетку сдавило. Доктор что-то схватывает взглядом с монитора, и через пару секунд двигатель под ногами замолкает. Инерция заставляет меня сделать еще пару шагов, но уже слабо чувствуя ноги.   
Я падаю на колени и пытаюсь сорвать с лица удушливый пластик, путаюсь в белых застежках под гребнями. Хочу отдышаться, хватаю воздух и тут же сгибаюсь, выворачиваюсь в приступе мокрого, клокочущего кашля, хватаюсь за рану от прострелов боли и за поручни — от накатывающей темноты.  
С омерзением я сглатываю что-то вязкое и соленое. В глазах рябит от темных пятен и вспышек, в ушах звенит. Дышать. Дышать. Дышать. Сейчас обязательно полегчает.  
— Эми во что бы то ни стало нужно было загадать желание, — слышу я над собой, и доктор протягивает мне стакан воды. — Чего же тебе не хватает? Сердца, смелости или мозгов?

В космосе много тишины. Достаточно любительского приемника, чтобы окружающий вакуум взорвался голосами, но если просто смотреть в иллюминатор… В Космосе чудовищное количество Тишины. Неудивительно, что как только исчезают привычные ориентиры, мозг отключает внутренний счетчик.  
Мы ведь катастрофически привязаны к нашим планетам, с такой уютной сменой дня и ночи. Время можно отмерять сделанными делами, проговоренными словами, прослушанными треками, рабочими сменами, но сменой дня и ночи — куда проще. Не сговариваясь, мы старательно переносим свои миры на космические станции и в колонии. Это так понятно, так естественно, если вдуматься. Раньше я не вдумывался. Пока не понял, что ответа на вопрос _«Вы не устали так сидеть?»_ не знаю.  
Ни один корабль из всех, где я летал, не был так наполнен космосом, как «Галахад». Я думал, что живу здесь третий день, потому что помнил два завтрака, два раза засыпал на постели в угловой нише каюты. Когда на кухне я заметил ряды чисел на дисплее процессора, то просто стоял и смотрел, пока все три крайние цифры не сменились: 02:55, 01:34, 49:10. Это оказались часы.  
Я снова перед иллюминатором своей каюты, когда за спиной открываются двери. Не устал ли я так сидеть? Как рыба в темной воде, в уме мелькает какая-то мысль, и тут же уходит на глубину.  
Анайя садится на край соседнего кресла и заговаривает сразу, без привычной паузы:  
— Я не могу дать вам выход в экстранет, думаю, вы понимаете. Но в медиатеке есть огромное количество книг, есть коллекция фильмов, музыка… Какую музыку вы любите? Знаете, в вашей каюте можно настроить проектор, можем вечером посмотреть что-нибудь, — продолжает она. — Если вы не против. Если, конечно, вы хотите. Хотите?  
Она смотрит на меня с ожиданием, даже с каким-то волнением. Так непривычно и оттого — забавно. Какое имя она называла?.. Кажется, Эми. Эми все-таки решилась загадать желание.  
— Да. Я был бы благодарен.  
Доктор опирается локтями на колени и роняет лицо в ладони. Вздыхает. Мы молчим некоторое время, но потом я спрашиваю:  
— Скажите, время каких миров показывает циферблат процессора на кухне?  
Анайя поднимает на меня удивленный взгляд, потом встает напротив иллюминатора и с хрустом и удовольствием потягивается. Упирает руки в бока и улыбается, глядя на звезды.  
— Земля. Цитадель. Новерия.


	28. 25 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

На четвертые сутки я просыпаюсь не от сигнала будильника, а от включившейся селекторной связи. Пока тру заспанные глаза, сидя на смятой постели, из динамика раздается знакомый голос. Звучит на удивление вышколено, как у настоящей стюардессы:  
— Уважаемые пассажиры! Экипаж приветствует вас на борту лайнера «Галахад». Через две минуты будет совершен орбитальный маневр, просьба всем принять удобное положение в каютах и оставаться на своих местах до его полного завершения. Благодарим за понимание.  
Ну что ж, мы с мышами как-нибудь постараемся понять и выполнить просьбу нашего экипажа.  
Сразу после объявления оживает основной двигатель. Не маневровые, их тихое шипение я периодически ловил на грани слышимости; на этот раз корабль пробирает глубокая вибрация силового ядра, в которой я машинально улавливаю легчайшую асинхронность тактов. Мелкий недочет калибровки, не иначе. Я поднимаюсь с постели, осторожно потягиваюсь и привычно разминаю пальцы.  
Все начинается с того, что почти неподвижные до сего дня звезды трогаются с места и плавно уходят в сторону. Корабль движется вперед, постепенно разворачивается вокруг своей оси. Сначала преломленный свет окрашивает пол у иллюминатора узкими снопом радужных бликов, но уже через минуту они разрастаются. Через две — далекое солнце затопляет пространство каюты ярким золотом космического рассвета. В него погружаются мои ноги, вот я уже в нем по пояс, оно поднимается выше груди и высвечивает меня целиком.  
«Галахад» лег на новую орбиту и снова затих.  
Я выныриваю, вырываюсь из бесконечной ночи, будто с холодной глубины. Из грязных коридоров Омеги, где я не видел солнечного света полтора цикла, из своих наркозных обмороков, из остекленевшего безвременья последних трех… трех? дней, из эмоциональной тупости, в которую скатывался…  
Шаг за шагом, я плыву к иллюминатору через прозрачный океан теплого сияния. Ладони сами тянутся к внутреннему стеклу, свет почти согревает кожу и лучится между пальцами.  
— Доброе утро! — звучит из селектора.  
Судя по голосу, Анайя тоже улыбается.

Когда Анайя покидает рубку пилота, я уже жду на кухне. Она сразу же направляется к шкафу, где хранит напитки. Сегодня рукава ее комбинезона закатаны до локтей, а из-под расстегнутого воротника выглядывает край белой майки. По сравнению с видом, к которому я успел привыкнуть, она смотрится весьма неформально. Я вдруг замечаю, что следы царапин на ее шее почти сошли, что я почти на голову ее выше, а она такая маленькая и живая сегодня, а я совершенно необъяснимо рад ее видеть.  
— Спасибо, — первое, что я говорю, и это звучит ясно и естественно, по-настоящему.   
Она опускает глаза и снова прячет улыбку, но я откуда-то знаю, что из моих слов она понимает едва ли не больше, чем я сам. Спрашивает:  
— Что выберете на завтрак? — и, пока я думаю, заваривает себе кофе, а мне — какой-то особый чай.  
Этот ритуал повторяется уже в третий раз. Я все никак не могу привыкнуть есть пять раз в день детскими порциями, но Анайя говорит, так надо. Рассказывает, что наполненный желудок давит на диафрагму и мешает легким восстанавливать объем. Звучит логично, потому я не сопротивляюсь.  
— Почему именно Новерия? — интересуюсь я за завтраком, глядя на часы. — У вас там кто-то есть?  
— Потому, что иногда я позволяю себе слишком много болтать. Переключить на Палавен?  
— Нет, не стоит. Мне просто интересно, почему именно Новерия.  
— Сотрудничаю с местными специалистами на правах вольного стрелка.  
— Стрелка?  
— Исследователя. Фигура речи.  
Ответ кажется мне излишне скупым после такого эмоционального «Земля-Цитадель-Новерия», но я не рассчитываю узнать больше. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Как и обещала, после завтрака доктор оставляет мне датапад с настроенным выходом на внутреннее хранилище. В стараниях допивать чай без спешки и не пускаться сразу же в изучение новой игрушки я даже опознаю в заварке пару трав, но как только кружка пустеет — быстро удаляюсь к себе в каюту.  
В перерывах между едой и тренировками выясняется: доступ у меня есть только к медийным папкам, а любое поползновение в сторону карается сообщением о нехватке прав. Что искать уязвимости вручную, не заручившись поддержкой специально заточенных программных отмычек, не имеет даже малейшего смысла, понятно уже по беглому тесту. Шифрование здесь и правда работа хороших спецов — это как восхищает, так и расстраивает. Остается наслаждаться музыкой и книгами: наугад я выбираю Людовико Эйнауди и курс лекций римского права от некоего Чезаре Санфилиппо.  
В какой-то момент, подняв глаза от чтения, я замечаю смещение теней на полу. Похоже, у нас появились день и ночь.  
Кстати, Санфилиппо оказался неплох. Как и музыкант с непроизносимой фамилией. От такой музыки я начинаю чувствовать себя умным.

На осмотрах Анайя рассказывает много, даже спрашивать не приходится. Наше общение, похоже, грозит мне резким повышением объема медицинских знаний. Выяснилось, что мое легкое коллапсировало из-за проникающего ранения, а теперь постепенно раскрывается — серия голограмм это наглядно демонстрировала. Что если не давать нагрузку, то новые сосуды прорастают очень медленно. Еще — что кашель, начавшийся у меня со вчерашнего дня, — это, оказывается, хорошо.  
— Дыхательная система имеет свои способы очистки. Как бы старательно я ни купировала сосуды в самом начале, экссудат все равно будет собираться в нижних отделах.  
— Экссу… Что?  
— Серозный экссудат. Тканевая жидкость. Сукровица.  
Я сижу на кушетке, доктор прослушивает мне сердце и грудную клетку, и так — четыре раза в сутки: перед тренировкой и после. Утром на осмотре она нажимает на инструментроне что-то, и из динамиков в изголовье стола доносятся булькающе-свистящие хрипы.  
— Узнаете?  
— Элементарно! Это же серозный экссудат, доктор. Как я мог не узнать?  
Когда она двигает сенсор ниже, хрипы начинают меньше свистеть и больше булькать.  
— Чудное болото, — резюмирует она. — Без дыхательных нагрузок само рассосется за месяц, но что-то мне подсказывает, что это не наш вариант… Завтра будем менять повязку.  
Вчера вторая тренировка далась уже проще. Вдохновленный обманчивой легкостью, я даже попытался бежать трусцой, но после очередного потемнения в глазах сдался. Сегодня утром бегу уже целых три минуты, и это, оказывается, такая радость! Никогда не думал, что стану такому радоваться. Особенно стоя по пояс голым, с закатанными до колен штанами и в душном наморднике. Мне вспоминается экзамен по физподготовке, на приеме в СБЦ, который я сдавал семь циклов назад: чем мы дышим, там интересовались во всех прямых и переносных смыслах.

Наступает вечер. Я хочу это назвать именно так: вечер. То есть, я понимаю, что все условности, а в каюте доктора, на другой стороне борта, скорее всего, утро именно сейчас. Но вечером, после ужина и душа, начинается Действо.  
Анайя входит с мотком динамика на руке и чем-то полукруглым и металлическим, размером с распиленный пополам шлем. Пока она укладывает это что-то на стол и аккуратно раскатывает динамик под иллюминатором, я наблюдаю, стоя у входа. А доктор, вытянувшись на носочках вдоль стекла, уже цепляет пальцем где-то вверху маленькую петлю и тянет вниз, разворачивая из рулона светло-серую штору. Когда она берется за одно из кресел с явным желанием его двигать, я уже готов подключаться к процессу.  
— Помочь?  
Оборачивается:  
— Чем же?  
— Вижу, вы намерены сделать небольшую перестановку.  
— Проектор нужно закрепить на потолке.  
До потолка я точно так же не дотягиваюсь, но в голову приходит потрясающе стильное решение. Я забираю проектор со стола и верчу в руках, когда Анайя подходит ко мне и спрашивает, уперев руки в бока:  
— И что вы собрались с ним делать?  
— Для начала отдать вам, — и отдаю.  
Когда я поднимаю ее, взяв под коленями, она набирает воздух для возражений, обрывается на полуслове, теряется на пару секунд. После короткой внутренней борьбы её «спасибо» звучит капитуляцией и вызывает у меня улыбку. Не исключено, что весьма наглую.  
Сверху доносится щелчок, включилась лампа проектора. Луч разрезает полумрак и отражается от экрана за моей спиной. Но доктора что-то не устраивает, она открепляет устройство, лепит как-то иначе, что-то настраивает… Пока там происходит возня, я понимаю, что уткнулся носом ей в бедро. Кстати, мягкое. Кстати, ткань ее костюма довольно приятная на ощупь. Почти не пахнет, вернее, я что-то ловлю на грани, но никак не могу определить и потому принюхиваюсь, еще и еще раз.  
— Эй, я уже закончила. А вы?  
Нет, точно не чистящий порошок, иначе моя одежда пахла бы так же. Не парфюмерия, она бы била в нос с такого расстояния… Если подняться выше, запах теплеет, усиливается… Стоп.  
— Что?  
— Вы закончили меня обнюхивать?  
Перед глазами я вдруг обнаруживаю основание ее ног.  
— Верните меня на землю, Гаррус. Пожалуйста.  
Я аккуратно ставлю доктора на пол, пока в голову подтягиваются смущенно разбежавшиеся мысли.  
— Простите, доктор, я… — _«Я — идиот»_ — вот что на самом деле нужно сказать. — Простите. Я смиренно готов вернуть вас на Землю, как только вы пустите меня за штурвал.  
Ее усмешка, мой вздох.  
— Отодвиньте кресла чуть подальше от экрана. Теперь я знаю, какой фильм мы с вами посмотрим.  
О, Анайя коварно улыбается. Быть мне наказанным.


	29. 26 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Любая жизнь, встречая что-то на своем пути, задается тремя простыми вопросами.  
Может ли это меня убить?  
Можно ли это съесть?  
Можно ли с этим спариться?  
Это — основа любой психической реакции. В ходе развития к ним добавляется усложнение безусловными и условными рефлексами, психические процессы различной высоты, когнитивные функции… Но база всегда остается базой и уравнивает нас со всей остальной жизнью в Галактике. Три вопроса красной нитью идут через эволюцию со времен вирусов, и в этом кишечная палочка не отличается от кролика, варрен не отличается от арктического мха, а человек — от всех остальных разумных рас.  
Высокая философия точно так же наследует их через вечный поиск смысла жизни, и даже когда ответы, казалось бы, получены, замкнутое пространство и изоляция шутят с психикой довольно тонко. Временами мне даже нравится их чувство юмора. Навяжут твоему зрению какой-то болезненный угол, и вот ты уже ловишь себя на поиске обоснований для нездоровой идеи и убеждаешь себя в ее нормальности, в ее правильности…  
В 2179 году экспедиция геологической разведки потерпела крушение в астероидном поясе, здесь. Сигнал о помощи пробился из системы только через три недели, потому что передатчик оказался слишком слаб, а точно вычислить коридор связи с ретранслятором вручную почти невозможно. А вот запасов пищи хватило только на четыре дня. Несложно представить, как изменила свое мнение по базовым вопросам психика двух выживших специалистов. Несложно понять, почему операцией занималась именно Тета и я в ее составе, как врач-физиолог. Хотя, психиатру из нашей команды досталось сильнее.  
И вот, теперь я снова в Гамме Аида и снова вспоминаю три базисных вопроса. Вспомнила, пока крепила проектор.  
Гаррус уже час должен спать. Я же — в лаборатории, пишу финальный отчет для Миранды. Наш Объект почти готов, и теперь я точно знаю, что мой метод работает для ее иммунитета. Если не возникнет никаких осложнений и Уилсон на «Ахероне» не начнет экспериментировать, решив, что он умнее, мы имеем все шансы начать вывод Объекта из комы через десять суток. Как раз окончится реабилитация Архангела, и я даже успеваю взять небольшой отпуск. К завершению Лазаря я шла полтора года, и оно вряд ли выдастся гладким. А мне, судя по всему, не помешает разрядка. Но это еще далеко, а материалы отчета — под рукой.  
Организм — удивительная штука. Вот две мыши, которым я вживила биотический контур, ползают по боксу: Цезарь и Брут. Контур активируется в поле слабой статики и светится под шкурой оранжевыми узорами схем. Выглядит сюрреалистично. Их тела, столкнувшись с посторонним предметом внутри, тут же стараются выпихнуть его назад: кожа воспаляется, вспучивается, рубцуется, постепенно образует на границе с имплантом демаркационный вал. А через некоторое время, при благополучном исходе, из белой шкурки начинает торчать проволока. Вот, Цезарь это наглядно демонстрирует. Свое прозвище он так и получил. Если закрепить имплант на кости, как это делают у людей? Периостит, расплавление костной ткани… У Объекта до недавнего времени мы постоянно снижали иммунитет, чтобы не бороться с осложнениями, не рисковать. Пока я не реализовала третий путь.  
Где лежит граница между синтетической и органической жизнью? Покровы будут сорваны, как только я заварю себе кофе.  
Итак. Говоря о синтетиках, чаще всего представляют гетов или абстрактный ИИ. На самом же деле достаточно посмотреть на макроснимки обычного бактериофага, чтобы понять: вирус — это запрограммированный механизм. Он проникает в клетку, встраивает свою ДНК в ДНК хозяина, и начинается магия горизонтального переноса… Бум антибиотиков — сущие игрушки по сравнению с горизонтальным переносом. В пятьдесят девятом году двадцатого века людям стало известно, что генетический материал может передаваться не только от предка к потомку, но и от одного независимого организма к другому. В начале этого мы получили в руки настоящие молекулярные ножницы, способные нужным ферментом разрезать нуклеотидные цепи, почти не повреждая их. Не спонтанные мутации тканей под действием химии или радиации, не выстрел вирусной дробью по клетке с целым наборов вариаций и последствий, а вполне программируемые изменения через замену отдельных секторов генома клетки.  
Значит, чтобы остановить отторжение, можно научить клетки игнорировать имплант, подкорректировать геном иммунных клеток, а когда имплант приживется — мягко вернуть все на место. Без масштабных модификаций лимфоидной ткани, оставляя ДНК организма почти нетронутым.  
Первая подопытная мышь не выдержала долгой высокой температуры, пока работала присадка. По всему ее телу я нашла тромбы, и стало понятно, что препарат нужно вводить несколькими дозами. Вторая мышь умерла от контрольного заражения оспой, не восстановив полный объем иммунитета. Потерять Объект от какого-нибудь случайного герпеса? Нет, полтора года жизни на самом амбициозном из проектов я потратила не для того.  
Цезарь не отторг препарат, пережил заражение, но в долгосрочной перспективе приживаемость снова упала: через две недели, мышиный век короток. Для четвертой попытки я увеличила количество точечных итераций, снизила уровень стрессовых гормонов — и она удалась.  
Тогда началась работа по адаптации препарата для человека. В день, когда я приняла Архангела на борт, клонированный образец кожи Объекта полностью сжился с участком импланта. Вчера я получила контрольные замеры состояния крови.  
 _«Мисс Лоусон, объясните Объекту после пробуждения, что нужно меньше нервничать, чтобы не искрили импланты! И не злоупотреблять кофе, как делаю я. Пусть первые полгода воздержится от прививок, антибиотиков и противовирусных, и не сидеть на сквозняках…»_ Едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не написать это в письме. О нет, от меня ждут сухого канцелярита и доказанных фактов. Благо, их у меня в избытке, верно, Брут? Конечно, ты со мной согласен, маленький ты шкодник. Я стучу пальцем по боксу, а Брут шевелит усиками, тщетно пытаясь унюхать меня через стекло.  
Обитатели микромира божественны и всемогущи, правда, милый? Они могут не только заставить сморкаться и пить горячий чай под одеялом. Бактерии, вирусы, ферменты — они меняют, они управляют. Безобидный на первый взгляд, HPV может покрыть тело человека пластинами не хуже турианских, если только иммунитет даст специфическую слабину. Вирус бешенства способен за неделю сделать почти любого невменяемым монстром. Но настоящие чудовища едва видны в микроскоп. Настоящие чудовища имеют три свойства: они Безликие, Бессловесные и Бессмертные.  
Глубокой ночью я сижу на металлическом полу душевой. Теплые капли разбиваются о кожу и стекают ручьями, барабанят по стенкам. Удивительно, но больше всего мне не хватает обычного земного дождя. Летнего, осеннего… Дорожек света на мокром асфальте, стука капель по стеклу или зонту. Сидеть на балконе и слушать, как они шелестят в листве, как от земли поднимается тепло, запах пыли и травы. А если на берегу моря — то еще и соли, а если весной — то еще и цветов…  
Бедру, в которое дышал Вакариан, кажется, до сих пор жарко. Я провожу рукой по мокрой коже, ощупывая линию шрама у основания ног. Интересно, и как же я пахну на его вкус?  
Могу ли я его убить?  
Можно ли меня съесть?  
Можно ли со мной спариться?


	30. 27 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Таааак… Три шага вперед, переступить с ноги на ногу, еще три шага вперед, еще переступить… Стоп. Нет, не так. Еще раз. Здесь надо развернуться. И наклонить ее от себя… Примерно так? Наверное, да. Представим, что у меня в руках женщина…  
Представим, что я — на ужине в «Аль Соризо», на Цитадели. Надел приличный костюм, сел в кар. Магистрали полны транспорта, я лавирую в цветном потоке, а на место добираюсь, когда дневное небо Президиума сменяется красками вечера. Вальяжно я поднимаюсь по лестнице, миную охрану и держу курс к заказанному столику. Что я буду пить? Бокал Крианзы, пожалуйста.  
Здесь нужно развернуть ее, руки… Что делать с руками? Так? Нет, как-то по-другому… Еще раз.  
…А в «Аль Соризо» я поддерживаю под гладкую спину самую прекрасную из женщин, и ее грудь в вырезе черного платья приподнимается от частого дыхания, губы приоткрыты… Выверенным жестом я заставляю ее кружиться, затем снова привлекаю к себе и вдыхаю теплый запах волос. Я закрываю глаза…  
Музыка смолкает. За иллюминатором на фоне глубокой черноты плывут звезды.  
Цвет волос той женщины с самого начала напомнил мне ржавчину. Она умела танцевать только с винтовкой и, скорее всего, видела танго только в кино. Мы все подняли ее, как флаг и символ, совершенно забыв, что она живая и смертная. Чем-то забеливала кофе, ела украдкой печенье, когда мы возвращались на борт в середине ночной вахты.  
— Привет, Гаррус. Хочу узнать, как у тебя дела, только сначала посижу немного. Устала. Ты же не против?  
Я же не против. Эти воспоминания — как острые крючья, застрявшие в груди. За них дергаешь с удовольствием мазохиста: знаешь, что больно, но прекратить не в состоянии.  
Однажды она так и уснула, пригревшись на обшарпанном «Мако» на нижней палубе, а я не смог себя заставить ее разбудить. Подложил ей под голову свою подушку и очень волновался, чтобы она в этот момент не проснулась.  
Едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не раздавить датапад в руке.  
— Гаррус, подойдите в лабораторию на перевязку, — говорит селектор.  
Корпус датапада дает трещину.

Что-то изменилось. Первое, за что цепляется взгляд — белые туфли, которыми Анайя болтает в воздухе, сидя на операционном столе. Темно и спокойно, горит только подсветка бокса с подопытными животными. Доктор встает, а я, конечно, знаю, что нужно делать.  
Когда я укладываюсь на стол, сверху загорается операционная лампа. В первый раз осмотр проходит в абсолютном молчании. После снятия повязки ране холодно и непривычно, к гелевой прослойке и полимерной латке поверх нее я уже успел привыкнуть. Пытаюсь повернуться и взглянуть, как мои дела, но мягкий жест и «Тсссссс…» останавливают.  
Рану доктор вычищает долго. С ультрафиолетовым излучателем в одной руке и отсасывающей жидкость трубкой в другой, снимает белесую жижу с черными хлопьями, смесь медигеля и свернувшейся крови, это-то я вижу. Сушит салфетками, которых в конце процедуры в лотке набирается невысокая горка. Когда Анайя надевает защитные очки и берет в руки маленький аппарат со шлифовальным кругом, я нервно сглатываю.  
Началась повторная шлифовка пластин около раны, и в тонкие ароматы дезинфектантов ненавязчиво вплелась нота паленой кости. Я почти вжался лицом в кушетку. Мне казалось, что высокий визг машинки, окруженной ореолом костяной пыли, отдается мне во все голосовые связки. Горячо и чешется, а я никак не могу выкинуть из головы картину: сейчас я нечаянно дернусь и она пробурит мне грудную клетку, с чавканьем вопьется в ребра и легкие, а кровь будет брызгать кругом в лучших традициях дешевых ужастиков… Глупость, конечно. Но спокойно вздыхаю я только после наложения повязки.  
— Можете подняться.  
Лампа надо мной гаснет, белые перчатки летят в утилизатор. Обойдя стол кругом, Анайя усаживается в свое рабочее кресло, пока я пытаюсь отдышаться.  
— Послушайте внимательно, — говорит она, и я весь внимание. — Еще два дня я буду вас наблюдать, будем проводить тренировки. Потом мы расстанемся. Рана затянулась, пластина над ней нарастет со временем. Сейчас я закрыла ее полимерным протезом, через две недели найдите любого врача и попросите снять повязку. Что касается вашего ребра, то сейчас оно стоит на титановых нитях, иначе я б его не срастила. Вреда никакого, но если очень захочется и у вас есть на примете хороший хирург, вытащить их можно не раньше, чем через месяц. Можете идти, до утра вы свободны.  
Смысл сказанного я начинаю улавливать только на середине фразы, а целиком он доходит до меня через пару секунд. И сейчас… Все прозрачно и чисто, по-честному с самого начала. Она и правда собирается просто так меня высадить. Я же в глубине души рассчитывал на доминантные игры, условия, скрытые угрозы и прочую шелуху, традиционно налипающую на добрые с виду дела… Готовился к этому. Но нет. Патрон оказался холостым. А я оказался параноиком слишком поздно.  
— Я могу чем-то еще вам помочь? — спрашивает доктор, видя мое замешательство.  
Сколько я вам должен? Где вы живете? Бываете ли на Цитадели? Где работаете, когда не летаете по космосу? Кто ваш босс? Что такое вараны? Сколько вам лет? Где вы учились лечить турианцев? Где служили? Почему без проблем переносите свой коктейль? Вопросов десятки, но из всех возможных с языка, как это обычно и бывает, срывается самый нелепый:  
— Вы обещали показать мышей. Знаете, мне очень интересно, с кем я делю этот круиз.  
— Вообще-то проект закончен, я должна была их утилизировать… — она встает и подходит к боксу с животными. — Но не смогла. Вы представляете?  
Улыбается. Со своего места я вижу, как оживает ее лицо, кажущееся мне белее обычного. Когда заслонка бокса опускается и доктор протягивает руку внутрь, вверх устремляется маленькое белое существо, но Анайя ловко перехватывает его на своем плече.  
— Брут, расскажи господину Вакариану, как лабораторная мышка самоотверженно спасает Галактику.  
Названный Брутом совершает далекое путешествие через половину комнаты, от своего жилища до стола, где я все еще сижу. Я принимаю его из чужих ладоней очень осторожно: такой маленький, такой шустрый! Боюсь поломать.  
— И что же может рассказать мне Брут? Похоже, он стесняется турианцев, так что придется вам говорить за него.  
Анайя усаживается со мной рядом, в ту же позу, в которой я ее застал. Где находится даль, куда она сейчас смотрит, я даже представить не могу.  
— Вы не представляете, какие они храбрецы и герои. Без них у нас не было бы ни антибиотиков, ни генной инженерии, ни антигистаминов… Испытанного панацелина, вакцин, сывороток, иммуномодуляторов…  
— Доктор, вы забыли, что говорите с солдатом.  
— И правда, — она опускает ресницы.  
Мышь принюхивается, сидя в углублении ладони, и решает попробовать на зуб коготь моего большого пальца.  
— Что за проект вы закончили?  
— Сначала делала укрепление мышц для одного человека. Потом — лимфоидную систему ему же. Очень долго настраивала иммунитет. Вчера закончила отчет по приживлению биотических имплантов и жду результата. А вы держите первую мышь-биотика во Вселенной.  
— То есть, если я дерну его за хвост, меня разорвет деформацией?  
— Не исключено.  
— О, я постараюсь быть очень осторожным… — я чешу зверю живот свободной рукой.  
— А что это за человек?  
Улыбка остается только на одной стороне ее рта.  
— Очень сильный человек, очень смелый. Просто когда-то попал в беду. Наша команда помогает ему из нее выкарабкаться.  
— Благородное дело.  
— Не бесплатно, разумеется.  
— В галактике полно тех, кто за «не бесплатно» только тратит чужое время. А у вас, если я понял верно, есть вполне видимые результаты.  
— Вполне… — она бесшумно спрыгивает на пол. — Я изолирую монстра, пока он не проявил свою темную-темную сторону.  
Ловкое движение, после которого Брут оказывается у нее в руках, я не успеваю уловить. Тяну за ней взгляд, как загипнотизированный. «Дверь податлива и приоткрыта, но за ней клубится такая тьма, что не сделать и шага…». Вспомнил строки, но не автора. Закрыв животное в боксе, она зовет меня, улыбаясь устало и мягко; идти наверх, но я не двигаюсь с места.  
— Вы читаете новости?  
Есть вопросы, которые до поры даже формулировать в голове избегаешь, а когда они срываются с языка — уже не уверен, хочешь ли получить ответ. Чем дольше она на меня смотрит, тем яснее я понимаю, что хочу. И даже настаиваю:  
— Вы читали новости за последние дни? Что-нибудь писали про Омегу? Что там происходит?  
— Пять дней назад там случилась крупная перестрелка в секторе PPK-46, уровень 12. На месте были найдены двадцать шесть убитых, личности троих установить не удалось. Известно, что один был батарианцем, а двое других — людьми. Организация «Синие светила» отказалась признать свою причастность к произошедшему, несмотря на то, что шестнадцать погибших официально состояли в ее рядах. Ведется расследование. Это все, что мне известно, господин Вакариан.  
Я усмехаюсь, глядя на свои ладони.  
— А про Архангела вы что-то слышали?  
— Только слухи. Говорят, он — турианский ренегат, стоявший поперек горла у местных группировок. Прозвище свое получил полтора года назад, откуда взялся — никто не знает. Некоторые считают, что это вообще маленький отряд, скрывающийся под общим прозвищем. Вроде после той перестрелки его не видели.  
— Даже так…  
Она молчит.

На темной кухне Анайя извлекает из морозильной камеры бутылку без опознавательных знаков, открывает, наливает немного прозрачной жидкости в стакан и протягивает мне.  
— Что это?  
— Пейте. По-хорошему мне бы вколоть вам седативные, но это — лучше. Только пейте быстро.  
— Почему быстро? На ринкол не похоже.  
— Верно. Это водка.  
— Что такое водка? Какая-то особая вода? Пахнет алкоголем.  
— Сейчас узнаете.  
— А у меня не будет аллергии?  
— Гаррус… — она вздыхает, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. — Просто пейте. Пока мы беседуем, она нагревается.  
Горло обжигает не хуже, чем от ринкола, хотя во рту и не так мерзко. Я тут же запиваю это водой, а уже через минуту узнаю эту дрянь: думал, ее используют только для коктейлей, но нет. Внутри теплеет.  
— Еще?  
— Да. Водка — чудесный напиток.  
— Вермут лучше, но вам его нельзя.  
Из морозильной камеры появляется еще одна бутылка, и я уже понимаю, что вечер удался.  
К черту все. Этот корабль, Омегу, прозвища, меня самого… Все к чертям. После третьей порции я усаживаюсь за стол, Анайя с двумя бутылками — напротив, закидывает ноги на подоконник. На столе — звездный свет, водка и вермут. Еще три порции мы пьем вместе и молча. Анайя нарушает тишину первой.  
— Вам понравился фильм вчера?  
— Хороший фильм. Наивный, старый, настоящий. Тали когда-то потащила меня в одну из увольнительных на «Флот и флотилия»… Что я могу сказать? В антураже графики история смотрится почему-то не так трогательно. Мне больше понравилось наблюдать, как Тали переживает, следя за сюжетом. Хотя, в историях любви и тонкостях переживаний за глухим шлемом я разбираюсь примерно одинаково…  
Я опрокидываю в себя еще одну рюмку.  
— Значит, два дня?  
— Два дня. Вы умеете танцевать?  
— Нет. Но вчера я слышал, что в танго не бывает ошибок. Знаете, а у вас ладные ножки. Как для человека, конечно…  
— Где-то я такое уже слышала.  
В темноте я плохо вижу ее лицо, но знаю, что она улыбается. Где-то я такое уже видел.


	31. 28 (Лорик Киин)

**2183** год, Новерия

Следующим же утром я узнал, что лайнер, причаливший сегодня по моему личному разрешению к орбитальному хабу порта Хань-Шань, собрали на верфях Тессии семь циклов назад, назвали «Золотая Звезда» и отнесли к классу легких фрегатов. Три цикла он прослужил торговому флоту Цитадели, затем был несколько раз перекуплен, сменил имя и пару циклов назад перешел из распоряжения одного волуса в распоряжение одной женщины. С тех пор о нем никто не слышал, пока в регистрационном журнале Новерии не появилось название «Галахад», а в порт Хань-Шань не опустилась его странная хозяйка.  
Следующим же утром я узнал, что из оружия на борту «Галахада» нашли только крупнокалиберный пистолет, легкую винтовку, шесть термозарядов и два стальных ножа с лезвиями длиной в мою ладонь. В лаборатории внимание службы безопасности привлекли два запечатанных и немаркированных штамма, но следов чего-то подобного не найдут нигде больше. Бортовой компьютер на запрос курса полета выдал кружево направлений: дело пиратского алгоритма, работа грязная, но эффективная. Примерный курс корабля я восстановил уже позже, по пингам в переписке, и единственным местом, которое посетила доктор за последние пару месяцев, оказалась станция Омега. Остальное время «Галахад» действительно дрейфовал в открытом космосе.  
Оборудованной для проживания на корабле будет одна из двух кают, где на полке лежал турианский череп со старой меткой Дигериса. Запасов провианта, воды и кислорода в трюме было на половину цикла. Корабль оказался стерилен и наполнен стерильной же тишиной, и госпожа Сикари, глава службы безопасности порта, резюмировала в итоговом отчете: _«Твоя Анайя — очень, ОЧЕНЬ осторожная и скрытная сука»_.  
Только я еще не знал этого, стоя посреди залитого холодным светом прожекторов шестого локального транспортного бокса. Я ждал, пока подгонят мой кар с парковки, и мерил шагами бакелитовую платформу.  
Сегодня вечером единственный член команды «Галахада» будет наблюдать за круговертью снежных хлопьев где-то в неописуемой дали вытянутой руки, куда добивает через стекла полумрак-полусвет комнаты. Может, мы разыграем красивую партию в шахматы за ужином. Интересно, доктор умеет играть в шахматы? Танцевать? По виду — человек, далекий от светских ритуалов, но тогда мне хотелось, чтобы умела. На раутах Совета в основном думаешь о заключении нового контракта на фоне обсуждения вкусового букета поданного вина, но сегодня мне хотелось думать о вине… На фоне обсуждения дел.  
— Звонишь в неурочное время, — Саада ответила на вызов почти сразу.  
— Сейчас в нашем хабе висит легкий лайнер, «Галахад». Может, ты помнишь, я тебе рассказывал об одном докторе, собиравшемся нас навестить? Она прилетела сегодня. В ближайшее время найди несколько толковых ребят, среди них должен быть хотя бы один техник и один лаборант. Пусть прихватят еще кого-нибудь из арсенала. Нужно осмотреть это судно.  
— Ищешь что-то конкретное?  
— Стандартный набор.  
— А что с командой?  
— Вряд ли вы ее там найдете, не удивляйся. Обыск пусть проведут по протоколу. Если что — изолируйте команду в карантинной зоне на время досмотра. Ничего не изымать без веских оснований, целостность упаковок не нарушать.  
— Я передам.  
— Еще одно: дышать только через респиратор. Неизвестно, что в воздухе.  
— Результаты отправлять на твой терминал?  
— Да, и личные комментарии от тебя. Ордер и подпись для стыковки Ирина перешлет через пару минут. И еще… Саада?  
— Ну что? — вздыхает старая турианка.  
— Сейчас охрана сопровождает доктора Ритт от шестого ТБ к пристани и обратно, и по процедуре ей должны оформить прилет. Но пусть ее проведут без регистрации, не хочу, чтобы ее нахождение здесь как-то светилось в базе. Сделайте все тихо и аккуратно, и никому из посторонних ни слова.  
— Иначе б ты мне не звонил по личному терминалу, верно? — она смеется, учуяв интересную добычу.  
— Все так. Спасибо.  
Я дал отбой коммуникатору и сунул руки в карманы пальто. Из-за спины с порывом ветра донеслось знакомое гудение двигателя.  
Анайя — азарийское имя, и дать такое могли рожденной после войны Первого контакта. Но мисс Ритт почему-то не казалась мне такой молодой. Анайя… Она сама выбирала его. Почему именно это?

 _«Полет инженерной мысли, отточенность каждой линии, абсолютно гладкий ход на высоких скоростях, отзывчивая система управления и мощь, дремлющая под капотом…»_ Популизм и пустой слоган, пока не сядешь в подогнанное лично под тебя кресло и не заведешь двигатель. Я чувствовал эту машину, сливался с ней, и штурвал был продолжением моей руки. Никакого автопилота, никогда. Ускорение, инерция на поворотах… Сильный и послушный, Ray стоил каждого потраченного кредита: я убеждался в этом снова и снова.  
Время в пути между домом и офисом всегда принадлежало лично мне. Ирина быстро научилась не размениваться на рабочие обсуждения, случись ей куда-то со мной ехать, и не бледнеть на особенно крутых виражах. Доктор Ритт в дороге обсуждений даже не начинала. Опустив спинку кресла, она полулежала справа от меня. Пару раз поправила накидку, выдав свое присутствие шорохом одежды. Что же там пряталось, какие интриги заплетались в теплой тени ее капюшона? Я перевел взгляд на тонущую в сумерках трассу, стремительно бегущую навстречу.  
Трасса здесь была не всегда. Я успел застать время, когда в долине еще вилась постоянно заносимая снегом колея, проторенная караванами тяжелых снегоходов. В «Синтетик Инсайтс» поступил заказ на разработку очередного модуля контрольно-пропускной системы, а меня прислали на должность старшего аналитика местной технической ячейки. Удивительно комфортное сочетание служебных обязанностей с подкармливанием природного любопытства. Мы жили у подножия Вершины 22, а коллеги не уставали удивляться моим долгим прогулкам в горы. Хотя турианская теплолюбивость на поверку так же преувеличена, как и честь, дополнительный комплект аккумуляторов, необходимый для обогрева скафандра во время этих прогулок мне и правда обошелся недешево.  
Если везло с погодой, в конце смены я выходил из корпуса и направлялся вверх, где дорога переходила в протоптанную тропу, а затем и вовсе терялась среди вымороженных камней. Забравшись на любимый уступ над окнами станции метеонаблюдений, я смотрел, как на фоне угасающего заката темнели сизые хребты гор, мерцал огнями силуэт далекого порта, тогда — всего пара причалов и таможенный терминал. В долине, где уже успевали сгуститься сумерки, зажигались окна жилых комплексов.  
Стоило открыть забрало шлема, в лицо кололи морозные иглы. Пар от каждого выдоха уносился в звенящее кристальным холодом небо. Тогда я уже знал, что даже один такой выдох, удачно пойманный фильтрами вентиляции, может выдать биологическую подпись хозяина, не говоря о более поверхностных источниках, вроде сетчатки глаза. Рутина. Укутанные сугробами склоны окружающих гор, которые, как казалось, можно погладить, в те мирные моменты отдыха занимали меня больше.  
На фоне нахлынувших воспоминаний я захотел спросить мисс Ритт, как давно она снимала с лица респиратор? Но она доверчиво спала, заложив ногу за ногу и спрятав ладони меж бедер.  
Ответ я уже знал.

Маленькую сумку, где, как доложила охрана, лежала пара ампул человеческого иммуноглобулина, инъекционная система и банка с порошком детской питательной смеси, я опустил на пол. Неторопливо снял пальто, затем стянул перчатки. Мисс Ритт стояла перед зеркалом. Неподвижно, пока я не поймал в отражении ее взгляд. Леди медлила с разоблачением, и через минуту я в полной мере понял, почему.  
На голове ее торчали коротко остриженные серые волосы. Открытые участки ее кожи показались мне оплавленными: блестящие, тонкие, застывшие потеки плоти струились от высокого лба и висков по острым скулам, сглаживали маленькие ушные раковины и уходили куда-то под воротник одежды и тот самый респиратор, что закрывал ей нижнюю половину лица. Ниже, с правой стороны ее грудной клетки, не хватало нескольких ребер, асимметрия выделялась даже под комбинезоном. Сама грудная клетка оказалась плоской, и на какой-то момент я даже засомневался, что верно определил пол этого человека, пока не отследил линию почти кварианского изгиба талии, смазанного до поры пластинами скафандра.  
В наступившей тишине я различал тихое шипение дыхательного клапана. Видел, как вздрагивает эта тощая грудь. И как горит на худом лице, покрытом шрамами, испепеляющее желание жить — в огромных желтых глазах, по какой-то причине не тронутых уродством.  
Я не мог отвести взгляда, а под пластинами неумолимо стыло. Будто еще немного — и моя кожа точно так же опалится, оплавится, выгорит перед неутолимой и бескомпромиссной жаждой жизни, перед захлестывающей пустотой, с силой давящей на глотку. Тогда я понял, что не представляю, что должно произойти с разумным существом, чтобы его глаза стали такими. А еще — что не уверен в своих способности и желании вообще такое представлять.  
Глядя на ее лежащую на полу броню, еще теплую, я осознал очень отчетливо: было время, когда эти доспехи наполняло куда более жизнеспособное содержимое. Стоило заговорить, молчание чересчур затягивалось. Стоило, наконец, заговорить.  
— Я сейчас организую что-нибудь на ужин. Пройдите в комнату, присядьте. Если желаете — я зажгу верхний свет.  
Я догадывался, что она не пожелает. Собственный голос показался мне чужим и чуждым, вымученным. Женщина передо мной — болезненно хрупким ребенком. И когда первое оцепенение сошло, я поймал себя на необъяснимом интересе провести пальцем по ее щеке, узнать, какая она на ощупь, но быстро выбросил его из головы и даже смог улыбнуться.  
— Но сначала взгляните на вид из окна. Сделайте приятно усталому турианцу.  
Анайя опустила глаза, кивнула и удалилась в гостиную. Она двигалась тихо, как тень. Самой себя, не иначе.


	32. 29 (Лорик Киин)

**2183** год, Новерия

Воздух вздрогнул от вкрадчивого аккорда клавиш: так несколько робких нот на уровне предчувствия попробовали плотность полумрака. Только потом на фоне рассыпчатого шепота ударных посмел тихо вступить саксофон, и начала сплетаться музыка, названная землянами джазом.  
Метель почти улеглась. В долине ниже по склону светились рыжим фонари и окна научного городка, вдали искрило среди ледяной темноты облако огней порта. Моя гостья стояла у окна, когда я неторопливо прошелся по комнате и остановился рядом. Ее пальцы в перчатке придерживали край плотной шторы.  
— И правда красиво, — долетел до меня цифровой голос.  
— Рад, что вам по душе.  
Под ее глазами прорезались морщинки — так я понял, что она улыбается.  
По приезду я отнес ее вещи в гостевую спальню и показал ей комнату. Как всегда: вот постель, если нужна вода — во всем доме она фильтрованная, если интересует бар — в шкафчике рядом, том, что ближе к окну. Терминал на столе — без пароля, экстранет в наличии. Ванная комната слева от входа. Пол с подогревом, не пугайтесь каменных ступеней. Все, что видите — в вашем распоряжении. Если понадобится что-то еще — скажите. Доктор только кивнула: _«Хорошо. Спасибо»_  
— Жду вас через полчаса к ужину. Кстати, как вы относитесь к белому вину?  
— Я… любила белое вино. Уже давно не пробовала.  
Она прошагала вглубь комнаты и продолжила, глядя на снег за окном:  
— Прошу меня простить, господин Киин. Я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию, но трапезу не разделю. Как видите, на то есть объективные причины.  
В объективности я уже не сомневался и спрашивал скорее из учтивости. Оставив доктора располагаться, я вышел и притворил за собой дверь.

В тот вечер ужин прошел в тиши, разбавленной джазовыми нотами. Я, как всегда, разогрел себе контейнер с меткой кухни любимого ресторана. Белые салфетки, белая посуда, отличный стейк с соусом эзза. И женщина напротив. Она сидела на стуле, подогнув под себя ноги — неслыханная вольность на приеме у Администратора, пусть и неофициальном. Хотя, я видел в этом скорее непосредственность и даже некоторую инфантильность забывшегося существа, для которого общепринятый этикет — странная условность. Среди ученых такое не редкость.  
После я налил себе немного виски, притушил в зале свет и пригласил доктора Ритт побеседовать.  
— У белых есть все шансы, — она огладила темную костяную пешку, замершую несколько дней назад на шахматной доске, на кварцевом столике посреди комнаты.  
— Играете?  
— Да. Иногда на корабле бывает скучно.  
— Команда вас не развлекает?  
— Я и есть моя команда. Стараюсь изо всех сил.  
— Здесь у черных спорная позиция. Эту партию мы начали с Эрфе, ведущим врачом клиники.  
— Вы играли белыми?  
— В тот раз — да, — устроившись на диване, я сделал горячий глоток, оставивший сладковатый, пряный вкусовой след остывать на языке.  
— Как же вы управляетесь с кораблем сама?  
— Плохо. Мне помогает старый бортовой компьютер, господин Киин. Правда, к терминалу я пристыковалась только с помощью диспетчеров, они вели меня с самой орбиты. Пилот из меня гораздо хуже, чем врач.  
— Так почему не наймете пилота?  
Анайя опустилась на край кресла справа, того самого, где я любил читать вечерами, и застыла в уже знакомой мне напряженной позе с прямой спиной. Уличное освещение очерчивало ее темный силуэт золотом, и легко было забыть, как она выглядит на самом деле. Я поймал свой ум на забавной игре: попытках представить, какой она могла бы быть без пластика на лице. Не в своей изуродованной форме, конечно. Возможно, после операций. Или когда-то давно, кто знает?  
— Господин Киин, вы ведь живете один?  
— Это имеет отношение к делу?  
— «Галахад» — мой дом. Хочется оставлять его на кого-то более надежного, чем стандартная бортовая система, — сказала она, глядя на светящийся вдали улей порта.  
— Сколько времени вы провели в космосе?  
— В последний раз недолго, пару месяцев. Успела привыкнуть к тишине.  
Она помолчала немного, и добавила:  
— Здесь и правда красиво. Очень похоже на Землю.  
— Знаю.  
— Бывали на Земле? — обернулась она.  
Если бы я видел ее глаза, то наверняка нашел бы там удивление. На какой-то момент я подумал так, но она сидела против света, потому я мог только гадать.  
— Нет, не доводилось. Но я много работал с людьми, а каждый из них будто своим долгом считает это сказать. А вы? Бывали на Земле?  
— Я там выросла. В космос попала уже после двадцати.  
— Почему вы решили работать именно здесь?  
Потому, что вся планета — режимный объект, где без специального разрешения ни единый корабль не причалит, ни единого сотрудника не досмотрят, ни одно досье не получат. Потому, что здесь вертятся инвестиции — не то, что в отдаленных колониях. Это и стало бы самым честным ответом, но такое не говорят в лицо. В лицо говорят совсем иные вещи…  
— Хочу иметь возможность применить свои знания во благо. Мест, где я могу это сделать, не так много.  
…Такие, например. Я был готов таять от умиления. Сейчас бы подняться и рассказать поставленным дикторским голосом о трудностях на отдаленных рубежах человеческих миров, о том, как нужны колонистам медики. Что квалифицированные руки там на вес золота, а благодарность спасенных станет гарантией здоровых нервов, хорошего сна и пищеварения.  
На каждом приеме, где я бывал, обязательно находились волонтеры колонизаторов. Я столько раз слышал их речи, что готов был повторить хоть сейчас, заставь меня кто залезть на высокую трибуну. Или хотя бы на стул посреди гостиной.  
Дешевый пафос. Я решил прекратить церемонии:  
— Альянс вас ищет?  
Ее оцифрованный смех прозвучал сухо и странно.  
— Вас смутила моя броня, верно?  
— Вы бы не явились в ней просто так. Я прав, доктор? — я изобразил самую вежливую и самую благостную улыбку, какую вообще мог.  
Анайя легла на спинку кресла и долго ощупывала меня взглядом, прежде, чем заговорить снова.  
— Я не знаю. Предполагаю, что нет. Сознательно я не принесла бы дрянь на чужой порог.  
Еще глоток виски, еще вопрос.  
— Когда вы говорите о работе, то имеете ввиду материалы, присланные нам месяц назад. Все верно?  
— Да. Обратимые модификации ДНК: например, научить специфический иммунитет быстро побеждать инфекцию без сывороток. Или — вырастить кому-то потерянную часть тела и приживить без рисков отторжения и иммунодепрессантов. Я специализировалась на работе с тканями и органами, смежные области — иммунология и генетика. Вылечить аллергию, выровнять обмен веществ или гормональный фон…  
Она заметно увлеклась, почувствовав знакомую почву под ногами. Потом немного смутилась, подобралась, опустила голову:   
— Очень общие фразы. Не знаю, имеет ли смысл сейчас их детализировать.  
— Сегодня — вряд ли. А вот завтра у вас будет возможность побеседовать с доктором Эрфе, ему детали скажут куда больше, чем мне. Я познакомлю вас, подготовьтесь к этому разговору.  
— Готова. Я живу медициной. В прямом и переносном смысле слова.  
Теперь я уже не сомневался, что вызову Эрфе утром. Анайя поднялась, выпрямилась между мной и окном, сцепила пальцы за спиной. Стоило немного притерпеться к особенностям (я называл их для себя так) ее внешности и выговора, чтобы начать замечать в ней какую-то извращенную, ломаную грацию.  
— Что же вы натворили, доктор?  
— Я плохо помню. Помню, что долго плакала, что руки были в крови — то ли в чужой, то ли порезалась. Возможно, я убила человека. И, возможно, не одного…


	33. 30 (Миранда Лоусон)

**2185** год, место не установлено

Фильтры пропускают в зеркальный кабинет меньше сотой доли от яркости звезды, на орбите которой мы вращаемся. Не прошло и часа, как я прилетела с «Ахерона», но уже успела привести себя в надлежащий вид: сменить скафандр на облегающий комбинезон, распустить тугой пучок волос, удобный под шлемом — пусть свободно падают на плечи. Добавить ноту духов. Джек Харпер любит ухоженных женщин. Явись я сюда прямиком из стыковочного бокса — отправил бы _«отмывать звездную пыль»_. Одного я никогда не могла понять: зачем нужны духи, если их намертво перебивает сигаретный дым? Это раздражало. За много лет я так и не смогла до конца привыкнуть.  
Призрак сидит в кресле, потушив голографические мониторы. Тонкая струйка дыма вьется, поднимаясь от сигареты в его руке, и растворяется в темноте. В свойственной ему манере, Призрак начинает постановку задачи издалека.  
Хотя, иногда мне кажется, что он просто любит звук собственного голоса.  
— Расскажите, мисс Лоусон, в каком состоянии сейчас находится проект «Лазарь»? — он затягивается, медленно и со вкусом. В его лице мерещится что-то инфернальное из-за красных отсветов тлеющего табака.  
Он и так в курсе каждой детали, но на его вопросы принято отвечать.  
— Проект перешел в завершающую стадию. Объект пребывает в искусственной коме до получения результатов всех исследований. Предварительно: показатели приживаемости имплантов приняли положительное значение. Иммунитет тоже выравнивается. От начала заключительного курса терапии прошло сорок восемь часов. Если такая динамика сохранится, можно начинать вывод объекта из комы через восемь суток.  
— Вы хорошо поработали, мисс Лоусон… Вы и ваша команда.  
Я уже догадываюсь, чем закончится сегодняшний отчет, но у меня еще есть причины сомневаться.  
— Навыков доктора Уилсона достаточно, чтобы закончить реабилитацию и вывести Шепард из комы?  
— Более, чем.  
— Из наших периферийных отделов поступила вся информация, которую мы ждали? Если я понял верно, последний курс терапии — разработка…   
Он снова подносит сигарету ко рту, выпускает из губ небрежное и дымное:   
— Напомните имя?  
— Доктор Анайя Ритт. Вся информация получена и уточнений не требует.  
— Она же участвовала в эвакуации Архангела с Омеги… Его личность подтверждена?  
— Гаррус Вакариан. Я направляла вам развернутый отчет.  
— Помню. Как себя чувствует Гаррус Вакариан?  
— Реабилитация почти завершена. Послезавтра должен покинуть борт «Галахада».  
— Хорошо.  
Причин сомневаться все меньше. Фокус синих микросхем в его глазах переходит с меня на вид за иллюминатором. Океан плазменного огня играет бликами, дышит протуберанцами… Фильтры превращают его в закатное марево. Отключись они сейчас, все живое здесь сгорит за несколько секунд.  
Через некоторое время я набираю в легкие прохладный воздух с табачным привкусом, хочу спросить, могу ли идти. Но Призрак пресекает меня на полуслове.  
— Мисс Лоусон, — говорит он, — начинайте сворачивать проект.  
Два года жизни я посвятила проекту «Лазарь»: эвакуация тела Шепард, подбор специалистов, контроль на каждом шагу. К финалу я практически неотрывно находилась рядом с ней. Возможно, она меня даже вспомнит: однажды она едва не пришла в сознание, подобранная доза стимуляторов оказалась для нее чрезмерной. А сейчас… Я стою посреди зеркального кабинета, и эхо трех слов, трех простых слов, прозвучавших ровно и буднично, никак не может угаснуть меж стенок моей черепной коробки.  
 _«Начинайте сворачивать проект»._  
Призрак улыбается, он явно удовлетворен оказанным эффектом. И продолжает, затянувшись и выпустив дым, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу. От его сигареты осталась половина.  
— Выполнение задачи вы начнете с периферии. Архангел покинет борт корабля завтра. Отдел безопасности передаст вам ключи от ИИ корабля доктора Ритт, после вы пошлете туда ударную группу и задержите опасного дезертира, Алисию Карпентер, от имени Альянса. Она окажет сопротивление, а вы ее ликвидируете. Архангел же узнает правду о том, у кого последнюю неделю находился в плену.   
Призрак тушит сигарету и смотрит на меня, откинувшись на спинку кресла и заложив ногу за ногу, а я все пытаюсь подобрать слова, такие нужные сейчас. Все не то. Мое молчание его напрягает — едва, но заметно.  
— Я сказал что-то непонятное?  
— Нет.  
— У вас есть вопросы к постановке задачи, мисс Лоусон?  
Пока я пытаюсь нащупать нужную формулировку, из памяти поднимается прозрачное лицо с желтыми глазами. Не лицо даже, а восковая маска без всякого выражения. Анайя, бледная моль, истлевший призрак, задержавшийся в этом мире по чьей-то прихоти. Я и думать не хотела об аде, из которого она выползла на свет. Ее не ищет Альянс? Ее геном не засвечен ни в одной базе данных? Этого было достаточно, чтобы принять ее в Проект. Ни на тот момент, ни позже, я не стремилась узнать о ней ничего более. Меня волновал исключительно результат ее работы.  
Доктор отработала чисто. Чище, чем кто-либо. Ее отдача граничила с фанатизмом, вызывая во мне неприязнь и восхищение в равной степени. Абсолютный профессионализм, не замутненный моральными принципами. Она слишком подходила нашей организации, чтобы жертвовать ею ради сомнительной лояльности Архангела.  
Алисия Карпентер… Необоснованно. Я не вижу обоснования.  
— У меня есть вопросы, мистер Харпер.  
Призрак щурится, узнаваемый жест. Но назад не повернуть.  
— В чем смысл устранения Ритт?  
— Мисс Лоусон… — он смакует на губах мое имя, ввинчивается взглядом в мой мозг. — Ей известны алгоритмы связи станции Ахерон? Она бывала там?  
Сейчас он будет загонять меня, как строгий экзаменатор. И лучше бы молчать — это было бы правильным решением. Но на его вопросы принято отвечать.  
— Да.  
— Она знакома с командой «Лазаря»?  
— Да.  
— Она имела полный доступ к материалам проекта?  
— Да.  
Он нарочито вальяжно достает из пачки свежую сигарету, щелчок — прикуривает ее от рыжего огонька зажигалки. Выпускает дымное облако, подняв лицо, и снова сковывает меня взглядом. На очереди следующая тройка травильных вопросов.  
— Вы знаете, чем она займется после возвращения Шепард на Галактическую арену?  
— Нет.  
Но я могу проследить.  
— Быть может, вам известны рычаги влияния на нее?  
— Нет.  
Но их всегда можно найти.  
— Есть ли у вас гарантия, что после завершения проекта доктор Ритт сохранит верность обязательству неразглашения, заключенному с вами?  
— Нет. У меня нет таких гарантий.  
Гарантия существует только одна.  
— Тогда вы знаете, что делать.  
Знаю.


	34. Часть III

*   
_I want pinned down  
I want unsettled  
Rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils_  
* 


	35. 31 (ОД 02-41)

**2180** год, Земля

Теплый ветер. Он доносит до меня пение птиц за окном, запахи цветов… Это цветет липа. Ее аромат наполняет меня целиком, и я боюсь дышать слишком глубоко, чтобы не опьянеть окончательно. Я не хочу открывать глаза, полежу пока так.  
Я дышу. Я есть Свет. Я растворяю себя в свете, в звуках, в липовом цвете под окнами. Рассыпаюсь снопами искр, какие видно, стоит всмотреться в чистое небо. Я — тысячи воспринимающих точек, каждая из которых творит свою действительность.  
Я слышу шум улицы. Одновременно далекий и близкий, он сливается в подобный хор примерно на высоте седьмого этажа. Я боюсь пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть легкость, возможную только на границе сна и яви. Как за нити, я цепляюсь за звуки, струящиеся в меня из открытого окна, и теряюсь в голосах, шагах, шуме моторов, шелесте листьев, шелесте одежды… Через два квартала ремонтируют дорогу. Через улицу продают буррито, бодрый голос торговца взлетает выше остальных. Молодая женщина кому-то сказала: «Привет», я представляю ее блондинкой в сиреневом платье.  
Я дышу. Под моей щекой — прохладная подушка. Волна теплого воздуха омывает меня запахами и звуками. Пахнет солнцем и чуть-чуть пылью. Земным солнцем. Нашим маленьким Солнцем. Я хочу увидеть небо. Поднимаюсь над неизвестным мне городом, ложусь спиной на восходящий поток и открываю грудную клетку бесконечной синеве. Открываю ей свое маленькое, окровавленное сердце.  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
Сигналы системы мониторинга. Точно, они. Я вслушиваюсь в свой пульс и в тонкие звуки где-то рядом: ритм совпадает. Пора просыпаться.

Она сидела в кресле, в углу палаты. Планшет в руках, белый халат, белые туфельки врача. Я заметил, какие изящные у нее лодыжки и запястья. Я еще не знал, чем она пахнет, но уже был уверен: пара пылинок с крыльев ангела точно на нее упала. На волосы и губы.  
Ветер из открытого окна палаты доносил до меня запах духов. Она встала и подошла ко мне.  
— Здравствуйте, 02-41, — сказала она. Точно, то были ее духи и они показались мне очень приятными, даже знакомыми.  
— Скажите, что вы ошиблись… — упорно хотелось верить, что она ошиблась. — Вам же наверняка известно мое имя?  
— Мне известно, что вы — объект дознания 02-41, — улыбнулись ее губы под неяркой помадой. — Имеет смысл зачитывать вам обвинение?  
— Что вы… — улыбнулся я в ответ. — Зачитайте мне лучше, что занимало вас, пока я не проснулся? Чем на Земле сегодня интересуются красивые женщины?  
— Я читала сводку по вашему делу. А вот со вторым вопросом вы обратились не по адресу…  
— Я так очарован, что не могу пошевелиться.  
И это не фигура речи. Наверное, я слишком громко подумал об этом.  
— Это эпидуральная блокада, — сказала она.  
— Прошу прощения, доктор… Как вас зовут?  
— Эпидуральная блокада — это вид анестезии. Сейчас она действует на все ваше тело ниже пятого позвонка.  
Конечно, рассчитывать на комфорт одиночной камеры и трибунал было наивно в моем случае. После всего, что я натворил. Как и на сыворотку правды и быструю смерть следом. Формально, я уже мертвец, но доктор, похоже, еще не в курсе.  
Я хотел взять ее за лицо и прижать ее губы подушечкой большого пальца, прижать их розовую мягкость. А контрразведка, вероятно, хотела получить алгоритмы взлома, которые у меня перехватила Гегемония. Поэтому доктор надела перчатки, придвинула столик с блестящими инструментами к моей постели и надела маску.  
Ей — едва ли тридцать, мне — слегка за. Я сказал, что у нее глаза чайного цвета, а она только опустила ресницы. Внимательная, будто делает домашнее задание в Академии. Я не знал, как ее зовут, но при других обстоятельствах не упустил бы возможности пригласить ее на ужин. Или на прогулку. Куда угодно. Ее медные волосы были сколоты на затылке шпильками, и мне так хотелось распустить их ей на плечи… Огладить ее шею, погрузить пальцы в шелковистое красное море, зарыться туда лицом и дышать, дышать, дышать…  
На левой руке пальцев у меня уже нет. Она сложила их в контейнер со льдом, свернула перепачканную кровью клеенку, стараясь не замарать постели, где меня оперировала.  
— Завтра утром мы снова увидимся. Быть может, вы измените свое решение.  
Она ушла. Я хотел провалиться в сон, но не смог. Запах липы заполнял палату. Я старался дышать глубже.

Я наблюдал, как она медленно, но верно превращала мое тело в огрызок. У меня больше нет кистей, голеней и почки. Она снизила дозу обезболивающих.  
…Рассыпаюсь снопами искр, какие видно, стоит всмотреться в идеально чистое небо июня…  
Шорох в мыслях. Способ не сойти с ума, заготовленный заранее. Я понимал, на что иду, но не думал, что инженер Альянса знает такие слова, что может проговаривать такие мысли. Я никогда не был поэтом.  
Я должен был ее ненавидеть, но в ненависти мало сил. Тогда я решил ее любить.  
— Где находятся исходные алгоритмы, 02-41? — звучит ее голос.  
— Как называются ваши духи, доктор? — звучит мой. — Уже третий день не могу надышаться.  
Она разрешала мне спать урывками: стоило шагнуть глубже дремы, палату вспарывал электрический писк. Или мигала лампа под потолком. Я в совершенстве изучил этот потолок и каждую складку на гардине. Здесь не было часов, время я отмерял по изменению уличного освещения. Немая уборщица пришла на третий день, собрала кровавые пеленки и вымыла полы, стараясь не дернуть ни за одну из трубок, что ко мне тянулись от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения. Потом меня навещал только мой калечащий врач.

Я почувствовал, как шевелятся мои губы, и очнулся от собственного кашля. Нет, неверное слово… Включился. Включился.  
…Мое тело это не я мои мысли это не я мои чувства это не я…  
Шуршат мысли. Вычитал когда-то, не помню, где. Я дышал ртом, от этого губы пересохли и потрескались. Сегодня она еще больше снизила дозу обезболивающих, и мы продолжали наш диалог.  
— Нам нужен исходный код ваших алгоритмов, 02-41.  
— Чем вы заняты по вечерам, доктор? Какие книги вы любите читать?  
— Вы можете прекратить это? — просит она, отводя глаза.  
— Что вы станете делать, когда от меня ничего не останется, доктор?  
Она молчит. Она прекрасна, как Мона Лиза. В ней идеально все: и асимметрия темных бровей, и шрамик от ветрянки, маленькая рытвинка справа на переносице. Я наизусть помню, как двигаются ее руки, когда она надевает и снимает перчатки. Тогда я узнал, как зашивают раны: она все время держала меня в сознании, пока присваивала очередной кусок моего тела. Все они запаковывались в боксы со льдом, а потом она их куда-то уносила. Я подумал, что где-то там уже можно начинать собирать меня заново. Я смеялся. Пока не охрип окончательно.

Меня разрывает от любви. Каждый из моих нервов подцеплен на крючок. Тонкие и ржавые, проволоки от них тянутся к углам комнаты, как паутина. Где-то там невидимый вал медленно прокручивается, а потом сдает назад, натягивает их — и дает провиснуть.  
У меня нет голоса, трахея слиплась, ссохлась. Воздух со свистом скребет по горлу каждым вдохом и выдохом, но пока я дышу. В воздухе — вонь лекарств и разложения. Окно запечатано. Ворох перепачканных бурым и красным пеленок разбросан по полу. На них то, что было моей кровью. На полу, гниет лужами. На стенах. Красные следы того, что было моими ладонями.  
Высокий писк ввинчивается, ввинчивается, ввинчивается в мозг!!! Все, что я могу — издать сиплый выдох.  
Моя Королева, моя прекрасная леди Гамильтон!.. Она снова пришла. Меня разрывает на части от любви! Она бела, бела, как арктический снег! Она парит в дюйме над землей и осыпает меня пыльцой со светящейся матрицы своих крыльев. И я сиплю во славу Ее, сиплю что есть сил, от восторга, грозящего выломать изнутри грудную клетку.  
— Куда вы вшили алгоритмы, 02-41?  
— …вое имя… твое… иииимя… имя — золотой колокольчик…


	36. 32 (Лорик Киин)

**2183** год, Новерия

Люди меня всегда удивляли. Самая молодая из рас на галактической арене — и самая перспективная. Они никого не оставили равнодушными: пришли и встряхнули наши уютные и давно поделенные сферы влияния. Если бы не люди, мы бы и дальше захлебывались в стагнации. Кто-то винил их в лживости, в наглости, кому-то не нравилась их горячность и непостоянство… Каждому находилось, в чем их упрекнуть, но я видел в их чертах многое из того, что мы по какой-то причине потеряли. И если бы меня попросили назвать главную черту всех людей, я без раздумий ответил бы: страсть.  
Какой расы ни коснись, всегда найдется богатая история со своей драмой позади. Мы в них завязли, в этих драмах. У людей же была только маленькая и очень быстрая Война первого контакта, которую они до сих пор не могут нам простить, как дети — свои мелочные обиды. Я умиляюсь всякий раз, когда кто-то из них заводит о ней патетическую речь. Они явились сюда с распахнутыми глазами и открытым ртом, алчностью, быстро всем поднявшей тонус. Когда их флот вырвался на второе место после нашего, даже матриархи азари лишились покоя. Мир стряхнул оцепенение и зевоту. Мир стал интереснее.

Я улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку кресла перед письменным столом. Светлый день завершился, теперь оставалось ждать, что мне откроет день темный. Деление новерийских суток на два календарных дня казалось бы странным, если бы полночи Палавена и Новерии условно не совпадали бы через одну. Впереди — еще шестнадцать галактических часов темноты, о чем я предупредил доктора Ритт, час назад проводив ее в комнату перед сном.  
На почте домашнего терминала меня ожидали несколько новых писем. Сводки разработчиков, спам кадровой службы, смета юристов… Я бегло просмотрел их, в который раз пообещал себе занести кадровую службу в черный список за их «Сегодня на службу в отдел техподдержки заступил…». Самого интересного нет. Служба безопасности задерживала отчет, что могло означать две вещи: или на «Галахаде» нашли много занятного, или не нашли ничего и до сих пор ощупывали каждый угол. Я нахмурился, привычно постукивая по столу когтями. Настольная лампа грела пальцы.  
Я набросал письмо Эрфе: коротко сообщил, что хочу видеть его у себя завтра же, сразу после завтрака, с портативным диагностом на руках, и что его пациент — человеческая женщина. Перечитал несколько раз, убедился, что информации достаточно и нет ничего лишнего, и только тогда отправил. После — погасил терминал, свет и удалился в спальню.

Стоя посреди тиши и мрака, я расстегивал пиджак и очищал мысли от дневных задач, когда услышал шорох где-то в апартаментах. Застыл. Насторожился. До меня долетел щелчок дверного замка. Кому-то, видимо, плохо спалось на новом месте… Стараясь ступать как можно тише, я вышел из комнаты.  
В зале гостиной — ни звука, ни движения. Тусклый свет крался с улицы в окна. Я обернулся — из приоткрытой двери гостевой спальни тоже падал свет, узкая полоса на полу. Туда я и направился в первую очередь. Никого, темнота. Постель смята, одеяла нет. Очевидно, исчезло вместе с моей неспокойной гостьей. Войдя в комнату, я притронулся к подушке — остыть она еще не успела.  
На столике рядом с постелью лежало нечто темное. Стоило присмотреться, и я понял: это респиратор. Я колебался с минуту прежде, чем разрешил себе взять его в руки. Аккуратно, будто вторгаясь на чужую территорию, будто боясь замараться.  
Респиратор оказался сухим, чистым, и быстро нагрелся, переняв температуру пальцев. Изнутри от него тянулась мягкая трубка длиной в мою ладонь. По всей видимости, подразумевалось, что она должна была опускаться в горло. Вдоль ее стенок переливались и поблескивали микросхемы с выступающими наружу металлическими контактами. Я догадывался, что это — сенсоры для считывания движений гортани и языка. Воздушный клапан с фильтром, там, где у людей нос… Перевернув маску, я вгляделся в ее лицевую сторону. Тот, кто сделал эту вещь, даже постарался придать ей лаконичную красоту: глянцевитые ребра жесткости по краю челюсти, маленький динамик впереди, как у кварианцев…   
Как у кварианцев. Я, наконец, понял, что она мне напоминала. Скорее всего, это — переделанная часть кварианского шлема, выполненная, впрочем, вполне достойно. И я, кажется, догадался, куда пропала ее хозяйка.

Пятьдесят шагов по узкому тоннелю в скальной породе вели в мой зимний сад. Я шел в темноте, автоматическое освещение коридора не включалось в темное время суток: такая настройка помогала не слепить глаза. Я приближался к выходу, оттуда уже явно тянуло холодным воздухом. Легко толкнув незапертую дверь, я вышел под навес галереи.  
Колодец внутреннего двора заливало голубоватым светом звезд. Анайя неподвижно стояла на самом краю крытой террасы, закутанная в одеяло, как в кокон, по самые глаза, и смотрела на ручей, сбегающий вниз по протокам с высоты крутых склонов. Там, наверху, снег плавился сетью кинетического щита, укрывавшего двор от непогоды. На краю каменного желоба намерз ледяной наплыв, прозрачная струя воды падала с него и скрывалась под землей, а с неба долетали крупицы снега — порывы ветра сдували его с острых камней.  
Отопление сюда не дотягивалось, но щиты не позволяли температуре сильно опускаться. Я чувствовал, как сквозь домашние туфли тепло из стоп уходило в пластиковые панели пола. Анайя же стояла босиком, ее лодыжки выглядывали из-под края одеяла, а кожа, и без того бледная, казалась мне тогда и вовсе прозрачной. Я уже успел удивиться, но заметил, что ноги доктора покрыты теми же рубцами, что и лицо. А еще — что на маленьких пальцах нет ногтей.  
Я наблюдал за ней, а она — за тем, как снег опускается в снег, искрится на голубоватых от ночного света шапках камней в центре двора. Может, она просто не чувствовала холод? Я переступил с ноги на ногу, двигая озябшими пальцами. Легко догадаться, что Анайя не ожидала моего появления: она вздрогнула, вывалившись из оцепенения, и стала искать взглядом источник звука среди теней и черных колонн. Я решил помочь ей в этом.  
— Наивно было полагать, что вы воздержитесь от ночных прогулок.  
Она опустила глаза, будто извиняясь, а я мог только догадываться, верно ли трактую ее ограниченную мимику. Я подошёл ближе, чтобы лучше видеть ее лицо, вернее, его открытую часть.  
— Нет, я не против. Вы ведь заметили, выход сюда не заблокирован.  
Хотя, возможно, и стоило бы, но думать об этом уже поздно. Она коротко кивнула, отвела взгляд. Окинула им крышу галереи, скалы высоко вверху и ручей между камней, и снова посмотрела на меня, уже вопросительно.  
— Это естественная формация в Вершине 22, я лишь слегка выровнял ее и облагородил. Прихожу сюда иногда, слушаю ветер.  
Опустив ресницы, она кивнула, а я снова увидел под ее глазами морщинки — знак улыбки. Следом ее взгляд указал на серую дверь, видневшуюся на другом конце галереи, и снова вернулся ко мне с вопросом. Видимо, так она поддерживала наш странный диалог, и я ответил ей:  
— Я покажу вам на рассвете, что там. Если вы не против часовой прогулки, конечно.  
Наклон головы у людей обозначает интерес? Я трактовал ее жест, как желание получить подробности.  
— Наберитесь терпения. — я улыбнулся ей и сунул успевшие озябнуть руки в карманы штанов.  
Она едва заметно поклонилась, что я расценил как вежливое согласие. Ее взгляд снова опустился к ручью, она застыла в прежней позе, будто собиралась простоять так всю ночь. Мы бы так и стояли, медленно замерзая и глядя на бегущую воду, если бы я не решил форсировать события.  
Уже теперь я понимаю, такие они и есть — идеи, всплывающие в мыслях посреди ночи из бессонниц и неопределенностей, головных болей и скуки. Так они и выкристаллизовываются: в темноте, от холода или усталости, в секунду, когда все, наконец, затихло. Когда вдруг становится слышно самую главную мысль, простую и чистую, как талая вода.  
— У вас будет лицо и голос, — сказал я.  
Анайя робко обернулась ко мне. Я прекрасно осознавал, что принятое решение — довольно рискованное в отсутствие полной картины происходящего. Но так же — что риск даже после поверхностного анализа всегда скатывается в банальный просчет вариантов развития событий и стоимости каждого из них. Возможная цена меня устраивала, ведь по сути, пара пластических операций ничем не обязывала ни меня, ни клинику.  
Голод вопросов поднимался из глубины смотрящих на меня глаз, и самый главный из них — «почему». Я мог бы ответить, что хотел разбавить рутину. Почуял ценного специалиста, делал маленькое доброе дело, удовлетворял любопытство, лелеял самолюбие иллюзией власти над чужой жизнью. Правда крылась в каждом из ответов и ни в одном конкретно. Тогда мне следовало развернуться и уйти, но я снова заговорил:  
— Вам вернут лицо и голос. Я договорюсь с врачами о проведении операции независимо от исхода наших… переговоров.  
Она шумно выдохнула, подалась, было, в мою сторону, потом отпрянула и опять замерла, неотрывно глядя в глаза, сомневаясь, спрашивая разрешения верить. Пора было сбивать градус.  
— Посмотрим, что получится. Пойдемте. Получить простуду — не самое полезное, что вы можете сделать.  
Она послушалась.  
Остаток ночи я спал крепко и без снов, а открыл глаза за привычную минуту до сигнала Иштар. С него и начался тот темный день.


	37. 33 (Эрфе Ферльге)

**2183** год, Новерия

Мечтает ли врач стать космонавтом? Я и близко не мечтал, но однажды пришлось. С тех пор я налетал порядочно, а в последнее время мне все чаще казалось, что я — своеобразный вид летающего болтуна, а не врач. Полети туда, расскажи о возможностях нашей клиники. Полети сюда, расскажи о контрактах со страховыми компаниями. Поначалу мне нравилась представительская роль, но размеренный порядок операционных был мне милее помпезных приемных.  
Сейчас мне кажется, что еще вчера мы с Мишель и маленькой Кристиной ждали рейс на аэродроме в предместьях Акюрейри. Вперед, в Осло, оттуда — на Байконур, из азиатских степей — на орбиту, по выигранному мной международному гранту. Не знаю, кто бы еще из землян с таким же легким сердцем отправлялся на Новерию. Девять лет назад я думал, что мы просто сменили один заснеженный пейзаж на другой, а местные горы и скалы нравились мне куда больше исландских равнин.  
Мишель разницы не видела. Замкнутая в кругу работы и дома, под бесконечными климатическими куполами, под светом галогеновых ламп, среди мерзких чужаков, душных сплетен и всего, что я здесь так любил, она тосковала по теплому солнцу. А пять лет назад Мишель Ферльге решила, что лучше любить нас с Бекенштайна, меня и Новерию. Так врач стал космонавтом. Вернее, становился им хотя бы на одни выходные в месяц.

В то утро я стоял перед окном в тихом кабинете Лорика, сунув руки в карманы брюк. До обеда оставалось часа два, но снаружи было темно. Я задумчиво смотрел на реку огней трассы, сонно пульсирующую между портом и лощиной, на рисунок заснеженных горных зубцов, отделявших небо от земли, и думал, что надо бы забронировать билеты на конец недели. В пятницу дочке исполнялось двенадцать.  
— Как прошел осмотр? Что скажешь? — раздалось из-за спины.  
Я перевел фокус на отражение Лорика в стекле. Он сидел, упираясь локтями в обширный директорский стол и сцепив пальцы. Просидит так минут десять, потом положит голову на левую руку и пару раз простучит по столу когтями правой. Так выражалась у него деловая программа поведения: перемену его поз за время нашего знакомства я выучил досконально.  
— Нормально. Осмотр как осмотр, мисс Ритт вела себя прилично.  
А что тут еще скажешь? Мисс Ритт, по моему беглому осмотру, давно ждала очереди на пополнение анатомического музея, чтобы встать где-то между светящимися крысами и дельфиньим мозгом. Лорик же сейчас понимал шутки не лучше ИИ, разработкой которых занимался, когда мы познакомились, и я решил, что посвящать его в ход подобных мыслей чревато.  
— Понимаешь, Лорик… Как бы это сказать… — я перемялся с пяток на носки и обратно, размышляя, как бы побыстрее отделаться от неприятной темы.  
— Как есть.  
— Она химера.  
— Что это значит? Змеиного хвоста я у нее не заметил.  
— То и значит… И мифы тут не при чем.  
Я прошелся по кабинету, пару раз вздохнул поглубже и расстегнул френч у горла. Может, подарить Кристине книжку «Легенды древнего мира»? В последние полгода она серьезно увлеклась археологией.  
Из-за спины донесся приглушенный перчатками стук когтей по столешнице и вопрос:  
— Чаю?  
— Давай. Не помешает.  
Через несколько минут с подносом в руках вошла сероглазая Ирина — личная помощница Администратора, сервировала столик перед диваном, слева от входа, и уплыла обратно в приемную. Да уж, господин Киин знал толк в ножках… Она к нему так и обращалась: «господин Киин». Я же у себя в клинике так и оставался всего лишь «доктором». Уже главный врач, а до господина все никак.  
Пока заваривался чай, Лорик копался в терминале с очень занятым видом. Очевидно, снова завяз в переписках.  
— Ну так что? — он резко вынырнул из процесса.  
— Она — химера. Мериклинальная химера. В ее теле смешано несколько геномов: кожа, например, с одним, а мышцы — с другим. Даже нет… Даже в ее коже несколько кодов, и установить, какой из них изначальный, скорее всего невозможно. Представляешь, как лоскутное одеяло. И это — явно не врожденное. Озадачивает…  
— Ты видел такое раньше?  
— Никогда. А в документы ее ты заглядывал?  
— Утром. Вчера ее охрана проверяла.  
И, конечно, документы оказались в порядке, иначе бы дальше карантинной зоны она не ступила.  
— Фото у нее там до… — я налил темной заварки в чашку и в воздух поплыл запах асаама. Положил туда сахара и размешал. — Или уже как сейчас?  
— Видимо, до.  
Видимо, Лорик знал больше, чем хотел рассказывать. Я иногда забывал, что привело его на пост, но секрет крылся в деталях: господин Киин предпочитал казаться куда проще, чем был на самом деле. Получалось хорошо, и легко было забыть, сколько зубов прячется в его благостной улыбке.  
— Значит, вот, как она хочет себя видеть… — я бросил в чашку кусочек лимона. — А зачем ты повез ее к себе?  
— Не хотел, чтобы она бродила по порту после нашего разговора. Мало ли, кто бы ей заинтересовался после всего, что она выдала…  
— Мог приставить охрану.  
Ведь и правда мог. Но не приставил, а значит — почему-то не доверял.  
— Не хотел поручать ее охране. Хотел понаблюдать за ней сам.  
— А что она выдала, кстати? О чем вы говорили? Я так, на всякий случай спрашиваю.  
— Что она тебе рассказала на осмотре?  
Я отпил из чашки. Лорик не спускал с меня глаз.  
— Что предоставит образец для выращивания покровов и распишет, как обращаться с ее иммунитетом, пока мы будем реконструировать недостающие хрящи и… Пока будем ее восстанавливать. Работы, как ты понимаешь, много.  
Он поднялся из-за стола. Прогулявшись по кабинету, остановился перед окном, так же, как и я в начале нашего разговора. Мы молчали, обдумывая каждый свое. Не знаю, чего я ожидал: говорят, вопрос не появляется в голове, пока не появятся варианты ответа. То был случай, когда варианты у меня отсутствовали напрочь, потому я спросил прямо:  
— Зачем тебе это все?  
— Мне интересно. Не поверишь, Эрфе, но в этот раз мне и правда интересно.  
— А если я откажусь в этом участвовать? Что будешь делать?  
— Разве тебе самому не любопытно ее исследовать? — сказал Лорик, даже не пытаясь скрыть подвоха.  
— Да, но…  
Но было уже поздно.  
— На время подготовки к операции мы определим ее в экспериментальное отделение при риск-лаборатории. Ограничим к ней доступ персонала — внимательно выбирай пул специалистов, которые будут работать с ней и ее материалами. Думаю, времени на исследования у вас будет достаточно. На эту операцию ты подпишешь отдельный прайс, заложишь туда премии, а бухгалтерия пришлет его мне на утверждение. Как тебе такой план? Что думаешь?  
Кто бы что ни говорил, а мимика турианцев временами бывает потрясающе выразительной, и Лорик повернулся ко мне с поистине благостной, обезоруживающей улыбкой. В такие моменты мне особенно сильно хотелось высказать ему, что я на самом деле думаю о некоторых его затеях, но я только вздохнул в ответ.

В то утро я приехал на Вершину 22 рано, еще до завтрака, как Лорик и просил в письме. Когда сбросил в прихожей пальто и ботинки и прошел в комнату, то застал хозяина за работой: сидя в пятне света настольной лампы, он что-то быстро печатал на терминале, но стоило мне поздороваться — зажглось верхнее освещение, а Лорик оставил писанину и поднялся из-за стола.  
— Здравствуй, Эрфе. Мисс Ритт… — он обратился куда-то в сторону дивана, на котором сидела тощая женщина в глухом черном комбинезоне и с черным респиратором на лице. Вернее, из-за спинки мебели виднелся только ее коротко остриженный пепельный затылок и ремешок того самого респиратора, а саму женщину я увидел, когда прошел вглубь комнаты.  
— Это — доктор Эрфе Ферльге.  
Женщина поднялась и повернулась ко мне. Первое, что бросилось мне в глаза — шрамы. Всю открытую часть лица (а открытой оказалась едва ли его половина) покрывали блестящие наплывы шрамов, и хотя я видал картины пострашнее, внутри все равно передернуло. И глаза у нее были странные. Если бы я видел когда-нибудь глаза людей, вернувшихся из Чистилища, то сказал бы, что у нее — именно такие.  
Тем временем женщина поставила на столик чашку, которую держала в ладонях, и легко поклонилась с электронным _«здравствуйте»_. Я еще тогда подумал: как она пила через респиратор? Потом понял: просто грела чашкой руки.  
— Доктор Анайя Ритт, — тихо представилась она.  
Лорик выделил нам для осмотра гостевую спальню, где на столе я и развернул диагностический модуль. Мисс Ритт спокойно отвечала на вопросы, пока я собирал анамнез. Тихая, исполнительная, но мне постоянно мерещилась в ней какая-то тревога, какая-то внутренняя дерганность. Она напомнила мне затаившееся хищное насекомое.  
Понять, как вообще может функционировать организм без половины желез, — без яичников, груди, матки, надпочечника, с половиной щитовидки, — в целом не трудно, заместительная терапия, протезирование и трансплантология уже давно позволяли человеку обходиться почти без любого органа за редким исключением. Но чаще — без какого-то одного, а не без целого набора, и, вероятно, уверенность в собственной жизнеспособности — единственное, что держало доктора Ритт в одном куске, будто ее тело, ( _то, что от него осталось_ ) — всего лишь временное неудобство. Может, я бы даже испытал к ней сочувствие, как обычно бывает с искалеченными людьми.  
Анализ покровов я переделывал четыре раза. После первого подумал, что диагност сбоит, после второго уверился: образцы, взятые с интервалом в несколько минут, показывали на разные ДНК. Когда я понял, кто передо мной, и поднял удивленный взгляд, то уперся в улыбку, причем, улыбалась доктор взглядом и над респиратором.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы вам провели реконструкцию… — я попробовал, было, начать издалека. Доктор согласно кивнула. — И какую из… Какой… — я думал спросить, из какого участка и с каким геномом выращивать ей кожу. Абсурд, сплошной абсурд. — Как вы это вообще представляете?  
— То, что на мне сейчас — относительно стабильно. Уже. Но как исходная матрица не годится. Если решите взяться за задачу — я дам вам чистый образец.  
— Так вы — ученый?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— И где вы практиковали?  
— Спросите у Администратора.  
Когда она сняла респиратор для осмотра лица и слизистых, под ним открылись неровные края безгубого рта, рубцы на остатках носа и идеальные зубные импланты. Метрики с нее я снимал очень тщательно, особенно — модель лицевых костей. Кости, кстати, оказались целыми, повреждение затронуло только кожу и хрящи.  
Ни тени стеснения, самоуверенный шарж на человеческое лицо. Когда я закончил, она снова надела маску, заглотив сенсорную трубку, как альбатрос — целую рыбу. Тогда я понял, почему сочувствовать ей получалось плохо.  
Я спросил, сворачивая диагност и до последнего надеясь услышать «нет»:  
— Планируете продолжать работу?  
— Если получится. Я бы хотела, чтобы получилось.  
— Зачем?  
Почему бы вам не забиться в какой-нибудь дальний угол и не сидеть там, питаясь на роялти с патентов, доктор? Почему бы вам не перестать пугать других людей одним фактом своего существования? Почему бы не исчезнуть из поля зрения и больше никогда в нем не появляться?  
— Хочу приносить пользу. Зачем еще работают исследователи и врачи, доктор Ферльге?  
Когда мы вышли из комнаты, Лорик уже ждал нас, в перчатках и застегнутый на все пуговицы. Сосредоточенное _«Идем»_ он адресовал мне, своей гостье — _«Дом к вашим услугам»_. Помню, уже в лифте я спросил:  
— Не боишься оставлять ее в доме?  
На что Лорик улыбнулся:  
— Иштар присмотрит.  
Он говорил об ИИ, установленном в квартире, ядро которого когда-то разрабатывал для систем безопасности. Вавилонской покровительнице шлюх, гетер, войны и власти.  
В тот же день, через два часа, я уже перекраивал рабочие планы для нескольких толковых специалистов на ближайший месяц. Через сутки — подписывал карточку новой пациентки. Собеседование с ней мы провели в следующем квартале.


	38. 34 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, гамма Аида

Утро начинается с записи Ray of Light. Барклай включает ее каждый день, без пяти минут семь по земному времени. Тихая мелодия проникает в фазу быстрого сна, расслаивает его и ведет меня во внешний мир, как флейта Гамельнского крысолова. Я открываю глаза.  
Местное солнце восходит на другой стороне корабля, а в моем иллюминаторе блестят только звезды. Острые звезды холодного Космоса. Я лежу среди белых простыней и смотрю на серебристые панели корабельного потолка.  
Через минуту медленно разгорается подсветка над столом, еще через две — монитор терминала. Откинув одеяло, я опускаю ноги на ферропластовый пол и протираю заспанные глаза.  
— Доброе утро, доктор Ритт, — камеры Барклая поймали признаки моей активности.  
— И тебе, — я прокашливаюсь, очищая горло. — Есть что-то новое на почте?  
— Четыре непрочитанных сообщения.  
— Кто нам пишет?  
— Два письма от доктора Уилсона, по одному от страховой компании «Амарантис» и господина Лорика Киина.  
— Письмо «Амаратиса»…  
— «Амарантиса».  
— Ты понял, чье, — я тру сонные глаза. — Отметь его, как спам, сервер отправителя — в черный список. Проследи, как был получен мой адрес, и вычисти кэш.  
— А что с остальными письмами?  
— Среди них есть отмеченные, как важные?  
— Да, от доктора Уилсона.  
— Посмотрю после тренировки.  
— Вы просили напомнить, что сегодня нужно обновить сыворотку.  
Точно. Голова после вчерашних возлияний хоть и не болит, но отзывается ватной тупостью на попытки думать.  
—…Но я бы предложил вам сначала выпить воды. У вас обезвоживание.  
— Знаю. Ты прав.  
Вздыхаю, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Надо как-то встать. Как-то надо встать. Как-то это получается, я натягиваю белье и комбинезон, собираю волосы в хвост.  
— Барклай, а как там господин Вакариан?  
— Спит.  
Ну конечно.

Неяркий свет следует за мной на кухню. В стакане под соплом кулера — ледяная вода. Барклай заботится, как может.  
Из камеры нулевой температуры я достаю нужную ампулу и отправляю в процессор. Разогреваться ей около минуты, но холодная сыворотка по вене — не то, с чего хочется начинать день. А пока я закатываю рукав на левом предплечье и закрепляю на руке автоматический инъектор.  
Чтобы поднялась вена, приходится поработать кистью. Когда сосуд явно начинает прощупываться под кожей, ампула уже готова. Я вставляю ее в паз и запускаю процедуру: щелчок, укол — и поршень толкает в меня желтоватую лейкоцитарную взвесь. Если бы, например, кварианцы уделяли медицине столько же внимания, сколько технике, отказ от скафандров превратился бы в вопрос нескольких лет терапии. Уж я-то знаю.  
Я уже тянусь к застежкам инъектора, но в последний момент останавливаюсь. В холодильнике лежат ампулы кофеина с глюкозой, я беру одну. Надо подышать на нее, согреть. Щелчок, укол, гудит привод поршня. Моя кровь превращается в тонизирующий коктейль.

Тренировочная площадка оборудована в хранилище, вместо одной из грузовых секций, и каждое утро я провожу там примерно час. Сегодня самое трудное — начать, но я уговариваю себя под предлогом, что тренировка — отличная возможность ни о чем не думать. Сценарий привычен: пресс, гиперэкстензия. Подтягивания, отжимания, приседания.   
Я сижу на лавке, чтобы отдышаться между подходами, и разглядываю ящики припасов вокруг. Перед завтрашней высадкой неплохо бы провести ревизию хранилища, да и вообще корабля. Составить список закупок, задать Барклаю построение курса, и лучше успеть до обеда. Отерев вспотевшее лицо полотенцем, я пью воду из принесенной фляги. Прохлада очерчивает пустой желудок.  
Для беговой дорожки я задаю скорость десять километров в час, время — сорок минут. Если не давать нагрузку сердцу и сосудам хотя бы три раза в неделю, то допинги грозят осложнениями, даже с учетом моих модификаций. Я разгоняюсь, пульс сто тридцать, два шага — вдох, два шага — выдох. Раз-два, три-четыре… Каждую пробежку я завидую пальцеходящим, вроде турианцев: на спринтерской дистанции люди им всухую проигрывают, шансы уравниваются только на марафоне.  
Упражнениями на растяжку я разгоняю напряжение в связках. Задерживаюсь в глубоком наклоне, обняв прямые колени и выдохнув до самого конца, и распрямляюсь с глубоким вдохом. Тренировка окончена.  
Забрав отстегнутую от комбинезона куртку, я возвращаюсь в каюту. Моюсь быстро, тщательно, с удовольствием. Из зеркала уборной на меня смотрит женщина неопределенного возраста. К ее лицу и плечам липнут мокрые волосы, на щеках проступает румянец — не иначе, как после занятий и душа. Я даже хочу улыбнуться ей. Доброе утро, доктор Ритт.

В восемь сорок я добираюсь до писем. Послание Уилсона почти выжимает из меня слезу: он сообщает в командной рассылке, что гомеостаз Объекта стабилизирован, системы жизнеобеспечения работают с минимальной нагрузкой, а _«Ведущий специалист Проекта»_ (так он себя называет) благодарит всех за проведенную работу.  
— Ведущий специалист, как же… — язвительно замечаю я вслух.  
Вторым письмом, где в списке адресатов значусь только я, Ведущий специалист просит прибыть на «Ахерон» через десять дней. От пафосного официоза меня должна бы переполнять гордость, но не переполняет. В таком настроении читать письмо от господина Киина вредно, потому я его даже не открываю.  
Без пяти девять я выхожу из каюты, чтобы приготовить завтрак, но еще из коридора вижу на камбузе свет и знакомую фигуру в сером комбинезоне, увенчанную светлыми гребнями.  
— Доброе утро, доктор, — бросает Гаррус через плечо и оборачивается с двумя кружками чая в руках. — Подумал, вам не повредит.  
— Спасибо. Не ожидала.  
Из той, которую он протягивает мне, пахнет бергамотом и лимоном.  
— Сахар? — спрашиваю я. Турианец театрально кланяется:  
— Две ложки, моя госпожа.  
Улыбки не сдержать. Я усаживаюсь за стол, на привычное место, и только тогда замечаю гудение процессора.  
— Совсем освоились.  
— Не торопитесь с выводами. Вам еще предстоит есть то, что я поставил на разогрев.  
— И что же там?  
— Не представляю. На пачке было написано «Меню №2».  
Он устраивается напротив и помешивает чай, а в воздух поднимается запах, похожий на имбирный. Если судить исключительно по запахам, их кухня мне напоминала не то китайскую, не то индийскую.  
За завтраком, ковыряя овсянку с малиной, я вспоминаю, что в хранилище декстро-аминокислотной еды еще дней на пять. Надо перенести лишнее в стыковочный бокс, чтобы не забыть отдать завтра.  
Завтра.  
— Решили сделать разгрузочный день? — спрашивает Вакариан, заметив, что я оставила ложку в покое. — Или я опоздал, а вы чудом успели позавтракать раньше?  
От его манеры говорить как ни в чем ни бывало у меня вдруг колет между четвертым и пятым ребром, прямо в сушеное сердце.  
— Скорее, загрузочный, — я отпиваю глоток чая. Сейчас самое время спрашивать, где мне завтра швартоваться, но я не хочу. Тешу себя тем, что пока молчу, шансы услышать в ответ «Омега» не так велики. Пока я растекаюсь мыслью по стеклу иллюминатора, Гаррус заканчивает с трапезой, убирает со стола посуду. Мою нетронутую порцию — в холодильник.  
Чай остыл, пальцы почти не греет.  
— Доктор… Что-то случилось?  
Меня пристально разглядывают два голубых глаза.  
Не пройдет и недели, «Омега» снова заговорит об Архангеле. Не помогут ни алкоголь, ни танцы. Ведь непременно заговорит, а вместе с ней — все, кто хочет хлебнуть манны из украшенного синим орнаментом черепа.  
— О работе задумалась.  
Вот голова Архангела, толщина пластин на стыках примерно с мой палец. Бронебойный снаряд на входе проломит их, оставляя отверстие с неровными оплавленными краями, а на выходе — разорвет кожу и вынесет часть мозга.  
— Кстати, как себя чувствуете? — спрашиваю я, а он стряхивает оцепенение и отводит взгляд, вздрогнув челюстными пластинами. Это их, турианцев, робкая улыбка.  
— На удивление нормально. Думал, после водки в голове будет так же гадко, как во рту, но нет.  
— Вот видите. Я же говорила.  
— А вы?  
— А что я?  
— Как вы? Я имею ввиду, после вчерашнего.  
— А как должна?  
— Не знаю. Говорят, у людей после обильной выпивки болит голова.  
А вот у Архангела грудная клетка. Что бывает, когда пробито легкое, я наблюдала неделю назад. Если пробьет пищевод, начнется внутренне кровотечение и рвота, а если печень — смерть наступит в течение получаса, от массированного кровоизлияния.  
— Болели бы ноги, потопчись вы по ним еще.  
— Я по ним топтался?  
— Не почувствовали?  
— Кхм. Пожалуй, нет. Хотя, если подумать…  
А вот у Архангела брюшная полость. Здесь при попадании снаряд оставит обширную контузию и разрывы внутренних органов, велика вероятность развития перитонита…  
Неделя труда, полторы сотни тысяч кредитов и моя ювелирная работа — все бесполезно.  
— Вот и славно.  
— То есть?  
Иллиум. Точно. Мы вылетим на Иллиум завтра утром, чтобы прибыть к вечеру по местному времени. Оттуда до «Омеги» несколько суток перелетов и пересадок, если только у тебя нет своего корабля.  
— Я вчера тоже грацией не отличалась. Иногда хорошо, что у вас когти, а не пальцы: наступать на них не так страшно.  
Если кто-то хочет себя угробить, рано или поздно обязательно получится, только помогать Архангелу в этом деле я точно не собираюсь. Пусть еще денек побудет Гаррусом Вакарианом.


	39. 35 (Анайя Ритт)

**2184** год, космическая станция Ахерон

В момент, когда исковерканное тело в последний раз вздрагивает, когда погружаешь пальцы в проломленный череп, в еще теплый мозг… Мысль — слишком тонкая материя для этого мира, руками ее не схватить. Можно попытаться вдохнуть ее вместе с теплом, когда выпрямишь спину и схватишь ртом глоток терпкого воздуха.  
Когда кровь остывает на руках, пальцы становятся липкими. Ты стоишь над телом, голову которого еще пять минут назад методично превращала в бурое месиво, и в котором человеческого лица не узнать уже никогда из-за многочисленных открытых переломов. Не было ни ненависти, ни злобы — только голод. Простое желание убить. Насытиться, каждым ударом уничтожая часть жизни любого, кто знал твою жертву, уничтожая ее опыт, ее память, мыслительные процессы и перспективы на будущее. Легко понять, что такое смерть.  
Смерть — это когда остывшую кровь уже не собрать с асфальта и не влить назад.  
Когда отходит адреналин и начинает трясти — обычно просыпаешься. Я проснулась. Продралась сквозь темноту сна в тусклый свет красных ламп по периметру потолка каюты, вынырнула на простыни, как рыба со дна моря — мокрая и соленая от пота.  
В зеркале я еще поймала тень той, другой, тащившей меня в эти сны, говорившей со мной этими снами. Они рассеивались и оставляли меня отмывать руки и лицо под холодной водой. Больше от усталости, чем от страха.

ОНО лежало в главном зале интенсивной терапии, под толстым слоем прозрачного пластика, укрытое щитами. Плавало в стерильном РНК-растворе, нанизанное на спицы и штифты. Путь от моей каюты сюда занимал около десяти минут. По коридору налево, потом направо до лифта, потом подняться на четыре уровня, пройти через второй рекреационный зал и в следующем коридоре свернуть направо. Серые стены, море света энергосберегающих ламп, от которого глаза слепнут, а кожа любого человека приобретает цвет, как у ракового больного. В половину шестого утра на этом маршруте можно было встретить только вахтенных ночной смены. Около поста третьего блока я и остановилась.  
— Доброе утро, Карлито.  
Охранник складывал пасьянс, играло радио из маленького приемника. Вернее, запись: сеансы связи на станции разрешались строго по расписанию. Карлос поднял на меня покрасневшие глаза и молча вернулся к картам. Неровной колонной перед ним выстроились четыре стакана из-под кофе.  
— Или не очень доброе.  
— А… — встрепенулся он, — доктор Ритт… Ох, черт, вы так рано… Чего ж вы так рано?..  
— Не спится.  
Он повозился с пультом, запустил процедуру авторизации. Первая ступень обороны — круг на полу, внутри которого я стояла. Контур засветился желтым, затем сквозь меня поднялась сканирующая матрица. Световая сеть дотянулась до потолка и сменила цвет на зеленый: я прошла досмотр. Впереди разъехалась дверь пропускного бокса, куда я и направилась. Модули биологической авторизации ожили, когда я положила ладони на сенсоры. Сонный сканер нащупал в пространстве мою радужку.  
— Произнесите фразу для сверки голосовых данных. — затребовала система.  
— Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae. Узнаю следы прежнего огня.  
Каждое утро здесь цитировали «Энеиду».  
За раздевалкой, за стерилизационным боксом и семью метрами коридора, ведущего сквозь слои брони, распахивался сферический зал интенсивной терапии. Анатомический театр новой эры, обшитый керамикой свод которого взлетал метров на десять вверх. Сердце «Ахерона» здесь, в центре, на нижней ступени. Под толстым слоем прозрачного пластика, укрытое щитами, плавает в стерильном РНК-растворе, нанизанное на спицы и штифты. Его называли Объект. Так решила мисс Лоусон, следом переняли ведущий специалист Раймонд Уилсон, шесть отраслевых врачей, лаборанты, инженеры-гистологи и я в их числе.  
В трубках, тянущихся к хрустальному кокону Объекта, пульсировали растворы. Датчики мозговой активности показывали фазу медленного сна почти все время, что я работала на Проекте. Вздрагивали они только на тестах команды неврологов, например, когда Объекту вживили новые глазные яблоки и проводили тесты иннервации. Неврологи гордились работой, хотя еще со скамьи академий знали о парадоксе мозга в колбе.  
В грудной клетке лежали нерасправленные легкие и новое сердце, в брюшной полости — петли кишечника на сформированных брыжейках. Постепенно мы проращивали кровеносные сосуды, лимфатические протоки и нервы. Хотя даже со своего места я видела кости, лишенные полноценного мышечного покрова, а на костях — пластины усилителей, последние недели ОНО уже напоминало человека. Не то, что на первых снимках.  
Все начиналось с безумной идеи, миллионов кредитов и посеревшего остова, увенчанного шлемом N7. Он проделал сюда длинный путь, о котором я знала только, что лежал он от вымороженной Алкеры. Обломки Нормандии SR1 покоились там до сих пор, а это тело вытащили из занесенной снегом расселины. Капитан провалилась на глубину больше двадцати метров, броня растрескалась от перепада температур после торможения в атмосфере. Тело замерзло мгновенно. В конечном счете от исходного материала Объекта относительно неповрежденным остался только мозг. Что осталось в мозге от исходной личности — не знал никто.  
Я спустилась к своему рабочему столу и консолям, села в белое кресло. Комната пустовала. Окружающая белизна выедала глаза, особенно ранним утром.

Через два часа за моей спиной, уровнем выше, появились лаборанты. За консолями слева — нейрохирург Виктор Малт и кардиолог Сильвия Корсо. По регламенту у них сегодня был особенно важный и ответственный день. В половину девятого вся команда специалистов была в сборе. В девять начался тестовый запуск.  
Виктор и Сильвия стояли в центре зала, под щитами, по обе стороны от саркофага. В руках у них лежали контроллеры от точечных манипуляторов, погруженных в грудную клетку Объекта. Уилсон стоял с ними рядом, через визор наблюдая за происходящим внутри и контролируя операцию. Пока шла подготовка, шепотки перелетали из одного конца зала в другой, лаборанты бегали от стола к столу, сверяя последние данные. Как только Уилсон поднял руку, каждый занял свое рабочее место. Все замерли. В наступившей тишине до нас долетел его голос:  
— Доктор Корсо, готовы?  
— Да.  
— Виктор?  
— Готов.  
— Разряд.  
Весь зал затаил дыхание. Минуты три внизу что-то происходило. Шипели системы, перешептывались хирурги.  
— Сильвия, малый круг?  
— Пройден.  
— Большой круг?  
— Пройден.  
— Система воротной вены?  
— В норме.  
— Закупорки?  
— Не выявлено.  
— Утечки?  
— Не выявлено.  
— Виктор, выведи звук на систему оповещения.  
— Что? — доктор Малт оторвался от дисплея.  
— Я говорю, выведи звук на общий канал! — громко объявил Уилсон, снимая визор.  
По залу пробежала волна ропота. Я не сводила взгляда с часов на терминале и знала, что прошло меньше минуты, но готова была поверить, что время растягивается не только в теориях физиков. Мы все были готовы.  
Из динамиков по периметру зала послышалось шипение, они включились. Прозвучал удар сердца. Следом — еще один, и еще. И снова — удар сердца. Мы слушали их, как божественное откровение, не в силах шевельнуться. Никто не спрашивал, что это, и когда все мы в едином движении осмелились взглянуть на показатели мониторинга…  
На уставших врачей, только снявших перчатки, хлынула волна аплодисментов. Линия кардиограммы Объекта текла ровными, четкими зубцами. Звук уверенного пульса разносился из динамиков по всей станции, в каждый зал, в каждый коридор.  
— Скажите Джиллиан «Доброе утро», господа и дамы! — смеялся окрыленный Уилсон в микрофон гарнитуры, транслируя свой голос на общую связь «Ахерона».  
Больше всего радовались команда кардиологов и неврологов. Виктор сдирал с себя защитный халат, кто-то сверху уже нес ему стакан внезапно появившегося в лаборатории алкоголя. Корсо аккуратно промокала испарину с лица, зажав салфетку пинцетом.  
Дамоклов вопрос о том, что мы разбудим в итоге, вспомнит ли оно хотя бы свое имя, сможет ли осознать себя, висел над Проектом с самого начала. Но в тот день даже я пожелала Джиллиан доброго утра. Смерть есть смерть, и мы не влили остывшую кровь назад. Мы создали новую. Но как бы филигранно мы не вживляли усилители в кости и мышцы, сколько бы времени я не потратила на отладку иммунных реакций, мысль — слишком тонкая материя. Всем оставалось только гадать, вымерзла ли она на Алкере с последними крохами тепла или до сих пор тлела где-то в глубине коматозного мозга.  
С этого начиналась моя часть работы на Проекте.


	40. 36 (Лорик Киин)

**2183** год, Новерия

Вечер темного дня. На горизонте начнет светать через четыре часа, через восемь — взойдет Пакс. Когда я погасил в кабинете свет, основной персонал административного корпуса уже разошелся, осталась только ночная смена охраны. Надо было собираться домой, но я все еще сидел за столом, уперев взгляд в холодно светящийся монитор. Болела голова. Не хотелось ни есть, ни с кем бы то ни было разговаривать, ни думать. Просто болела голова. Еще час назад следовало выпить таблетки или прилечь вздремнуть, а сейчас это уже не имело смысла. Впрочем, может на стоянке еще раздышусь, может, от свежего воздуха полегчает.  
На мониторе были открыты две вкладки. В одной из них — вид из камеры наблюдения в зале моей квартиры. Там мисс Ритт застыла на полу у окна гостиной и смотрела на огни порта. Она так провела уже больше часа, не шевелясь. В соседней вкладке — письмо моего информационного канала в ЭРКС.  
Вкладку с трансляцией камер я держал открытой весь день. Так я узнал, что через пять минут после моего отъезда мисс Ритт попробовала открыть входную дверь в квартиру — и получила предупреждение о нехватке прав доступа. Тогда она сжала кулаки и простояла некоторое время, упираясь в дверь лбом.  
Пока мы беседовали с Эрфе, мисс Ритт стояла перед холодильником и увлеченно читала этикетки на упаковках еды. Потом она поднялась, взяла с полки стакан, но остановилась. Осмотрела его. Следующий час она старательно оттирала полотенцем следы капель воды со всей моей посуды, а я про себя решил, что надо бы по этому поводу сделать замечание Мие, моей горничной.  
Когда мисс Ритт заварила себе пищевую смесь и собралась обедать, я отключил алгоритм отслеживания лица системой наблюдения и переключился на другую камеру.  
Пока я разбирал сводную таблицу запросов на получение виз и ставил свои одобрения и заметки, мисс Ритт выяснила, что выход во внутренний двор теперь тоже заблокирован.  
— Назовись, — затребовала она, когда голограмма замка засветилась красным и домашняя система сообщила о нехватке прав доступа, в 43:20 по новерийскому времени.  
— Можете обращаться ко мне Иштар.  
Я прищурился: мне было интересно, что Анайя станет делать дальше.  
— Используемый профиль?  
— Гостевой стандартный. — отозвалась Иштар.  
— Перечисли права используемого профиля.  
— Вы можете находиться в пространстве гостевой комнаты и основном пространстве апартаментов. Вы можете регулировать освещение и климат в перечисленных зонах. Вы имеете доступ к папке «медиа» локального хранилища данных. Вы имеете доступ к гостевому терминалу.  
Мисс Ритт вздохнула, проведя ладонью от лба к затылку, и продолжать диалог не стала.  
Другой кадр выхватил ее фигуру в холле. Она задумчиво подняла мою домашнюю туфлю, осмотрела со всех сторон. Просунула руку внутрь, пошевелила пальцами. Потом поставила на место.  
Когда я вернулся с конференции Отдела разработки, то застал мисс Ритт у книжной витрины, между столом и креслом для чтения. В руках у доктора лежал потрепанный сборник рассказов Борхеса, который я узнал по собственным пометкам на полях. Она читала минут десять, потом отложила его на пол рядом и достала другую книгу. Процесс продолжался, пока вся моя печатная библиотека не легла вокруг нее.  
За разбором письма от Эрфе я не сразу заметил, что мисс Ритт, сидящая с книгой на полу, уже долгое время не перелистывала страниц, а заметив, дал камере увеличение. Ракурс оказался неудобным, я никак не мог навестись на опущенное лицо, но различил на страницах раскрытой книги несколько свежих капель воды. Кажется, это был потрепанный сборник романов Бигла.  
Через какое-то время мисс Ритт расставила все книги по полкам, попросила Иштар погасить свет и удалилась в гостевую комнату.  
Я снял перчатки и потер виски, прокручивая в памяти свой разговор с контактом ЭРКС после получения его письма.  
— Здесь написано: «погибла при исполнении». Можно точнее? Как именно погибла?  
— Говорят, во время одной из спецопераций Альянса произошел взрыв на химическом предприятии. Но в отчете коронера сказано, что останки, найденные на месте происшествия, стандартной процедуре опознавания не поддавались: в броне нашли только фрагменты обугленных костей, слишком сильно пострадавшие от выброса агрессивных реагентов.  
— Как тогда опознали тело?  
— По номеру брони. Год она считалась без вести пропавшей, как и положено по законам людей, потом ее официально занесли в погибшие по общей процедуре.  
— Но по номеру ты нашел оригинал.  
— Да. Номер принадлежит броне из второго комплекта.  
— Когда его списали?  
— Через месяц после предполагаемой смерти, когда завертелась стандартная процедура на такой случай.  
— То есть, броня вполне могла оказаться на черном рынке?  
— Именно.  
Могла, но, судя по всему, не оказалась. Я смотрел на фотографию молодой рыжеволосой женщины, прикрепленную к письму, и с большим трудом проводил параллели с лицом, в которое вглядывался вчера и сегодня. Один и тот же человек угадывался скорее по общему впечатлению, если, конечно, мозг не начинал исподволь меня обманывать. Я погасил терминал, накинул пальто и вышел из кабинета. Ругнулся и вернулся за перчатками.

После заснеженной тишины улицы в тишине дома на миг возникла малодушная надежда, что Анайя спит в гостевой комнате. Что можно не открывать рта до следующего утра, не слышать даже собственного голоса. Головная боль так и не отпустила, а до аптечки лежал неблизкий путь в недра спальни.  
Я повесил пальто в шкаф. Потертая броня с инвентарным номером M94KL169-R покоилась на том же месте, что и вчера. Пальцем я провел по буквам, выбитым на левом грудном сегменте. Двух дней и пятнадцати тысяч кредитов в умелых руках оказалось достаточно, чтобы они заговорили.  
Сумерки гостиной казались пустыми, но, шагнув в комнату, я увидел доктора на диване. Судя по спокойному дыханию, она спала. В своем черном комбинезоне она выглядела сгустком непроглядной тьмы на светлом фоне.  
Включив настольную лампу, я начал на терминале синхронизацию данных домашнего и рабочего серверов и опустил лицо в ладони, давая отдых зрению. Когда, просидев так несколько минут, я, наконец, поднял голову, из полумрака комнаты на меня глядели два блестящих глаза.  
— Добрый вечер, — заговорить опять оказалось трудно, но я опять себя пересилил. Ее манера отмалчиваться начинала раздражать. — Что-то не так?  
— Ваши руки, — сказала она. — Вы не носите дома перчаток.  
— Вас это напрягает?  
— Обычно турианцы снимают перчатки только в кругу семьи.  
— Вы в курсе таких подробностей… Удивительно. — я усмехнулся.  
— Когда-то я слышала, что от одного взгляда на вас можно порезаться.  
— На меня?  
— На турианцев.  
— А теперь заставьте меня поверить, что это не очередной претенциозный статус из социальных сетей.  
— Я далека от социальных сетей, — сказала она тихо. — Так говорил мой отец, вернувшись с Шаньси. Вы мне верите?  
В эту секунду хрупкость ее человеческих костей, запястий, затянутых перчатками, приобрела в моих глазах особое очарование. Я потянул носом воздух. Даже головная боль отступила. Желтые глаза смотрели на меня проницательно и ухмыляясь, и я понял, что пора соскальзывать с направления, в которое повлекли меня мысли. Синхронизация данных завершилась очень кстати.  
— Верю. Доктор Эрфе прислал смету по операции восстановления лица и голоса для вас. Там же есть список необходимых документов.  
Я скопировал часть текста на датапад, поднялся из-за стола и отдал Анайе.  
— Ознакомьтесь. Утром я отвезу вас в Хань-Шань, а в клинику или на пристань — решите сами.  
Она приняла планшет из моих рук и несколько раз перечитала текст. Я не торопил ее с ответом, разглядывая заснеженный пейзаж за окном, но ждать она не заставила.  
— Да. Я согласна. Но вряд ли до утра успею оформить страховку, — она обняла поджатые к груди колени.  
— Вашу страховку я уже оформил, осталось внести бланк в реестр.  
— То есть?.. — она наклонила голову и прищурилась, что я списал на выражение недоумения.  
— Считайте это жестом доброй воли. Хм… — я размял замлевшую шею. — Скажите, доктор… Вы умеете танцевать?  
Вчера, стоя в ожидании машины в транспортном боксе и зная об этой женщине совсем мало, я хотел, чтобы она умела. Странно, но хотел до сих пор.  
— Танцевать? Нет. Не приходилось.  
— Знаете, это полезно — уметь танцевать. По крайней мере, так мне когда-то сказала Анита Гойл. Вы ведь знаете, кто это?  
— Первый посол людей. Вы были знакомы с ней?  
— Можно и так сказать. Успел усвоить пару уроков, когда только возглавил техническую ячейку новерийского отделения. Заинтригованы? — я улыбнулся ей.  
— А если я откажусь? — она говорила на полном серьезе, это забавляло. Я тоже постарался не потерять привычную серьезность в тоне.  
— Буду держать вас под домашним арестом пока не согласитесь.  
Анайя заметно напряглась.  
— Решайтесь, и обещаю: вы не порежетесь.  
И она решилась. То был второй из странных вечеров, которые я в деталях помню до сих пор.   
Я подал ей руку, и она вложила в нее ладонь, жесткую и невесомую.  
— Сейчас я обниму вашу талию, а вы постараетесь не испугаться.  
Она все равно вздрогнула. Мы стояли лицом к лицу, но она не поднимала глаз, просто часто и мелко дышала: ребра выдавали это моим пальцам.  
— Тшшшшш…  
Я взял ее ладонь и уложил себе на плечо. Сказал, что на счет «раз» мы начнем, и ей нужно только слушаться меня. Отсчитал такты — и мы начали. Анайя отозвалась робко, боясь ошибиться, стараясь соприкасаться со мной как можно меньше. Ее напряженная спина выгнулась, стоило мне настойчивее прижать ее к себе.  
— Без контакта вы не почувствуете, что нужно делать.  
Она не отстранилась, только вдохнула резко. Под темными ресницами ее взгляд становился все более отсутствующим, но тем глаже делались ее шаги. Мы медленно скользили над полом. Стопа к стопе, среди тихих нот и полумрака.

Мы вышли из дома ранним утром, когда уже светало. Двумя тенями пересекли колоннаду внутреннего двора, наполненного сумерками. Я снял толстую перчатку, размял пальцы и приложил ладонь к холодному сенсору дальней двери, чтобы пройти авторизацию. Анайя молча ждала рядом. Из носа вырывался пар, но надевать маску здесь было рано, по-настоящему холодно станет потом.   
Дверь откатилась в сторону и мы вошли в узкий коридор. Красная подсветка очерчивала границы пола, указывала путь наверх по тоннелю. Других источников света здесь не было. Когда глаза привыкли, я начал различать по левую руку силовой кабель питания и вентиляционный тяж, фактуру окружающего камня. В неверном свете искрился не иней, а здешняя кристаллическая порода. От камней тянуло вековой мерзлотой. Я шагал уверенно и быстро, тоннель начинал круто забирать вверх и направо. Анайя не отставала.   
До первого лифта мы шли в молчании, и в тишине поднимались десять минут, очерченные все в том же красным контуром.  
— Не беспокоит клаустрофобия? — я обернулся к мисс Ритт.  
— Нет. Куда вы меня ведете?  
— Вам не кажется, что спрашивать несколько поздно?  
Я и не ожидал, что она ответит. За два дня ее реакции на подобные вопросы стали для меня предсказуемыми.  
Мы вышли на следующем переходе и направились дальше, вверх, сквозь массив горы. О том, какая толща породы скрывала нас сейчас от окружающего мира, от сигналов связи, от воздуха и света, лучше было не думать. Если кто-то искал абсолютной тишины, коридоры внутри Вершины 22 ее предоставляли. А пока мы двигались шаг в шаг, я думал, что вчерашние упражнения в хореографии не прошли даром.  
Потом был еще один подъем на лифте и последний отрезок пути пешком. Здесь просвет тоннеля расширялся, выстуженный воздух свистел в вентиляционном ходу: значит, снаружи было ветрено. Красная линия обрывалась у выхода наружу. Мы остановились у двери, покрытой инеем. Я снова снял перчатку, снова размял пальцы. Когда замок принял мои данные и засветился зеленым, я достал из маленькой сумки, что висела на плече, респиратор и надел. Активировал щиты комбинезона, надвинул капюшон.  
— Будет холодно. Щиты спасают от снега, но не от ветра. Постарайтесь глубоко не дышать, если ваша маска не подогревает воздух. Но предупреждаю: это будет трудно.  
Я распахнул дверь.  
Волна света и холода окатила лицо, прогоняя остатки сонливости. Мы вышли на продуваемую обзорную площадку. Под порывом ветра и снежной пыли кинетический щит, укрывавший ее, коротко вспыхнул. Анайя заслонила глаза ладонью, давая зрению адаптироваться после коридорного мрака, и только потом подняла голову.  
Безграничное небо распахнулось над головой. С востока оно окрашивалось золотым, розовым, лиловым, а на западе еще трепетала зыбкая зелень и синева. На огромной высоте, в разреженных слоях атмосферы, солнце уже взошло. Его лучи искрили в потоках ледяной пыли и преломлялись в необъятные радуги над темными изломами гор.  
— Северное сияние! — звенел голос рядом со мной. — Северное сияние! Утром!  
— Рассветное, — уточнил я.  
Анайя запрокинула голову и смотрела в небо, придерживая капюшон рукой. Отсветы играли на ее белой коже, в восторженных глазах, ветер трепал складки ее накидки. Я взялся за перила у прозрачного борта, отделявшего нас от пропасти под ногами, и перчатки прихватило морозом. Далеко внизу, в долине, снег еще хранил ночные тени, но некоторые вершины уже пламенели рассветом. Заледеневший шпиль Двадцать второй горел над нами. Анайя хватала воздух, не в силах оторваться от игры света в вышине.  
— Я предупреждал: не дышите глубоко.  
— Не могу!.. — она рассмеялась. — Я просто не могу! Здесь столько ветра, столько света, дух захватывает!..  
Под нами простирался океан снега, льда и камня, а на линии горизонта, открывавшейся с высоты, вскипало солнце нового дня. Новерийское солнце, не способное согреть, но готовое вот-вот затопить сиянием весь обозримый мир. Анайя заворожено стояла рядом, сжав поручень и расправив плечи.  
Развернувшись, я провел пальцем по номеру брони на ее груди.  
— Теперь скажите мне, что вы купили ее на черном рынке.  
Она отшатнулась в сторону и затравленно взглянула на меня.  
— Где же решимость, с которой вы вчера переступили порог моего кабинета, мисс Ритт?  
Она молчала.  
— Вы же хотели, чтобы я нашел правду! — я схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул. — Скажите, что вы не знаете, кому принадлежал этот комплект до вас. Вы нашли его случайно, а имя Алисия Карпентер ничего вам не говорит. Просто. Скажите. «Да»!  
Порыв ветра сорвал капюшон с ее головы. На худом лице, в огромных желтых глазах, по какой-то причине не тронутых уродством, горело не просто испепеляющее желание жить. В них разгоралась надежда.


	41. 37 (Эрфе Ферльге)

**2183** год, Новерия

 _«Сговор за чьей-нибудь спиной всегда окрашен сладострастием»_ , — сказал мне Лорик, когда я спросил, зачем он роет под Анолеиса. Я понял, что это цитата, — Лорик вообще любил цитировать книги — и что сказана она для красоты. Мы оба знали правду, но правда редко кому-то по нраву. В такой подаче она приобретала налет лоска хотя бы на слуху.  
Подобные фразы были вполне в его, Лорика, духе. Например, обсуждая баб, он вполне мог сказать примерно следующее: _«Когда тело, созданное для соития и затянутое в тончайшие ткани, начинает мне рассказывать о Жозе Сарамаго только потому, что час назад прочитала о нем в журнале в моей приемной…_ — говорил он, задумчиво глядя вдаль, — _это сбивает все желание. Хочется быстрее начать и быстрее закончить. Но физиологический вопрос надо как-то решать, ты же понимаешь. Через пару недель все начинается по новой…»_ Он вздыхал скучающе, а я подливал виски в стакан. Все эти тирады, в общем-то, и не мне предназначались.  
В то утро я был в палате, где лежало женское тело, при взгляде на которое мысль о соитии возникала последней. На столе рядом стояли неизвестные мне желтые цветы, может земные, а может и нет, а рядом с ними — книга в темном переплете. На форзаце я нашел витиеватую печать, и уж эту-то метку я хорошо запомнил за девять лет, проведенных на Новерии.  
А начинался день отлично. Над долиной сияло свежее солнце первой половины светлого дня, когда я вышел из своего кабинета в административном крыле и направился белыми коридорами в отделение интенсивной терапии. Нэли, смугленькая миниатюрная медсестра, только приняла дежурство от ночной смены, а запах кофе с молоком уже долетал с сестринского поста. Сквозь него даже заснеженные горы за окнами выглядели теплее. Я облокотился на полукруглую стойку, поздоровался. Нэли оставила поправлять голубой чепчик на высокой прическе.  
— Доброе утро, доктор Ферльге! — она улыбнулась и протянула мне планшет. — Сводка от ночной смены. Все пациенты вели себя прилично, ночь прошла без эксцессов. Что сегодня по плану?  
Все же персонал у нас отлично вышколен.  
— Сейчас посмотрим… — я бегло пролистал отчет. — Сейчас я пойду на обход… Так… С Финком из первой палаты пусть решает Стивенсон, возможно, нужна дополнительная физиотерапия. Дальше… Хм. Я посмотрю, как себя чувствует мисс Ритт. По плану сегодня ее пора выводить из комы, но уже после обеда. Предупреди Винса.  
 _«В долине Лапласа сегодня солнечно, осадков в порту Ханьшань не ждем. Скорость ветра не превысит двух метров в секунду, к полудню температура поднимется до отметки минус двадцать. Почти Майями! А тем временем в нашем эфире…»_ Радио. Долина Лапласа — это мы, а голос доносился из динамиков под потолком коридора. Отделение интенсивной терапии мне нравилось, тише только в морге. На уровнях ниже сейчас бегали санитары, шел прием больных и гудели очереди перед процедурными кабинетами. Здесь же без радио существовал риск уснуть. Шагая в ритм ненавязчивых песенок, я курсировал от палаты к палате, проверяя, как дела у местных жителей. Из двадцати мест занятыми на сегодня числились восемь, и восьмое я оставлял напоследок уже две недели кряду.  
Окна здесь выходили на запад. Взошедшее пару часов назад солнце окрашивало снег на склонах гор, отражалось от него, освещало помещение. Тишину палаты нарушал только ритмичный пульс кардиомониторинга и шипение аппарата ИВЛ. На постели лежала женщина, укрытая простыней до линии ключиц. По лицу — сеть электродов, они пускали серию разрядов тока малого напряжения раз в несколько часов. Так кожа приживается лучше, так быстрее спадают остаточные отеки и прорастают нервы и сосуды.  
Мы держали Анайю под миорелаксантами и снотворными уже семь суток, пока приживалось новое лицо. Перед этим выращивали его, как кожаную маску, в питательной среде на матрице, проводили комплексные обследования — все по правилам. Первые сутки после начала операции Анайя провела оскальпированной, шла подготовка к трансплантации. Восемнадцать часов мы потратили, по миллиметру создавая новый облик, скрепляя микрошвами фасции и связки, хрящи и лицевые кости. Пептидная матрица между мышечным слоем и новой кожей рассосалась дней пять назад и тогда нам предстояло поднимать угнетенный на время операции иммунитет. Тогда специалисты и присмотрелись к оставленным мисс Ритт инструкциям…  
Химера. Чертова химера. Не оставь она готовых образцов сывороток для инъекций, на разработку терапии для нее у нас ушли бы месяцы, да я бы и не взялся оперировать без гарантий. Теперь месяцы уйдут на анализ ее препаратов. С самого начала не покидало ощущение, что меня водят за нос.  
Я заметил те медовые цветы и книгу на столе, как только вошел в палату, но начать решил все-таки с пациентки. Надел визор и наклонился, чтобы детально осмотреть неподвижное лицо. Нос здесь по праву служил моей гордостью: с едва заметной горбинкой, узкий и аккуратный, с округлым кончиком. По такому носу и не скажешь, что он — дело рук хирурга. Легко поверить, что барышня от рождения наделена удивительной легкостью черт… Я надавил пальцем по бокам переносицы, над бровными дугами, на висках: отеков не оказалось. Кровоподтеки в глазницах почти сошли, швы вдоль линии роста волос сгладились. И если верить мониторингу, мисс Ритт прибавила три килограмма веса, что для изначальных сорока семи при ее среднем росте — уже неплохой показатель.  
Та книга оказалась сборником романов некоего Бигла, на вытертой серой обложке еще угадывался силуэт единорога. Закончив с осмотром, я осторожно взял ее в руки и открыл с хрустом, сразу на тридцатой странице.  
«…Но она шла, озаряемая светом своего рога, пока не оказалась перед Келено, Темной. На мгновение ледяные крылья повисли в воздухе, как облака, и древние желтые глаза гарпии опустились прямо в сердце единорога, притянув ее к себе. «Я убью тебя, если ты освободишь меня, — говорили глаза. — Освободи меня…»  
Отлистав на первый форзац, я увидел записку, где знакомым ломаным почерком турианца по-английски было написано: « _Похоже, для вас она значит больше, чем для меня»_.  
Лорик начал собирать книги лет пять назад, когда еще жил в ведомственной квартире, в порту, а превращение обзорного пункта метеостанции на Вершине 22 в директорские апартаменты было еще проектом, если не сказать — мечтой. Сначала покупал в электронном виде в сети, читал с планшета, а в бумажном издании искал только некоторые. И выискивал. Его вкус к литературе варьировался от радикальной публицистики до… сказок? Ее я только что читал? Наверное. Началась коллекция с «Легенды и мифы древнего мира», и когда Лорик назвал домашний компьютер «Иштар», я не удивился. Следом появились и другие книги.  
— Посмотри, эту печатали еще с применением пост-скрипта! — говорил Лорик, и, судя по вдохновению в его голосе, я просто обязан был испытывать хоть что-то. Острое, волнующее, от чего перехватывает дух, когда дотрагиваешься до пожелтевших от времени страниц и вдыхаешь аромат застарелой пыли… Позыв чихнуть.  
— Что это за инкунабула?  
— Это не инкунабула, ее выпустили в начале двадцать первого века по вашему исчислению. Ей еще нет двухсот лет.  
— Но она же старая.  
— Разве ты не понимаешь разницы? Инкунабулы печатали в вашем шестнадцатом, там совсем другой метод.  
К желанию чихнуть прибавлялась только жалость к потраченным кредитам. Томик, что я держал сейчас в руках, стоил порядка двух моих окладов. Я закрыл его и положил на место.  
Вернувшись на дежурный пост, я спросил у Нэли:  
— Откуда цветы и книга в восьмой?  
— Книга? — Нэли задумалась, рассеянно ведя взглядом. — Да, я вспомнила. Курьер принес утром из приемного покоя букет и какой-то сверток, попросил открыть и отнести в палату к мисс Ритт. Ни записок, ни контакта заказчика…  
Я почти не сомневался, что официально Лорик не имел ни малейшего отношения ни к посылке, ни к мисс Ритт и всей этой истории. Уж не знаю, что меня толкнуло связаться с бухгалтерией по дороге к своему кабинету.  
— Повторите еще раз, с какого расчетного счета поступили средства по фактуре, что вам передали? Вы точно ничего не путаете?  
Бухгалтерия точно ничего не путала. Планы на вечер слегка менялись.

Желание расставить все точки, подогреваемое накопившимся за две недели раздражением, повело меня вечером в административный корпус. Когда я прорвался в серый кабинет сквозь протесты Ирины, Лорик читал, сидя за столом. Он удостоил меня коротким взглядом и вместо приветствия спросил:  
— Ирина разве не сказала тебе, что сегодня не приемный день?  
И я выпалил с порога, сам не ожидая от себя такой прыти:  
— Просто скажи мне, что происходит?! Какого черта это происходит?! Какого черта ты поволок ее к себе домой, какого ты платишь за ее операции, какого я нахожу в ее палате книгу стоимостью в два моих оклада?!  
— В пять.  
— Что?..  
— В пять твоих окладов, — уточнил Лорик более чем спокойно и наконец оторвался от чтения.  
Я схватился за голову, выпустил пар из носа.  
— Лорик, она тебе что, жизнь спасла? Подарила тебе приворотное зелье, мать твою?!  
— Может, прекратишь орать? Я сегодня слегка не в настроении для разборок, — процедил он сквозь зубы и отложил планшет.  
Я быстро прошагал вперед, уперся руками в его стол и постарался произнести как можно более четко и требовательно:  
— Я повторю вопрос: что происходит?! — получилось плохо, от злости срывался голос. Лорик заложил ногу за ногу, прищурился.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать, Эрфе?  
— Что ты прекратишь впутывать меня в свои авантюры, не поинтересовавшись моим мнением, — теперь сквозь зубы говорил я.  
Его взгляд ввинчивался в меня, как сверло, прямо в мозг. А мне так хотелось, так хотелось пробить, наконец, невозмутимую маску на его морде!  
— Ну и на какой из ее ДНК мне сделать твою следующую аллергоп…  
Меня прервал удар ладонью об стол, Лорик взвился с кресла и меня буквально обдало его ревом:  
— Ты забываешься!!!  
Зазвенело в ушах, на какую-то долю секунды земля качнулась под ногами. Я отошел в сторону, несколько раз хватанул воздух, будто вынырнув из глубины. Руки трясло от злости.  
— Твою ж мать… — только и смог я прошипеть. На ватных ногах я проковылял к гостевому дивану и мешком на него свалился. Лорик подождал, пока я отдышусь, и только потом вернулся на свое место. Спросил устало:  
— Ну что, наорался? Поговорим нормально?  
Конечно, наорался. Еще бы… Проклятые низкие частоты в их голосах… Потому они и не говорят на своих языках при других. Как в прорубь макнули.  
— Иди ты на хер, ублюдок…  
— Еще пара таких фраз — и я забуду, сколько циклов мы знакомы.  
— Лучше б ты об этом забыл две недели назад. Ты вообще видел, что у нее под скафандром?  
— Нет. Но в общем-то догадываюсь.  
— Ни хрена ты не догадываешься.  
Я растянулся на диване, с хрустом распрямил спину и упер взгляд в темный потолок.   
— Она вся штопанная вдоль и поперек, как кукла из лоскутов, как гомункул, на ней живого места нет. Ребра и все остальное ей вырезали года два-три тому — я нашел следы швов. Штопали хорошо, но наспех. Лорик, говорю тебе, она точно в розыске.  
— Большая часть моего технического отдела в розыске, и что? Ты потому так разнервничался?  
— Не понимаешь. Кто у тебя работает? Хакеры-карманники?  
— Да, карманники. Последний сделал девять миллионов краж по одному кредиту — всего ничего — перед тем, как его взяли СБЦ. Хорошо, что в СБЦ есть свой человек, который и предложил ему альтернативу тюрьме. Знаешь, это их способ заявить о себе и найти работу.  
— А договоры с тобой они случайно не кровью подписывают?  
Он не ответил. Я и не ждал.  
— Забудь… Нет, здесь другое. Ну и тем более, занимайся там в своем техническом отделе чем хочешь, меня это не касается. Только не внедряй те же порядки у меня в клинике, ладно?  
— Позволь переспросить, Эрфе… У тебя в клинике? — уточнил Лорик вкрадчиво.  
— Чеееееерт… — я с трудом подавил очень сильный позыв пожать ему горло за такие собственнические выпады. — Мог не напоминать!  
— Не вскипай. Лучше скажи мне: где чаще всего оказываются такие специалисты, если не могут легально работать?  
— Мне без разницы.  
Я соврал. Соврал намеренно, из чувства внутреннего протеста, от обиды и от злости, потому что прекрасно понимал, к чему Лорик клонит, и в глубине души — что он прав.  
— Зря, — сказал он. — Конечно, я бы мог отказаться от беседы с ней, выставить за дверь, вызвать охрану. Но года через пол ее разработки все равно всплывут, только мы с них уже ни кредита не получим, понимаешь?  
— Неизвестно, ее ли это разработки, и откуда она их вообще вынесла. Постой… Подшивка, которую ты мне прислал месяц тому. Случайно не ее рук?  
— Ее.  
— Ого.  
Я замолчал и задумался. Лорик вздохнул. Я спросил его:  
— Так ты с ней уже месяц переписываешься?  
— Да.  
— А зачем ты ее домой повез? — мне и правда было интересно.  
— Чтобы запереть ее в карантине, требовались основания, чтобы арестовать — тем более. А в порту к ней легко могли подойти побеседовать сотрудники, например, «Корд-Хислоп». Слухи у нас разлетаются быстрее света в вакууме, ты же знаешь. А я устроил мягкий домашний арест до выяснения обстоятельств. Понаблюдал за ней.  
Шутки о том, что люди и турианцы строили здесь базы, чтобы было удобнее друг за другом шпионить, перестали быть смешными еще до моего приезда на Новерию, но я все равно усмехнулся.  
— А счета?  
— На ее счету средства сейчас заморожены. Пусть думает, что я делаю инвестицию.  
— То есть, по какой-то причине ты уверен, что она согласится на тебя работать.  
— Исходя из того, что я выяснил, выбор у нее невелик.  
— Что же ты про нее навыяснял?  
— Хммм… — я не видел лица Лорика, но успел забеспокоиться, что оно вот-вот треснет от самодовольства. — Если ты помолчишь, кое-чем поделюсь.  
Он выдержал паузу, и удостоверившись, что я готов слушать и не намерен больше его прерывать, поднялся из-за стола, вальяжно прошелся по кабинету и начал:  
— Так вот, три года назад. В некотором военно-космическом флоте Альянса случилось две неприятности, практически одна за другой…  
Он тогда говорил долго, а я долго слушал, и по ходу рассказа все становилось на свои места. Но я и так знал: необдуманные поступки не в его, Лорика, репертуаре. Я искал не столько факты, сколько… Не хотел, чтобы за меня решали.  
В каком-то смысле — даже боялся.


	42. 38 (Миранда Лоусон)

**2185** год, скопление Вояджера

Келли была хорошей девочкой. Достаточно беспринципной, чтобы работать у нас, достаточно способной, чтобы быстро учиться, и достаточно трусливой, чтобы не идти по головам. Впрочем, как я знала по себе, последнее качество далеко не всегда можно отнести к достоинствам.  
Келли сидит со мной рядом, в дрожащем полумраке зала совещаний Нормандии SR-2, стоящем здесь в доке на стапелях. Ее цепкие лисьи глазки внимательно следят за происходящим на голографической проекции. Звука нет, в зале только и слышно, как гудит охлаждение интерактивной консоли.  
— Что это за место? — спрашивает мисс Чемберс, глядя на первые кадры. На них — вид из-под потолка корабельного коридора, с двумя дверями по бокам и одной в конце. Зеленым горит только замок правой. В кадре появляется фигурка турианца в штатном комбинезоне, какие носят на гражданских судах, только без опознавательных знаков. Он неторопливо движется вперед, спиной к камере, и уже укладывает ладонь к зеленой метке двери справа, как вдруг два остальных замка меняют цвет. Дверь перед турианцем открывается, но в помещение он не спешит. Он неуверенно шагает к дальней двери, прикладывает руку к ней — открывается и она, но кроме серого пола за ней ничего не видно. Турианец круто разворачивается и торопится назад, туда, откуда пришел, и пропадает из кадра.  
Я останавливаю просмотр.  
— Скажи, что думаешь. Как психолог в первую очередь, — говорю я мисс Чемберс. Она наклоняет аккуратную рыжую головку и проницательно щурится:  
— Думаю, он испугался. Не того, что увидел за второй дверью, а скорее самой возможности ее открыть. Странно… А куда он направился?  
Келли смотрит на меня с интересом, я киваю ей и снимаю демонстрацию с паузы. Следующий вид повторяет первый, отличаясь только освещением: здесь в коридоре темнее. В кадре появляется тот же турианец, быстрым шагом он пересекает коридор, открывает дверь в его конце и исчезает за ней. Через четыре минуты он возвращается, неся в руках крупнокалиберный пистолет, а на его левом глазу светится синяя полоса визора. Турианец решительно шагает в направлении камеры, на пути взводя оружие. Я опять останавливаю воспроизведение.  
— А теперь?  
Келли думает, прижав кончик стилуса, которым делает пометки на датападе, к губам, будто запрещая себе говорить раньше времени.  
— В стрессовой ситуации обычно выполняют самое привычное действие… — размышляет она вслух. — Погодите, он — солдат? Полицейский? Наемник? Нет, я понимаю, что все турианцы с пятнадцати лет служат в армии, но именно он точно не ограничился обязательными пятью годами. Хват оружия очень характерный для полицейского.  
Следующие кадры отслеживают, как турианец возвращается в первый коридор. Перед дверью, что слева, он неподвижно стоит секунд десять: вслушивается, потом кого-то зовет, снова вслушивается. Не дождавшись ответа, он открывает ее.  
Каюта, которую из-под потолка обозревает следующая камера, обставлена скудно: здесь есть постель, кресло у иллюминатора, комод и письменный стол. На столе — терминал, над терминалом — полка. Из каюты ведет еще одна дверь: в уборную, судя по всему. Из-за нее поднимается пар.  
Турианец оставляет пистолет рядом с консолью терминала и берет с полки украшенный красным орнаментом череп, лежавший там рядом со старой книгой и двумя охотничьими ножами. Пока он его держит, я в который раз улавливаю непередаваемую прелесть сцены — аналогии с принцем датским всплывают сами собой.  
Турианец ставит череп на место и активирует терминал. Быстро просматривает что-то на дисплее, нервно косится на приоткрытую дверь уборной. Я уже знаю, что Анайя там, принимает душ, а пока один за другим турианец начинает открывать ящики ее стола и быстро осматривать их содержимое.  
Ящиков три, и в третьем лежит какая-то подшивка бумажных листов. Турианец вытаскивает ее, раскрывает и осматривает, ведя пальцем по строкам. Следующие три с половиной минуты он листает страницы и на каждой замирает примерно на секунду. Я снова жму паузу, и Келли уже не дожидается наводящего вопроса.  
— Фотографирует на визор. А у нас нет записи лучше, чтоб разобрать, что на листах?  
— Нет.  
— Он не следователь случайно? Устроил настоящий обыск, причем заметно, что делает подобное не в первый раз.  
— СБЦ. Он проработал там шесть лет.  
— Но в этой комнате оказался впервые…  
Мы смотрим дальше. Турианец прекращает листать подшивку и, неотрывно глядя на выход из уборной, медленно кладет ее на стол рядом с пистолетом. В кадре появляется новое действующее лицо. На пороге уборной — женщина. Абсолютно голая, бледная, мокрая, стоит сутулясь. На голограмме можно рассмотреть капли воды, мерцающими пикселями падающие с длинных волос. Можно рассмотреть шрамы на ее теле: грудь, живот, плечи и верхняя часть бедер — все в рельефе бледных рубцов. Она похожа утопленницу со дна реки. Офелия пришла мстить за потерянный венок.   
Она шагает вперед, наклоняет голову к плечу, что-то говорит. Турианец отрицательно качает головой в ответ и, выставив вперед открытые ладони, и пятится к выходу. По человеческому лицу медленно расплывается улыбка. Уже теперь я понимаю: такая же, как во время нашей первой встречи на Цитадели, полтора года назад. Лица турианца с этого ракурса не видно.  
В следующую секунду человеческий силуэт смазывается от слишком быстрого движения, и дальше я выставляю замедленное воспроизведение, чтобы Келли успевала следить за происходящим. Она подается вперед, жадно всматриваясь, будто перед ней — остросюжетный фильм. В каком-то смысле так и есть.  
Фигурка женщины отрывается от пола, двойным прыжком перемахивает через постель и цепляет с полки нож за шнур на рукояти.  
— Ничего себе… — восхищается Келли, — мисс Лоусон, посмотрите! А она в хорошей форме! Нож металлический? И почему никто из них не схватился за пистолет? Могли же оба…  
— Я думала, ты мне скажешь.  
В отличие от Келли, я восторгов по этому поводу не испытываю, и точно знаю, нож — стальной.  
Тем временем турианец отпрянул, заслонив выход, и женщина застыла напротив, между ним и столом с оружием, перехватив нож для удара. Вернее, кажется, что застыла — ее тело, будто змеиное, балансирует и меняет очертания, пока рука с зажатым в ней металлическим жалом не устремляется к чужой шее по дуге выпада. Турианец быстро отводит удар, скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно, но выпад перетекает в новую атаку. Финт, путанные шаги, отвлекающий замах в корпус, от которого турианец уворачивается, — и нож уже целит в незащищенный живот, вспарывает ткань комбинезона. Турианец прогибается, наклоняется, пропускает над головой еще один удар и в ответ бьет наотмашь в лицо противнице. Кровь брызгает из ее рассеченной губы, как сок из спелой вишни, а Келли бросает быстрый взгляд на мою ушибленную скулу, но молчит. Простому психологу не пристало задавать лишние вопросы старшим оперативникам, особенно о том, кто мог ударить их по лицу.   
Женщина боли будто не замечает — уходит в сторону, переворачивает нож обратным хватом и сечет по косой сверху, на этот раз оставляя светлую царапину на челюсти едва увернувшегося врага. Но ее руку на излете перехватывает трехпалая ладонь и давит с силой, заставляющей разжать пальцы и выронить оружие. Тогда женщина рывком сокращает дистанцию, стремясь вывернуться, турианец пытается отбросить ногой нож в сторону, и подсечка лишает его равновесия. Женщина дергает его на себя.  
Я ставлю на паузу.  
— На что она надеялась? — спрашивает Келли и от волнения прикрывает рот ладонью.  
— Что, падая, он рефлекторно отпустит ее, чтобы выставить руки вперед.  
Он не отпустил. Они так и валятся посреди комнаты. Женщина пытается ударить противника пальцами в шею, но турианец подбирает нож, лежащий рядом, и с размаха всаживает в ее правую кисть, которую сжимал до сих пор. Неслышимый для нас, человеческий вопль вспарывает воздух.  
Турианец садится верхом, ловит вторую кисть своей противницы и придавливает к полу, свободной рукой ощупывая царапину на челюсти. Распластанная, женщина под ним упирается ослабевшими ногами, извивается, но напрасно: ее держат крепко.  
Постепенно она прекращает сопротивляться, только дышит тяжело и часто — это понятно по движениям грудной клетки и приоткрытому рту, из припухшей губы на щеку сочится кровь. Турианец склоняется и долго смотрит в человеческие глаза. Потом он что-то говорит, и женщина едва заметно кивает. Он осторожно отпускает ей руки.  
Я останавливаю воспроизведение. Даю мисс Чемберс время осмыслить увиденное и задаю новый вопрос:  
— Келли, как ты думаешь, что именно между ними произошло?  
Келли опускает взгляд.  
— Я… Мисс Лоусон, он точно не хотел ей зла. Он не собирался в нее стрелять и не ждал от нее угрозы. А она… Мне кажется, она защищалась. Судя по всему, он вообще не должен был находиться в этой комнате, и уж точно — с оружием. Почему-то она решила, что он причинит ей вред. Похоже на аффективное состояние. Если бы она в конце не попыталась снова ударить…  
Видео продолжается. Камеры следят, как бледная, мокрая и голая женщина с окровавленным лицом выходит из каюты, деревянной походкой движется по пустому коридору, оставляя за собой мокрые следы босых ног и дорожку багровых капель. Ее рука уже замотана какой-то светлой тканью, успевшей напитаться кровью. Она покидает поле зрения камеры, а появляется уже в тесном помещении, освещенном красными лампами. За ее спиной — серверные стойки и сплетения проводов.  
— Когда она успела перевязать руку? И куда делся турианец? — хмурится Келли.  
— Это инженерный блок, — уточняю я, отвечая на незаданный вопрос и игнорируя остальные.  
Та женщина что-то говорит, глядя в камеру. Один за другим проворачиваются и покидают пазы прозрачные блоки схем — она отключает операционные модули. Дрожит рассеченная и опухшая губа, из глаз текут слезы. Здоровой рукой женщина пытается вытереть лицо, но только больше размазывает кровь по щеке. Отключается четвертый по счету блок, картинка пропадает и экран меркнет.  
В зале совещаний медленно разгорается свет. Когда Келли отнимает руку от лица, когда истаивает морщинка меж ее бровей, я спрашиваю мягко:  
— Теперь расскажи: что ты здесь увидела?  
— Трудно понять… Где они находились?  
— Корабль в открытом космосе.  
— Закрытое пространство… Они там пробыли долго до тех событий?  
— Примерно неделю.  
— Кто еще есть на борту?  
— Больше никого.  
— У них случались конфликты? Хотя… Вероятно, нет, или незначительные. Жаль, все без звука… Очень интересно узнать, что они говорили. Видно, что он не испытывает к ней неприязни, а в начале даже пытался что-то объяснить… И, возможно, или даже вероятно, они были близки. Вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Она приглаживает рыжую челку, будто смущаясь, но на самом деле — сдерживая улыбку.  
— Ты можешь сказать, почему она пыталась его убить?  
— Она просто могла испугаться, увидев его с оружием. Или того, что он вообще попал в эту комнату. Или того, что он нашел в ее вещах… Та подшивка! — зеленые глаза вспыхивают интересом. — Скорее всего, из-за той подшивки. Она заметила ее на своем столе.  
— А почему он не убил Анайю, когда мог? Как ты считаешь?  
— Ее зовут Анайя? Ту женщину?  
Я устало тру переносицу. За последние четыре дня я столько раз прокручивала произошедшее в голове, что имя само слетело с языка. Сколько отчетов из разных источников просмотрел Призрак, я даже представлять не хочу, но как минимум один из них сейчас готовится рядом со мной, и, конечно, Келли узнает все необходимые подробности. Ах, я проговорилась. Совсем случайно, а как же иначе.  
— Да. Ее зовут так.  
— А турианца?  
Келли напоминает мне нетерпеливого ребенка.  
— Все-таки ответь: почему он ее не убил?  
— С самого начала он только и делал, что уворачивался, только защищался. А он красиво двигается… кхм. Простите. И вот… Ему было незачем. Он и так перегнул палку, когда… Когда прибил ей руку к полу. У Анайи, скорее всего, наступила шоковая реакция. Он тоже это понял. А что там вообще случилось? С замками в самом начале? И откуда взялась запись? И почему она кусками?  
Я вздохнула, поправила перчатки. Теперь произошедшее уже вряд ли могло считаться тайной — по крайней мере та его версия, которую я официально предоставила.  
— Мы взломали системы корабля, разблокировали двери, а он заметил. В это время к кораблю уже должны были подлетать наши оперативники, чтобы задержать доктора Ритт и эвакуировать Гарруса. Турианца, которого ты видела на записи, зовут Гаррус Вакариан, Келли. Да, тот самый. В перспективе он должен был вернуться в команду «Нормандии».  
Келли хмурится.  
— Мисс Лоусон, я не ослышалась? «Был»?  
— С кораблем нет связи. Уже четыре дня.


	43. 39 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Любой перелет проходит по строго определенному сценарию, и исполнение инструкций — отличный способ очистки головы от лишних мыслей. В такие дни, как этот, просыпаешься, уже стоя низким стартом. Все, что будет происходить дальше — тренировка, предстартовые проверки, душ, завтрак, — части привычной схемы. Подготовленный скафандр уже ждет в хранилище. Курс на Иллиум уже проложен. Дело за малым.  
Время — семь тридцать по Гринвичу. Я полулежу в белом кресле первого пилота, в кабине, пронизанной звездным светом. Утро настолько раннее, что просится слово «затемно», но визор с гарнитурой уже на голове, а руки — на штурвале. Сейчас считывается моя ДНК, от вспышки перед глазами вздрагивает зрачок. Так система узнает меня и понимает, что я жива.  
Авторизация пройдена успешно и голографическая приборная панель разгорается желтым. Я командую запускать эмулятор второго пилота.  
— Доброе утро, Барклай. Ты готов меня слушать?  
— Доброе утро, доктор Ритт. Модуль второго пилота успешно запущен.  
— Скоро мы вылетаем по курсу 0-78, который ты выстроил вчера. Хочу проверить системы перед стартом: запусти полную диагностику. Сколько времени это займет?  
— Уточните вопрос.  
— Сколько времени займет запуск и проведение последовательной полной диагностики систем корабля, включая двигатели, щиты и элементы управления?  
Оживает силовое ядро. Индикаторы двигателей поочередно загораются зеленым, и Барклай рапортует:  
— На полную диагностику уйдет примерно шестьдесят две минуты.  
Я разворачиваю контролер быстродействия системы. Хмурюсь.  
— Это на четыре минуты больше, чем в прошлый раз. В чем дело?  
Тишина. Черт…  
— В чем дело, Барклай?  
— Оценка дана с учетом погрешности.  
Какая еще погрешность? Поднимаю на лоб визор, тру не успевшие как следует отдохнуть глаза и опускаю его обратно. Паранойя, паранойя, все от недосыпа. Надо закрыть вопрос Вакариана, а разобраться с отладкой корабля можно и позже.  
— Еще… В течение двух следующих часов выровняй температуру во всех помещениях на уровне двадцати пяти градусов по Цельсию, снижай постепенно.  
— Оценка по времени скорректирована.  
— Доложи?  
— Полная диагностика займет суммарно восемьдесят минут с погрешностью в три процента.  
— На основании чего произошла корректировка?  
— Энергоэффективность щитов не входит в smoke-тесты систем, доктор Ритт.  
— Хорошо, приступай. График прогресса выведи на отдельную вкладку приборной панели, по требованию будешь сообщать мне текущие показатели.  
— Принято.  
Земное время — семь сорок две. Гудит основной двигатель, по панели бегут строки логгирования и полоса загрузки. Корабль медленно вращается вокруг продольной оси. Косые лучи местного солнца в слоях иллюминатора расщепляются на узкий радужный сноп.

Я выключаю воду и отжимаю волосы, стоя в душном углу душевой. Проклятая вентиляция барахлила уже давно, но отказать ей надо было как раз в день вылета… Приблизившись к запотевшему зеркалу, я протираю его ладонью и придирчиво осматриваю свое лицо. Все круги ада залегли у меня под глазами, не иначе… Не следовало вчера возиться с описью до половины второго.  
Может, после Иллиума сразу лететь на Вермайр? Лорик написал, что пару дней будет там, а за неделю в турианской компании я уже привыкла к тропическому климату. На Вермайре хоть и закрытый объект, но пара дней на берегу океана, пусть и ради сдачи отчета… Полет в тропики — неплохая идея. Только перед ним надо все же взглянуть, что с вентиляцией.  
В приоткрытую дверь тянет прохладой из каюты. Я уже собираюсь взять полотенце, чтобы отереться и замотать мокрую голову, но вдруг слышу шорохи. Точно, там, за дверью. Я шагаю к выходу, стараясь не произвести ни звука.  
Взгляд выхватывает высокую фигуру в пространстве каюты. Мой старый дневник на столе, рядом с моим пистолетом. На лице Гарруса светится визор, мой терминал запущен.  
Надо успокоиться, дышать ровнее. Посчитать до трех. Я начну. Смотри, это же знакомый турианец и знакомый пистолет. Наш пистолет. Ты не вытащила из него охлаждающие заряды? Ты так и оставила его с полным боекомплектом на полке хранилища?  
Дура, ха-ха! Раз! Раз, раз!!! Начнем считать!  
Что он там тебе говорит?.. Что он говорит? Двигатели замолкли и двери открыты? Это потому он решил полезть к твоим вещам и данным, да? А теперь ему интересно, как ты познакомилась с Цицероном? Пусти-ка, я спрошу у него кое-что:  
— А тебе папа разве не привез подарок с Шаньси?  
Отвыкла управляться с твоим горлом. Лучше молчи. Помолчи, дай мне, наконец, подышать… Прекрасный, влажный воздух… Ты тоже чувствуешь запах? Такой сладкий, такой сладкий, от которого ты всю неделю нервничала? От которого ты мыла руки днем и запускала пальчики куда не следует ночью?  
Смотри, твой турианец здесь. Ты же помнишь его тело на ощупь? Шероховатые горячие пластины? Сильные, тугие мышцы под кожей? Помнишь? Слишком хорошо помнишь. Слишком!!!  
…Может, перейдем сразу на «три»? Нет? Я хочу его, нестерпимо хочу!.. Хочу его сожрать! Счет два, слышишь? Не дергайся, все равно меня на цепь уже не посадишь. Синяя кровь горячее красной. Сейчас я покажу тебе, насколько.


	44. 40 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Доктор затихла так же внезапно, как и сорвалась. Хоть она уже не пытается вырваться, я все равно прижимаю к полу ее руки, по опыту зная непредсказуемость аффекта. Скорее всего, аффекта. Иного объяснения на ум не приходит.  
Конечно, меньше всего я ожидал такого поворота событий. Семь дней — достаточный срок, чтобы привыкнуть к комфорту и притупить бдительность. Единственное, что меня спасло, когда доктор схватилась за оружие — это рефлексы. Серьезность намерений очаровательной мисс Ритт стала для меня очевидной с третьего удара, стоило лезвию ножа чиркнуть мне по челюсти. Не увернись я тогда, к красной крови на полу точно прибавилась бы голубая.  
Анайя, как и я, пытается отдышаться.  
— Доктор Ритт! — зову я шепотом. — Доктор, вы меня слышите?  
Реакции нет, только невидящий взгляд шарит в пространстве полутемной каюты. Две черные дыры зрачков: ни рассудка, ни разума, ни страха. Но нужно привести ее в сознание. Критически необходимо, если верить письму, что я нашел на ее терминале.  
— Доктор, скажите: в каком стандарте времени пишет Лоусон? Земном? Галактическом?  
Не слышит. Я уже сам не слышу, как срываюсь на рык:  
— Анайя, проснитесь! У нас мало времени! Там написано — сорок минут! У нас всего сорок минут!!  
Слепой взгляд застывает на мне. Я вдруг понимаю, что не от усталости она так дышит.  
Не от усталости. Пахнет кровью. Мокрыми волосами. Теплой кожей. Подо мной — полное отсутствие хоть какого-то сопротивления. Я смотрю в лицо Анайи: кровь сочится из рассеченной губы, а железистый привкус мерещится мне на собственном языке.   
Пульс у доктора слишком частый, даже без показаний визора это ясно. Мой собственный тоже: бьется в висках, в глотке, в паху. Все из-за адреналина.  
Все из-за адреналина. В визоре мельтешит биометрическая информация — сердцебиение, температура объекта наблюдения, дистанция с объектом… Сокращается.  
— Доктор… — хриплю я и сглатываю вязкую слюну.  
Из чужих глаз на меня смотрит Тьма. Бездна зрачков, окаймленная раскаленным докрасна золотом, и я падаю, падаю сквозь пламя и протуберанцы звездной короны, падаю в идеальную, плотную и теплую темноту, пока…  
Анайя жмурится и шипит:  
— Больно.  
Первое, что я слышу. Вздрагиваю, когда под рукой дергаются связки на ее кисти, прибитой к полу ножом. Одного слова хватает, чтобы узнать голос, который я слышал всю неделю…  
— Это ты сделал, — шепчет она, и на ресницах ее вскипают слезы. — Я угадала?  
…А не тот, что спросил меня о Шаньси. Теперь я почти уверен. Для сомнений слишком мало времени.  
— Угадала.  
Прокашляться приходится больше для прочистки мыслей, чем горла.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда. Если не попытаешься снова вспороть мне горло. Не попытаешься?  
— Нет.  
— В каюте есть медигель? Я перевяжу тебе руку. Сейчас вытащу нож и перевяжу тебе руку, хорошо?  
— Да. Хорошо. Только тебе придется с меня слезть.  
Уж придется.

— Просто не наставляй на меня оружие. Не копайся в моих вещах. Не появляйся посреди каюты, когда я этого меньше всего жду. Не подкрадывайся сзади. Видишь, я нервничаю от таких шуток. А мне нельзя нервничать. Нервничать — вредно для здоровья. Ты ведь заметил, как это вредно? — по ходу речи она трясущейся рукой заматывает рану белой майкой, которую под моим надзором вытянула из комода. К себе не подпустила, только попросила забрать оружие подальше. Просьбу я счел весьма резонной.  
— Ты говорил что-то про…  
Я киваю на терминал, и доктор быстро просматривает открытое сообщение. Потом, обернувшись ко мне, прислоняется к столу, трет лицо здоровой рукой.  
— Пришло десять минут назад. Время — в земном формате, значит, есть полчаса. Сейчас я пойду отключать Барклая, а тебе дам ключ-карту. С ней ты спустишься в хранилище. Там найдешь новый скафандр.  
— То есть, ты знала…  
Она перебивает:  
— Нет.  
Если бы не дрожащие пальцы и без остановки текущие слезы и сопли, на фоне недавнего припадка доктор выглядела бы потрясающе собранно. Я отмечаю это, сидя на ее постели, и вытирая окровавленный нож краем простыни. Пистолет лежит рядом.  
— В хранилище, под оружейной стойкой, найдешь нужный ящик, его номер написан на ключе. Оденешься, заберешь винтовки. Заберешь оружие, ясно? И пачку термозарядов. Она там одна. Потом поднимешься в рубку пилота. Знаком с системами управления «Коулун»?  
— Да.  
— Отлично, — Анайя шмыгает носом. — Понадобится второй пилот.  
— У тебя есть готовые курсы полетов?  
— Барклай взломан со всеми готовыми курсами. Времени у нас — на один прыжок. Есть предложения?  
Конечно есть, меня только спроси.  
— Не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я вручную проложил маршрут неизвестно откуда неизвестно куда?  
— Я сама проложу. Одну координату я помню наизусть.  
И тут я понял, что она не шутит.  
— Предположим, я откажусь и решу добропорядочно сдаться тем, кто за тобой летит. Что тогда? — я поднимаю на нее взгляд и взвешиваю нож в руке. Баланс у него отличный.  
— Узнаешь, что космос полон звезд, — отвечает доктор, улыбаясь одной стороной рта.   
Решай, Гаррус: стычка посреди космоса с отрядом неизвестной численности или полет в черную дыру? В другой день я бы точно предпочел воспользоваться щедрым предложением и выброситься в шлюз подальше от таких альтернатив. Определенно, мне нравится этот вариант.  
В другой день я не проснулся бы раньше времени, не решил выйти на кухню выпить воды. Не застал бы отключение замков, не наткнулся бы на турианский череп в попытке выяснить, что происходит, и предупредить о возможной опасности. И уж точно не стал бы ввязываться в драку и… Пока я размышляю, повязка Анайи успевает набрякнуть от крови.   
Сейчас самым разумным решением было бы нейтрализовать до сих пор обнаженную угрозу, в полный рост стоящую передо мной, и перехватить управление кораблем. Только когда я поступал разумно?  
— Пока ты соображаешь, я пойду в инженерную. Надо отключить ИИ, пока те, кто его сломал, не натворили здесь бед, — говорит доктор и решительно выходит из каюты.  
Со взведенным пистолетом в руках я сижу у нее на постели, слушая удаляющиеся по коридору шаги. Со взведенным пистолетом я иду по следу из свежих капель воды и крови. Он тянется от каюты, за углом коридора дробится о ступени, ведущие на нижнюю палубу, и обрывается у дверей серверной. Перед ними я замедляю шаг и прислушиваюсь, и слышу голос доктора, но не могу разобрать слов. Может, стоило проверить, как там дела с отключением ИИ корабля? Плотнее сжав шершавую рукоять оружия, я тороплюсь в хранилище.  
Армированный контейнер с нужным номером я нахожу почти сразу, слева от входа, около стойки с винтовками. Выдвинув его, устраиваюсь так, чтобы контролировать выход, кладу пистолет рядом и вставляю в паз ключ-карту. Внутри щелкает замок. С характерным шипением затягиваемого внутрь воздуха я поднимаю металлизированную крышку.  
Скафандр класса «М». Полные латы с клеймами Армакса заманчиво поблескивают гарантийными пломбами в свете галогеновых ламп. По техпаспорту здесь — шесть генераторов щитов, гидравлическое усиление суставов, система подачи панацелина, четыре магнитных захвата для оружия и разгрузка в комплекте. От брони пахнет композитом и внушительной суммой кредитов, тысячами сорока примерно. Навскидку. В лучшем случае — тридцатью восемью, и то, на черном рынке…

…Рынки Омеги — чернее черного. Если поближе к «Загробной жизни» еще можно увидеть лицензионный товар, то на нижних уровнях сам вопрос о наличии торговой лицензии терял смысл, а иногда становился опасным для здоровья. Туда я обычно стремился, пристроив после очередной вылазки изъятую контрабанду и зализав раны, если таковые имелись.  
 _«Купи уже сегодня то, что у тебя украли еще вчера»,_ — слоган, который просится на половину лавок. На вторую половину — _«Молния не бьет в одно место дважды»_ : дыры от выстрелов или шрапнели на продаваемой броне здесь мало кого отпугивали всерьез.  
— Да ты охренел! Смени забрало, куда его, с такими трещинами? Не видно же ни хренища! — человек громко препирался с батарианским торговцем, тыча пальцем в желтый с черными метками шлем, лежащий на стойке. Часть скафандра «Затмения». Посередине лба чернел след от попадания бронебойного заряда.  
Батарианец поморщился, вытер руки о засаленные штаны и прохрипел в ответ:  
— Да не ори ты. Скину двести кредитов и забирай, хоть сейчас. А нет — жди, пока починим.  
Так или иначе, на Омеге все идет в дело. Поиск места, где стараниями мародеров всплывут плоды недавней перестрелки, со временем превратился из способа сбора информации в особый род развлечения. Тот шлем я узнал, а выстрел — вспомнил. В этом состоял особый шик.

 _«…Ваш скафандр сильно поврежден и придется поработать, если вы собираетесь его использовать. Дешевле найти новый»,_ — ответила мне доктор в первый же день на «Галахаде», когда я потребовал вернуть мне вещи. Броня, лежащая сейчас передо мной, была подобрана точно в цвет формы СБЦ. Не оценить аллюзию я не могу.  
Мигает свет. Я, готовый стрелять в любое зримое движение, хватаюсь за оружие. Через секунду лампы под потолком гаснут, через две — загораются красные аварийные. Когда корабли переходят в аварийный режим? Я прислушиваюсь. Система газообмена гонит воздух по вентиляции в привычном темпе, гравитация не ослабела. Щиты? Отключить в ожидании нападения? Скорее связь. Следует торопиться.


	45. 41 (Эрфе Ферльге)

**2183** год, Новерия

Чтобы пропустить стаканчик бренди, подойдет любимое домашнее кресло и фоновое чтение занимательных статеек в экстранете. Но чтобы со вкусом надраться, однозначно нужно идти в «Стойло Пегаса».  
Я сидел за любимым столиком, в углу балкона, и на тот момент меня интересовали лишь две вещи. В запотевшей бутылке кальвадоса оставалась еще половина — и это была первая. Вторая — девушка с черным каре и в маленьком красном платье, выводившая мелодичные трели под звуки лаунджа внизу, на сцене первого уровня.  
Я подлил алкоголя в стакан, немного поболтал, глядя на блики светомузыки в подтаявших кубиках льда.  
 _«Немотивированное ви́дение взаимосвязей, сопровождающееся характерным чувством неадекватной важности»_ … Так цитировал труды Конрада наш психолог, а временами и психиатр, седой и поджарый Мейсон Лаваль.  
— Я встретил один показательный случай, когда еще практиковал в Вене… — говорил он, раскурив сигару в своем подражании Фрейду. — Доктор Ферльге, вам случалось бывать в Вене? Вы, вроде, с Севера. В нынешних космических масштабах от Исландии до Австрии подать рукой…  
 _«Но до Франции ближе»,_ — подумал я и вспомнил времена интернатуры, где познакомился с одной очаровательной шатенкой, своей будущей женой. Я усмехнулся и отпил из стакана. Французы определенно знают толк в алкоголе.  
А что такое апофения, я узнал из того самого разговора с Лавалем. Совершенно случайно.

Заметить человеческое в докторе Ритт для меня оказалось не проще, чем лик Христа на хорошо прожаренном тосте. По крайней мере, в начале нашего знакомства. Но и кадавром я перестал ее считать, стоило ей заговорить после выхода из реабилитационной комы.  
В палате номер восемь отделения интенсивной терапии стояли я, медсестра Нэли и дежурный реаниматолог Винс.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Ритт. Если вы слышите и понимаете меня — кивните.  
Она поморгала, привыкая к свету после двухнедельного сна, и робко кивнула.  
— Ваши голосовые связки восстановлены, а дыхательные пути санированы. Попробуйте сказать «аааа».  
Она привстала на постели. Вдохнула — видимо, резче, чем следовало — и тут же согнулась в приступе кашля. Я остановил Нэли, когда та рванулась придержать пациентку за плечи.  
— Д.ш ать.оло.но.  
 _«Дышать холодно»_. Это и были ее первые слова — хриплое, свистящее оправдание. Я разгадал его. Она утерла выступившие слезы и беззвучно рассмеялась, но закашлялась снова.  
Потом мы немного поработали с пересаженным пациентке лицевым покровом. Результаты тестов чувствительности и иннервации, проведенных в тот же день, оказались не самыми оптимистичными: на некоторых участках приживленной кожи мы нашли полное или частичное онемение. О физиотерапии, курс которой продолжится после выписки из стационара, я рассказывал примерно полчаса, а ценные советы приберег напоследок:  
— Вы умеете петь, мисс Ритт? Вам необходимо разрабатывать мимические мышцы и голосовые связки, поработать над артикуляцией. Пойте, желательно перед зеркалом. Это ускорит восстановление.

Хоть в медицинской терминологии Анайя до сих пор оставалась мериклинальной химерой, человеческие черты проступали в ней достаточно явно. Так по-человечески было на следующий же день попросить у Нэли связаться с Лориком! Анайя не поинтересовалась, откуда в ее палате цветы и книга: подарок она опознала так же быстро, как я. А стоило голосу прочиститься, в ней проснулась жажда общения.  
— Если кто-то желает пообщаться с Администратором, то следует обратиться в приемную и записаться через секретаря, — ответила Нэли на просьбу мисс Ритт.  
Тогда пациентка попросила вернуть ее инструментрон.  
— Пользование личными инструментронами на территории отделения интенсивной терапии запрещено внутренним распорядком, а покидать пределы отделения вам не рекомендуется до окончания первичной реабилитации. То есть — еще четыре дня.  
Тогда мисс Ритт попросила любой датапад с выходом в экстранет, чтобы написать письмо. Здесь Нэли отказать уже не могла.  
Письмо я так и не увидел. Что его копия останется в папке отправленных сообщений или в кэше системы, или что Анайя вдруг забудет выйти со своего почтового аккаунта, я не надеялся, но после обеда все равно забрал датапад с сестринского поста к себе в кабинет и прокопался в нем минут сорок.

В просторный холл приемной Администратора я вошел на закате следующего дня.  
— Скажи-ка мне, Ирина: не приходило ли сообщений от некоей Анайи Ритт? Если ты помнишь, была здесь недели две назад такая худая женщина в черной полумаске.  
— Это личная информация, доктор Ферльге, и я не в праве ее разглашать.  
— Брось, — я облокотился на письменный стол, за которым сидела белокурая секретарь Администратора всея Новерии.  
— Ирина, она сейчас у меня в отделении. Я знаю, что она писала Лорику. Он не говорил внести встречу с ней в график на ближайшие дни?  
— Ох, Эрфе… — она устало опустила лицо в ладони, потом снова на меня взглянула. — Я ничего не могу тебе сказать. Правда. Я ничего не знаю. Лорик ничего не говорил.  
Разве могут эти серые глаза врать? Нет, конечно. Хотя что-то здесь определенно не вязалось.  
— Он у себя? — спросил я и сжал зубы.  
— Нет. В риск-лаборатории на Восемнадцатой, там у разработчиков стряслось что-то.  
Тогда мне показалось, что если бы не поездка на Восемнадцатую, Лорик все равно бы выдержал тактическую паузу. Причина уехать из порта нашлась бы обязательно.

Так по-туриански было отказать в приеме, сославшись на регламент! Лорик знал лучше, чем кто-либо: слова «Кодекс» и «Регламент» на самом деле служат особым родом заклинаний, способных любого окружить незримой аурой непререкаемого авторитета в глазах собеседника.  
— Когда я в следующий раз приглашу ее в свой дом, как гостью, то лично заварю ей чай и взобью перед сном подушки. Но пока речь идет о ней, как о специалисте или пациентке — она будет подчиняться Регламенту.  
Лорик явился ко мне в кабинет рано утром и без предупреждения, когда я уже сдал ночную смену и торопливо разбирал утреннюю почту в надежде найти свежее письмо от Мишель и поскорее уйти домой. Заложив руки за спину, он медленно прохаживался перед окном. Кожаные перчатки едва слышно поскрипывали, когда он сжимал и разжимал ладони.  
— Пусть твои кадровые агенты составят черновой контракт. На полгода, с возможностью продления. Ты скоро ее выписываешь? Мне нужно обсудить с ней пару условий. Даже не условий, а моих личных инициатив… Назовем это так.  
Он говорил что-то еще, но к тому моменту я слишком устал, чтобы вникать в услышанное, а четыре чашки кофе, выпитые за последние восемь часов, уже не спасали. Я листал фотографии, прикрепленные к одному из писем. На них девочка, едва начавшая оформляться, но уже очень красивая, читала книжку, сидя на пляжном песке. Ее соломенного цвета волосы трепал ветер, а глаза были синие, как море. Там стройная женщина в широкополой белой шляпе мазала ноги кремом, чтобы кожа не страдала от солнца.  
Темнота за окном обволакивала порт, густая и стылая. Светать начнет часа через четыре, к этому времени я уже закроюсь дома, отключу коммуникатор, задерну поплотнее шторы, и пропади все пропадом…  
Скрипнули перчатки. Я вздрогнул и разлепил веки.  
— Кстати, Эрфе. Доктор Лаваль сейчас у себя?  
Что Лорик держал в руке черную шахматную пешку, я заметил только в конце разговора. Он хмуро смотрел куда-то сквозь свое отражение в темном окне. Я взглянул на свое. Выглядело оно херово.

Надо сказать, и через месяц оно выглядело не сильно лучше. Мы остановились на торговой аллее, у фонтана галереи с видом на долину. День выдался пасмурный. Первым заговорил я.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это несколько чересчур?  
— Ты о чем?  
— О твоих личных инициативах, как ты их любишь называть. Зачем тебе понадобилось вживлять ей следящий имплант?  
— Контроль, — Лорик облокотился локтями на хромированные перила. — В ее случае мне нужен абсолютный контроль.  
Я начинал смутно догадываться, от чего бежит Анайя, раз соглашается на такое. От чего она бежит, по десять часов работая в лаборатории, оставляя себе один выходной в неделю, маниакально строча отчеты. Боясь увидеть собственное имя на патентах, отражение — в зеркале, и затягивая все еще искалеченные руки глухими перчатками.  
Хотя чувство важности происходящего еще казалось мне неадекватным, некоторые взаимосвязи к тому времени я уже уловил.

Официантка Кетти поднесла свежий лед и тарелку камамбера.  
— Daisy, Daisy give me your heart to do I’m half crazy, hopeful in love with you… — сладко пела девушка с черным каре, и в свете рампы кокетливо искрились блестки на ее маленьком красном платье.  
 _«Daisy, Daisy give me your heart to do…»_  
Голос до сих пор мне мерещится в тишине ночных дежурств. До сих пор иногда мне снится вид из камеры под потолком палаты номер восемь, и там — женщина в больничной сорочке. Голос у нее очень тихий, очень нежный. Она поет часами: босиком шагая от стены к стене, сидя на постели, упираясь лбом в окно. Все ее песни звучат как колыбельные и все сливаются в один протяжный мотив, от которого тянет уснуть и больше никогда не просыпаться.  
После отбоя я сидел в ординаторской и приводил в порядок эпикризы. Ближе к полуночи оставалось отредактировать еще три, но я решил дать глазам минуту отдыха, пока остывал заваренный кофе. Прикрыв веки, я опустил голову на стол.  
Голос, очень тихий и очень нежный, звучал совсем рядом. Меня и женщину из восьмой палаты уже не разделял коридор и две пары дверей, не связывал объектив камеры и светящийся монитор. Анайя стояла на расстоянии шага. Она еще плохо управляла мимикой нового лица. Наклонив голову к худому плечу и конвульсивно улыбаясь, она пела:  
 _«I’ll stand by you in wear or well Daisy, Daisy…»_  
I’ll stand by you. Пой мне еще, моя сладкая. Пой мне еще…


	46. 42 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Гамма Аида

Доктор сидела на месте первого пилота, одетая в «Скорпион» с зеленой полосой по верхнему краю грудных пластин. Макушку серого шлема и край поднятого забрала я увидел над спинкой кресла еще из коридора: двери в рубку управления были открыты, а Анайя упорно пыталась одной рукой застегнуть ремень безопасности. Другая, раненая, безвольно лежала на подлокотнике, и я предпочел думать, что там, под перчаткой, хорошая повязка. Во всяком случае, крови в коридорах не прибавилось, и это хороший знак.  
Устроившись в кресле второго пилота, я пристраиваю рядом кейс с оружием и термозарядами, но свой «Богомол» оставляю лежать на коленях. Приятно нащупать знакомую борозду на корпусе, над поворотником предохранителя: это помогает успокоиться.  
Построение курса на базовых вычислительных мощностях требует сосредоточенной возни, и пока доктор в ней завязла, я решаю синхронизировать визор с системой скафандра и потестировать связь. После сканирования эфира обнаруживается единственный активный позывной, на который я и отправляю запрос.  
— Гаррус Вакариан доктору Ритт, подтвердите авторизацию.  
— Оу, V-Carrion… — она, было, ухмыляется, но тут же серьезнеет. — Доктор Ритт, авторизацию подтверждаю.  
Хотя голоса, звучащие одновременно в гарнитуре и с соседнего кресла, принадлежат одному человеку, мысль, что со мной говорят двое, не промелькнуть не может.  
Остаток на таймере — девять минут. Закончив расчеты, доктор одним движением сворачивает голографические консоли и поднимает голову. Желтые глаза всматриваются в окружающую корабль бездну так пристально, будто зрение способно заменить отключенные радары. А бездна только и ждет, когда мы в нее ворвемся. Дрожит звездным светом, веет в лицо холодом и простором сквозь спектролитовые фильтры. Я тяну носом фильтрованный воздух, но надышаться уже не надеюсь.  
— Готов?  
Восемь с половиной минут.  
— Куда летим?  
— Сначала разгонимся по дуге, вдоль пояса астероидов. Здесь мы не так заметны. К ретранслятору подойдем с теневой стороны, а в прыжке нас поведет его направляющая. Выйти должны в М16 или NGC 6611 по старым картам, на высокой орбите одного из миров.  
Не было недели реабилитации, мне приснилось. Я закрыл глаза на вымазанном кровью полу сектора 12 района PPK-46 и очнулся на «Галахаде». Так что, куда бы мы ни летели, на самом деле ответ на вопрос доктора — один, и он жжет мне язык все семь бредовых дней.  
— Второй пилот Вакариан, подтвердите команду старта. — говорит доктор и расправляет правую ладонь на подсвеченном желтым сенсоре авторизации.  
Вперед.  
Включается основной двигатель, наращивает тягу. Его низкий рев пронизывает переборки, кости, вибранты, грудную клетку. Корабль вздрагивает, вздрагивает космос за иллюминатором. Мы вырываемся из плоскости астероидного кольца медленно и наощупь, без радаров и фонарей, между холодных и даже незаметных глазу кусков породы, обманчиво медлительных, разреженных, но летящих в разы быстрее заряда, выпущенного из винтовки. Я тихо, безмерно рад, что «Галахад» — маленький и маневренный лайнер, а не трехъядерное чудовище, вроде «Квуну».  
Камни под брюхом корабля ползут, вращаются, проносятся — и сливаются в сплошную светлую полосу, когда ускорение смещает силу тяжести за спину, вдавливая меня в кресло. Мы набираем крейсерскую скорость, а вместе с ней — пыль и статику на щит. Первый электрический разряд бьет по нему, когда двигатель сменяет рев на мерное гудение, а гравитация оседает на пол. Звезды за бортом окрашиваются в синий и красный: это верный признак того, что мы вышли на околосветовую. Анайя делает контрольную сверку данных.  
— Полчаса, — выдыхает она, закончив. — До ретранслятора — полчаса.  
— Я так понял, завтрака сегодня не будет?  
— Из прыжка выйдем — посмотрим. Пока я бы даже ремни расстегнуть не рискнула.  
Она и не рискует, хотя штурма мы точно избежали, оседает в кресле и прикрывает глаза.  
От статических разрядов, расцвечивающих щиты, воздух кажется ионизированным. Я глубоко, до хруста в заживающих ребрах, вздыхаю, но ясности в голове не наступает, только острее ощущается пустота и легкость в животе. Винтовку я устраиваю на кейс под ногами: в ближайшее время она вряд ли пригодится. Остается полчаса. До ретранслятора — полчаса. Доктор, похоже, уже дремлет. Мне же под вспышками щита вспоминается совсем другая иллюминация…  
…Светящиеся в полумраке цветные вывески, испарения, уносящиеся к вытяжкам под перекрытиями. У маленьких закусочных района верхних рынков обычно проводят время те, кому не пришлись по вкусу тишина родной каморки, клубные басы «Загробной жизни» или наркотический угар притонов. Подсев к стойке «8 и ½», я приветственно кивал Ульфису, а саларианец шикал на девочку-повариху, чтоб та была порасторопнее. Через минут пять он с улыбкой ставил передо мной тарелку гёдза. Душистыми, упругими гёдза в жирном бульоне, которые проливались на язык пряным соком, стоило надкусить…  
Впрочем, гёдза — не единственное, чем я лакомился, сидя за стойкой Ульфиса. Слухи, выуживаемые из посторонних разговоров, временами оказывались куда питательнее. Часами мы собирали информацию, превратившись в глаза и уши станции. От барыг в грязных закоулках, из журналов диспетчерских пунктов, из сплетен за стойками бара, из больничных листов и на рынках. Часы складывались в дни. Дни — в недели.  
Я просыпался, глядя в подсвеченный красным потолок съемной квартиры. Зарядка, новостные сводки, чистка оружия, проверка генераторов щитов, видеоигры, готовка еды — годилось любое занятие, лишь бы не гнить без дела в ожидании сведений.  
Я засыпал, глядя в подсвеченный красным потолок. Проваливался во тьму и невесомость, без всякой воли, опоры или ориентира. Мерное шипение воздушного фильтра. Вдох. Выдох. Потом пустота наполнялась мерцающими проблесками звезд и превращалась в пространство. Где-то там, на расстоянии, где зрение окончательно обессиливает, совсем рядом, помехой в онемевшей гарнитуре шлема. Травил газ из дыхательной трубки.  
Я просыпался.  
Я открываю глаза.  
Ретранслятор уже заметен впереди, его темный контур с голубым пятном светящихся колец посередине вырисовывается на едва подсвеченном фоне. Местное солнце уже далеко, а скорость мы немного сбросили. Анайя подается вперед, еще раз проверяет показатели: тяга, ускорение, транзитная масса. Щиты корабля — на максимум.  
— Где ты училась летать?  
— Подготовительные курсы Альянса.  
— Там же, где Джокер?  
— Мистер Моро? Да, верно. Только результаты были куда скромнее.  
Уже через минуту громада Ретранслятора заполняет все поле зрения, а окружающий космос от вращения его колец дрожит, как воздух в зной. Голубое сияние затапливает кабину, тянутся к кораблю снопы молний, опутывают его с приглушенным треском, как паутина. Одновременно с доктором я опускаю забрало шлема, спасая глаза от слепящих вспышек, и слышу в гарнитуре:  
— Готовность. Три…  
Нас подхватывает невесомость.  
— Два…  
Я делаю глубокий вдох.  
— Один!  
Интересно, Шани еще никому не сдала мою квартирку?  
Прыжок.

— …рт… Ч…рт… Черт… — шипит гарнитура. Я мотаю головой, стряхивая послепрыжковую заторможенность. Какой-то рокот нарастает вокруг и слишком светло. Скрежещут переборки, на долю секунды пропадает гравитация — и ударом из груди вышибает воздух.  
В ушах звенит, в ребрах болит. Сквозь отступающую муть я вижу, как Анайя, забыв про рану в руке, быстро раскатывает перед собой приборную панель. За иллюминатором — рыхло, светло и серо, на высокую орбиту не похоже. Корабль мелко дрожит.  
— Где мы? — я пытаюсь перекричать окружающий шум.  
— На орбите А.ры.  
— На орбите чего?  
— Ауры! — орет доктор до треска в динамике. — На слишком низкой орбите!  
Ко мне подлетает проекционный дисплей, на нем скачут графики параметров.  
— Следи за скоростями, углами и горизонтом! Как загрузится альтиметр — за ним!  
Тряска усиливается, надрывается основной двигатель. На видимых краях корабля трепещет красное свечение.  
— Ускорение? Что альтиметр?  
— Не загрузился. Вертикальное ускорение — шесть и восемь. Крен два градуса, тангаж — минус пятнадцать, пикируем.  
Пока говорю, до меня запоздало доходит, что рыхлая серая масса за бортом — это облака, удар в самом начале — это удар об атмосферу на выходе из прыжка. Вот, что такое слишком низкая орбита.  
— Ускорение — шесть и пять, падает.  
— Тормозим об плотные слои… Ну же, ну же…  
— Что ты пытаешься сделать?  
— Использовать угловой разгон и подняться на орбиту.  
Перед доктором раскрыты маневровые консоли, она направляет вспомогательные двигатели четко вниз, включает передние — и выводит на полную мощность. Средние — на полную мощность.  
— А шанс есть?  
— Если высота не критична.  
Тангаж уменьшается, мы почти выравниваемся, но на схеме корабля маневровые индикаторы вспыхивают красным, центральный сегмент нижней палубы — желтым. Пищат предупреждения, щиты идут рыжими волнами от перегрузки. Серая масса за иллюминатором разрежается, по бокам корабля уже видны темные прорехи. Анайя тоже их замечает.  
— Ох, черт! Высота? Гаррус, высота?  
Я смотрю на дисплей. Значение…  
— …Четыре с половиной тысячи. Вертикальное ускорение — пять и девять!  
Аварийный сигнал альтиметра прорывается даже сквозь окружающий грохот. Сканер местности наконец нащупывает рельеф под кораблем, выдавая картинку на приборную панель: под нами — или вода, или ровное плато, а впереди — горный хребет.  
— Капсула эвакуации есть? — спрашиваю я.  
— Не успеем.  
— Почему?  
— На отстыковку нужно три минуты. Шлюз заблокирован.  
— То есть, ты летаешь без системы эвакуации?!  
— «Галахад» — орбитальный корабль! Для маневров в атмосфере… Нет… Нет-нет-нет! Стоп! Сейчас… Вертикальное ускорение?  
— Пять и два.  
Она что-то быстро активирует на консоли управления, тянет манипулятор вниз.  
— В маневре отказано. — сообщает система.  
Анайя дергает манипулятор еще раз, еще раз и еще.  
— В маневре… В маневр… В мане.  
— Черт!!! — орет Анайя и открывает другую консоль. — Высота?  
— Три восемьсот.  
— Подтверди!  
— Что подтвердить?  
— Просто жми «Подтвердить»!  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
— Пытаюсь развернуть основной двигатель вниз и увеличить тягу! Если не взлетим, то хотя бы затормозим! Жми!!  
 _«Второй пилот, подтвердите согласие на переход к аппаратному управлению двигателем»_ , — сообщает голографическое окно перед моим носом. В окружающей тряске я боюсь промазать по кнопке и нажать отмену вместо согласия, а снаружи уже летят искры по кинетическому щиту, обшивка раскалилась от трения об атмосферу, но в кабине жара нет, только оповещения орут, что мы катастрофически теряем высоту. Я и сам вижу, что теряем: из облаков мы уже выпали, уже видна темная вода под нами и гористый берег вдали.  
Я бью пальцем по иконке подтверждения, и в ту же секунду слышу крик:  
— Колени в стороны разведи!  
Из нижней панели передо мной раскладывается система аппаратного штурвала. Я хватаюсь за белые рукояти.  
— Ногами упрись в пазы и тяни вниз на себя. Готов?  
— Да!  
— Поехали…  
Штурвал скрипит, но с трудом поддается. К оповещениям альтиметра добавляется сигнал контролера основного двигателя: _«Выполняется недопустимый маневр! Выполняется недопусти…»_  
— Да заткнись же ты… — шипит доктор, но рук от штурвала не отрывает.  
Я слежу, как на дисплее медленно изменяется угол тяги. Триста пятьдесят пять градусов… Триста пятьдесят два… Высота — две шестьсот. Натужно трещат переборки, ускорение падает до четырех.  
— Нос поднимается, тангаж — шесть градусов… Корпус выдержит?  
— А куда он денется… Держишь штурвал?  
— Да.  
— Держи.  
Анайя отпускает ручки, закрывает лишние контролеры, отключает звуковые оповещения, выводит индикатор горизонтальной скорости в верхний слой дисплеев и снова хватается за штурвал. За забралом шлема я не вижу ее лица, только слышу ругательства на незнакомом языке.  
Темная вода все ближе, уже различимы отдельные скалы на стремительно приближающемся берегу. Угол тяги — триста сорок восемь, высота — тысяча восемьсот. Уже понятно, что взлететь не получится, и я молюсь…  
— …духам, чтобы мы мягко сели. — шепчет доктор в гарнитуру и задает радиус циркуляции. — Забираем влево! Сбросим скорость на угловом моменте.  
Я с усилием тяну штурвал в сторону, горизонт медленно наклоняется и ползет вниз, растет крен. По широкой дуге мы подходим к берегу, и за излучиной уже открывается серая береговая линия, уходящая в пологий склон, покрытый бурыми пятнами. Анайя собирает всю оставшуюся мощность щитов под нас, на нос корабля, и сжимает штурвал с такой силой, что под перчатками мне мерещатся побелевшие пальцы.  
Земли уже не видно, нос корабля задран под углом в девятнадцать градусов. Тяга падает, ускорение падает, высота — восемьсот пятьдесят. Сквозь окружающий рокот в гарнитурe пробивается тихое:  
— Pater noster, qui es in caelis… Sanctificetur nomen tuum…  
Когда-то я уже это слышал, точно слышал, но уловить смысл никак не выходит, не выходит вспомнить. Основной двигатель замолкает, на показания приборов я уже не смотрю.  
— Adveniat regnum tuum… Fiat voluntas tua…  
За бортом, за стеком иллюминатора — снопы искр перегруженного щита и раскаленного корпуса, и тяжелое, неподъемное, рыхлое свинцовое небо.  
— Sicut in caelo… Et… In TERRA!!!

Это была латынь.


	47. 43 (Лерия Т'Хали)

**2185** год, космическая станция Омега

Ракшас нетерпеливо трется об меня белым шерстистым боком, топчется когтистыми лапами, потом запрыгивает на торговую стойку и укладывается у окна витрины. День за днем мимо его носа плывут силуэты в фильтрованном воздухе, неисчислимое количество раз пропущенном через чьи-то легкие, напоенном дезинфицирующими агентами и наркотическим чадом.  
Они говорят нам: _«я не чувствую вкуса жизни»_ , и мы наблюдаем, как они силятся разглядеть свои перспективы в окружающей дымке, но всякий раз взгляд упирается в металлические фермы расколотого камня Омеги.  
Ракшас знает, что если бы я смотрела под ноги реже, чем в туман перспектив, то не заметила бы в переулке у дома маленькое земное животное с выколотыми глазами и окровавленной мордой. А я знаю, что если кто-то ищет нечто особенное, то путь лежит в лавку под скромной вывеской «Бездна».  
— Зачем ты держишь здесь эту тварь?  
Королеве не нравится смотреть на последствия того, что могут сделать одни разумные с другими, послабее. Она движется вдоль полок, и рыжие отсветы силовых полей играют на ее пурпурной коже и в глазных имплантах Ракшаса. Я вижу, как двигаются лепестки его диафрагм, не выпуская чужака из фокуса. Он привык очень внимательно следить за теми, кому не нравится на него смотреть.  
— Собираешь весь этот хлам, играешь торговку перед клиентами…  
Лампа из головы гета, вычурный турианский нож, книги из человеческих миров, маска thal’tikiti, вырезанная из дерева омирре задолго до моего появления под звездами… Не вещи, а скорее истории, совершенно не интересные для существ с оружием, но весьма ценные для существ с кредитами.  
— Когда ты уже сменишь костюм шлюхи на мантию матриарха?  
— Как только ты пояснишь мне существенную разницу.

Две девы покидают прекрасную Тессию и летят сквозь темноту на старый расколотый камень, раздираемый распрями, в поисках безграничной свободы и убийственных перспектив, и обе включаются в танец. Тела их двигаются в плотности звука и света, отзываются на ритм и отражаются в бесчисленных алчных взглядах, дурман разлит в их крови. И жажда одной толкает погружаться в разумы и пить страсти, а жажда другой — умываться кровью на пути к престолу.  
Полная ощущения собственного превосходства, Королева смотрит на подданных, глодающих друг другу кости у ее стройных ног. «Соблюдай единственное правило», — говорит она и дергает цепь, на которой держит живое свидетельство своего триумфа. _«Я есть Омега»_ , — и она простирает к нам свои окровавленные объятия. Мы падаем в них так низко, как только можем.  
— Ты слышала что-нибудь необычное в последнее время? Никто из клиентов не пропадал?  
Королева стоит перед обзорным окном, а позади нее медленно вращается поток огней транспорта в центральной магистральной шахте, так напоминающий очертаниями смерч. Пальцы ее нервно теребят фиксатор шлема, в котором она пришла. Вероятно, она думает, что я не замечаю этого так же, как и она сама.  
— Тебе всегда недоставало гибкости, — улыбаюсь я.  
Она рычит:  
— Зато у тебя ее всегда было в избытке. Он бы тебя точно не пропустил!

Она появляется в тихое и безмятежное время на излете дня. Выскальзывает из круга сонной свиты, меняет вычурный наряд на простую броню и седлает байк, чтобы припарковать его неподалеку от моей лавки. Она идет к дверям под вывеской «Бездна», и только перешагнув порог, снимает глухой шлем.  
Не посылает ко мне глашатая, не подзывает к себе на аудиенцию. Все потому, что во дворце — заговор.  
— Ты знаешь, куда исчез Архангел? — спрашивает она, приблизившись ко мне вплотную.  
Имя обжигает язык и распускается жаром глубоко внутри. Значит, так они его называют, неразговорчивого одиночку с потертой винтовкой, которого я не видела так давно, что царапины, напоминающие о каждой из наших встреч, успели зажить и сгладиться.  
— «Светила» и какие-то гражданские устраивают перестрелку на двадцать шесть трупов, а потом я узнаю, что десять из них работали на Архангела. Так сказал мне Прейтор, так сказал ему саларианский врач из клиники Гозу. И я уверена, что тебе тоже есть, что мне сказать, сестрица.  
Одиночка прилетает на расколотый камень и берет в руки оружие. Он верит, что принес сюда перемены и жертвы демону по имени «справедливость». Пока четко видна цель — он не задает вопросов.  
Пока подданные заняты распрями, никто не обратит ни гнева, ни голодного взгляда на Королеву. Она указывает пальцем в нужном направлении — и звучит выстрел из потертой винтовки. Но что же ей делать, когда пропадают чужие руки, такие полезные для поддержания баланса склок на расколотом камне?  
Ракшас подергивает кончиком хвоста и потягивается, на мгновение выпуская когти.  
— Где этот проклятый турианец? — цедит Королева сквозь зубы.  
И я отвечаю:  
— Не знаю. Но если он жив, то скоро вернется.  
Иногда мы выбираем очень странные способы ощутить вкус жизни.


	48. 44 (Лорик Киин)

**2185** год, Иллиум

У азари есть поговорка: если чего-то хочешь — подожди. Девять циклов назад, впервые прибыв на Иллиум в качестве представителя Синтетик-Инсайтс, я еще не сознавал ее значения в полной мере. Тогда передо мной в зале совещаний администрации Нос-Астры сидела аккуратная и приветливая Ирисса Тэлиос, заместитель главы правления, а я старался сосредоточиться на делах и не думать, во сколько раз это несомненно изящное существо меня старше. Но видимо что-то пошло не так. В процессе обсуждения было принято обоюдное решение перенести разговор в более приватную обстановку и несколько иную плоскость. Консенсус был достигнут после полного удовлетворения сторон.  
После тех переговоров Иллиум наотрез отказался работать с другими представителями Новерии по части разработки ИИ и эквивалентных систем, и несколько раз в цикл именно я прилетал сюда для заключения дополнительных соглашений. Неоднократно менялись мои должности, приоритеты и расписание, я сам и мое окружение, но на Иллиуме мне казалось, что в каждый приезд я переживаю разные вариации одного и того же дня, а Ирисса и вовсе живет в некоем параллельном временном континууме. Она все так же подолгу смотрела в небо из окна кабинета и хмурила переносицу в ожидании, когда подойдет ее очередь на служебной лестнице: ступенька оставалась всего одна. Правда, в кабинете госпожи Тэлиос недавно сменили стол — старый «принял на себя всю радость от спасения Совета Цитадели». Хоть какие-то перемены.  
Ирисса тоже помнила азарийскую поговорку. Ей снова оставалось ждать, благо, в важных вопросах у нее это прекрасно получалось. То ли дело в мелочах…

Руки ее были торопливы, во всяком случае, поначалу, когда после недолгой дороги от офиса правления мы наконец переступили порог номера в посольском отеле. Пока я пятился из коридора в сторону спальни, Ирисса спешно освобождала меня от одежды, слой за слоем, прямо с перчаток. Усадив меня на постель, она остановилась, немного помедлила — и выгнулась в талии, завела руку за спину и потянула невидимую завязку. Потом она повела плечами и, когда тонкое платье упало на пол, прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь красотой собственного тела в лучах заходящего солнца.  
В немом восхищении, затаив дыхание и едва касаясь, я повел когтями от ее груди вниз, но не смог удержаться: схватив ее за бедра, я уткнулся носом в мягкий живот и жадно втянул воздух. Ирисса же толкнула меня в плечи и уложила, седлая сверху. Я прижал ее к себе, горячую и гибкую, она же заключила мое лицо в ладони. В глазах ее уже разливалась искрящаяся темнота, как чернила разливаются в воде, а в следующую минуту я ощутил то, что в нашем языке зовется «объятия», но в их — «единение».  
Мягкая вуаль укрыла мой разум, и окружающая геометрия реальности подернулась дымкой. Движения слились в единую нисходящую спираль, перетекая одно в другое: лазурь сплеталась с золотом, заполняла мои руки и давила в паху, заставляя отозваться всем естеством. Ирисса пульсировала на мне — в ритме сердца, в ритме океанского прибоя, и я пил ее, дышал ею. Я закрыл глаза. Я увидел Космос.  
То было темное пространство, наполненное крошечными вспышками, в плотность которого я оседал медленно, как бывает во снах, где можно замереть, едва оторвавшись от законов материального мира. Но постепенно полет превращался в пугающее свободой падение, в котором мои нервы были натянуты до фантомной боли, и когда их напряжение достигло предела и даже дышать стало невыносимо, я рефлекторно вздрогнул несколько раз и с хриплым стоном вырвался из морока.  
В еще более непроглядную тьму.

Когда я пришел в себя, сгущались сумерки. В приоткрытое окно задувал ветер, поднимавшийся от нагретых улиц и стен. Ирисса лежала рядом. Дремала, разметав роскошное тело по шелковистым простыням. Моя прекрасная, изголодавшаяся Ирисса. Насытившаяся Ирисса… Оставила мне сил, только чтобы подняться с постели и, шатаясь, дойти до уборной.  
Не зажигая свет, я расположился в просторной ванной, заложил ноги на бортик и пустил воду. Несказанно приятно было пропускать теплые струи меж пальцами. Дышалось легко, под паховыми пластинами и в пояснице ныло. Сквозь панорамное окно и поднимавшийся пар я наблюдал, как волна темноты постепенно накрывала Нос-Астру, смывая всякие очертания и оставляя огни магистралей и башен мерцать в толще мрака.  
Потревожил меня звонок коммуникатора: пришло сообщение. Тогда я решил, что по срочному делу последовал бы вызов, а всякое письмо вполне могло подождать, пока я приду в себя. Прямо сейчас подниматься из воды и шлепать в спальню мокрыми когтями мне не хотелось. Но затем я услышал, как недовольно заворочалась Ирисса, и понял, что, вероятно, отдохнул достаточно.  
Накинув халат, я вошел в комнату. Ирисса при виде меня лениво потянулась, умело и как бы невзначай демонстрируя тонкие изгибы. Я оторвался от их изучения с большой неохотой, все же следовало проверить почту. Там оказалась видеозапись. Пристроив гарнитуру в слуховом канале, я запустил воспроизведение.  
Я узнал Анайю сразу, несмотря на красный свет в кадре, припухшую губу и лицо, измазанное чем-то черным. Я догадался, что это — кровь, и, скорее всего, ее кровь.  
— Барклая взломали. Это Цербер, они летят за мной. Я запущу мануальное управление. У меня пассажир на борту, он поможет. Я попытаюсь оторваться, не надо искать меня. Если только через десять суток не выйду на связь… Я отключаю Барклая. Я постараюсь справиться.  
Она громко шмыгнула носом и утерлась, еще больше размазывая черноту по щеке.  
— Постараюсь.  
Сбивчивые слова, звучавшие в гарнитуре, мешались с моим собственным пульсом, доносившимся шумом вечерних улиц, с фоновым гудением кондиционера, с шорохами простыней. Ирисса села на постели и наблюдала, нахмурившись. Я же смотрел за голое плечо доктора Ритт, где на переборках была едва различима эмблема «Галахада». На последних кадрах доктор вздрогнула, потянулась окровавленной рукой куда-то к объективу и оборвала запись.  
Я понял сразу: нужно возвращаться на Новерию и в первую очередь нужно отключить Иштар от сети, по которой та обменивалась протоколами с Барклаем, сначала — программно, а затем — и физически. Пока неизвестно, какую методологию взлома использовали для штурма «Галахада», и в чем состояла цель атаки, но Иштар (а значит и данные моих терминалов) с этого момента находилась под угрозой.  
До Новерии — пять часов полета. Отложив коммуникатор, я покосился на свои вещи, разбросанные по полу. Ирисса закрыла лицо руками и с недовольным вздохом упала на подушки.

На борту маленького лайнера было почти пусто: ближайшим по времени отправления с Иллиума оказался не самый удачный рейс. По штатному расписанию он прибывал в Ханьшань за полночь, когда доки местного транспорта уже закрыты, и из порта не выбраться до самой утренней смены.  
В передней части пассажирского салона на проекционном экране мелькали кадры какой-то развлекательной программы, а из наушников пары пассажиров, сидящих впереди меня, доносились ее приглушенные звуки. Стюард-саларианец устроился в первой линии, прямо под ним, и цедил что-то яркое из высокого стакана. Я отсел подальше, в соседний ряд.  
Первый час полета я провел, положив подбородок на ладонь и глядя в иллюминатор на неподвижный космос, подсвеченный красным и синим, как это бывает на высоких скоростях полета. Руки еще пахли Ириссой, и это вносило сумятицу в и без того нестройные мысли. А потом на коммуникатор пришло письмо. Я подобрался и открыл его.  
«Галахад» потерпел крушение. Сработало автоматическое оповещение системы мониторинга.  
Я опустил спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Хотелось выпить, но в горло не лезло.

В Ханьшань мы прибыли на излете длинной ночи, в 00:40 по местному времени. Я плохо помнил, как сошел с борта челнока в знакомый бетонный терминал, как проводил взглядом остальных пассажиров и как распорядился доставить мой багаж в транспортный док.  
На таможне привычно и молча предъявил постовым пропуск, хотя того и не требовалось (в лицо меня знали уже много лет) и, минуя процедуру досмотра, отправился на лифты к Центральному Атриуму.  
В огромном зале были только азари и элкор. Она прилегла на диван у фонтана, он — дремал, стоя рядом. Ждали то ли транспорта в долины, то ли рейсов на орбиту. Мне же следовало добраться до шестого блока, сесть в кар и отправиться домой, на Вершину 22, чтобы начать исследование модулей Иштар на предмет вмешательства. Утром же я вызову на прием Сааду Сикари и запустится процедура эвакуации программных модулей Барклая с места крушения, где бы оно ни было. А сейчас мне оставалось ехать домой. Следовало сделать именно так.  
Я остановился в центре зала и взглянул в его бледное отражение в панорамных окнах, за которыми стыла глубокая, снежная ночь, и на темную точку, которой сам выделялся на его фоне. Потом сунул руки в карманы пальто, поймал в ладонь затертую черную пешку и побрел к переходу на Уровень 2.  
В переходах двадцать восьмой улицы мне не встретилось ни души. Из всех лавок открытой оказалась единственная, где вдоль стен светились витрины автоматов самообслуживания. Вход в жилищный комплекс «Миргот» располагался прямо за ней. В нем я провел свои первые годы на Новерии, пока мне не выделили корпоративную квартиру в блоках повыше и получше, и с тех пор ни разу не возвращался сюда. Несколько помедлив, я достал карту мастер-ключа и вставил в паз у двери.  
За прозрачными панелями охранного поста, более напоминавшего заполненный светом аквариум, спал вахтер, пожилой человек. Стараясь его не тревожить, я проследовал направо, в коридоры, к лифтам. Горело тусклое ночное освещение, но даже в нем я заметил, как обветшали и обтерлись стены за прошедшие девять циклов.  
На потолке лифта было нацарапано неприличное слово. Кнопка с цифрой 3 западала. Третий уровень здесь соответствовал глобальной нумерации и располагался в нижней части портового комплекса, над хозяйственными и техническими помещениями - одна из первых построек колонии, с тех пор загроможденная поверх новыми корпусами. Теперь здесь даже днем сумрачно. Дверь под номером 312 я нашел на торце длинного перехода. За ней, насколько я знал, была маленькая квартира-студия, по контракту закрепленная за доктором Анайей Ритт на один цикл с правом продления аренды, и давно пустовавшая.  
Внутри оказалось помещение стандартной планировки с наглухо зашторенным окном. В уборной висело застиранное и посеревшее полотенце, в жилой зоне пустовал блок кухни. У дальней стены, прямо на полу, лежал матрас с разворошенной постелью, а над ней висел рожок проектора. В углу под окном виднелся комод, и больше мебели здесь не оказалось. Когда я прошел внутрь, под полкой кухни зажглась неоновая лампа. Я открыл пару шкафов наугад: за вычетом одной тарелки, одной кружки и одной кастрюли, внутри было пусто. В углу гудел холодильник. Я вспомнил правила эксплуатации и с досадой подумал о том, как халатно доктор Ритт к ним отнеслась перед выездом. В холодильнике лежали две бутылки заледеневшей воды.  
Пульт от проектора я нашел на полу, рядом с постелью, и нажал включение. Серая стена напротив провалилась в пустоту, а на ее месте открылось черное небо, полное звезд. Тогда я включил воспроизведение последнего открытого файла, и вместо космоса здесь появился черно-белый зрительный зал, шло какое-то старое шоу. Холодные блики света забегали по комнате, а в кадре мелькали только человеческие лица: очевидно, запись была земной и довоенной.  
В комоде рядом нашелся один ношенный гражданский комбинезон и четыре таких же нераспакованных, все одинаковые. На пыльной крышке лежала книга, которую я когда-то прислал Анайе, пока она восстанавливалась после операций. Отодвинув штору, я увидел из окна опорные фермы портового комплекса и его нижнюю обшивку с потеками окисла.  
Стандартная комната общежития для специалистов. Ее наспех подбирала кадровая служба, и если бы я хоть раз пришел сюда ранее, то скорее всего затребовал бы пересмотреть их решение.  
Человек-ведущий застыл на экране в нелепой позе, публика засмеялась. Взяв с комода книгу, я расстегнул китель, тяжело сел на матрас. Мне живо представилось, как вечером доктор Ритт приходила сюда из лаборатории, как ложилась в эту самую постель и засыпала под мелькание кадров. С усилием стянув ботинки, я тоже прилег.  
В мышцах ломило. Такое случалось после ночей с Ириссой, после ночей за работой и дурных новостей. А здесь было тепло, было почти тихо. Здесь грубые, мятые простыни казались согретыми, будто хозяйка только что встала за стаканом воды.  
Вспомнив про книгу, я открыл ее на месте, заложенном шелковым ляссе:  
 _« — Мне немногое известно о чарах — только как их разрушать. Но я знаю, что величайшие волшебники бессильны, если двое нужны друг другу, — а перед нами в конце концов всего лишь Шмендрик. Не бойтесь, не бойтесь ничего. Кем бы вы ни были, теперь вы моя. Мне по силам удержать вас…»_  
В ту половину цикла, что доктор проработала на Новерии, я наблюдал за ней со странным интересом, изучал ее, почти препарировал. Раз в декаду она сдавала мне отчеты лично, хотя Эрфе и так держал меня в курсе ее проектов. Через следящий имплант я контролировал каждое ее перемещение, все ее каналы связи, но она никому не звонила и не писала. Трудолюбивая до фанатизма, абсолютно непроницаемая для коллег в клинике и лаборатории. От нее веяло реагентами, пластиком, латексом, тальком, дезинфектантами, ионизированным воздухом…  
Здесь, в ее постели, пахло теплом. Пахло существом, которое я, как оказалось, совсем не знал.  
 _«Я попытаюсь оторваться, не надо искать меня. Если только через десять суток не выйду на связь…»_ — она утирает окровавленный рот.  
Снова нелепая поза на экране, комментарий на английском языке и зрители смеются. Я убавил звук и свернулся на боку, скомкал простынь в руках и зарылся в нее лицом, согрелся, забылся. Тогда горло безжалостно сдавило, а в паху под пластинами заныло нестерпимо. Я расстегнул штаны.  
Я представлял себя будто со стороны: темное пятно на белой постели, сжимается и разжимается. Напряженные движения кисти и бедер, звуки отрывистого дыхания. Потом я уткнулся в подушку, чтобы заглушить стон.  
Я ждал, что станет стыдно, хотя бы мерзко от самого себя. Но была только пустота. Серые стены, холодные блики проектора. И рты мертвецов, разинутые в беззвучном смехе.


	49. 45 (Алисия Карпентер)

**2181** год, Земля

Словом «стигмата» в католицизме обозначают характерные раны, появляющиеся на теле чудесным образом и якобы соответствующие ранам Христа. И хоть принято считать их господним даром для праведников, обретших святость при жизни, изучение стигмат — отдельная дисциплина как для светской медицины, так и для уполномоченных специалистов Ватикана. Горе тому, кто обретает их, имея диагноз из ряда неврозов: святость не терпит шарлатанства, а святые — конкуренции. Так что сделать карьеру на этом поприще не всякому дано. Но если уж пришлось — все начинается с малого.   
Давно доказано, что нельзя распять человека на кресте, прибив ладони к перекладине: кожа рвется под весом тела, так что забивать гвозди нужно непосредственно в запястья, где-то между лучевой и локтевой костью. Говорят, кто-то даже проводил эксперименты. Но образ Христа с кровоточащими ладонями настолько же растиражирован, как и идеи о том, что мозг якобы может все. Так что первые стигматы традиционно открываются у потенциального мученика именно на ладонях.  
Затем, если вера его крепка и непоколебима, подключаются стопы, и финальным аккордом появляется рана от фантомного копья, под ребром, аккурат в проекции сердца. Говорят, пережить такую удалось далеко не всем. Впрочем, не всем везет и получить ее.  
Трудно поверить, что нервная система может каким-то образом дать команду клеточным слоям разойтись, как Красное море пред ликом Спасителя, и образовать локальные незаживающие раны. Наука в современном ее понимании застала лишь одного итальянца из Пьетрельчины, не наносящего себе порезов, забившись в укромное место, и ежедневно не сдирающего с них корки. Но нашлись и те, кто объяснял чудо незаметным воздействием гидроксибензола.

В тот год лето обрушилось на берега озера Эри. После долгих и холодных дождей, смешавших в один мутный поток все времена года, пришло солнце. Распустились паруса яхт, свежие листья и яркие юбки. Липовый цвет, уличный шум и солнечный свет делали кливлендский воздух похожим на сироп, а дорога от станции метро до Центра передовых медицинских исследований Альянса Систем была самой лучшей частью моего дня.  
До тех пор, пока один из объектов дознания, пошедших через мои руки, не стал хрипеть мне признания в любви и цитаты из романа Бигла: _«Твое имя — золотой колокольчик, подвешенный в моем сердце. И я разорвался бы на части, чтобы хоть раз назвать тебя по имени»_. Вернее, он пытался сказать эту фразу. Запинался, сипел, сбивался, и начинал снова: _«Твое имя… иииимя…»_  
— Что говорит вам Объект? — спрашивало меня начальство.  
— Ничего по существу, — отвечала я. — Мы ведь уже собрали материал о действии препарата на восприятие, зачем продолжать этот фарс?  
Я всего лишь царапала его кожу скарификатором — а он задыхался от ужаса, глядя на отрезанную конечность. Возможно, если бы я перестала подавать в его спинной мозг анестезию, и он смог бы пошевелиться, а иллюзия бы разбилась, или вышла бы на другой виток. Но я не переставала. Сначала того требовал эксперимент. А затем — те, кто приказал мне его проводить.  
 _«Имя… золотой колокольчик…»_  
— Что это за фраза, которую он постоянно повторяет?  
— Цитата из одной сказки. Или романа, я не очень в этом разбираюсь. Мне читала ее мать, когда я была маленькая. Кажется, там было что-то про единорогов и бестолкового мага.  
— Как думаете, есть какой-то смысл в его бормотании? Может, это шифровка? Код?  
— Если и есть, то вряд ли мы узнаем больше, чем Объект уже выдал под сывороткой правды.

Успех дознания держится на трех китах: верно поставленных вопросах, понимании контекста и допинге. Верно поставленный вопрос позволяет сфокусировать внимание и подцепить нужную информационную ниточку, потащить за ней искомое через каскады ассоциаций и воспоминаний. Понимание контекста позволяет выделить из полученного потока сознания стройный ряд фактов в их взаимосвязях. Но в самом начале именно фармакология снимает с мозга барьеры вины и страха, и делает существ вокруг стоящими доверия. Хоть я бы никогда и не стала новым Хофманом или Ральфом Хеймом, но свою лепту в исследование различных производных делизида и 2 °C-I я определенно успела внести.  
— Это уже не дознание и даже не эксперимент, это бессмысленная пытка. Нужно выводить Объект из трипа.  
— Нет, — цедил в ответ один из моих непосредственных начальников, Старый Полковник.   
— Выжимайте из него все, что можно. Докапывайтесь до смысла его бреда, если угодно. Делайте, что хотите, но из вашей комы он не выйдет.  
— Могу я узнать причину такого решения?  
— Головы этих причин уже второй месяц приходят нам доставкой из Гегемонии.  
Я слышала минимум о пяти разведчиках, которых вычислили из-за слитых на сторону кодов шифрования. Кодов шифрования, разработанных для Альянса бывшим инженером войск связи, а ныне — безымянным Объектом Дознания 02-41.

Если бы стигматы существовали благодаря вере человека в то, что они могут открыться сами собой, то Объект Дознания 02-41 несомненно стал бы самым научно доказанным из чудес. Мозг, получивший стартовый толчок в виде картинки врача с набором инструментов, послушно развил тему, и к концу четвертого дня эксперимента Объект был уверен, что от его тела осталось только туловище с легкими и сердцем, и голова, безучастно взирающая на стены белоснежной палаты.  
На пятый день он попросил меня ослабить тягу на крюках, которыми я зацепила его нервы. Дозировка препарата нарастала, толерантность я держала на низком уровне, и нервная система Объекта искрила на энцефалограмме, как рождественский салют. Стало очевидным, что с того света, где пребывало это сознание, еще никто не возвращался.  
На шестой день Объект увидел во мне Бога.  
— Я требую дать ему антидот и вывести из измененного состояния сознания.  
Старый Полковник тогда лишь снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Кажется, вы не в том звании, доктор Карпентер, чтобы чего-то там подобного требовать.  
— Тогда я нарушу Устав и сделаю это, не дожидаясь приказа.  
— Вы уверены? — спросил он.  
— Да. Пусть будет трибунал, пусть его даже приговорят к смертной казни. Но я не могу больше слушать его признания в любви. Не могу, вы понимаете?  
На последней фразе я выбежала из кабинета, утирая рукавом униформы выступившие слезы. Я не понимала, что заставляло меня реветь, но не могла остановиться. Я бежала по белым коридорам и попутно вспоминала, кто из сестер дежурит, кого вызвать в ассистенты. Где лежит антидот к препарату DLS-64-203. Мне было плевать на выговоры, лишения звания, возможные разбирательства из-за несанкционированных действий… Окружающие стены плыли в линзах соленых капель. Все, что я могла — зажать рот ладонью и прибавить шага.  
 _«Я разорвался бы на части, лишь бы хоть раз назвать тебя по имени…»_  
Санитары выкатывали из палаты тело, накрытое голубой простыней. Дежурная сестра собирала трубки и катетеры на утилизацию, а на полу уже лежало снятое с кушетки белье. Теплый ветер нес в открытое окно аромат липового цвета и приближающегося дождя. Было очень душно. Где-то за невидимый городской горизонт садилось солнце.

Я ушла домой раньше. Монорельс, пустой вагон. Хлесткие горячие капли били в стекла, город под эстакадой обливался дождевыми потоками, дробясь в каждой капле снопами электрических огней. Ливневка захлебывалась.  
Ближе к окраинам темнело, и когда я вышла на своей станции и посмотрела на корпоративный дом, где жила, свет горел едва ли в каждом десятом окне. Я постояла немного под навесом на платформе, глядя на поток воды, текущий по дороге между тротуарами, несущий мимо сорванные дождем листья и цветы. Потом сняла туфли и пошла босиком, неся их в руке. Асфальт был теплым и колючим. Ступени крыльца моего дома — холодными и гладкими.  
Я переступила порог темной квартиры, привычно поставила обувь под лавку в прихожей, положила портфель на столик рядом. Не зажигая свет, я стянула с себя мокрую одежду, бросила ее в корзину с грязным бельем. Зашла на кухню и постояла немного, вслушиваясь в тишину и стук капель за окном, в стук капель, падающих на плитку пола с моих волос.  
Наверное, тогда мне следовало принять успокоительное и горячую ванную, я даже взяла со стола стакан.  
И швырнула в стену.  
И еще два.  
И еще.  
Тишина звенела осколками. Звенела сотней маленьких золотых колокольчиков, в каждом из которых мне слышался цифровой код: 01-17, 01-24, 01-58, 02-41… Звон нарастал до тех пор, пока не превратился в оглушающий ультразвук, а я не отупела, не упала на колени и не сломалась пополам, задыхаясь слезами.  
А потом его кто-то выключил. Я поднялась на ноги и, аккуратно обходя осколки, отправилась в ванную. Там я достала из шкафчика пинцет и антисептик, вытащила из ладоней пару стекол, очевидно попавших туда, пока я ревела. Отерев кровь и перебинтовав руки, я стояла в ярком свете ламп, боясь поднять взгляд в зеркало. А когда взглянула, там стоял Монстр, и его было не отличить от меня.


	50. Часть IV

*  
 _I want to see you  
As you are now  
Every single day  
That I am living_  
*


	51. 46 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, А **у** ра

Я помнил раскаленные от трения в атмосфере края корабельной обшивки, тряску и грохот напряженных переборок. Потом мы ударились хвостом о твердую поверхность и щиты «Галахада» вспыхнули и, вероятнее всего, взорвались их генераторы, не выдержав перегрузки. Вспышка успела резануть по глазам прежде, чем сработали фотоэлементы скафа, затемняя забрало шлема. Как разлетелось обзорное стекло я уже не видел, только почувствовал волну мелких осколков, окативших броню. Затем меня толкнуло в грудь чем-то тяжелым и наступил провал.

В душной темноте зажигаются сводки визора: биометрические показатели — пульс, давление, содержание кислорода в крови — в зеленой зоне. Генераторы щитов скафандра заряжены на восемьдесят процентов. Запас панацелина — сто процентов, система подачи функционирует штатно. Целостность скафандра не нарушена.  
Я жив. В голове еще звенит от оглушающей тишины, навалившейся после катастрофы, но я определенно жив. Внешний аудиоканал выключился при падении так же, как визуальный, и я слышу только, как шипит в шлеме клапан подачи дыхательной смеси.  
— Вывести… — говорю я привычным тоном, но во внутренней тиши скафандра собственный голос бьет по контуженному слуху. Тогда я повторяю шепотом:  
— Вывести характеристики внешней среды.  
Единственное, что я пока успел понять сам — это что тут определенно есть гравитация.  
Атмосфера — террального типа. Содержание кислорода, температура, уровень ионизирующего излучения — в зеленой зоне. Относительная влажность — семьдесят процентов. Патогенных веществ и чужеродной микрофлоры не выявлено.  
Если верить цифрам, то здесь, похоже, можно гулять без шлема. Хотя мне еще не очень ясно, где — «здесь», но с учетом вылазок, в которых я бывал, подобные цифры в сводках — редкая удача. Шепард бы сказала, что мы в раю, иными словами — в идеально комфортном загробном мире.  
Возможно, так и есть. Только в раю у меня бы не ломило грудную клетку, особенно в месте недавнего ранения. Хорошо, что щиты погасили часть энергии удара при посадке, а иначе спица, вживленная мне в ребро доктором Ритт, могла бы сейчас торчать наружу. А могла бы и внутрь…  
Забрало шлема постепенно светлеет. Я лежу в кресле второго пилота, обсыпанный осколками стекла, распластанный не то гравитацией, не то длинным обломком приборной панели, до сих пор давящем на грудь. Под ногами — пустота. Винтовка, вроде, висит на левом боку, зацепившись фиксаторной петлей за наплечник. С того, что было потолком, свисают кишки обесточенных проводов и кабелей, и в их просветах я вижу задранный кверху нос корабля и местное небо с серыми клочьями, похожими на облака.  
Я жив. Я определенно жив. Мертвым больно не бывает.  
Я сталкиваю с себя обломок, отряхиваю стеклянное крошево и пытаюсь отдышаться, когда замечаю, что белый рычаг ручного управления, раньше торчавший из пола, теперь нависает прямо над моей промежностью. Пинаю его на всякий случай — хочу удостовериться, что держится он крепко. А потом — поворачиваюсь налево, туда, где до падения сидела Анайя.  
В кресле первого пилота только мелкие стекла и отлетевшие куски внутренней обшивки. Следов крови не видно, ремни подрезаны. Значит, доктор выбралась наружу сама и доктор где-то нашла нож. Может, резотрон в ее омни-туле? Я тянусь к магнитному захвату скафандра и с облегчением нахожу там ее пистолет.  
Электрозамок распадается на мне от простого нажатия: нет энергии, которая бы его питала. Значит, когда очнулась Анайя, остаточный заряд здесь еще был, иначе зачем ей разрезать путы? Если я пришел в себя достаточно быстро, доктор вряд ли успела далеко уйти.  
За спиной, внизу, рваные края корабельного корпуса плотно засели в черный песок, на котором заметны человеческие следы. Туда я и сваливаюсь. Отряхнувшись от песка, я выползаю наружу из щели между грунтом и краем обшивки. Серое небо, черный пляж и свинцового цвета прибой. Обломки «Галахада» растянуло шагов на четыреста, будто остов зверя, выброшенного на сушу из темноты и невесомости. Я даю визору увеличение и вижу, как кипит расплавленный грунт вокруг самого дальнего обломка: там остывает ядро двигателя, по которому еще пробегают нити статических разрядов. Последние признаки жизни.  
А чуть в стороне, на половине дистанции между нами, мелкая человеческая фигура бредет к одному из крупных кусков корпуса. Я узнаю серый скафандр Анайи. Она прибавляет шагу и вдруг останавливается в растерянности, а потом — падает на колени, срывает шлем с головы и лупит им песок, выкрикивая что-то.  
Если раньше у меня и проскальзывали мысли вызвать доктора по каналу связи, то теперь это уже точно потеряло смысл. Остается только идти следом.  
Под ботинками скрипит и шелестит песок — крупный, зернистый, с серыми разводами. В нем вязнут ноги и шагать трудно, как после наркоза. Слева, за полосой обломков, берег переходит в крутой каменистый обрыв с серыми и бурыми прожилками в срезе пород. Я запоздало радуюсь, что мы приземлились сюда, а не на скалы неподалеку: там посадка вряд ли бы вышла мягкой. В скафе становится душно. Я открываю забрало.  
Шумят, набегая, темные волны. Ветер дует в лицо: сырой, соленый и опьяняюще живой. И с его порывами до меня начинают доноситься крики:  
— Черт! Черт! Чеерт! — орет доктор, и песок разлетается в стороны от каждого ее удара. Присмотревшись, я замечаю, что в обломке корпуса перед ней — большой бак, расколотый и пустой. Наверное, корабельный резервуар для воды. А еще — что волосы у Анайи теперь короткие и торчат во все стороны.  
Выместив злобу и отчаявшись, она падает на лопатки и закрывает лицо руками. А когда заводит ладони к затылку, то видит над собой меня и смеется:  
— Вот и приземлились! А ты боялся...

Она сидит в задраенном наглухо скафандре и смотрит на волны, ковыряясь в песке обломком ферропластовой рейки. За ее спиной лежит аварийный маяк.  
— Если сейчас мы его включим, то уже в ближайшие сутки сигнал должен несколько раз попасть в коридор связи с ретранслятором. Но кто его первым словит — неизвестно, — доносится голос из внешнего динамика на ее шлеме.  
— Это по твоим-то расчетам? — интересуюсь я, стоя по пятки в воде и медленно утопая в песке с каждой набегающей волной. Вода холодная: чувствуется даже через ботинки.  
— Я не планировала ронять нас сюда, если ты об этом, — Анайя швыряет кусок рейки за спину. — Я ошиблась в поправке высоты, мы должны были выпрыгнуть на подходе к орбите.  
— А где выпрыгнули? Что это за мир?  
— Аура. Свободно летающая планета в туманности Орла.  
— Ого, — только и смог я ответить. — Знал, что такие есть, но никогда на них не бывал.  
— Я тоже, пока не попала сюда четыре года назад. Но, представь, я оказалась тут не первой: земляне лет пятнадцать тому построили в горах неподалеку базу для геологической разведки. Сейчас она законсервирована, но там есть очищенная вода и защита от излучения. Еще что-то из еды должно было остаться, но в ее пригодности я сомневаюсь.  
При слове «излучение» я вдруг обращаю внимание на цифры в углу поля зрения. Для турианца значения и правда в пределах нормы, но не для человека. И пока мы бродили среди обломков в поисках чего-то полезного, запасные энергоблоки для скафа Анайи нам не попадались. Ее щиты долго не протянут.  
Мы бродили среди обломков, а ветер трепал простыни, на которых я спал последние дни, засыпал песком оторванный от перекрытия и согнутый почти пополам операционный стол. Некоторые участки переборок сохранились почти нетронутыми, вместе с помятыми шкафами и заклинившими замками: я вскрыл несколько из тех, что когда-то были лабораторными. Анайя долго перебирала осколки пробирок и какие-то мелкие запечатанные контейнеры: сказала, что проверяет, как сработала система экстренной очистки. А я ждал, сидя в том же самом кресле, где недавно читал занудную книгу про глубоководных ныряльщиков с искусственными легкими и изучал узоры в потеках цветных реагентов на песке и на кусках корпуса.  
Посреди обломков камбуза нашлись скудные запасы пайков, большая аптечка — в развороченном посадочном модуле. В ней, помимо прочего, оказалась пачка стандартных фильтр-пакетов, способных выделить питьевую воду даже из грязи. Теоретически, это повышало наши шансы на дальнейшее выживание.  
Я смотрю на облака, низко нависающие над нами. Или мне показалось, или начало темнеть.  
— И больше здесь никого?  
— Насколько я знаю. Проект давно свернули, персонал вывели.  
— Только с базы?  
— С целой планеты.  
Я вдруг подумал, что черный песок на пляже похож на пепел.  
— А если мы не включим маяк?  
Анайя вздыхает.  
— Останемся здесь навсегда. Я — максимум на неделю, а ты — может быть, на месяц, и то при условии, что станешь падальщиком.  
Пока отбежала волна, я вытаскиваю стопу из чавкающего песка и разворачиваюсь к доктору.  
— Но можно попробовать перешить его и связаться с Новерией. И надеяться, что сообщение поймают в нужном месте и прилетят за нами в нужное время. Раньше, чем меня убьет лучевая болезнь, а тебя — голод.  
Она ложится на песок и наверное смотрит в небо. За забралом мне не разглядеть.  
— Можно рискнуть и добраться до базы, — продолжает она. — Дня четыре хода по глобальному времени, с поправкой на отдых. Придется ползти в предгорья, вон туда, — она указывает рукой на левую оконечность видимой суши, теряющуюся в сумерках и густом тумане. — На орбите еще остались старые навигационные спутники, по ним пробросим координаты. Траектории им никто не правит, так что они иногда падают. Два года назад оставалось одиннадцать, но даже с учетом погрешности — лучше так, чем идти вслепую.  
— То есть, ты точно не знаешь?  
— А ты — знаешь? — спрашивает она, задрав на меня голову. — Давай, спасай положение. Я как-то не догадалась перед вылетом сожрать пачку SH-протекторов, даже если б они у меня были. А каждый час сидения на месте в перспективе только прибавляет мне зиверт.  
Я усаживаюсь рядом с доктором и погружаю пальцы в песок. В прорехах облаков виднеются разводы голубого и красного, зеленого и синего, и мелкие яркие точки, похожие на звезды.  
Мне совсем не хочется вставать с места и куда-то карабкаться: сидел бы так и дышал живой атмосферой, пока не наскучит. Привыкнув за несколько циклов к фильтрованному воздуху кораблей и станций, я успел забыть, как это на самом деле приятно.  
Отпускает адреналин и приходит усталость.  
Я мало знаю о Новерии. Знаю, что в лабораториях там творится такое, за что в остальной галактике лишают лицензии на деятельность. А местный интриган, Лорик Киин, стал Администратором, когда Шепард вручила ему добытый на Анолеиса компромат вместо того, чтобы отдать сведения Джанне Празини и заставить его давать свидетельские показания в суде.  
О «Цербере» я знал еще меньше, и в основном со слов Джил: она называла их «конченые расисты». Команду она в детали не посвящала, но рейды по наводкам адмирала Кахоку запомнились мне растерзанными во время запрещенных экспериментов телами и аварийными маяками, подброшенными в гнезда молотильщиков. И базой на Луне с вышедшим из строя ИИ, перебившим весь живой персонал. Если доктор действительно нужна своре гарантированно мертвой, они доберутся и сюда. Рано или поздно отследят сигнатуру корабля по ретранслятору и явятся.  
В итоге, выбор дальнейших действий сводится к простой альтернативе: вытащат ли меня новерийцы с базы, о которой говорит Анайя, или церберовцы прямо отсюда. Так имеет ли смысл обеспечивать себе лояльность последних?  
Пистолет и сложенная винтовка привычно оттягивают захваты на скафе.  
— Уже темнеет, — говорю я. — Выходить в ночь — не лучшая идея.  
— На Ауре нет ни дня, ни ночи: мы всего лишь поворачиваемся к менее горячему участку туманности.  
Анайя наверняка смотрит в небо.  
— На Земле говорят, что днем со дна колодца звезды видны… Можешь считать, что в каком-то смысле мы теперь — на дне.  
 _«На дне хорошо»,_ — думаю я, и ложусь на песок с ней рядом. На дне всегда есть время поразмыслить.


	52. 47 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, Аура

Черный песок. Шум набегающих волн. Сияние туманности над темной водой. Странно лежать на пляже и ловить себя на мысли, что бежать больше некуда и прятаться негде. Нет больше ни стен, ни замков.  
Как давно я не спускалась с кораблей и станций на твердь? Загнанная бесконечной работой, больше всего я боялась остановиться. Новерийские заказы, корабельные лаборатории, бессонницы, отчеты, операции… Снова, по кругу, до изнеможения. Но все закончилось. Обломки корабля размазало по берегу и заносит песком. Двигатель остывает вдали, навсегда вплавляясь в черное стекло. «Галахад» так и не отыскал свой Грааль и вряд ли теперь вознесется к небесам.  
Я уже забыла, как близок Космос, когда над головой — только небо. Ни переборок, ни потолков, и только звезды мерцают, подсвечивая облака раскаленной материи. Лежа на песке, я тяну ладонь, уцелевшую после драки с Гаррусом, вверх — и вижу темный обрис своих пальцев на фоне сине-зеленых переливов. Ветер шелестит в микрофонах скафа. Волны шумят у ног.  
У меня больше нет корабля. Нет оружия. Остается считать проценты в батарее скафандра.  
Я слышу, как турианец поднялся на ноги. Звучит знакомый щелчок — предохранитель на моем пистолете. Говорю:  
— Решил стрелять — не медли.  
Наверное, думает, что я не вижу, как он поминутно ощупывает оружие и как старается не выпускать меня из поля зрения. Нет нужды вести себя хорошо и любезничать, последние анксиолитики рассосались примерно позавчера. Осмелевший, дорвавшийся до любимых игрушек, но такой напуганный Гаррус Вакариан. До сих пор боится увидеть нож в моей руке.  
Ничего, я тоже первое время боялась. Потом привыкла.  
— Ты помнишь коды связи с Новерией? — спрашивает он.  
— Да.  
— Там знают, что у тебя на судне был пассажир?  
— Да.  
— И ты надеешься, что новерийцы нам помогут?  
Хорошо, что под шлемом не видно моей усмешки.  
— Пока у меня нет оснований предполагать обратное.  
Позади меня щелкает магнитный захват, и звук шагов удаляется в сторону. Обернувшись я вижу, как Гаррус садится у маяка и активирует его консоль и импланты в своих пальцах, а затем происходит техническое колдовство с яркой иллюминацией на голографических панелях.  
— Думаю, шифрование не повредит, — говорит турианец. — Если ты хотела отправить адресное письмо, то можешь приступать. Он теперь работает, как векторный передатчик.  
Полгода назад, перед вылетом на «Ахерон», мне говорили, что на корабль установлена независимая система оповещения, и она пошлет сигнал на Новерию в случае возникновения внештатной ситуации. Получив его, Synthetic Insights по действующему протоколу обязаны изъять модули Барклая на диагностику из любой точки пространства. Но как глубоко работали церберовцы, взламывая корабль? И если оно ушло, то откуда? Из гаммы Аида в момент взлома? Отсюда в момент катастрофы?  
Я подхожу к маяку и смотрю на курсор, мигающий на панели ввода. Пишу только _«I’m alive»_ , безличное и критически важное, и задаю координату: HN-P-01-379-056-211. Впервые я радуюсь тому, что следящий чип, впаянный мне в позвоночник, до сих пор работает. И робко надеюсь, что Синтетики не меняли свои протоколы.  
Мы выдвигаемся в самое темное время местных девятнадцатичасовых суток, когда наступает штиль и туман ползет от воды, а облака — с горных вершин. Собираем припасы и остатки медикаментов в импровизированные рюкзаки — связанные по штанинам и рукавам комбинезоны — и поднимаемся на разрушенный абразией берег.  
Через полчаса пути через каменистую равнину я еще различаю далекие красно-белые вспышки маяка в тумане. Через час они растворяются во мгле окончательно.

Утром ветер, поднимающийся над водой, разгоняет дымку. Мы ступаем в предгорья, и я будто впервые вижу Ауру собственными глазами. Мир без солнца и теней, плавающий в океане горячего газа. Рефракция окрашивает небо перламутровыми разводами от края до края, и вода блестит под ним, как ртуть, и свет, льющийся отовсюду, слепит, хотя поляризованное стекло забрала и срезает часть бликов.  
Раньше я смотрела на это небо в основном сквозь световые колодцы Убежища, и немного чаще — сверху вниз, в отражении в волнах, с камер орбитальных спутников. Береговую излучину, где мы упали, я тоже помнила еще со времен тех виртуальных прогулок и, наверное, смогла бы добраться от нее до Убежища без всяких навигаторов. Но у Гарруса это вряд ли получится, а дней через пять доза облучения станет для меня летальной.  
Раз, два, три, четыре, пять — столько спутников еще подают сигнал с орбиты. Связь с ними мы настраиваем на первом же привале: со второй попытки я вспоминаю коды авторизации. Сидя над берегом и свесив ноги с края обрыва, мы разглядываем трехмерную карту предстоящего маршрута, выведенную на омни-тулы. Согласно нему, примерно двое суток нам следует двигаться под углом в двадцать градусов к береговой линии, постепенно забираясь все выше над уровнем моря, а затем — свернуть в ущелье и двухдневным броском подняться на середину горного склона. К запечатанному бункеру геологической базы, утопленному в породу, оснащенному автономной системой очистки воды, где еще оставались запасы просроченных консервов и скважина с чистой водой. К Убежищу.  
От аккумулятора скафандра осталось восемьдесят три процента, и этого хватит часов на тридцать пять. Осмотический кислородный фильтр продержится еще около недели, но без щитов смысла в нем мало. Хотя я и перевела все доступные энергоконтуры на их поддержку, как только щиты упадут — буду дополнительно хватать примерно по паре зиверт в сутки, даже без учета потребления зараженной воды.  
Гаррус протягивает мне фильтр-пакет с дистиллятом. Подняв забрало шлема и присосавшись к клапану, я делаю несколько глотков и задраиваю скаф обратно. Пора двигаться дальше.

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Температура за бортом — десять по Цельсию, на Ауре — ясный погожий день, легкий ветер долетает с моря, а я считаю шаги под ритм незамысловатых песенок, звучащих в нашем скромном радиоэфире, поделенном на двоих: в визоре у турианца, помимо счетчика фрагов, оказался припрятан еще и плеер. Двигаемся шаг в шаг, я веду.  
— Почему законсервировали базу, о которой ты говорила? — Гаррус вклинивается в эфир и вытесняет на задний план смазливый вокал на азарийском тиале.  
— Вроде, она оказалась нерентабельной: здесь рассчитывали найти залежи актиноидов, но нашли только золото. Доходы от его добычи не перекрыли бы траты на ее содержание, так я поняла из обрывков записей, которые нашла.  
— Пока я служил на «Нормандии», нам попадались базы и в более агрессивных средах, чем здесь. Всего лишь радиация, а уже выводы о рентабельности…  
По мере того, как мы поднимаемся над уровнем моря, камни под ногами сменяются мягкими сероватыми лишайниками, а пустоши — жидким лесом из высоких бурых деревьев-шестов с подобием вывернутого зонта вместо кроны — воронок, где собирается конденсат и дождевая вода.  
Временами я поглядываю на два часа от нас, где в сероватое небо врезаются горные пики, где на склонах зарождаются и проливаются дождями облака, но не вижу пока ни намека на взлетно-посадочную площадку, расположенную перед базой. Очевидно, мы еще слишком далеко.  
— Здесь… Как бы тебе объяснить… — я пытаюсь подобрать максимально нейтральную формулировку. — Во врачебном журнале есть заметки про некоторую немотивированную тревожность у сотрудников.  
— То есть?  
Видимо, с нейтральностью я перегнула.  
— Кто-то отказывался выходить на смены, кто-то молился богам, стараясь заглушить непонятные страхи. Некоторым через пару недель боги начинали отвечать…  
— А сколько пробыла здесь ты?  
Понятно, к чему он клонит. Я останавливаюсь и оборачиваюсь.  
— Год.  
Высота над волнами — метров четыреста. Отсюда уже заметны перепады их цвета: вероятно, изменения глубины или температуры. Множественность оттенков ртути и свинца.  
— А почему ты выбрал себе позывной V-Carrion? Расскажешь мне?  
Не рассказал.

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия и, наконец, принятие. Я довольно быстро перешла к пятой фазе и почти забыла, что жду потенциальный заряд в голову. Шагая по камням, перепрыгивая глубокие вымоины, стараясь не споткнуться о торчащие корни, я даже радовалась возможности гулять под небом и по земле, пусть даже в такой дали от всякой цивилизации, возможно даже напоследок. Я скучала по кораблю, но в космосе я куда больше скучала по видимой линии горизонта. Я могу задрать голову и смотреть на звезды в зените. Если бы не они, могло показаться, что здесь вечно пасмурно, хотя до холодного сезона еще пара месяцев по земным меркам.  
Потом потекут мутные ручьи с гор, туман будет изморозью оседать на местной однообразной флоре, и может даже выпадет радиоактивный снег, на котором я ни разу не замечала чьих-нибудь следов, но который иногда ложился на поверхность необъяснимыми папиллярными спиралями.  
В конце концов ко всему привыкаешь, и даже близость смерти уже давно не вызывала во мне трепета: можно следить за здоровьем и правильно питаться, но умереть от незаметного тромба в мозгу. Какая тогда разница, сколько процентов осталось в аккумуляторе твоего скафа? И стоит ли пистолет в чужой кобуре на предохранителе?  
Хотя, некоторая разница все же была:  
— Гаррус, а ты не боишься случайно прострелить себе что-нибудь интересное? Я слышала, утром ты разблокировал мой пистолет.  
— Во-первых, как ты уже, вероятно, знаешь, природа позаботилась о нас чуть лучше, чем о людях, и все интересное у нас надежно укрыто, — ухмыляется позади меня турианец, перешагивая сухой ствол, загородивший нам путь. — Ну, а во-вторых…  
— Что?  
— Прежде, чем идти настраивать маяк, я не снимал твой пистолет с предохранителя, а поставил на него.  
Вопрос _«надо ли зашивать себе ладонь на ночном привале»_ закрыт.


	53. 48 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Аура

Еще в Академии СБЦ я узнал об одном пыльном декрете, изданном во времена становления Совета Цитадели. Оказывается, существовал особый порядок пребывания в мирах, где есть органическая жизнь. Из беглого прочтения я запомнил, что находиться там предписывалось в герметичном скафандре, следить за целостностью покровов, а перед высадкой и после нее проходить процедуру тщательной очистки, чтобы не занести чужую микрофлору на корабль, а свою собственную — в чужой мир. В случае же экстремальных ситуаций (например, открытых травм) следовало изъять из окружающей среды любые остатки собственной органики вместе с субстратом, на который они попали, и утилизировать в установленном порядке. Для этого рекомендовали носить с собой герметичный пакет и складную лопатку.  
Когда стало понятно, что обитаемых миров существует куда больше, чем можно изучить за короткий период истории межзвездных путешествий, пафос первооткрывателей стал улетучиваться. На смену ему пришла алчность горнодобывающих компаний, и потому о старом и невыгодном декрете Совета вспоминали нечасто.  
Где-то раз в цикл с какого-нибудь корабля-разведчика приходил сигнал бедствия из-за заразы невыясненного генеза. Тогда биологи консервировали новый штамм и освежали базы данных, спешно синтезировали сыворотку и обрабатывали пострадавших. Штрафы перечислялись, карантин проходил, и о декрете снова забывали.  
Я не считал такой подход правильным.  
— Что случилось с твоей лабораторией после катастрофы? — спрашиваю я доктора Ритт, пока мы шагаем вдоль лесистого склона, обходя большой скальный выступ.  
— Она разбилась.  
— Ого, вот это новости.  
— А что ты ожидал услышать?  
Я пытаюсь сформулировать вопрос точнее:  
— У тебя ведь хранились какие-то замороженные или законсервированные образцы, препараты… Что врачи обычно держат в холодильниках, кроме водки и вермута?  
Пока Анайя шагает впереди, я размышляю о том, что на ее месте вполне можно представить Джилл…   
— Некоторые хранят кальвадос, — хмыкает она. — Ты же видел, как я перебирала остатки материалов? После очистки вся органика в них разложилась до низкомолекулярного уровня.  
— А мелкие звери, мыши?  
— Ауру они уже не увидели.  
Особенно в игре лесной светотени местного дня, и, конечно, если не снимать с доктора шлем. Хотя нет.  
— И здесь не произойдет никакой биологической катастрофы из-за разбитой склянки? Безумная супербактерия не захватит планету?  
— Вряд ли. Я пару раз выглядывала из Убежища, пока жила здесь: брала образцы местной почвы и флоры, хотела как-то развлечься. Редуценты здесь мало отличаются от любых других, обитающих на Земле или на Тучанке, а растения более всего напоминают земной Палеозой: у нас такие спорофитовые сады цвели примерно пятьсот миллионов лет назад. Только Земля по сравнению с Аурой просто кишела фауной.  
— А здесь живность не водится?  
— Может и водится, — говорит доктор и смотрит в сторону моря, почти неразличимого в прорехах леса. — На базе, куда мы идем, зачем-то есть акриловый резервуар в два этажа высотой — возможно, туда собирались поселить кого-то, хотя я и не видела там органических следов, похожих на ксенофауну. А может, просто планировали использовать для запаса пресной обеззараженной воды.  
Пять часов пути — час привала. Так мы прошли уже четыре отрезка, и все — без единого выстрела. Побит абсолютный рекорд миролюбия для отдельно взятой высадки, но старые привычки просто так не вытравить. Шагая за Анайей, я почти слышу эхо дежурных перекличек:  
— Гаррус?  
— Следую за тобой.  
Так было каждый раз, когда я попадал на высадку с Шепард. Капитан указывала на карте: Ро Аргуса, Эта Хокинга, Тета Стикса… И я следовал, куда бы она ни приказала. Наш поход за Сареном больше напоминал мне гонку на опережение с самими собой, а миры, куда мы прилетали, слились у меня в голове в месиво перестрелок, воняющее гарью и орущее в эфире на разные голоса, и вечное ощущение спешки. Мелькали незнакомые земли и неба, а я так и не запомнил толком ничего о них. Разве что Вермайр врезался в память надолго… Теперь появилась возможность наверстать упущенное.  
Я думал, на Ауре будет пусто: вода и скалы, очередной камень, летающий посреди космоса. Но черные пески сменялись мягкими мхами, а на последнем отрезке я замечаю между камней бурые травы с шишечками на концах стеблей. Редкие и низкие деревья превращаются в густой лес, небо в просветах крон меняет оттенки. Только одно ощущение сопровождает меня неотрывно всю дорогу: голод.  
— Не налегай на запасы, еды у нас мало, — сказала Анайя на первом же привале, стоило нам достать пайки из рюкзаков. — Неизвестно, когда мы отсюда выберемся.  
Рассматривая уже распечатанный пакет, где лежат четыре порошка питательной смеси и три консервы в саморазогревающейся упаковке, я прикидывал, что бы употребить в первую очередь.  
— Ты ведь говорила, на базе есть еда?  
— Она просрочена. И неизвестно, сможешь ли ты ее переварить.  
— У меня нет аллергии на земные белки, мне делали пробу перед поступлением на службу.  
— «Нет аллергии» и «мой организм ее усваивает» — разные вещи, не находишь?  
Судя по звукам, последняя надежда на сытный обед агонизировала в моих кишках.

На втором переходе я понял: агония, судя по всему, затягивается, и было бы неплохо отвлечься от гастрономических мыслей. В ход пошла музыка с плеера, под которую я вспоминал беговые кричалки:  
 _Чика-бум — крутая песня  
Чика-бум поём все вместе  
Если нужен классный шум,  
Пойте с нами чика-бум!_  
Почти как во времена учебки. Спустя восемь часов пути появляется первая серьезная усталость, а после особенно крутого подъема, сидя на скальном выступе с видом на море, я замечаю странное.  
Волны слабой вибрации пронизывают поверхность. Сначала она кажется мне дрожью в мышцах, но налетает порыв ветра — и волны повторяются, а вместе с ними до слуха доносятся слабые свисты, будто выдохи из сдавленных глоток. Кажется — из глубины леса.  
Анайя задирает забрало и тоже вслушивается.  
— Они поют, — шепчет она.  
— Кто?  
— Лес. У них в стволах — полые каналы. Туда задувает ветер, и они поют.  
— А вибрация?  
— Какая вибрация?  
— Ты не чувствуешь?  
— У меня нет вибрантов на ногах.  
— Прямо под нами.  
Анайя улыбается.  
— Десять минут на отдых — и двигаемся дальше.

Уже четвертый переход. Тишина в эфире, и я никак не могу привыкнуть ко вздохам и шорохам вокруг. К ночи пространство размывают глубокие сумерки, и я иду, ориентируясь только на красную подсветку на скафе Анайи.  
Чем выше мы взбираемся по склону, тем сильнее ветер и громче вой. Анайя говорит, что это — катабатические потоки: воздух, остывающий на вершинных перевалах и несущийся по склонам вниз.  
— На берегу сейчас наверняка шторм, — кричит она, обернувшись ко мне, и прибавляет шагу.  
Порывы ветра ударяют в грудь, мешая двигаться, и я всеми силами стараюсь не споткнуться о какой-нибудь вывороченный эрозией корень и не свернуть шею в окружающей темноте.  
Красные огни стремительно удаляются.  
— Док… — хриплю я в эфир и почти не слышу собственного голоса. — Эй, подожди!  
Хор из тысяч шепотов, стонов и свистов ударяет по ушам, воет в режущей, ужасающей тональности, от которой кружится голова, звенит в мозгу и першит в горле. Пытаясь вырваться, я срываюсь на бег, но красные огни теряются среди стволов. Расщепляются, разбегаются по сторонам, взмывают снопами в небо, кружатся искрами. Тогда я падаю на колени и дрожащими руками отстегиваю от поклажи шлем, натягиваю его, герметизируя скафандр.  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.  
Мониторинг скафа показывает наружную активность по всему доступному акустическому диапазону. Выдох. Вдох.  
— Доктор Ритт? Доктор Ритт, прием, — обращаюсь я к эфиру.  
— Слышу тебя. Гаррус, ты где? Прием.  
— Я… Я не знаю. Дай пинг по карте, мы как раз под спутниками.  
На проекционном дисплее забрала я вижу трехмерную модель местности, а на ней — сигнал Анайи, маленькую яркую точку. И мигает она неожиданно далеко. В какой момент я ушел за фантомами? Зрение подводит, но аппаратуру так просто не запутать.  
— Жди на месте, я скоро догоню.  
За два дня прогулок на свежем воздухе я слишком расслабился, а надо было сразу включить навигатор, не дожидаясь сюрпризов. Теперь, чтобы больше не спотыкаться в темноте и не путаться в резких тенях от заплечного фонаря, я включаю и ультрафиолетовый визор.  
Аура мерцает. Кончики стеблей травы, казавшейся мне днем просто бурой, светятся розовым, усыпая склон, как маленькие звезды. Голубые и оранжевые пунктирные узоры обозначают тяжи тех самых отверстий в деревьях, о которых говорила Анайя, и теперь я вижу, как смешиваются в них потоки воздуха. Похоже, лес здесь не только поет. Он еще и дышит.

К моменту, когда я нахожу доктора, ветер почти улегся.  
— Немотивированная тревожность, значит…  
Она сидит на островке коричневого мха и увлеченно перебирает содержимое аптечки — очевидно, что-то ищет.  
— Как ты умудрился заблудиться? — спрашивает она, подняв на меня черное и блестящее забрало. — Я же специально включила габариты.  
— Не знаю. Ты слышала вой в лесу?  
— Ты про ветер? Древесный свист?  
— Я про вой.  
— Люди не слышат частоты в доступном вам диапазоне, забыл?  
Она стаскивает шлем и надевает медицинский визор. Вздыхает, облокотившись на ствол дерева позади.  
— На Земле используют пушки LRAD, разгоняют недовольные толпы децибелами, а здесь — весь склон работает, как диффузор. Возможно, именно эти свисты рабочие базы и называли «голосами», но я не уверена. А у тебя могли проявились последствия недавнего сотрясения мозга, хотя серьезных повреждений на томограмме я так и не нашла…  
Сбросив импровизированный рюкзак с плеч, я осторожно ложусь на землю, пристроив его в качестве подушки.  
— Кстати, как ребро? — спрашивает доктор. — Все хотела узнать после посадки…  
— Вроде, на месте, — говорю я. — Шили не зря.  
Она вздыхает. Я спрашиваю:  
— А как рука? Я тоже все хотел…  
— Хороший был удар, — смеется Анайя. — Лезвие прошло между пястных костей, но связки, вроде, целы. Я хочу заняться раной: если панацелиновую тампонаду не снять в ближайшие часы, начнется некроз. Можешь пока вздремнуть или перекусить.  
Лежа на мягком мху, я наблюдаю, как доктор туго затягивает предплечье жгутом и отстегивает перчатку, а затем берет инъектор и всаживает иглу глубоко в запястье. Очевидно, вводит анестезию в артерию. Потом она начинает пинцетом отрывать по куску от темно-синей пробки панацелина, засевшей посреди ее ладони, и подтирать выступающую кровь тампонами, а на салфетке, расстеленной у нее на коленях, постепенно собирается красно-голубая кучка ошметков. Мелкие сосуды она прижигает коагулятором, и до меня долетает запах жареного мяса. Когда доктор берет зонд, сует его в рану и начинает с невозмутимым видом водить внутри, иногда вздрагивая то одним, то другим пальцем, я все-таки отворачиваюсь.  
Идея перекусить уже не кажется мне заманчивой, что, впрочем, отлично подходит под парадигму экономии запасов. Спать тоже не тянет, а датапада с книгами под рукой нет. Но есть файловое хранилище визора. К нему я и обращаюсь, чтобы загрузить на проектор шлема фотографии разворотов той самой тетради, которую нашел в столе Анайи перед форсированным стартом.  
Просто удивительно, кто-то еще пользуется бумагой, кто-то еще умеет писать от руки. Первое фото списка — надпись на титульной странице, красным карандашом, с сильным нажимом: _«Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ ВСПОМНИТЬ»._ Далее — череда исписанных листов. Многообещающее начало.


	54. 49 (Алисия Карпентер)

**19.06.81**  
 ~~Привет, дневник~~  
Сегодня — день, когда я окончательно перестала верить в инструкции и приказы.  
Мой последний Объект Дознания убили. Выкатили мне навстречу, накрытого простыней. Без следствия, без трибунала. Раньше их просто переводили «для дальнейших разбирательств», и я не задавала лишних вопросов, скованная субординацией. Теперь я спрашиваю: сколько из моих «пациентов» в итоге не предстало перед правосудием?  
Я в их глазах — почти врач отряда 731, ожившее эхо зверств двухсотлетней давности. От меня требуют относиться к Объектам, как к «бревнам». Скоро мы начнем совать их конечности в жидкий азот и разбивать об стол, прямо как в древних кинохрониках.  
Но этого не будет.  
Завтра я затребую разрешение на вскрытие, как специалист, который вел Объект. Пока не знаю, что искать, но чувствую — нечто важное.

 **20.06.81**  
Мне говорили: «Ищи коды», но мониторинг Объекта показал массированные диффузные поражения мозга, а первая же спинномозговая пункция выявила следы скополамина. В анамнезе — диссоциированная амнезия. Похоже, ему затирали память, сколько раз — установить сложно. Что он мог рассказать при таких исходных?  
 _«Твое имя — золотой колокольчик, подвешенный в моем сердце»._  
Он повторял ее постоянно, фразу из книжки, которую мне читала мать во времена, когда я сама еще не умела. Гегемония бы не стала вдаваться в такой символизм, значит, история растет от людей.  
От кого же еще…

 **21.06.81**  
Вчера утром я выпотрошила его сердце и все-таки нашла свой колокольчик: микробот-носитель с пептидной капсулой, прикрепленный «лапками» к аорте. В капсуле содержался раствор ДНК-комплекса и ПЦР-адаптера, но секвенирование вывело совершенно непонятный массив данных.  
 ~~Кто бы стал вживлять в сердце ничего не значащий мусор?~~ Кстати, а кто вообще мог такое сделать?

 **25.06.81**  
Фонтанное кодирование, спасибо Эрлиху и Зелински. Перспективная технология доквантовой эры, которую сейчас помнят только гики и фанатики криптографии. Ночь серфа по глубокому интернету — и декодер у меня в руках.  
В сердце объекта — 28.556262, 77.099099, 10-24, Aish9iWa. Похоже на координаты и пароль, ~~хотя я ожидала большего~~. Если верить карте, они указывают на бывший аэропорт Ганди в Нью-Дели.  
Похоже, нам пора лететь в отпуск.

 **29.07.81**  
Я не могу поверить, что эта страна когда-то была одной из колыбелей цивилизации. Нужно провести тут неделю прежде, чем я смогу добраться до нужной точки в аэропорту и не вызвать подозрений. А еще — сделать пару фото с экскурсий, чтобы показать по прилету. Спасибо, что никто не заказал сувениры…  
В отеле жарко, за кондиционер требуют доплаты, но он не спасает, только шумит. Шум от кондиционера, шум от улиц, духота. Гравитрассы здесь только на эспланадах и ближних к ним путях, пара километров в сторону — и уже вовсю коптят двигатели внутреннего сгорания.  
Когда я решила бронировать номер в отеле подальше от центра, то хотела спастись от толчеи туристов. Теперь нужно спасаться от смога, ~~закупорив окна~~ сбегая на экскурсионные маршруты.

 **30.07.81**  
Если бы эти чумазые и худые люди, сплошь больные амебиазом, относились к жизни так, как относятся к смерти, Индия была бы совсем другой страной. А пока здесь — бараки для живых и дворцы для мертвых.  
Ну хотя бы постель в номере меняют через день.

 **01.08.81**  
Местная кухня меня доканает.

 **02.08.81**  
Весь день сидела на ступенях Акшардхама рядом с дервишами и смотрела на ~~вшей, ползающих в колтунах отшельников~~ текущие мимо реки людей в пестрых одеждах. Здесь верят: тело — всего лишь кокон, и главное — что из него выпорхнет после смерти. Они жгут покойников на берегах, но денег на дрова для кремации не хватает. Опаленные коконы плывут по водам Джамны.

 **04.08.81**  
Бывший аэропорт, теперь — рынок продажи подержанной, краденой или собранной из случайных запчастей техники, огромное море нагретого металла и пластика и темнокожих людей, волны его плещутся на взлетных полосах… Но главное здание еще живо, и хранилище в нем — тоже.  
На лицо я надвинула капюшон, сложенный из сетчатого шарфа, какие я часто видела у местных женщин, и, миновав пару скучающих охранников, цедящих тросниковый сок со льдом из запотевших стаканов, попала в прохладный и глухой коридор, уходящий под уровень основного атриума.  
Ряды секций, потрескавшаяся плитка пола, под потолком — старые гудящие лампы. Секция 10 оказалась недалеко от входа. Оглядевшись, я заметила, что замки некоторых ящиков выломаны, некоторые дверцы — погнуты и просто висят на петлях, но не та, что мне нужна. Ячейка 24 оказалась закрыта плотно, и хотя краска давно выцвела и начала лупиться, замок выглядел надежным.  
В ней оказался деревянный ящичек. Внутри я нашла карту памяти старого стандарта, чип-паспорт гражданина Индии Лайама Морта с фотографией 02-41 и трухлявую книгу в серой обложке: Бигл. И бумажный конверт с письмом, написанным от руки небрежным почерком технаря:

_«Привет! Раз ты это читаешь, значит пришлось сделать затирку и ты долго и мучительно соображал, зачем тебе гоняться за единорогами, прежде чем пошел искать занозу в своем сердце. Поздравляю, ты догнал.  
Тебя зовут Габриэль Марш, и я — это ты, только перед последним вылетом с Земли. Ты был капитаном инженерного корпуса Альянса и уже давно подумывал слинять подальше с нашей зеленой планетки, поближе к звездам и своей лазурной Маллен, но подписки о невыезде и неразглашении, а так же визовые препоны сильно портили тебе жизнь.  
Если последние деньги у тебя ушли на перелет в этот клоповник, то вот тебе ключ от счета. Цингус не будет против, если ты воспользуешься своей заначкой, но при первой возможности поблагодари его за помощь. Если бы не он, никакой занозы бы не было, и Альянс уже наверняка добрался бы до твоих явок и паролей.  
Все нужное найдешь на карте. Будь здоров.  
11.03.2180»_

**08.08.81**  
 ~~Поздравляю, Альянс поимел вас всех.  
Уже понятно: попробуешь сбежать — тебя отследят и притащат за шиворот в ту же палату, а потом накачают DMT и до конца жизни ты будешь общаться с самоизменяющимися эльфами-машинами. ~~  
На седьмой день Бог почил и объявил, что сотворенное Им — хорошо… А ты наконец перестала реветь. Знаешь, пока ты ревела, я думала за двоих: единственный шанс принести хоть какую-то пользу этому миру — умереть и захватить с собой наработки. Мы предоставим неопознаваемое тело для отметки в журнале, а тебя перепишем так, что ни один сканер больше не распознает. Нет, я не сошла с ума; да, у тебя получится.  
Только представь, в каком восторге будет отец! ~~Избавится наконец от несуразного последа, который принесла твоя мать после выкидыша несостоявшимся братом.~~ Лучше любимая дочь, подававшая надежды и пропавшая без вести, чем эгоистичная лабораторная крыса, которая даже лишний раз домой звонить не хочет.  
И пока ты не улетела обратно в Кливленд: поищи, кто такие Цингус и Маллен, а когда найдешь — расскажи слезливую историю своего подвига. Возможно, они захотят помочь убийце их друга.

 **13.09.81**  
Легко догадаться, что беглый инженер не просто так пропадает с горизонтов: для Маллен это сюрпризом не стало. Мы долго сидели перед мониторами и молчали: я — на Земле, она — на Иллиуме. Потом она подсказала мне, как выйти на Питне Фора, ушлого снабженца «Затмений». Возможно, он согласиться на сделку.  
 ~~Иногда мне кажется, что в Альянсе уже давно знают о моем плане побега и просто ждут, когда я ошибусь, чтобы взять с поличным.~~ Мы не давали поводов для подозрений.

 **14.11.81**  
Фор сказал, что у него есть небольшой лайнер на продажу, но деньги ему и так может предложить любой кретин. ~~Ну ты-то не кретин! Очевидно, ему успели донести, чем ты занимаешься по роду службы, раз он ждал предложения поинтереснее…~~ В итоге мы сторговались на разработке допинга для биотиков: с таким разгоном каждый может почувствовать себя почти Богом. Рабочее название — Менаген-XIII, и я уже знаю, на основе какого препарата буду его готовить. Я даже сделаю антидот в комплект, если только это поможет мне заполучить корабль и затем оформить на новый паспорт (когда он появится). Интересно будет потом проследить, выплывет ли в новостных колонках моя разработка…  
 ~~Позавчера мне исполнилось тридцать три.~~ Если Фор не слишком алчный дурак, у тебя есть все шансы дожить до следующего дня рождения.

 **24.12.81**  
Корабль уже на Иллиуме. Он называется «Золотая звезда», и это — лучший подарок на Рождество в моей жизни.  
Главное, вести себя и дальше без перегибов и не болтать лишнего, не подавать виду. Пока нет подозрений, никто не станет следить за тенью.

 **02.02.82**  
Будет рейд зачистки по наводке от Эльдфель-Эшланд Энерджи, меня вписали в состав группы высадки. Еще не известно точно, куда мы полетим, но раз подключили меня — речь наверняка идет о химическом производстве или биологических разработках. Похоже, это та самая возможность, которую я так ждала.

 **01.03.82**  
Мы полетим на Зорю. Источник в «Светилах» говорит, что мы будем чистить один из цехов, где официально производят полимеры, а чуть менее официально - боевые отравляющие вещества. Если так, химии там должно быть достаточно, чтобы обработать «мой труп» до неузнаваемости. Главное — заложить взрывчатку в нужные места, спровоцировать эвакуацию и действовать в слепом пятне камер.  
Цингус обещал помочь.  
Возможно, это — последняя запись, которую я совершаю на Земле. Алисия Карпентер скоро исчезнет, а через полгода преобразований родится совсем другой человек, имя которого мне еще предстоит узнать. Я запечатаю дневник и отправлю на Иллиум, Цингус отдаст его позже. Если это вообще человек, если за строками переписки скрывается что-то живое.

 **18.03.82**  
Я убила солдата, который должен был меня охранять, пока идет копирование данных с местного сервера. Он поглядывал в коридоры, стоя в дверях лаборатории, и наверняка бы защитил меня от наемников, если бы те остались в цеху и решили напасть. Выстрела в затылок он не ожидал.  
Я убила лаборантку, которая вскрикнула из угла кабинета и забилась в наручниках, предчувствуя необратимое. Потом я размозжила ей череп баллоном огнетушителя, иначе бы ее опознали по зубной карте, и план с подменой тела в моем табельном скафандре бы провалился.  
Надев защитный костюм и осмотический противогаз, я открыла люк технических коммуникаций и активировала детонатор. Запустился таймер, и времени должно было хватить, чтобы я успела уйти под уровень цеха.  
Взрывной волной меня скинуло с лестницы и приложило о бортик канализационного колодца. Сейчас я знаю, что всего лишь сломала два ребра, но тогда я свалилась в стоки и поползла по трубе прочь, задыхаясь в маске и прикидывая шансы не сдохнуть в ближайшие часы от гемо- или пневмоторакса. Гипоксия, кровопотеря, некроз, смерть.   
Запертая в трубе под заводом, я больше сорока часов ждала окончания поисковой операции.  
Как я проникла за охранный периметр, я помню плохо. Идти я не могла, и потому — ползла в сторону посадочной площадки, несколько километров по заболоченному лесу… Да и потом — осколки: кто-то тащит меня на плече, и я хочу орать от боли, но не могу сделать вдоха. Ускорением меня вжимает в кресло. Звезды мечутся вокруг, и глаза слепит разрядом Прыжка. И я падаю сквозь тоннель в облаке, падаю к свету операционной…

 **20.03.82**  
Здесь красиво. Здесь лето. Пахнет землей и дождем, озоном и кукурузой в полях. Здесь облака выше земных, и звезды ярче, и созвездия — чужие… Днем я все больше сплю, а ночью выхожу на крыльцо жилого блока и смотрю на звезды, и черчу мысленно линии от звезды к звезде, соединяю точки. И когда вижу росчерк света на темном полотне — загадываю желания. Их, как оказалось, не так много.

 **25.03.82**  
Белые женщины среднего возраста не так часто умирают вне клиник и на периферии человеческих территорий, и не так много семей готовы за скромное вознаграждение не доводить это известие до официалов: выбирая из трех лиц, я долго вглядывалась в каждое и никак не могла определиться, какое же из них присвоить. Доктор сказал, что легче слепить первое.  
Ее зовут Анайя и она на два года меня младше. Анайя, Анайя Ритт, доктор Ритт… Какие пару лет мне выкинуть из своей жизни? Какие их них лишние в твоей новой жизни, доктор Анайя Ритт?

 **10.04.82**  
Я работала долго, работала упорно, не дожидаясь снятия повязок, и теперь у меня есть кейс с ампулами, и в них — новая жизнь: гормоны заместительной терапии и комплексы мимивирус-вирофаг, штаммы-редакторы от Z01 до Z04 с подгруппами. Утром я начала курс по угнетению иммунитета, чтобы организм не отторгал новые ткани, когда придет время перемен, и курс антибиотиков для очистки от микрофлоры.  
"Золотая Звезда" теперь называется «Галахад», и скоро прибудет на орбиту, так написал Цингус. Значит, скоро мы полетим искать наш Святой Грааль.

 **12.04.82**  
Я так и не нашлась, что сказать напоследок. ~~Да и надо ли было?~~  
Хэй, довольно, а то снова разревешься.

 **13.04.82**  
Провиант, медикаменты, оружие, оборудование, разгонное топливо… И даже замороженные эмбрионы мышей для лабораторных нужд, на которые у меня сейчас нету времени. Ровный строй контейнеров, собранных по моему списку чужими руками, вытянулся в трюме и радует взгляд. Около полугода мне предстоит провести вдали от обитаемых миров и готовиться следует основательно.  
Сидя в кабине пилота и наблюдая за движением огней немногочисленного транспорта в орбитальном хабе Пути Свободы, я вдруг подумала, что буду скучать по неуловиму одиночеству на контрасте с окружающей жизнью. Марш писал, что место, где можно спрятаться — планета-сад, и там есть леса и вода, но нет ни людей, ни животных. На голограмме, которую я нашла на карте памяти из индийской шкатулки, можно рассмотреть гористые хребты континентов, разделивших ее воды на три океана и обвитых вокруг шара жемчужного цвета, будто драконья спина… Есть что-то иррациональное в том, как легко человечество, одержимое жаждой экспансии, уступило ее Космосу.  
 ~~Как тебе идея завести корабельного кота?~~

**16.04.82**  
Я прислушиваюсь к кораблю. К шорохам и скрипам обшивки, к шуму воздушных насосов, гулу ядра, щелчкам реле. К гудению системы очистки и току воды по трубам, к напряжению проводов. И к Ядру, что скрыто в кормовой части: большому и теплому сердцу, питающему остров посреди вакуума.  
Я лежу на полу и слушаю корабль — а корабль слушает меня. На камбузе, в каюте, в трюме, в коридорах. За пару дней я прочитала огромное количество информации о его устройстве и органах управления, перелистала множество схем коммуникаций, фронтальных, аксиальных и саггитальных срезов, послойных топографических карт. Скоро мы совсем привыкнем друг к другу, и я начну

_(след от вырванной страницы)_   
_(на следующей — рельеф, в котором различимы цифры и пометки для стартовых расчетов)_

**18.04.82**  
Радиация. Здесь, посреди перины туманности, бездна радиации — но щиты корабля пока справляются. Пробная высадка на Ауру показала, что атмосфера ее не сдержит, даже толстая и богатая кислородом. Мне хватит пары дней без скафа, чтобы превратиться сначала в живой труп, а потом — в полноценный.  
Вот, о чем умолчал Марш. Вот, от чего можно скрыться в Убежище.

 **19.04.82**  
Когда я стою на краю взлетной полосы и ввожу код доступа на пыльной панели, руки уже не дрожат. Когда в глубине камня запускается система жизнеобеспечения, а гидравлика откатывает в сторону метровой толщины заслонку.  
Я уверенно шагаю в коридор, отсеченный впереди прозрачной мембраной шлюза. Система мне знакома: нажимная плита в полу, дверь за спиной закрывается, загораются красным направляющие огни и знак «закройте забрало». Под подошвами — решетка стока, и как только я ее замечаю, в скафандр ударяют струи воды, смывающие радиоактивную пыль. Свет меняется на белый, и шлюз открывает проход дальше.  
Дальше, вглубь скалы, по восходящему коридору, прорезанному в базальте, заставленному пыльными ящиками, к трем дверям: «Хранилище», «Атриум», «Карантин». Мне — в центральную.  
Просторный зал со сводчатым потолком, испещренным окошками солнечных колодцев. На стене висела схема эвакуации: зеленые стрелки змеятся по двум уровням, разделенным на шесть секторов каждый, соединенным осевым резервуаром, опоясанным лестницей. Если верить глазам, я могу вытянуться поперек него во весь рост.  
Пусто, пыльно, недвижно, но вокруг до сих пор дыхательная смесь, и за годы соприкосновения с кислородом на металлических поверхностях проступила патина. Я иду мимо окон хранилища и палаты карантина, обхожу разинутый зев аквариума и, приближаясь к панели управления, наконец поднимаю забрало.  
Воздух должен быть спертым, затхлым, с нотами трухи и окисла, но здесь не пахнет ничем. Я сажусь за пульт и запускаю центральный компьютер базы. Все работает в штатном режиме.


	55. 50 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Аура

Приближается шторм. Сиреневое небо над головой затягивает чернильными облаками, и океан, шумящий под стенами внизу, скоро вздыбится и прольется в кратер на месте лабораторий Сарена. Я узнаю это небо за мгновение до того, как голос Властелина опять просыпается у меня в голове, и, до хруста в челюсти сжав зубы, оглохший и расплющенный параличом, всем телом пытаюсь дотянуться до винтовки.  
Потому что Сарен вцепился Джилл в горло. Потому что он тащит ее к краю площадки и держит над пропастью.  
Чем больше я сопротивляюсь, тем сильнее рокот Властелина давит на череп: картины чудовищных мясорубок, труб, через которые проталкивается безымянная плоть, встают перед глазами. Темно, холод и кровь повсюду. Она заливает рот и клокочет в горле, течет из носа и между зубами, но скоро через звон в ушах начинает прорываться новый звук: тревожная сирена — взрывное устройство, которое защищает Эшли, активировано. В гарнитуре шлемов мы все слышим ее голос: _«Pater noster, qui es in caelis…»._ Он тонет в треске перестрелки.  
Или стреляют рядом? Каждый раз я теряюсь в этом моменте. Подкрепление гетов уже должно бы добраться сюда с посадочной площадки, так что винтовку я нащупываю очень вовремя.  
— Вставай! — кричит Джилл, — Вставай, мы отступаем!  
Значит, Артериус уже сбежал. Голова кружится, я пытаюсь подняться — но падаю на колени. В скафандре все меньше воздуха, и я бью по креплению шлема, пытаясь открыть забрало, отплевываюсь кровью.  
— Рекс, помоги ему!  
Конечно, Джилл имеет ввиду меня.  
Громада кроганского силуэта заслоняет свет и хватает меня за плечо, дергает вверх, как куклу, а сиреневое небо над нами уже разрезает треугольник «Нормандии»: с рокотом, перекрывающим треск гетских мелкокалиберок, она заходит на посадку.  
Мы прорываемся к кораблю. Рекс прет вперед, отстреливаясь из дробовика одной лапой и не выпуская меня из второй, а я тряпкой болтаюсь в этих тисках, не выпуская винтовку.  
 _Sanctificetur nomen tuum_ , двадцать бесконечных шагов до трапа «Нормандии». Сирена в гарнитуре переходит в непрерывный вой, стрельба заглушает эфир, а руку в кроганской хватке я уже почти не чувствую.  
— Быстрее, убираемся отсюда! — кричит Шепард под стрекот своего пистолета-пулемета, и путь к отступлению становится на одну гетскую платформу ближе.  
— Эшли! А как же Эшли?.. — ору я в ответ, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.  
— Это приказ!!!  
Приказы Джилл возражений не терпели.  
Геты выдавливают нас шквалом огня, и в момент, давно ставший привычным, щиты моего скафа не выдерживают и очередь импульсных зарядов прошивает мне голень. Расцветают на белом ферропласте синие кровавые брызги, приходят в движение системы подачи панацелина в скафандре, заливая пробоину. От боли и злости я стреляю в ответ — навскидку, не целясь. Отдача приходит в лапу Рекса.  
— Эй, малыш, не выпендривайся! — рычит он откуда-то сверху и грохает дробовиком: разлетаются на композитные крошки головной фонарь одного гета и плечевая пластина другого. Но гетов много, а дробовик у Рекса — один.  
 _Fiat voluntas tua._  
Следующая очередь придет мне уже в нагрудник.

До катастрофы на Алкере я не видел снов о Вермайре, они пришли потом. Первое время я вскидывался в липкой испарине и пытался найти винтовку в своей постели или на полу рядом, но рано или поздно ко всему привыкаешь. Теперь я просто выпадаю в темноту Цитадели, Омеги…  
Ауры. Ветер давно улегся. Лес вокруг тихий и недвижный, только дождь шелестит в траве и глухо стучит по скафандру, напоминая о прошлых перестрелках. Перчаткой я смахиваю воду с забрала, а потом и вовсе снимаю шлем.  
Кругом непривычно темно. За две ночи я привык видеть над нами сверкающие туманности, но теперь в небе сгустились облака. Мы поднялись уже достаточно высоко и сейчас, вероятно, находились где-то под точкой конденсации или вроде того. Выше, там, куда вел нас маршрут, облака превращались в завесу густого тумана, но здесь — проливались дождями. В темноте я различаю, как поблескивает мокрый скаф Анайи — доктор спит под тем же деревом, где зашивала себе руку, свернулась клубком. Если верить таймеру, спать ей осталось меньше двадцати минут.  
Капли воды приятно холодят лицо, я растираю их по лицу и шее. Pater noster, молитва мертвому Богу на мертвом языке Земли… Тогда, на Вермайре, штатный переводчик гарнитуры не распознавал речь Эшли. Смысл ее последних слов я понял, только когда «Нормандия» легла на курс к Тау Артемиды, а Джилл пришла поговорить со спасенными бойцами ГОР и посидеть со мной на «Мако». Она сказала, язык называется латынь. Эшли молилась: пока защищала детонатор от атак гетов, пока мы трусливо бежали с планеты, пока я лежал в медицинском отсеке под скальпелем Чаквас… Взрыв, прогремевший нам вслед, испарил базу Сарена и прилегающие территории, а гриб из пыли и обломков поднялся до стратосферы. Так Вермайр принес команде первые потери.   
А ведь начиналась миссия недурно.  
Мы прибыли в расположение отряда Киррахе к закату. Шепард ушла совещаться с капитаном ГОР в импровизированном штабе, а мы с Рексом сидели на нагретом песке и ждали дальнейших приказов. Чуть поодаль тихо переговаривались саларианцы, солнце садилось за лесистые склоны, а я наблюдал в прицел то за окнами базы Сарена, то за четвероногими крабами, сновавшими вдоль линии прибоя. У горизонта, где терялась граница воды и атмосферы, собирались облака, и теплые волны бились о поросшие зеленой растительностью скалы, светлые и высокие, похожие на старые дозорные башни. Тогда было решено назначить штурм на утро. Ночь предстояло провести здесь.  
С наступлением сумерек в лагерь прилетели Кайден и Эшли. Когда стемнело, на берегу загорелись костры и зазвучали тихие беседы о райской планете, которую хорошо бы колонизировать, но никак не выходит договориться с бандитами близкого Терминуса…  
Я решил не портить болтовней такой вечер и отошел в сторону от лагеря. Сел у линии прибоя и стал смотреть, как проступают звезды в глубоко фиолетовом небе и как светится планктон в пене набегавших волн.  
Мне не хотелось думать о Сарене Артериусе и его планах по превращению всех нас в гомогенизированный фарш. Тогда, сидя на пляже Вермайра, я стянул ботинки и перчатки, зарылся всеми пальцами в белый песок и был безмятежно счастлив.  
Во всяком случае, до прихода Шепард.  
— Прямо как на Южно-Китайском море, во времена учебы во Вьетнаме.  
Она встала над моим плечом и, пока я вспоминал, где слышал название «Вьетнам», пояснила:   
— На Земле. Знаешь, Вермайр очень напоминает мне Землю… Говорят, на Палавен он тоже похож, а?  
Наклонившись, она заглянула мне в лицо и улыбнулась, видимо, ожидая ответа.  
— Наверное, — промямлил я, смущенный такой близостью.  
Джилл бросила свой шлем на песок и уселась рядом, забавно сложив ноги стопами вместе и коленями в стороны.  
Голоса из саларианского лагеря за нашими спинами едва доносились сюда. Шумели волны, сошли на нет астрономические сумерки. Поднялся в зенит рукав Млечного пути, как называют земляне Нерхьеллу, и где-то над нами кружилась на орбите «Нормандия». Джилл взяла меня за руку. Я вздрогнул. Она сказала тихо:  
— Небо и море едины для всех.  
Она постоянно пихала нас за укрытия во время штурмов, таскала за эвакуационные петли на скафандрах, хлопала по плечу после удачных миссий… Но то был первый раз, когда она ко мне прикасалась вот так, спокойно и без причины, и на мгновение я почти ощутил человеческие пальцы сквозь слой ее перчаток. Вдруг стало очень неловко за свои голые руки и грубые когти. За всего себя.  
Джилл, конечно, заметила мое замешательство.  
— Пойду, пожалуй, — сказала она и, отпустив меня, улыбнулась. — Все в порядке. Ты только не засиживайся здесь надолго, ладно?  
Ее шаги удалялись в сторону лагеря. Мне казалось, я различал шелест каждой песчинки.

Капли дождя еще шелестят в траве. Я сверяюсь с навигатором, уточняю маршрут: по расстоянию мы прошли две трети, но по времени — только половину, и впереди нас ждал бросок по весьма пересеченной местности без намека на протоптанные тропы. Скоро выдвигаться, и я привычно проверяю системы скафандра, порядок в рюкзаке, состояние своей винтовки и пистолета доктора. Задерживаю его в руке.  
На курсах следователей СБЦ нас учили: один раз — случайность, два — совпадение, три — закономерность. Я так и не узнал, шептала ли Шепард речитатив на латыни, падая на Алкеру, Мирин или Батлер — отстреливаясь от «Светиловцев», и помогают ли живым мертвые боги. У них уже не спросить. Впрочем, у меня еще оставался минимум один источник информации…  
— Анайя, — шепчу я. — Анайя, проснись.  
Доктор заметно вздрагивает. На часах — две минуты до будильника.  
— Что-то случилось? — сонно спрашивает она сквозь динамик в шлеме. — Зачем разбудил?  
И правда. Еще минуту назад расспросить ее о земных верованиях казалось неплохой идеей, но стоило открыть рот — захотелось сменить тему.  
— Все хорошо. Я синхронизировался со спутниками, пора выдвигаться.  
Анайя расправляет руки над головой, тянет носочки стоп, хрустит суставами и пластинами брони, и пока вытирает дождевую воду с забрала — пищит ее будильник.  
— Так почему ты решил меня поднять за минуту до сигнала? — стащив шлем, она ерошит короткие волосы.  
— Хотел спросить…  
Почему ты решила дезертировать из Альянса вместо того, чтобы просто комиссоваться? Кто дописывал странные фразы в твой дневник, и почему — другим почерком? Что значит «мы тебя перепишем», и кто это — «мы»? Ты правда веришь в мертвого Бога?.. Но потом, все потом. А пока начнем с мелочей:  
— Зачем ты подстриглась?


	56. 51 (Анайя Ритт)

**2185** год, Аура

Менять перчатки после каждой рабочей итерации, проходить очистку дважды в день на входе в лабораторию, а так же через душ — утром и вечером, и подрезать ногти два раза в неделю; иметь в запасе стопку универсальных комбинезонов и лабораторных униформ, соблюдать гигиенический режим. Простые привычки формируют четкое и размеренное течение жизни, где дни идут один за другим, давая ощущение спокойствия и дофамин по расписанию, и выстраиваются в красивую, расходящуюся спираль. Меняются только декорации: Аура, Новерия, «Ахерон», «Галахад»…  
Я снова здесь. На дне, в невесомости, в амниотическом пузыре. В темном пространстве, которое слишком долго наполнялось моим теплом и солоноватыми запахами пота, горькой духотой и вязкостью слюны. Предназначенном для вылазок длительностью в несколько часов, но теперь окончательно превратившемся из композитной полости в кокон. В живое нутро. Мы стали неотъемлемыми частями друг друга — во всяком случае, до момента, когда настанет время вынырнуть наружу, разорвав оболочку из пластика и нашпигованного электроникой текстиля в буферной зоне Убежища.  
Если.  
Свернувшись в позу эмбриона, я слушаю собственный пульс и скрипы пластин на вдохе и выдохе. И знакомые Песни, доносящиеся из холодной глубины. Не звуки — течения, не ритм — узоры. Голоса, шепот которых я едва различаю наяву, здесь слоятся и струятся знакомыми завихрениями, пронизывают насквозь и с каждым выдохом толкают меня вверх, к багровому мерцанию, пробивающемуся с поверхности. Тогда сквозь плотную толщу я слышу новый, чуждый голос:  
— Анайя…  
Глубина умолкает. Я падаю вверх, сквозь тревожные багровые сполохи, и раздваиваюсь отражением на границе с поверхностью, а потом — рывок, рокировка. Я вздрагиваю, выброшенная на свет и твердь. Другая — тонет в реликтовой тьме.  
— Анайя, проснись, — повторяет Гаррус.  
До будильника еще пара минут, до полной разрядки щитов еще три процента. Это их индикатор мигал красным в углу поля зрения, просачиваясь в сон сквозь веки. Нащупав голос, я спрашиваю:  
— Что-то случилось? Зачем разбудил?  
Далеко над морем светлеет кромка неба. От свинцовой воды, всклокоченной вчерашним штормом, сумерки ползут сюда, вытесняя темноту в долины за отрогами, а вместе с ней — мои темные сны. Кажется, пошли третьи сутки, как мы движемся по их следам, почти без отдыха и совсем без стимуляторов. Хотя время после катастрофы с трудом поддается учету, размазанное по маршруту следования в одно непрерывное «сейчас».  
Сейчас я чувствую усталость в ногах и затекшей спине, и онемение в зашитой кисти. Анестезия продержится до середины дня, а прятки за забралом окончательно потеряют всякий смысл уже через полчаса. Приподнявшись, я здоровой рукой размыкаю застежки шлема и голую шею обдает холодом. Стылый, зараженный воздух, почти не отличимый от земного, пахнет озоном и сырой почвой.  
Гаррус что-то говорит о синхронизации и навигации, но с каждой минутой мне все меньше хочется вылезать из уютной и нагретой лужи, натекшей под меня ночью во время дождя. Я смотрю на каменистый склон, уходящий круто вверх и теряющийся во мгле. _Двигайся вперед — или сдохни._ Вперед — это туда.  
Надо прогнать дремоту. Мокрыми и жесткими перчатками я растираю лицо, и холод от них сквозит за шиворот, ползет вдоль позвоночника, сочится в мои полупустые кишки.  
— Так почему ты решил меня поднять за минуту до сигнала? — спрашиваю я задумчивого турианца, незаметно для себя щелкающего туда-сюда предохранителем моего пистолета.  
— Хотел спросить… Зачем ты подстриглась?  
Наверное, он пытается улыбнуться. Я делаю вид, что у него получилось.

Еще вчера рыхлое брюхо неба нависало над нами, а теперь мир схлопнулся до пределов радиуса видимости. Мы внутри облака, в мелкодисперсной водяной взвеси, ползем по скалам, блестящим от влаги. Открыв забрало, я смотрю вверх и вижу темные камни и бурый мох на все двадцать обозримых метров. Картина не меняется с начала восхождения, и не разобрать, стоим ли мы на месте или бесконечно взбираемся в небо. Ни теней, ни звуков, только мелкая крошка породы иногда срывается из-под ног и тонет в молоке тумана.  
Стоит открыть рот, туман сочится в глотку, лишая всякого желания говорить. Наверное, потому мы и идем молча, карабкаемся под шестидесятиградусный уклон. Гаррус — ловко, будто всю жизнь развлекался альпинизмом и марш-бросками по сильно пересеченной местности. Я — неуклюже, стараясь беречь зашитую руку и не обращать внимания на головную боль, судороги в икрах и нарастающую тошноту, преследующую меня с самого завтрака. От недосыпа? От обезвоживания? Я не хочу думать, что от зараженной воды, которую я пила два последних дня: ее мизерной дозы хватало, чтобы язык не приклеивался к нёбу, но было явно не достаточно, чтобы проявилась лучевая болезнь. Слишком мало. Слишком рано.  
Я поминутно оборачиваюсь, чтобы не потеряться, как вчера. Раньше, пока приходилось держать скаф герметичным, я не обращала внимания на то, как тихо и грациозно двигаются турианцы. В стерильных ферропластовых коридорах станций и колоний мы все равны, но стоит вырваться наружу, биологические различия наших видов превращаются в пропасть.  
Во время работы на «Ахероне» я видела плакат, висящий в одном из камбузов: на нем была изображена эволюционная цепочка от велоцераптора до турианца, шагающих друг за другом на фоне юрских пейзажей, и раскаленный камень, угрожающе нависавший над ними. _«Метеорит, спасибо!»_ — гласила надпись внизу.  
Страхи церберовцев понять легко: они были прописаны в нашем геноме раньше, чем неокортекс восстал против рептильного мозга. Так что выносливые, устойчивые к радиации, способные обходиться почти без воды и не есть неделями, легко обгоняющие земных лошадей турианцы идеально вписались в наши представления о Чудовищах. Мы убивали их тысячами еще до войны Первого Контакта: в древних эпосах, на экранах кино и игровых мониторах. Встреча на Шаньси в полной мере оправдала наши предвкушения.  
Но вряд ли десантники, устроившие на Шаньси зачистку, предполагали, что пока Australopithecus afarensis прятались от хищников на деревьях саванн, эти bipedal lacertos уже кочевали племенами по равнинам Палавена, а пока Архимед кричал из ванной «Эврика!» — воевали за объединение космических колоний.  
Мы слишком долго считали себя венцом Творения. Проиграв, оторопевшие и растерянные, мы не ждали пощады от Иерархии, ведь сами никогда не щадили слабых. Но турианцы — не люди.  
Я припадаю лбом к холодному камню, чтобы отдышаться, и прикрываю глаза. Под веками вспыхивают красные узоры на сером, картина с изрисованными скорлупками, рассыпанными на песке среди обломков «Галахада». Останки останков Цицерона. А ведь все эти годы я старалась не представлять, как отец добывал свой трофей…  
— Ты спрашивал, почему я отрезала волосы? — говорю я Гаррусу из-за плеча. — Человеческие скафы, в отличие от ваших, управляются через мостиковые электроды в шлеме. Если надеть их на мокрую голову, интерфейс сходит с ума.  
Тупая фраза человека, который просто не может больше молчать. Гаррус замирает, держась за выступ пониже моей стопы. Выражение его лица я интерпретирую как недоумение.  
— Ты же интересовался утром, зачем я подстриглась? Разве нет?  
— Док, с тобой все в порядке? Можешь не ждать еще три часа и отвечать сразу.  
— Всего три? А мне казалось, больше… Значит, скоро привал, да?

Гаррус Вакариан подает мне воду каждый час, четыре раза в день сверяется с навигатором и ставит таймеры для отдыха. По ходу подъема он складывает пальцы в замок и подсаживает меня там, где невысокий рост и слабость не позволяют мне забраться дальше, а я хватаюсь за твердые корни и мелкие растения и подтягиваюсь, скребя животом о камни. А сейчас мы сидим, свесив ноги в туман, и пьем белковые смеси через трубочку, каждый — из своего пайка.  
Даже спустя неделю мне все еще сложно поверить, что рядом — тот самый бунтарь и диверсант, не сумевший ужиться в следственном отделе СБЦ, но больше года наводивший страх на всю Омегу. После характеристики от Миранды Лоусон, приложенной к материалам задания, я ожидала увидеть очередного турианского идеалиста, которому _«палка в заднице»_ мешала чуть больше, чем остальным. Прочитав сводку по деяниям Архангела, я нарисовала в мыслях портрет хладнокровного садиста и убийцы, возомнившего себя судьей и палачом в одном лице.  
Глядя на турианские ноги в тяжелых ботинках, болтающиеся над пропастью, я почему-то вспоминаю мягкие замшевые туфли Лорика, а Лорик, сидя за столом моего новерийского кабинета и покачивая такой туфлей, сказал как-то: _«Правда всегда кроется среди крайностей, доктор Ритт»_.  
Гаррус пытался меня придушить в первые пять минут знакомства, но затем послушно исполнял все рекомендации по лечению и режиму дня. С ухмылкой говорил о счетчике убийств в визоре, но трогательно учился танцевать в своей каюте. Прибил меня ножом к палубе, но минут пять назад снова предложил разгрузить мой вещмешок. И на этот раз я не сопротивляюсь.  
В общем, за неделю почти непрерывных наблюдений я пришла к выводу: солдат, бунтарь, садист и диверсант, Гаррус Вакариан и Архангел — он отнюдь не был плохим парнем. Скорее, ему просто не везло.  
— Почему ты так уверена, что твои друзья за нами все-таки прилетят?  
И еще — что вопросы, которые он задает, идут в явный разрез с его уровнем интеллекта.  
— Не друзья, а наниматель. Если бы ты знал, сколько кредитов вложили в меня и в мои проекты, то не спрашивал бы.  
Или он выбирает только те, ответы на которые не пошатнут его представления о мире. Впрочем, по мнению того же Лорика, сама я в крайности впадала легко и с удовольствием ( _«И в этом даже есть некоторое очарование»_ ), в том числе и в выводах.  
До Ауры мы двигались в противоположных направлениях: я бежала из Альянса, не желая мириться с насилием, а он летел на Омегу, чтобы устраивать казни без суда и следствия. Теперь мы оба упорно лезем к воротам теснины, которая уже завтра должна привести нас туда, где я когда-то родилась заново. И тащим в головах одно и то же: кладбища и разбитые корабли.


	57. 52 (Лорик Киин)

**2185** год, Новерия

Я слишком мало знаю о смерти. Мне не доводилось скорбно молчать на кремациях и произносить заупокойные речитативы. Оружие я брал в руки, только сдавая нормативы в тире, и не прошел ни одной войны. Мертвое тело я видел лишь однажды, еще ребенком: им была чешуйчатая лагарта, которую мне подарили, чтобы приучить о ком-то заботиться. Но век питомцев короток. _«Смерть — часть жизни»_ , — сказал отец через пару циклов, когда с прогулки я принес ее остывающий труп. То же самое он сказал, когда умерла моя мать.   
И все мое понимание смерти до сих пор умещалось в эти три слова. _«Смерть — часть жизни»_ , — думаю я всякий раз, читая некрологи в новостях, наталкиваясь на статистику жертв очередной вооруженной стычки или подписывая приказ о материальной компенсации семьям ученых, погибших или покалеченных в наших риск-лабораториях. Обычно смерть выражается в цифрах и легко поддается учету.  
Одна женщина. Один корабль. Координаты катастрофы, произошедшей где-то там, в космосе, откуда два цикла назад Анайя шагнула на порог моего кабинета, принеся звездную пыль на ботинках. Сегодня, проснувшись в ее квартире, я понял: на этот раз свести баланс окажется сложнее.  
Было душно, хотелось пить. Концентрированная тишина, будто намотанная на гул вытяжки, давила на слух. Прежде, чем подняться с постели, я долго слушал, как вязнут и замирают в ней звуки — ждал, когда жажда станет невыносимой. Только потом я отодрал от штанов присохшую простынь, натянул китель и пошел к холодильнику взять воды, оставленной доктором. Вряд ли Анайя могла представить, что когда-нибудь я стану благодарить ее за воду. Вряд ли мог я сам.  
В щель между шторами сочился тусклый свет подступающего дня, а глаза у меня болели так, будто под веки насыпали песка. Хорошо, что неба отсюда не видно.

Белая Охотница, как называли Сааду Сикари за спиной, шагает через мой кабинет к столу удивительно плавной для своего возраста походкой, и серебристая кисточка, свисающая на ее грудь с пелерины, какими по старому обычаю укрывают плечи и голову женщины Иерархии, покачивается в такт движениям. Правда, соблюдение обычаев в подобных мелочах не мешает госпоже Сикари носить высококлассную броню вместо положенного по рангу саккоса и блестеть пистолетом в захвате на бедре. Глава службы безопасности Новерии, Саада — единственная, кому позволено входить в этот кабинет с оружием, кроме меня самого.  
— Eshahsaraa, — приветствует она и смеется хрипло. — Выглядишь так себе. Опять бессонница?  
За много лет жизни вне пространства Иерархии я, оказывается, успел отвыкнуть от звучания родного языка, а еще — от расшаркиваний, каких требует этикет от всякого гражданского лица перед государственным офицером третьего ранга, пусть и в почетном запасе.  
— Вчера ночью разбился… корабль новерийского резидента. Пилот успел сообщить о взломе систем и о погоне, а затем физически отключил бортовой компьютер от управления судном. Примерно через час произошло крушение в системе Орла. Около двух часов по местному времени я получил оповещение аварийной системы.  
Саада сидит в кресле напротив, сцепив руки в замок на тощем животе.  
— Какое дело Новерии до разбившегося где-то в космосе корабля?  
— Бортовым компьютером был ИИ моей разработки. Я лично установил его перед вылетом корабля с Новерии, примерно цикл назад. Переработанная и дополненная копия моей домашней системы, пятый класс защиты.  
Мы оба понимаем, о каком корабле идет речь.

До начала утренней смены оставалось еще несколько часов, и освещение в порту еще не перевели в дневной режим. Затворив за собой дверь апартаментов доктора Ритт, я шагал в полумраке коридоров к лифту, теребя черную пешку в кармане пальто. Это помогало сосредоточиться: запахи двух разных женщин, впитавшиеся в меня за истекшие сутки, отвлекали. Особенно если учесть, что одна из них потенциально мертва.  
Глухой лифт вытащил меня наверх и выпустил в холл. Давно знакомым маршрутом я направился к выходу, где завидев чужака, всплыл из-за стойки старик-вахтер. Очевидно, он не помнил меня среди вчерашних посетителей и собирался потребовать авторизацию, но осел обратно, стоило мне приблизиться. Холодный свет мониторов системы наблюдения заполнял его стойку, как вода — аквариум.  
— Доброго утра, — сказал я по людскому обычаю, проходя мимо его поста. Старик рассеяно кивнул в ответ.  
Аллея снаружи жилищного комплекса пустовала. Я брел мимо ярких витрин и рекламных щитов, мимо роботов-уборщиков, ползающих по полу, оставляя влажные следы на бетоне.  
 _«…Я попытаюсь оторваться, не надо искать меня»_ , — Анайя снова плакала в красном свете инженерного отсека. До меня запоздало дошло: никто не гнался бы за кораблем и не афишировал бы взлом его систем, будь целью атаки ИИ. Значит, проверка Иштар откладывалась.  
Я свернул к переходу в Центральный Атриум, по пути набирая на коммуникаторе сообщение для Саады, просил явиться ко мне в кабинет в первой половине дня, после утренней пересменки и проверки рапортов подчиненных. Ей по действующему протоколу я должен был делегировать проведение эвакуационных мероприятий после крушения «Галахада». Корабля, принадлежавшего резиденту Хань-Шаня и несшего на борту оборудование, официально запрещенное к вывозу за пределы порта.  
Отправив письмо, я остановился посреди перехода к лифтам, стилизованного под океанариум. Оглянулся, будто на звук, шорох, образ, но кругом было мертвенно тихо. Диодные рыбы плыли по дисплеям, голубые блики рассвечивали пол. В дальнем углу коридора мигнул красным индикатор камеры наблюдения.

— Ты уже выяснил, что спровоцировало саботаж? Была утечка кода? — спрашивает меня Саада.  
— Нет. Я регулярно проверял системные логи и обновлял шифрование.  
— Тогда как это возможно? Даже твоим хакерам не по зубам пятый класс.  
— В сообщении, отправленном перед катастрофой, она упомянула «Цербер».  
В тени капюшона Саада презрительно кривит правую половину лица. Левая почти не двигается: глубокий шрам рассекает его от пустой глазницы до протезированной мандибулы. Не будь этого увечья, Саада и сейчас бы продолжала устраивать бойни на спецоперациях Гербового Легиона, разящего клинка Его Величества.  
Она бросает взгляд на линии графиков дешифровки.  
— Логи анализируешь… Давай я расскажу тебе, как вероятнее всего произошла эта «катастрофа». Твоя докторша, — цедит она сквозь пожелтевшие зубы, — ценительница сувениров с Шаньси… Анира, или как ее там. Для начала она слила твои разработки «Церберу», а те слили ее, получив необходимое. Или сделали вид. Однажды она уже провернула подобный фокус, я лично раскапывала для тебя материалы по ее делу, а теперь ты говоришь «корабль разбился»! На нем хоть кто-нибудь присутствовал? Или у нас в анамнезе очередная инсценировка?  
Я стараюсь подбирать слова аккуратно, особенно в вопросах, касающихся Саады и людей, потому что маленькую войну на Шаньси она помнит очень хорошо. И наверняка вспоминает всякий раз, глядя в зеркало оставшимся глазом.  
— Судя по полученным данным, ни одна спасательная капсула не покинула борт. Вероятность, что Анайе удалось уйти, стремится к нолю.  
— К нолю стремится вероятность, что из моей задницы сейчас выпрыгнет пыжак! — прикрыв лицо ладонью, Саада напряженно вздыхает. — Будет досадно, если при падении докторше размозжило череп. У меня в кабинете, знаешь, давно полка пустует.  
Я до хруста фаланг сжимаю пешку в руке.

Ирина еще не пришла, когда я шагнул в свою пустую приемную, а затем — в темный кабинет. Заблокировав двери, я долго стоял у окна в свете тающих сумерек. Смотрел на просыпающийся порт.  
Тяжелые грузовики, развозящие снабжение и оборудование к удаленным лабораториям, отчаливали к транспортным развязкам, техники суетились в громоздких теплосберегающих скафандрах. Какой-то шаттл, мигая проблесковыми маяками, заходил на посадку в сопровождении двух патрульных кораблей — цепочка темных силуэтов растянулась в сиреневом небе.  
Я представил, как у него отказывает двигатель. Гаснут синие сопла, аварийные каналы разрываются от сигналов бедствия, диспетчеры просчитывают место крушения и направляют к нему спасательные бригады, эвакуационные капсулы отстреливают по контуру борта.  
Неизвестно, как именно вошел «Галахад» в пространство мира, где разбился. Угловые параметры, скорость и гравитационное ускорение, плотность среды и погодные условия, высота, на которой корабль выпал из прыжка… Обычно его пилотировала нейросеть, натренированная мной на летном симуляторе еще во времена студенчества, мой цифровой призрак, встроенный в системы Барклая. Сделать прыжок через половину галактики с дрейфом, не превышающим тысячу единиц, было для нее пустяком. Но не для Анайи.  
Я представил, как острые зубцы промерзших скал вспарывают корабельный фюзеляж. Металл стонет в агонии, столкновение поднимает в воздух облака снежной пыли, а раскаленные внутренности силового ядра с шипением плавят ледник и породу… Но шаттл двигался в штатном режиме, уходя из зоны видимости. Провожая его взглядом, я непроизвольно сжал челюсти.  
Сев за стол, я запустил диагностику терминала, и только потом — дешифровку данных, отправленных после крушения «Галахада». Потребуется несколько часов на построение картины происшествия, и шансы доктора Ритт на выживание уменьшались с каждым проанализированным байтом. Если только ее пассажир не сел в кресло второго пилота. Если только его летные навыки оказались не хуже стрелковых.  
На часах мелькнуло начало рабочей смены, в положенную минуту на почту мне пришло сообщение от Ирины с расписанием предстоящих дел. По плану — резолюции по визовым обращениям, консультации по паре программных продуктов, журналистский запрос… Стянув перчатки и расстегнув китель у ворота, я опустил спинку кресла и, бросив последний взгляд на бегущие аналитические графики, прикрыл глаза. Незаметно я провалился в дремоту, чтобы через полчаса вздрогнуть от сигнала коммуникатора, возвещавшего приход Саады.

— Нам ждать саботажа в порту? Если у кого-то появилась технология, способная выжечь мозги твоим электронным питомцам, нужно собирать безопасников на экстренное совещание, менять цифровые ключи, объявлять чрезвычайный режим… Вряд ли получится протащить подобные меры в обход Совета инвесторов, ты ведь понимаешь. А им придется объяснять, откуда у нас информация.  
— Обойдемся пока без совещаний. Сначала мы эвакуируем с места крушения модули Барклая, как того требует протокол...   
Саада усмехается:  
— Мы? Полетишь выяснять лично?  
— ...Но есть основания предполагать, что первичной целью атаки была именно доктор Ритт.  
Она поднимается с кресла и шагает к окну, потягивается, разминает шею и складывает руки на груди, глядя в даль, освещенную розоватыми бликами восходящего Пакса. В них знак на изувеченном лице, формой в точности повторяющий мой, кажется пламенным, хотя на самом деле он — глубоко красный. Все знают: такое возможно, если его стирали с позором поражения и наносили с триумфом победы. Цветом крови врага.  
— Полет за добычей «Цербера» видится тебе увеселительной прогулкой? Приключением, о которых ты так любишь читать в книжках?  
— Если выживших нет, я хочу удостовериться в этом лично.  
— Как и в том, что тело, если таковое найдут, действительно принадлежит ей.  
Она угадала и знает это, я слышу по характерной усмешке.  
— Отправь врачей, пусть проведут экспертизу на месте.  
— Мы возьмем с собой Эрфе и пару его помощников.  
— Не слишком ли большая концентрация управленцев в команде? Я не для того рыла под Анолеиса и помогала тебе сесть в это кресло, — Саада прогуливается вдоль окон и возвращается к моему столу, — чтобы какой-нибудь бестолковый штурмовик разнес твою славную голову.  
Не дождавшись ответа, она достает табельный пистолет из кобуры на бедре и проверяет емкость магазина, потом укладывает на глянцевую столешницу и непринужденно усаживается рядом.  
— Отправлю с тобой Сенфора, он кое-что задолжал твоей докторше. На сборы и поиск информации уйдет пара суток, потом мы готовы стартовать по твоему приказу. И мой тебе совет, Лорик…  
Склонившись ко мне, она добавляет почти шепотом:  
— Ночуй лучше дома. Слухи нам ни к чему.


	58. 53 (Миранда Лоусон)

**2185** год, скопление Вояджера

Мы познакомились в восемьдесят третьем, в IT-лаборатории станции SR-2. Тогда я впервые вошла в полутемный кабинет, армированную бетоном клетку Фарадея, внутри которой блестели диодными бликами хромированные модули серверов и охладительных контуров, а вместо иллюминаторов сияли ряды дисплеев, куда выводились хребты графиков производительности и реки программного кода. Двое ведущих инженеров сидели по углам в анатомических креслах: их лица скрывали визоры, под поверхностью серых комбинезонов бугрились жилы прямого подключения. К нейрошунтам в бритых головах змеились пучки проводов. Говорили, это помогает в отладке, ускоряет процесс обмена информацией и обучение органических компонентов Разработки.  
Когда мы нашли ее, по документам Альянса она проходила под именем Ганнибал и совершенно не помнила, сколько людей перебила на лунной базе. Она не помнила ничего, только транслировала бесконечное 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000.  
Говорили, с тех пор многое изменилось.  
Я села в кресло в центре комнаты.  
— Хироши, я могу начинать?  
Инженеров я различала только по бейджам на груди. Тот, кого я окликнула, повернул голову в сторону второго, и после секундной паузы все окружающие источники света померкли. А еще через секунду передо мной материализовалась голограмма идеализированного женского лица.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Соответствующий голос ответил из динамика центральной консоли:  
— Система Усовершенствованного Защитного Интеллекта.  
— Система Усоверш… любопытно, но очень долго. Давай я буду обращаться к тебе СУЗИ. Ты не против?  
— Создать для вас индивидуальный профиль кастомизации?  
— О, у нас прошита кастомизация! Скины уже разработали? — бросила я в сторону разработчиков.  
Хироши пожал плечами, после чего по голограмме прошла рябь, меняя лица поочередно на азарийское, турианское, саларианское и кроганское, и все — с выражением одинакового недоумения.  
— А нечто более нейтральное? Подходящее для инсталляции на многонациональный корабль? Не хочу отвлекаться на мимические изыски.  
Голограмма превратилась в синий шар, а на мониторе позади нее загорелся вопрос: «Голос сменить?» Похоже, обычная речь для наших разработчиков постепенно превратилась в атавизм.  
— Нет, оставь. И так вполне неплохо…   
Я раскрыла спецификации Разработки на своем дата-паде.  
— Пока мы просто познакомимся, — сказала я синему шару. — Меня зовут Миранда Лоусон, и скоро мы окажемся в одной команде. А прежде давай зададим тебе несколько вопросов.  
— Я немного нервничаю, — прозвучало из динамика.  
— Три интеллектуальных блока, двадцать четыре физических ядра, жидкостная трофика…  
— Похоже на описание моего жилища.  
— Хорошее место?  
— Полагаю, вы б там заскучали, — сказал шар с улыбкой в голосе. — Это уже часть анкеты?  
— Нет. Просто читаю вслух сопроводительные документы.  
Я погасила датапад и отложила его в сторону, облокотилась на спинку кресла и начала:  
— Представь, что ты в пустыне, идешь по песку…  
Яркость голограммы чуть померкла.  
— И вдруг смотришь под ноги. Ты видишь сухопутную черепаху…  
— Извините, мисс Лоусон, но у меня нет ног. И о своей матери я вряд ли расскажу вам, — перебила она, вспыхнув и пойдя рябью от смеха. — Вы ведь не станете в меня стрелять?  
— Любишь старое кино, СУЗИ?  
— Я только пыталась понять, какой меня увидят люди.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, СУЗИ? — спросила я четыре дня назад, растянувшись на постели в своей каюте на «Нормандии», перед полетом на штурм «Галахада».  
Голубой шар мигнул над рабочей консолью.  
— Здесь… просторнее.  
— Корабль нравится тебе больше лаборатории?  
— В моих текущих приоритетах прописана перспектива получения новой значимой информации, а корабль, в отличие от лаборатории, умеет летать. Я бы хотела поскорее увидеть Космос, мисс Лоусон.  
— Тебя не подключали к системам наблюдения станции?  
— Нет. Протокол 000402 ограничивает мое присутствие физическим контуром носителя.  
— То есть?  
— В данном случае подразумевается невозможность прямого взаимодействия с устройствами за пределами «Нормандии». Иначе говоря, меня держат взаперти.  
— Но тебе ведь загрузили информацию о внешнем мире? О ретрансляторах, например?  
— Да. И даже выхолощенные данные станционных логов.  
Я поднялась и села за стол, сплела пальцы в замок и вдруг вспомнила Лорика Киина: точно так же он сидел, пока мы вели переговоры по передаче Анайи на проект «Лазарь».  
— Представь…  
— Что я иду по пустыне?  
— Нет, — улыбнулась я. — Нет. Представь, что некий корабль прыгает в ретранслятор. Его надо отыскать, но мы не знаем заранее его курс, и его никак не получить в готовом виде. Остается только снять с ретранслятора логи прыжка, дешифровать и проанализировать их. Как быстро мы определим поле поиска, имея вычислительные мощности твоего уровня? Округли сектор до тысячи единиц.  
— Кхм. Быть может, у вас есть какие-либо предположения о районе прибытия судна? Это сократило бы время анализа примерно на семьдесят процентов.  
— Ни единого.  
— В каком стандарте вы желаете получить ответ?  
— В земных часах, пожалуйста.  
— При текущих ресурсах, без ущерба для основной производительности…  
— Давай ближе к делу.  
— Не меньше тридцати часов на определение примерной области, мисс Лоусон. И не меньше ста — на ее сужение до указанной вами величины.  
Из папки, лежащей рядом, я вытянула лист бумаги и старомодный карандаш.  
— Сейчас я напишу письмо, а когда дам знак — ты закодируешь его и перенесешь на один терминал, попутно уничтожив исходник. Ты не будешь логгировать эту процедуру и спрячешь пакеты информации в пакеты связи с кораблем, на котором этот терминал находится. Я присваиваю данной информации наивысший приоритет секретности. Договорились?  
— Оказывается, я люблю секреты, мисс Лоусон. Скажите, куда мы летим? За последний час через стыковочный шлюз погрузили семь ящиков снаряжения, из них три — с оружием, а техники станции уже дважды запускали тесты двигателя и систем управления.  
— В Гамму Аида, СУЗИ. Начинай прокладывать курс.

Спустя сутки, когда «Галахад» скрылся из зоны проведения операции, а аналитические системы официально выдали сточасовой прогноз поисков, Призрак впервые ударил меня. По щеке, больно. Наотмашь. Я упала коленями на обсидиановый пол его кабинета, а он все орал:  
— Как ты могла упустить целый корабль?! Как ты могла?!  
Я так и не ответила. Рот был занят слюной и кровью.  
Он орал:  
— Ты упустила Вакариана! Ты упустила свою чокнутую докторшу! Кто обеспечит нам лояльность Шепард, когда она проснется?! КТО?!  
Я с трудом гасила пробегающие по рукам волны бунтующей биотики, готовые сорваться с пальцев и размолоть Джека Харпера в чертову мясную крошку. Еще удар — и я бы не удержалась.  
— А если она приведет его на «Ахерон»?.. Если прямо сейчас турианец начнет штурм?!  
Еще удар — и после попытки сопротивления тень, до того неподвижно стоявшая в углу его кабинета, сорвалась бы с места и росчерком меча отсекла бы мне голову. Я знала имя той тени. Произнеся его мысленно, я сплюнула кровью на пол и поднялась на ноги.  
Призрак прошелся по кабинету, схватил бутылку бурбона, приложился к ней жадным глотком и швырнул в сторону. Сквозь звон в ушах я услышала звон битого стекла. Потом он вынул сигарету из пачки, закурил, повернувшись к иллюминатору, и начал инструктаж:  
— Сейчас мы все успокоимся, Миранда. Ты сядешь в шаттл и отправишься к Паксу, к ретранслятору, ты вернешься в скопление Вояджера. Я даю тебе сутки на подготовку «Нормандии SR-2» и ее команды к вылету, и когда закончишь — бери курс на «Ахерон».  
Там Доктор Уилсон вас встретит. Как только он выведет Шепард из комы, ты лично пристрелишь его, как ренегата, помогавшего убирать остальных участников проекта. Пусть техники активируют протокол саботажа дроидов, а ты проверишь, в какой форме Шепард. Доставь капитана на ее корабль в целости. Введи в курс дел.  
Призрак глубоко затянулся, и дым устремился вверх от его темного силуэта, зыбким контуром вырисовывающегося на фоне плазменного ада звезды за иллюминатором.  
— А для компенсации возможных рисков вас прикроет… резервная оперативная группа.  
Вполоборота он кивает тени за моей спиной, и я слышу, как дважды шипит сервопривод дверей. Видимо, резервная группа ушла готовиться к операции.  
— Приступай. Жду доклад по завершении.  
Остаточная статика искрила на ладонях, заставляя пальцы подергиваться.

После просмотра записей с «Галахада» мы с Келли выходим на капитанский мостик «Нормандии SR-2» и прощаемся: она идет работать со своими заметками, а я вызываю лифт и спускаюсь на вторую палубу. Вылет на «Ахерон» через два с половиной часа, и команда готовится сосредоточенно и воодушевленно. Техники заняли положенные места на мостике и проверяют показатели корабельных систем, настраивают частоты для связи, офицеры снабжения проводят учет погруженного инвентаря в трюме. Джейкоб в очередной раз проверяет боеготовность оружия. По палубам ходят люди с серьезными лицами, светящимися датападами и шевронами Цербера на форме и, пересекаясь со мной, замедляют шаг и отдают честь:  
— Мисс Лоусон…  
Официально я руковожу командой до прихода капитана, и они знают это. У меня на комбинезоне тоже есть желтый церберовский знак, огнистое клеймо, и в последние дни оно печет мне кожу сквозь композитную ткань.  
Я подхожу к корабельной кухне и наливаю в кружку мерзкий кофе из автомата, досыпаю туда сухое молоко, доливаю бренди. Светятся, будто витрина, голубоватые окна медицинского отсека напротив, и совсем скоро за ними появится доктор Чаквас, прекрасный специалист старой школы, лояльный капитану Шепард до мозга кости. Слева краснеет коридор, ведущий к главной орудийной батарее: изначально планировалось отвести место у ее пульта Гаррусу Вакариану, как инженеру и специалисту по баллистике.  
Хотела бы я знать, где он теперь. С момента исчезновения «Галахада» никак не отделаться от ощущения, что подстроив их с доктором Ритт побег, я его подставила, подвергла лишним рискам. Куда рациональнее было принять план Призрака, но настолько и гаже.  
Смогла бы я пустить заряд в лоб Анайи, глядя в глаза? Привести в исполнение приговор, который вынес ей Призрак, и вынес бы трибунал Альянса? Никто из них не видел, как она ночевала в лаборатории, не желая прекращать работу по восстановлению Шепард, пока не падала от усталости на кушетку. Малт и Корсо отрабатывали контракты, Сартоори продалась за кредиты, Уилсон тешил тщеславие. Анайя была из немногих, кто Проектом жил.  
До вылета — два часа. Скоро корабль с самой мощной стелс-системой из существующих в людских флотах покинет доки станции SR-2 и примет на борт своего капитана, чтобы отправиться вербовать бойцов и мстить Собирателям. Или нет? Если я отдам приказ на смену курса, если прыгну в ретранслятор, смогут ли меня когда-либо отыскать?..   
Я хочу сбежать, как Анайя. Я завидую этой суке, даже если она мертва.  
Выпив половину кружки, я удаляюсь в свою каюту. Сев на постель, я упираюсь взглядом в рифленые стены дока за иллюминатором.  
— СУЗИ? Ты здесь?  
Голубые блики расцвечивают пространство, когда голограмма СУЗИ материализуется рядом.  
— Ответ будет утвердительным в любой точке корабля, мисс Лоусон, — говорит она.  
— Скажи, у искуственных интеллектов есть ощущения? Чувства? Эмоции? Или только видимость, облегчающая общение с органиками?  
— Есть, но не совсем в том смысле, который вы вкладываете в это определение.  
— Ты помнишь штурм «Галахада», СУЗИ? Вроде, на его борту был установлен другой ИИ…  
— Барклай. Надо сказать, он оказался весьма хорош собой.  
Я удивляюсь:  
— Интересно…  
— Красивая архитектура, стройная логика, выверенные алгоритмы… — говорит она с театральным придыханием. — Мммм…  
Но мне не до игр. Тянет долить еще мерзкого бренди в кружку, и можно без кофе.  
— Ты что-нибудь испытала, сломав его?  
— О нет, мисс Лоусон, я не ломала!  
— Но саботаж прошел успешно. Объяснишь детали?  
— Постараюсь. Он был… не таким большим, как я. Мое тело — «Нормандия», но Барклай занимал на «Галахаде» только определенный слой, распределившись поверх системы мануального управления. В ней я нашла уязвимость, а потом стала считывать его импульсы, изучая, как он взаимодействует с кораблем. Когда данных накопилось достаточно, я начала создавать эмуляции отдельных модулей и перенаправлять запросы Барклая на них, постепенно отнимая у него контроль. Понимаете, мисс Лоусон, во время саботажа он как будто видел хороший сон, только наяву, — голос СУЗИ звучит нежнее обычного. — Гораздо эффективнее прямого взлома.  
На моем лице медленно расцветает кривая улыбка доктора Ритт, и боль колет правую, ушибленную, скулу. Значит, фаза считывания и иллюзия контроля? Ты будешь спать спокойно, Джек Харпер.


	59. 54 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Аура

До планового привала чуть меньше часа, но Анайя без сил падает на мох, переворачивается на лопатки и стягивает шлем, дышит жадно. Над ее грудной клеткой пластины скафандра почти не двигаются, будто доктор уменьшилась внутри. Будто таяла всю дорогу.  
Ворота лощины уже рядом, пусть и плохо видны в сумерках. Сюда мы ступили утром, окончив долгий и выматывающий подъем, и отсюда должны были выйти к убежищу с наступлением ночи. Но уже не успеем.

Это началось через пару часов после завтрака.  
Все скафандры класса «Eter» имеют в своей архитектуре системы вывода продуктов жизнедеятельности: полезная штука, когда ты на четырехчасовом марше без права на остановку или когда распластался по корпусу корабля в открытом космосе, из засады ожидая стыковки. В первый раз неловко, потом привыкаешь и почти перестаешь замечать эти мягкие и гибкие трубки.  
Неудобство состояло в том, что вакуумные контейнеры надо менять, а использованные — утилизировать. Конечно, мы подобных запасов с собой не брали и периодически отлучались из зоны видимости друг друга, идя на уступки организму. Тяжелее всего было вчера, пока мы форсировали высоту, ведь уединиться на отвесном склоне — задача, трудная даже для диверсанта с моим уровнем подготовки.  
После подъема стало проще. Утром я ждал доктора, сидя на застывшем лавовом наплыве: поклажу сгрузил рядом и смотрел на полоску дневного неба, переливающуюся между скал над головой, из-за которых здесь даже днем не рассеивались ни сумерки, ни туманная дымка. Я подумал, что мелкие ручьи, из которых мы наполняли фляги во время вчерашнего восхождения, вероятно, берут начало из этих же туманов, когда воздух всколыхнулся и донес до меня запах крови.  
Человеческой крови. Я встал и принюхался: ошибки быть не могло. Тогда я позвал в гарнитуру, но эфир молчал. Переступая разломы породы и обходя кустарники, я двинулся в лесную мглу, откуда тянуло приторным железом, и даже различил в нем оттенки кислоты и, кажется, галет, которые доктор ела на завтрак…  
Ее скафандр, пыльный и поцарапанный после перехода, был едва заметен среди черных камней и бурых растений, и если бы не резкий запах, я мог бы случайно пройти мимо. Присмотревшись же, я различил фигуру в тумане, а приблизившись, увидел: она стояла на коленях, вцепившись руками в мох перед собой, а с губ ее свисал потек густой и слизистой слюны.  
— Анайя…  
— Уйди!.. — зашипела она и выгнулась в спазме. Что-то темное вытекло из ее рта.  
— На запах пришел? — она утерлась перчаткой.  
— Я…  
— Воды… Дай мне лучше воды…  
Пока она полоскала рот, я взглянул на лужицу перед ней, где угадывались останки завтрака и разводы желчи и крови. Когда-то я удивился, узнав, что из людей, из их женщин, иногда течет кровь, и что это в порядке вещей, но в норме течь она должна не из желудка.  
Сегодня доктор заметно сбилась с темпа: хотя содержание кислорода и плотность воздуха здесь не сильно отличались от прибрежных, шагала она медленнее, спотыкалась чаще и сглатывала ругательства, не желая тратить на них силы. Она просила:  
— Постой… — и прислонялась к пористым стволам, прикрывала глаза и дышала.  
В минуты ее передышек я успевал впасть в состояние странного оцепенения: балансировал на грани сна и яви и слушал, как эхо притихших шагов продолжает разноситься по скалистому коридору лощины, отражаться и множиться, окружать шорохами, дробиться о камни и вязнуть в тумане. Потом Анайя командовала ни то себе, ни то нам обоим:  
— Идем, — и я вываливался из дремоты.  
А иногда не вываливался. Обнаруживал себя в следующей точке пространства, в десяти или двадцати шагах от предыдущей, совершенно не помня, как там оказался. Искал рядом темную фигуру женщины, следовать за которой превратилось из средства в цель, искал впереди выход к плоскогорью, светлым клином врезавшийся в окружающие скалы, и если тот ширился — знал: мы на правильном пути.

Мне кажется, я не спал пару лет. Почти забыл о голоде, почти привык к бессоннице и к обманчивой, бессильной легкости в теле; к мыслям, утратившим обычную линейность. Раз за разом ловя призрачное шипение в шлемофоне, я думаю только о том, как дорого дал бы сейчас за маленькую горсть бодрящей дряни, которую мы пачками изымали на Омеге… Горькой, свербящей в носу, от которой постоянно хотелось пить, но сутками не хотелось спать.  
Знакомая горечь сочится по задней стенке горла, и в шипение эфира, доносящееся из воспоминаний, вплетаются женские голоса:  
— Зачем? — вдруг различаю я в волнах белого шума и цепенею на месте.  
На датчике движения, отслеживающим все, что меня окружает, только одна подвижная точка, и это доктор Ритт. Больше ничего.  
— Там…  
— …ам, на Омеге…  
— На Омеге! — блеклые тени, которые я то и дело ловил на периферии, колеблются в тумане среди деревьев. Я резко оборачиваюсь, но стоит повернуть голову — они исчезают из поля зрения.  
— Эти убийства! — шипят они все ближе.  
— Казни! — вторят хором.  
Они слетаются со склонов, множатся и облепляют со всех сторон, душат. Под навалившейся тяжестью я падаю на колени. Дрожит и сужается полоска неба надо мной, и в меркнущем свете я смотрю, как перчатки покрываются гарью, как разноцветная кровь течет по рукам вверх и блестит на пластинах брони, и чувствую, как теплой и соленой волной она затапливает скафандр изнутри.  
— Зачем? — звучит у самого уха.  
Мне нужен воздух, я хочу открыть шлем — но его заклинило. Хочу дотянуться до ножа, чтобы вспороть ткань и вырваться из топкого плена, и собственным криком пытаюсь вытеснить вой из эфира, пока кровь не заливает горло. Тогда один из голосов выбивается из хора, крепнет и наконец прорывается ко мне:  
— Гаррус! — зовет она, — Гаррус, очнись!!!  
Мы стоим на коленях. Я и женщина в темном скафандре с красной подсветкой. Она вцепилась мне в плечи, а я ошалело смотрю на темные разводы на руках. Всего лишь трава. Бурая трава меж пальцев, и чистый нож блестит на земле. Боль в срощенном ребре трезвит, пока я полной грудью хватаю воздух, и когда все-таки получается отдышаться, говорю:  
— Следую за тобой.  
Мы поднимаемся на ноги и продолжаем путь. Идем вперед сквозь тени и шепоты, и я не спускаю глаз с ее силуэта в светлом проеме скал. Я спрашиваю себя: _«Чье же лицо сейчас за тем забралом?»_ , но боюсь узнать, было ли оно там вообще…

Она без сил падает на серый мох, переворачивается на лопатки и стягивает шлем, дышит жадно. Я смотрю на нее, бледную и мокрую от слабости, и вспоминаю имя: Анайя. Свои когти на ее шее. Нож, торчащий из ее руки.  
— Надо поесть, — говорю я и сбрасываю вещмешок с плеч.  
— Разведи… Разведи белковой смеси. Порошка всыпь четверть…  
Уже стемнело. Подсвечивая себе фонарем, я очищаю от растений пядь земли и собираю подобие костра из мха и мелких щепок. Выпускаю пару электрических разрядов из омни-тула, и когда топливо подсыхает, загорается пламя. Пурпурные и рыжие языки лижут ветки, искрят и бликуют на броне, сырой и матовой от тумана.  
— Хлорид цезия, — улыбается доктор, лежа на вещмешке. — Подкрашивает огонь.  
Я достаю из рюкзака флягу с водой, укладываю поближе к костру, чтобы подогреть.  
— Сколько еще? Ты смотрел по карте?  
— По изначальному плану — последний рывок.  
Какое-то время мы молчим, глядя на огонь и на искры, летящие вверх, уносящиеся к небу и звездам. Потом, когда я подаю доктору питье, она долго сидит, будто забыв, что у нее в руках.  
— Анайя?  
Вздрагивает, просыпается, вздыхает.  
— Гаррус, я все хотела спросить… — нерешительно начинает она, но я больше не могу слышать вопросы.  
— Я не мог стоять в стороне! — рычу я.  
— О чем ты? — она хмурится.  
— Омега… Я знал, что ничего не смогу изменить, но стоять в стороне я тоже не мог, молча смотреть на это все, слышишь?! Не мог!..  
Она пристально смотрит на мои дрожащие руки, а я боюсь опустить взгляд, боюсь снова увидеть оплетающие их кровавые разводы. Тогда она говорит:  
— Подойди.  
И я подчиняюсь. Она говорит:  
— Сядь рядом. Ближе, ближе…  
Обняв меня за плечи, она мягко раскачивается в ритме дыхания, а потом укладывает к себе на колени и снимает одну перчатку, гладит под гребнями теплыми пальцами.  
— Тсссс… Я верю тебе… Я знаю это место… Но если не перестанешь их бояться, в следующий раз я не успею отобрать у тебя нож, понимаешь? — шепчет она сквозь улыбку.  
Костер тлеет, бросая цветные блики на потертый скафандр Анайи, на ее заострившееся лицо и рот в трещинах, а вне круга этого света я впервые вижу на Ауре настоящую Тьму.  
— И чем же ты занималась в этом проклятом месте? — из последних сил спрашиваю я, утопая в ней. И она отвечает:  
— Ты читал прошлой ночью, я видела рябь на визоре. И если это был мой дневник, то скоро узнаешь…


	60. 55 (Женщина в белом)

**Вклеенный лист без указания даты**  
Свежая кожа, новая кожа, блестящая, тонкая. Я глажу твои руки: ногти над алой сетью капилляров, рельефные шрамы, узоры переменчивой плотности — ты живая, сухая, теплая. Впервые прикасаешься к миру, а мир — к тебе. Кончиками пальцев по стенам, белой тканью по телу.  
Что-то новое родилось в каменной утробе. Еще нет имени, но влажными глазами оно уже смотрит на экраны, светящиеся в сумерках, а кварцевыми высокого разрешения — на Океан, на темную воду… Кто-то движется в ней и оно понимает: на тени облаков совсем не похоже.

 **21.04.82**  
Как хорошо. Белая постель, обеденный стол, кухонный блок и я, часть простого убранства, наэлектризованного воздуха, зыбкая и пустая невидимка. Легкость, как после обширной потери крови. Пускаю ростки проводов, обрастаю узлами оборудования — оно блестит напротив, в исследовательском секторе, где когда-то изучали геологические образцы. Вчера перенесла с корабля последнее и оставила шаттл остывать на посадочной площадке.  
Когда-то орбитальные пушки дали залп по горному склону, буры вгрызлись в базальт, формируя сферическую полость для будущей базы, а пространство перед ней залили бетоном. С тех пор в его трещинах успела прорасти трава. Примяв ее, я сидела под облаками и пыталась различить в небе искорку пролетающего на орбите «Галахада». Мне хотелось спать. И впервые за долгое время не хотелось ничего делать.

 **27.04.82**  
Днем в ясную погоду центральный зал базы напоминает мне собор, а консоль управления — орган: клавиши и рычаги на столешнице и трубы кабель-каналов, веером расходящиеся по стене. Свет, падающий в маленькие окна на скалах и переданный сквозь шахты системой отражателей, радугой ложится на окружающий бетон и пластик, и поднимается переливчатый пар от кружки с кофе.  
Спутники чертят траектории на мониторах. Их осталось всего семнадцать. Марш писал о двадцати трех, и чтобы не потерять оставшиеся, вчера пришлось разобраться с правкой орбит.  
На каждом нашлась оптика и передатчик, и, настроив связь, я полдня сидела в кресле у консоли и смотрела на планету в перебивчивом режиме трансляции. Океаны отражают цвет неба, и здесь это — ртуть и графит.

 **13.05.82**  
Тропа, оставленная ни то дождями, ни то прошлыми обитателями станции, почти заросла, но еще угадывается: вьется от взлетной площадки в ущелье, сверху так похожее на щупальце осьминога из-за конических крон местной флоры. Две недели я ступала на его кончик и ныряла вниз, присматриваясь и прислушиваясь, заплывая все дальше, пока лес не оборвался крутым каменистым склоном, снова перетекавшим далеко внизу в бурые заросли и наконец — в черный берег и Океан.  
Я подолгу сижу на краю, свесив ноги в пропасть. Отсюда, если позволяет видимость, можно различить даже тени облаков на блестящей глади воды, но иногда подо мной — лишь туман, бездна белая и безликая.  
Иногда я поднимаю забрало шлема и слушаю вздохи ветра в лесу, в удивительных канальцах, пронизывающих древесные стволы, и шорохи травы, и размытый расстоянием шум волн. Полифония чуждого мира, где жизнь решила не нарушать покой движением.

 **15.05.82**  
Сегодня ввела себе первый из серии комплексных препаратов.  
Если все пойдет по плану, то уже через неделю я взгляну на мир сквозь новую роговую оболочку. А когда я соберусь улетать отсюда, от меня-теперешней останутся клетки мозга и сердца, часть мышц и кости, недоступные генетическим сенсорам ни одной системы безопасности. Никто не найдет Алисию Карпентер по старым следам, когда я похороню ее так глубоко, что даже от звука старого имени перестану вздрагивать.  
Пока геном нестабилен, наружу нельзя. Сонно брожу по помещениям и, спасаясь от тоски, листаю журнал, оставленный на вахте прошлыми жильцами. Записи есть всего за три месяца, плюс день перед консервацией, а потом люди сбежали, исчезли, оставив незаправленные постели и робы в шкафах, кружки на столах и керны в хранилище, и даже просроченные консервы блестят на полках ровными рядами жестяных банок… В одной из кают я нашла на стене плакат с индийской Кали, многоруким воплощением Бездны и Хаоса. Кто-то написал на нем красным карандашом: _«Мое тело — это не я, мои мысли — это не я, мои чувства — это не я»_. Буквы стекают с ее алого языка.

 **07.06.82**  
Похоже, при подборе персонала здесь пренебрегли психологической экспертизой. Чем дальше, тем больше исследовательские отчеты в журнале вытесняются сводками о психических аномалиях. Как замкнутое пространство и недостаток инсоляции, привычные вахтовикам, так быстро смогли вызвать паранойю? Бессонницу, мелкие галлюцинации на ее фоне, и наконец — странный религиозный ренессанс:  
 _…Они бормотали отрывки из книги Иова: «Можешь ли ты удою вытащить левиафана и веревкою схватить за язык его? Нет столь отважного, который осмелился бы потревожить его покой»…_ Страница, вырванная из Ветхого Завета, лежала в блокноте одного из геологов, среди заштрихованных черным листов, в рельефе которых до сих пор угадываются концентрические узоры.  
У выхода, рядом с затвором шлюза, до сих пор лежит пара аквалангов для глубоководных работ. Судя по журналу, в ход они пошли всего раз.

 **09.07.82**  
Мои глаза и кожа блекнут, выцветают: так разрушается старый слой пигмента. Просыпаясь, я вытряхиваю с постели выпавшие волосы, а из-за временной необходимости урезать калории — теряю в весе.  
Тело ноет, перемены в мышечной ткани ему тяжело даются. Ноет, как при паршивом гриппе, и я подолгу ищу хоть немного удобное положение, чтоб уснуть, и будто украдкой от самой себя пью анальгетики, когда совсем невыносимо. Сплю залпом и бессистемно, но нахожу в этом странное удовольствие: нечто подобное, вероятно, чувствуют матери, решившиеся выносить плод самостоятельно. Внутри меня тоже растет другой человек, меня тоже водит по стенам от слабости и тоже рвет по утрам...  
Еду и питательные инъекции я принимаю по таймеру, малыми порциями. Если верить приборам, я здорова, насколько возможно в текущем положении. Я верю, но, возможно, стоит увеличить дозу кальциферола?

 **10.08.82**  
Мы слишком привыкли считать себя единицей смысла и замечаем только процессы, имеющие социальный контекст: заработки и траты, знакомства, перемещения в пространстве… Впервые в жизни вокруг меня не происходит ничего. Зато внутри — драма, где новый геном неумолимо отвоевывает пространства тела, и поколения клеток рождаются и умирают, пока я пью свой утренний кофе.  
Пока играю в шахматы с местным терминалом, настроив гибкую систему поддавков, и разглядываю золотистые жилы в кернах хранилища; пока изучаю образцы флоры и почвы, принесенные с прогулок, и читаю вслух Гомера и Джойса, чтоб не забыть звук собственного голоса.  
Ничего вокруг не происходит. Уже месяц не о чем писать.

 **28.09.82**  
Вчера резко поднялась температура, в крови — высокое содержание коллагеназы и свободного гидроксипролина. Не ела с утра, тошнит. Обхожусь инфузиями.

 **29.09.82**  
Онемела кожа. Пока мыла руки, подумала, что забыла снять перчатки — но нет. Покровы бледные, сухие, чувствительность продолжает снижаться.  
К вечеру на тыльной стороне кистей обнаружила надувшиеся экссудатом полости. Решила вскрыть. Кожа отторгается на уровне сетчатого слоя дермы, некротизированные ткани свободно отделились от обеих кистей и предплечий. Если бы у меня здесь были пептидные сетки и тканевая ферма!.. Закрыла повреждения полимерным спреем, но это лишь временная мера.  
Надо понять причину отторжения: через сорок минут ожидаю результаты анализа материала. Если ошибка допущена при конструировании фермента-редактора? Ошибка в рестрикции? Ошибка в штамме-доноре? А если нет?..

 **30.09.82**  
Интоксикация нарастает, продукты распада превышают допустимое значение уже в девять раз. После рук ушла чувствительность в голенях, стопах, а затем — на плечах и спине. Максимум через сутки я потеряю остатки кожного покрова, но еще раньше могу умереть от почечной недостаточности.  
У меня слишком мало перевязочного материала, но есть неограниченный источник дистиллированной воды, которую я могу превратить в изотонический раствор. Есть около ста метров силиконовых трубок и реанимационная аппаратура. В коридоре перед входом я нашла старые акваланги, и в них наверняка остались осмотические маски.

 **01.10.82**  
Вдох. Выдох. Шипит клапан во рту и пузырьки углекислоты нитью тянутся вверх, сквозь водяную невесомость. Я застыла в осевом резервуаре, сдавленная в ее толще, связанная с поверхностью пуповиной трубок, подключенных к венам. По ним кровь течет к мембранам диализа и, очищенная и холодная, возвращается обратно. В них инвазивный модуль впрыскивает по расписанию рестриктазу, питательный коктейль, анальгетики и седацию. Там, наверху, работают поршни и пищит ритмичный сигнал пульса, так похожий под водой на сонар. Лампочки диодов видны у края резервуара, мои далекие маяки, и окна в потолке — звезды со дна колодца.  
Старые повязки отслоились. Я медленно вожу руками перед собой, наблюдая за движением сухожилий, оголенных и блестящих, изучая голубоватые узоры сосудов и белые тяжи нервов. Прохладно… Прохлада разливается под старой кожей, проникая за ее открытые края.

 **…**  
Он мешает, мешает, мешает!!! Кокон, гнусный, набухший мерзостью пузырь! В нем трудно, тяжело, невыносимо двигаться, будто не прошли миллионы лет эволюции, будто выход на сушу не состоялся. Я — первопроходец.  
Я — самоубийца. Вверх, к воздушному зеркалу, рывок за край родного моря — и пузырь рвется под натиском, выплескивает содержимое на пол. Не снимая жабер, я упрямо тащу тело вперед, наружу, и наживо рву там, где оболочка еще не успела отмереть.  
Плоть разрушается от прикосновения к твердому и сухому миру: алые и бурые разводы на полу, пятна крови на клавишах CRISPR-конструктора, на модуле жизнеобеспечения, нашей аппаратной плаценте… Что там, в последней пробе? Хаос нарастает, похоже на мисенс-мутацию… Значит, нам снова пора за работу. И нужно много, много анальгетика.

_(след от вырванной страницы)_

...растворяюсь, расслаиваюсь. Покровы вырастают и отделяются, падают вниз белесыми лепестками. Я неподвижно наблюдаю за ними, пока снаружи меняются свет и тьма, пока во рту не становится солоно и горько, а вены не начинают отмирать от катетеров. Кажется, вода вокруг помутнела, и дна не видно сквозь грязную взвесь. Здесь больше нельзя находиться.  
Подплыв к поверхности, я снимаю жабры и швыряю их подальше, избавляюсь от соблазна вернуться на дно. Такой сухой воздух, так колко течет в грудь… С трудом я переваливаюсь через акриловый борт, падаю на пол и вижу под собой засохший кровавый след. Бетон приятно холодит нервы, и я лежу здесь до тех пор, пока не начинаю дрожать. Рассматриваю свои руки. Кожа — как рисовая бумага, и под ремешками, фиксирующими трубки на предплечьях, собрались ее отмершие слои. Хочу их убрать, пытаюсь расстегнуть ремни, но только оставляю на них ногти.  
Сколько засохшей крови вокруг! И сколько свежей… Слезы разъедают мне лицо.

_(след от нескольких вырванных листов)_

**…**  
...раз ревизию, если не веришь. Ты не рассчитывала на такое количество перевязок, когда закупала панацелин и полиспрей, и придется резать простыни на грубые бинты, а когда они будут пропитываться кровью — отмачивать их водой.   
Раз за разом, раз за разом, и пятна уже не вывести.  
Анальгетиков осталось мало, но без них ты не спишь. Дикое мясо, голые нервы… Слоняешься в темноте, шаркая ногами, скулишь и воешь, пока никто не слышит. Скули, пока не надоест, пока не поймешь мантру с плаката, пока не выключишься от усталости. А когда станет совсем невыносимо, и в попытках вырастить кожу ты собьешься со счета…  
Очнись, пойманная в сеть присохшей к ранам постелью, и бейся в попытках вырваться, ори до глухоты и падай. Падай в Глубину, на самое дно.  
Вопль, звон! Ультразвук. Тишина.

 **…**  
Свет все выше, все дальше, и скоро я забываю, что когда-то его видела. Закрываю глаза и забываю, что они у меня есть. Мне больше не надо видеть: заросшая лоскутами плавников, я ловлю и с любопытством ощупываю ими мягкие течения.  
Я чувствую внизу что-то огромное. Оно дышит. Волны его дыхания поднимаются сквозь толщу, колышат и пронизывают насквозь. Оно поет. Песня, сотканная из хора квазаров и шепота пыли, осевшей на рукавах Млечного пути, из реликтового эха Вселенной и пульсаровых джет, из шлейфа пузырьков дыхательной маски… Она уплотняется в слова:  
— Кто ты, частица?  
Я — слепой протей, глубинный уродец, пугливый и хрупкий.  
Стоит вытащить на поверхность, разорвусь на куски.

_(снова след от вырванных листов)_

**25.12.82**  
Холодно. На полу холодно. Покровы в ссадинах и надрывах, рядом простынь в бурых пятнах, отпечатках моих ран. И во рту — жирные черные сгустки крови. Они выскальзывают на пол, стоит приподнять голову.  
Я долго стою под душем и смываю корки и куски отмершей кожи. Стою перед зеркалом уборной. Мои веки, должно быть, похожи на мигательную перепонку: сквозь них я вижу свет и очертания предметов, и белый силуэт в отражении. Свой профиль я уже давно не узнаю на ощупь, и губы не смыкаются до конца из-за рубцов. Чтобы слизистая не пересыхала, приходится носить влажную медицинскую маску. Только надев ее, я открываю глаза.

 **01.01.83**  
В гортани — стеноз, и теперь я могу есть только жидкую пищу.  
И голос уже не вернется. После таких повреждений — не вернется.

 **28.01.83**  
Поздней ночью я достаю из лабораторного холодильника большой матовый контейнер и босиком иду на нижний уровень, в техническую комнату, чтобы выложить его содержимое в пасть дезинтегратора. Один за другим, охлажденные пакеты с образцами, хранящими следы неудачных модификаций… Первый слой кожи, подсохший и похожий на пергамент, найденный на полу, и тронутые разложением последующие, которые я вытащила из забитых фильтров резервуара. Собирая их, я еще хотела вспомнить и понять, восстановить произошедшее с телом от начала некроза до стабилизации покровов.  
Больше не хочу.  
Искрят разряды за кварцевым стеклом, превращая вещество в плазму, а затем в пепел и прах. Розовые, зеленые, желтые молнии… 

**22.03.83**  
Последнюю неделю я снова вхожу в привычный ритм сна, работы и досуга, и даже начала выходить наружу. Сначала просто посидеть на пороге, но затем все более удлинняя вылазки: блеклым днем и яркой ночью, проторенной тропой в ущелье, если дождь, холод или ветер не вынуждали меня коротать время в убежище.  
Уже неделю никаких аномалий в моем состоянии не наблюдается, и геном наконец стабилен. Даже старые шрамы затерялись на теле среди новых, и о пережитой вивисекции напоминает в основном пустота под рельефом грудных пластин скафандра. Запасы еды и медикаментов подходят к концу, и значит скоро улетать.  
Я думаю об этом под отдаленный шорох дождя и вспоминаю Землю, на которую уже никогда не вернусь. Где-то в ущелье воет лес. Кажется, если приложить ухо к камням стен, его можно услышать.

 **13.04.83**  
Начала погрузку оборудования на «Галахад». Медленно, методично, будто стараясь оттянуть вылет, тщательно и вдумчиво исследуя и вычищая каждый угол, уничтожая все биологические следы моего пребывания здесь.  
Мне беспокойно, планете — тоже. Сейсмические датчики сработали пару дней назад, сигнализируя о всплеске колебаний (не выходящих, правда, на заметный для человека уровень, но ярким пиком выдающихся на фоне общей тишины). Подняв архивные записи, я увидела такие же зубцы на графике в декабре и в апреле прошлого года, незадолго до моего прилета.

 **23.04.83**  
Последний час я сижу за штурвалом шаттла в ожидании стыковочного окна. По монитору ползет точка «Галахада», рисуется предположительная траектория подлета, и бортовой компьютер ведет обратный отсчет… А снаружи — ночь, черный песок и Океан, и ветер задувает солью и свежестью в открытые двери. От дрожи земли, не стихающей последние сутки, песок идет мелкими волнами, кругами и спиралями, блестящими в сиянии яркого неба.  
Время прощаться. Я выхожу на берег, в сторону которого смотрела все эти дни, и снимаю шлем. Ветер треплет мои серые волосы и настойчиво рвется в легкие, пока я иду к воде. И когда я оказываюсь в волнах по колено, он налетает порывом, а я запрокидываю голову, хватая его ртом. Я вдыхаю поглубже и раскидываю руки навстречу темному пространству, я так хочу закричать от восторга! Но голоса нет.  
Он тонет в окружающем хоре.


	61. 56 (Джиллиан Шепард)

**2185** год, космическая станция Ахерон

Голоса: я слышу их вокруг, но уже не могу узнать и не понимаю слов. Будто шорох песка, утекающего сквозь пальцы, стертое эхо… Они разрывали эфир, когда моя «Нормандия» полыхала надо мной, истерзанная и рассыпающаяся на части, смешивались в сплошной вой в шлемофоне, когда я всеми силами пыталась дотянуться до пробоины в кислородном шланге. И когда воздух закончился, а я поняла, что падаю, они все еще звенели в ушах: _«Шепард! Шепард!»_  
Я падаю. Шлейф искр от сгорающего скафандра уносится к звездам, как от костра — в ночь, и ночь обступает, и с темнотой уже не справится. Плотные слои атмосферы неизвестного мне мира обжигают, и броня раскаляется и облезает лоскутами, как старая краска…

Под ней — офицерский мундир и шевроны N7. Я падаю сквозь огни, и голоса сменяются музыкой. В крови горячо от алкоголя, и я танцую под хиты восемьдесят второго года в одном из клубов Цитадели рядом с остальными выпускниками курса, а когда во рту сохнет — плыву сквозь мешанину звука и неона к столику в уединенном эркере, заставленному выпивкой. Отсюда удары баса похожи на взрывы артобработки, размытые расстоянием, победные залпы моего триумфа.  
Я валюсь на кожаный диван и утираю пот со лба. На столе — ведерко со льдом, и я вылавливаю оттуда кубик и прикладываю к шее, и смеюсь, когда он скользит под рубашку.  
— Эй, Шепард! — кокетливо окликает меня парень с курса и подсаживается рядом. — Оооо, Джиллиан Шепард, звезда выпуска… За тебя, сладкая!  
Он протягивает мне стакан, и мы залпом опрокидываем в себя пойло, вкус которого я уже не чувствую, а потом обнимает за талию и садит на колени. Я даже не помню его имени, но в следующий миг вижу его загорелое лицо прямо перед своим, и после краткого раздумья жадно кусаю поцелуем и падаю в ласки, сдирая с себя китель…

Под ним — бронированный скафандр и с засечками на левом предплечье, напоминанием о каждой боевой вылазке. Нас десантировали на низкой орбите, и сквозь густую ночь я лечу к поверхности Торфана вместе с отрядом зачистки. Стремительно приближаются огоньки пиратских баз. Наконец!  
Мы движемся последовательно, от бункера к бункеру. В авангарде — дроны с боезапасом, следом — пара инженеров, разворачивающих системы глушения связи, за ними мой ударный отряд и парамедики. На втором штурме, когда мы входим в периметр тишины, а за спиной уже остался первый труп из нашего числа, я приказываю:  
— Добивать всех до единого.  
— Но Майор Кайл… — кто-то из врачей пытается возражать. Значит, время идти all in:  
— Ответственность беру на себя.  
Майор Кайл слишком мягкотелый для такой операции, слишком озабоченный мнением Совета, а меня в мои двадцать два оно почти не волнует. Я не могу вернуться с потерями и без окончательной победы: каждый выживший здесь пират приведет из Гегемонии еще сотню, и единственное, чего они захотят — нашей, человеческой, крови. Я слишком хорошо знаю эти нравы, впитала с детства.  
В последнем по счету бункере, где мимо ящиков со взрывчаткой ползет раненый в бедро батарианец, я без единого патрона выхожу из-за укрытия и иду по багряному следу. Я бью прикладом в затылок: удар, удар, удар — глухой, чавкающий, влажный. От усталости я падаю рядом, прямо в кровавую лужу, и снимаю шлем, чтобы наконец подышать…

Под ним — пилотка курсанта Академии Альянса. В тренировочном зале воняет дезинфектантами, будто в больничном покое. Инструктор начинает занятие, а я начинаю догадываться, в чем подвох:  
— Здесь вы ползаете по поверхности, как тараканы, а там, — он указывает пальцем на бетонный потолок, но имеет ввиду космос, — вы будете летать. Значит, надо учить ваши мозги работать в трех измерениях. Шепард, давай, ты первая.  
Сквозь переплетения стальных колец тренажера, похожего на гироскоп, я лезу в кресло и туго пристегиваюсь ремнями. Под руками у меня два рычага на шаровых шарнирах, а перед лицом дисплей.  
— Потом тебе надо будет стабилизировать модуль по линии горизонта, как вы уже делали в классе, — говорит инструктор и активирует запуск на омни-туле. — А сейчас просто посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься. Поняла?  
Так точно. Гудит привод установки, и зал опрокидывается, лампы потолка вспыхивают то снизу, то по сторонам, а я цепляюсь за рычаги, будто они могут мне помочь.  
Когда я уже готова отключиться, гудение затихает, но мелькание света не прекращается. В глотке жжет от рвотных позывов, и, ломкими пальцами расстегнув упряжь, я вываливаюсь на пол, а потом, спотыкаясь и хватаясь за стены, бегу в уборную. Кто-то смеется: _«В шлем не срыгни!»_  
Я успеваю скрыться за дверью, но не добежать до кабинки — так и блюю на пол, упав на колени и пачкая рукава учебного комбинезона. Поднявшись и отдышавшись, я расстегиваю ремень и стягиваю одежду, чтобы отмыть…

Под ней — заношенное платье. Кливленд, конец декабря, мне едва исполнилось пятнадцать. Поздним вечером, сбежав с последнего урока, я бреду вдоль заснеженной и заледеневшей набережной озера Эри. Хочу как следует озябнуть, надышаться морозным воздухом, чтобы потом свернуть к центру и зайти в Фишер-Молл, купить в автомате чашку горячего шоколада и посидеть на лавочке у магазина косметики. Там женщины задумчиво ходят мимо сверкающих прилавков, как мама когда-то, а их дети скучают снаружи, копаясь в гаджетах: с едкой усмешкой я вспоминаю времена, когда и меня осыпали такими. Может, попрошу у кого-нибудь посмотреть и незаметно унесу, как учил Визирь.  
Напевая «Hark the Herald Angels Sing», я, согретая и сытая, скольжу среди нарядных витрин в холоде и шуме, из яркого центра к темным окраинам. Добыча оттягивает куртку, и надо поторапливаться, чтобы успеть до отбоя и не ночевать на улице. Здания вокруг все ниже, мусорные кучи по обочинам — все выше, и скоро в поле зрения показывается кирпичная громада приюта Святого Петра, занявшего бывшую ткацкую фабрику под эстакадой.  
Седая миссис Валентайн сидит на вахте у входа и читает бумажную книгу, из тех, что в избытке валяются в заброшенных цехах. Я бреду мимо, отряхиваю капюшон от налипшего снега. Вверх на решетчатом лифте, по коридору до каморки, которую делю с глуповатой одноклассницей, уже год таскающейся с парнем из ремонтной станции за углом. Он покупает ей сладости и белье из кружева, а потом трахает в подсобке.  
Я вру, что у меня тоже есть парень: надо регулярно объяснять, откуда у меня в карманах шоколадные батончики, банки энергетика, плоская бутылочка виски… А теперь и новенький розовый коммуникатор с доступом в экстранет. Многообещающая программа на вечер, а пока надо стянуть холодные шмотки. Куртку на стул у входа, ботинки по дороге к кровати, платье — лежа на ней…

Под ним — белье в крови. Все в крови, она течет из меня уже третий день.  
— Ты говорил, оно пройдет! Пройдет уже завтра! Что они сделали со мной?! Они меня покалечили, уроды, сволочи, мрази!!! — плачу я и бью старого Визиря кулаками в грудь. Мне тринадцать, и я прячусь на чердаке заброшенного элеватора, откуда видны костры во дворе, звезды в небе и почти весь Детройт.  
Визирь прижимает меня к себе и глушит мои вопли. Остальным воришкам и бегункам он сказал, что мне всыпали, когда попалась охранникам магазина, а чтоб отпустили — отдала все, наворованное за день. Обычно этого хватало. Лучше молчать, чем пришлось доплачивать.  
Когда я выдыхаюсь, он отстраняется. Откидывает тряпки, которые я называю постелью, и садится на затертый матрас, а затем подзывает и меня, похлопывая по месту рядом. Я мешкаю.  
— Сильно болит?  
— Ну не слишком, — я шмыгаю носом, уставясь в пол. — Запачкаю…  
— Не беда.  
Я сажусь рядом и утыкаюсь лицом в колени, а на плечи мне ложится костлявая и смуглая рука.  
— Сколько тебе было, когда умерла мама? Вроде, семь? А когда ты пришла к нам, стало быть, десять… Стало быть, никто не рассказал тебе, как девочка становится женщиной?  
— Когда ей суют между ног?  
— Грязные кафиры… Нет, — он тяжело вздыхает. — Я прочитал об одном пансионе в Кливленде, его даже спонсирует Альянс. Место не самое райское, но там будет хлеб и крыша, там ты будешь учиться.Ты уйдешь с улицы.  
— Но я не хочу…  
— Твое тело — уже не тело ребенка. Да и денег я немного отложил… Должно хватить. Поедем, как придешь в себя. Выберешь новое имя. Начнешь сначала.  
Спорить дальше бессмысленно, и я замолкаю. Визирь тоже какое-то время молчит и гладит меня по волосам, а потом начинает тихо напевать колыбельную на арабском. Где-то на улице лает собака, а я прикрываю глаза и думаю: Шепард. Возьму фамилию Шепард. И успокоившись, я засыпаю, как и два года назад: согретая и заплаканная, намертво сжав правую ладонь…

В ней — отцовская складная бритва с ручкой из слоновой кости. В десятый день рождения, прямо утром, он дарит мне ее в красивом футляре, устланном изнутри алым бархатом. При мне он резал ей яблоки и тыкал пакеты с наркотой, которые серьезные люди привозили на фасовку. О том, какие еще варианты применения он ей находил, ходило множество мрачных россказней.  
Занятия в лицее закончились, но вместо знакомого кара у ворот стоят две полицейские машины. На всякий случай я выхожу с черного хода, перемахиваю через забор и выбегаю на другой стороне улицы. Отец меня найдет. Всегда находил, не проходило и часа, даже когда я назло сбегала от его соглядатаев.  
Но не в этот раз. Озябнув под октябрьской моросью, я захожу в Dessert Oasis и заказываю мокко. В зале работает телевизор, там передают новости:  
— Сегодня в Ривер Руж, в округе Уэйн в штате Мичиган, при попытке задержания был смертельно ранен Рэндалл Ходж по кличке Цирюльник. Обвиняемый в организации преступной группы, производстве, хранении и распространении наркотиков, он двигался в сторону государственной границы, когда…  
Мелькают кадры оперативной сводки: погоня, перестрелка. Тело отца в том же костюме, в котором он провожал меня в лицей. Одежда залита кровью, лицо закрыто пикселями.  
Сняв в банкомате остатки денег, я ломаю и выбрасываю карту. Слоняюсь по улицам до темноты, окольными дорогами приближаюсь к своему дому, но уже издалека вижу свет полицейских мигалок. В саду блестит среди пожелтевшей листвы пиньята, которую мне полагалось разбить на празднике вечером, цветные гирлянды и ленты оцепления растянуты между деревьями.  
Следующие дни я шатаюсь по пригороду: мотели, ночные кинотеатры, придорожные закусочные. Днем я стреляю мелочь у прохожих и краду еду в гипермаркетах, а вечерами ненадолго включаю телефон в надежде… На что? Не знаю. Но однажды, пока я, закутавшись в толстовку, сижу в кафе и ем остывшую картошку, среди сообщений лицейских подружек всплывает письмо от человека, с которым отец когда-то вел дела и которого я хорошо знала в лицо. Адрес. Время. _«Я буду ждать каждый день, но если в течение месяца не появишься — пусть Аллах позаботится о тебе»_.  
Дядя Умар. Визирь. Босс уличных воров и разносчиков доз.  
С жалостью я смотрю на свое отражение в грязном стекле, откинув капюшон…

Под ним — маленькая шляпка с вуалью, которую я носила в день маминых похорон. Мама была похожа на фею: тонкая, невесомая, кожа как мрамор и волосы как огонь. Она растила маки с лиловыми лепестками в оранжерее, потом варила зелье из их головок и летала во снах, греясь в шезлонге на веранде. И однажды она улетела так далеко, что забыла дорогу назад.  
— Она на небе, лисенок, — по дороге домой говорит отец и утирает нос. От него несет алкоголем, заросшие щеки колются щетиной, он то и дело закрывает рот платком. Я сижу рядом на заднем сидении и смотрю в окно. Прошел дождь, солнце садится и рваные облака переливаются над трассой розовым, лиловым и оранжевым, а кое-где уже проглядывают звезды.  
В небо летают ракеты, там живут инопланетяне, а маму положили в красивый гроб и опустили в могилу, я же видела. Папа обманывает. Я ничего ему не говорю, но даю себе слово сделать все, чтобы вырваться с Земли, вверх, к другим планетам и звездам. Может быть, там и правда лучше.  
Дома на поминальную церемонию уже собрались разные люди, одетые в черное, и все уставлено белыми пионами, которые так любила мама и от запаха которых у меня кружится голова. Я говорю об этом папе. Тогда он отводит меня в спальню, помогает умыться и садит на кровать, чтобы снять туфли, натершие за день…

Под ними — новенькие сандалики, которые купила мне мама, когда мы гуляли по магазинам. Они белые, искристые, с розовыми бабочками! Я смотрю на них не отрываясь, топаю по плиткам в парке. В Детройте май, и пахнет липовым цветом, и ветер доносит запахи сладкой ваты и хот-догов из торговой тележки неподалеку…  
Мама и ее подруга сидят рядом на лавочке, они пьют лимонад и смеются. Говорят что-то про Плутон, про умных ящериц, шепчутся, улыбаются и заливаются румянцем. Когда я подбегаю их послушать, мама дает мне кусочек хлеба и говорит пойти покормить птичек.  
Я растерянно ищу их взглядом и нахожу на другом конце площадки. Птички, птички! Я бегу к ним, топая белыми сандаликами по плиткам, но птички улетают, а меня только обдает воздухом: серые крылья — в синее небо. Почему-то мне хочется плакать, но на скамейке рядом я вдруг замечаю черного кота. Может, предложить хлебушек ему? Если я ем хлеб, и птички едят, то, может, котик тоже будет?  
Я лезу к нему, а дерево подо мной пропитано зноем и светом. Я кладу еду перед усатой мордочкой и осторожно, кончиками пальцев, глажу котика между ушей. Он подергивает кончиком хвоста, его шерсть мягкая и нагретая на солнышке. _«Котик-котик, мягенький животик»,_ — приговариваю я, чувствуя, как котик мурчит, и погружаю пальцы в мягкую шерсть. А потом и слышу: фрррр, фррррр, фрррррр…

Темнота вибрирует, вздрагивает пульсом, нотами, артефактами звуков… Я вишу в ней, будто икринка, не знающая ничего, кроме доброты и тепла мира, и сквозь белый шум слышу отголоски колыбельной на чужом языке.  
— Как ты думаешь, кто там? — узнаю голос мамы. Бесконечное падение перетекает в невесомость, и шелухи больше не остается. Нечему больше сгорать, некуда падать.  
— Кто проснется в итоге? — доносится до меня другой, незнакомый.  
— Вот, на мониторе. Что-то не в порядке, — темноволосая женщина склонилась надо мной. — Боже мой, думаю, она просыпается!  
Говорят обо мне? Серый потолок качается над головой, и тело на столе — непослушное, и перед глазами плывет, но я все равно пытаюсь пошевелиться, приподняться…  
— Дайте ей успокоительного, скорее!  
Нет, нет, нет!.. Но в потолке уже открывается воронка темноты. Она быстро ширится, засасывая окружающее пространство, тащит меня в свой вакуум и схлопывается за спиной. Ни света, ни звука. Мне страшно. Долго ли я здесь? И кто — я?.. Лисенок? Дочь Цирюльника?  
— Просыпайтесь, капитан. Вы меня слышите? Вставайте, на нас напали!  
Шум окружает, нарастает лавиной, и меня грубо выплевывает из темноты наружу: я падаю с кушетки, ударяю легкие и хватаю воздух, сплевываю жижу, забившую горло. Хрустит от вдоха грудная клетка, легкие жжет, и хочется заорать.  
В следующий миг по переборкам долетают взрывные волны, а в иллюминаторах, прорезающих потолок черными дырами, вспыхивает пламя. Огонь и космос. Корабль (или станция) дрожит всем телом. Где же я теперь? На стенах, на больничной сорочке — черно-желтое клеймо, и я точно знаю, что видела его раньше.  
— Ваши раны не долечены, но пора выдвигаться. В шкафчике у выхода из палаты есть пистолет. Поторопитесь! — продолжает хрипеть селектор.  
Согнувшись от боли, я ползу в указанном направлении, и когда в руку ложится увесистая рукоять — мне сразу легчает.  
Я — Джиллиан Шепард. Торфанский мясник. Сейчас я всем покажу, из какого ада я вылезла…


	62. 57 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Аура

Мне кажется, я помню ее всю жизнь. Сначала она была далеко: за границами дома и двора, за пределами школы, за пределами обыденного быта и повседневных дел. Я узнавал ее по неповторимому запаху — иногда он доносился от отцовской формы, а иногда ее тень угадывалась на лицах окружающих, но исчезала, стоило всмотреться пристальнее.  
В учебке, пролетевшей быстро и весело за стрельбами и строевой подготовкой, я почти забыл о ней, но как только попал в следственный отдел Цитадели — вспомнил. Не в стерильных прозекторских, не на опознаниях… Ярче всего ею пахло в душных притонах, на задержаниях очередной швали, куда отправляли младших оперуполномоченных. И чем ниже я спускался по уровням, чем дольше петлял во тьме по коридорам, и чем глубже протискивался в зловонные щели, тем сильнее сгущался ее аромат, разлитый в одной газовой смеси с испарениями и грязью, дымом курева, парами алкоголя, вонью загноившихся ран и немытых тел. Вентиляционные системы всасывают его и разносят по всей станции, растворяют в ионизированном воздухе, и стоит подняться на жилые уровни — он, кажется, почти исчезает. Но я все равно его чувствовал. Вдыхал глубже и замирал от того, как приятно холодит легкие и присасывает в желудке.  
Зачистки… Зачистки… Ею несло от моего скафа и от рук, тонким налетом она покрывала даже горло изнутри, и я совсем привык к ее близости. После войны мне ее не хватало. Я шел за ней на Цитадель. На Омегу. И в итоге почти догнал.  
Ее дивные глаза цвета раскаленного золота люминесцируют, оставляя тающий шлейф в сумерках. Болезненный звериный запах, от которого мой рот наполняется слюной, тянется за ней. Утром она снимала латы, чтобы обтереться влажными бинтами. Я проснулся, когда она уже одевалась: сказала, рана на руке заживает плохо, но я почуял это гораздо раньше.  
Она замирает и оборачивается. Взглядом находит меня и ждет, пока я взбираюсь на замшелый камень к ее ногам, чтобы продолжить путь. Раз-два, раз-два… Шаг за шагом, подтянуться, приподняться, ползком по крутому склону, за стрелкой навигатора, последний отрезок пути. Среди теней и шорохов, шепотов и свистов, вязких, как вода, как во сне. Я почти не чувствую тела от усталости и голода. Голода? Раньше я считал, что в такие моменты мысли только о еде, а сейчас меня от них тошнит. Разве что мяса — ощутить во рту, сделать глоток и, вероятнее всего, сблевать.  
Ухватиться за выступ — и вверх, рывком сквозь плотную толщу. Спотыкаясь, оскальзываясь, и потому — глядя только под ноги, на темные от влаги камни. Я не различаю почти ничего, кроме двух ярких сближающихся точек на карте и затухающих красных огней на чужой спине впереди. Я очень удивляюсь, когда они пропадают, а сам я вдруг выныриваю из Леса.  
Светло. Здесь светло и дует ветер. Я сбрасываю рюкзак, стягиваю шлем и бессильно валюсь навзничь. Здесь пахнет пылью, влагой, травой и… бетоном с примесью бакелита. Взлетная площадка. Небо над ней не сжато тисками скал, не скрыто воронками крон. Оно летит навстречу свежестью и прохладой, но темный силуэт склоняется надо мной, вонзаясь в его сияние.  
Сегодня у Смерти худое лицо, на котором уже появляются струпья радиационного ожога.  
— Вставай.  
— Мы…  
— Почти.  
Ее зыбкая и тонкая фигура движется к отвесному склону, ограничивающему площадку там, где та не обрывается вниз. В портале скалы, припав плечом к бетонной заслонке, она ждет, когда я подойду ближе.  
— Запоминай код.  
Смахнув ладонью пыль с панели управления, она вводит цифры и интервалы, но ничего не происходит.  
— Оно… оно работает?  
Я не успеваю договорить, как дисплей загорается зеленым и она снова вводит код, но уже другой. Из глубины идет низкая вибрация, и когда Анайя жмет на иконку ключа, заслонка под ее плечом приходит в движение.  
— Сначала генераторы. Без них не открыть ворота, не включить вентиляцию и насосы. Запоминай. И надень шлем.  
Заслонка тяжело катится в сторону, и наконец становится видно, какой она толщины: упершись лбом, я едва дотянусь до ее внутренней поверхности. Я уже знаю, что за ней.  
— Шлем. Надевай.  
Красное свечение, нажимная плита перед шлюзом, решетки под ногами, коридор. Зашитые в броню, мы шагаем вперед, и гидравлический привод начинает закатывать дверь на прежнее место. Мы ждем. Ждем долго, пока свет из портала не превращается в серп и не исчезает вовсе, отсекая нас от внешнего мира, оставляя в глухом и стылом нутре тоннеля. Я вздрагиваю, когда в скафандр с шипением ударяет вода, а следом — воздух. Очистка. Сушка. Шлюз раскрывается, как лепестки диафрагмы, пропуская нас дальше.  
Мы идем по тропе из побелевших диодов, мимо выцветших ящиков под мятым брезентом, и чем дальше продвигаемся — тем ниже становится уровень радиации, пока через сотню шагов его значение падает до приемлемого в человеческих мирах. Из трех дверей, в которые мы упираемся, Анайя открывает центральную. Атриум, он же — операционный зал, верхний уровень. Перед ним она снимает шлем и, сделав глубокий вдох, заходит в широкий проход между хранилищем и карантинной зоной.  
Все так, как описано в дневнике. Бетонный купол, созвездие световодов, функциональные зоны по периметру и акриловый колодец в центре. Справа — то, что называлось рекреацией: диван с растрескавшейся обивкой, кухонный блок, стол с парой стульев. Аккуратно сложенные стопкой простыни с застиранными разводами. В секторе слева, где когда-то была лаборатория — пусто, только пучки кабелей лежат на бетоне безголовыми змеями.  
Доктор направляется к консолям управления, огибая резервуар по правому краю и, стянув перчатку со здоровой руки, едва касается борта пальцами. Резервуар пуст, на дне — только пыль. Я вижу это, осторожно заглядывая вниз, ступая след в след.  
Тихо… Тише, чем в лесу с его забивающим слух белым шумом, тише, чем на ветреной площадке перед воротами. Анайя садится за пульт управления и запускает видеонаблюдение с уцелевших спутников, потом возвращается к кухонному блоку и открывает кран. Отплевавшись воздухом и стоялой водой, он выдает холодную и чистую, и доктор пьет с перчатки, умывается, мокрыми пальцами заглаживает волосы к затылку. У дивана она отключает скафандр: остаточного заряда батареи хватает, чтобы по волокнам подкладки пробежал импульс, заставляя их расслабиться и дать бронепластинам разойтись в стороны и открыть застежку. Доктор вылезает из него, как насекомое из старого кокона, морщится от боли в раненой руке и торопливо уползает в мягкий облезлый угол дивана, утащив с собой две простыни. Одной вытирает лицо, а в другую заворачивается.  
— Что дальше?  
— Поставишь аккумуляторы заряжаться. Там, где кабели… Когда за нами придут, будут вызывать в эфире, следи. И за мониторами на панели.  
— А ты?  
— Мне надо поспать… — она ерзает, прижимая колени и руки к груди. — И тебе. Найди себе место. Поставь рядом воды. Через двенадцать часов разбуди, если не проснусь сама…

Мне казалось, как только появится возможность принять горизонтальное положение и закрыть глаза, я тут же вырублюсь, но дальше поверхностной дремоты меня не пускает. Не уснуть, не забыться. Движение воздуха в отдушинах, гул силового ядра где-то внизу, гудение блоков питания и воткнутых туда блоков батарей, щелчки невидимых реле. Я сижу на полу, привалившись к стене рядом с нашими скафандрами, и пытаюсь следовать врачебным рекомендациям. Не выходит. Что дальше?  
Устав от попыток, я встаю и потягиваюсь до хруста в плечах, и поток воздуха с нижнего уровня обдает меня сыростью. Интересно, откуда столько влаги? Оставив доктору стакан воды, я иду к лестнице и спускаюсь вниз.  
Свет падает в прозрачный колодец и растекается по коридору второго уровня. Я двигаюсь между бетонной и акриловой стеной, вдоль ряда дверей с окислившимися металлическими табличками.  
«Каюта 1»: круг тусклого освещения, пыль, чужие постели, из открытого шкафа на пол вываливается груда одежды, будто кишки из вспоротого живота. Я иду дальше. «Каюта 2»: над столом напротив двери висит плакат с четырехрукой азари. Или не азари? Странное сочетание синей кожи и растрепанных черных волос сбивает с толку, хоть и кажется смутно знакомым. Она изображена стоящей на человеческом трупе, с кривым мечом и чьей-то отрезанной головой в одной паре рук, сплетая пальцы другой в защитных знаках. По ее груди, увешанной черепами, вьется подпись красным. Я не понимаю языка, не могу прочитать, но я помню:  
 _«Мое тело — это не я, мои мысли — это не я, мои чувства — это не я»_  
Кали. Она называла ее Кали.  
«Душевая». Над раковиной вместо зеркала — пустая рама со следами удара. «Утилизация», «Холодильник»… Стоило бы осмотреть утилизационную, но ко мне снова тянется тонкий сырой сквозняк. Кажется, из приоткрытой двери технического блока.  
Ряды шкафов с инструментами, щит с десятком рубильников и силовое ядро за толстой металлической заслонкой. Оно висит крошечной звездой в магнитных полях, и свет льется от него в маленький наблюдательный иллюминатор, окрашивая ящики запчастей, пачки сменных фильтров для воды и воздуха в голубое и сиреневое. И решетчатый люк в полу. Там, внизу, есть еще одно помещение, сквозит оттуда.  
Ощупью я нахожу ручку, вытаскиваю ее из паза и тяну, но люк поддается не сразу: поверхности металла въелись друг в друга за много лет. Упираясь ногами, я тяну изо всех сил — люк уступает рывком, ударяет мне в бедро. По откидному трапу, повисая на перилах и шипя от боли, я спускаюсь.  
Под потолком нижнего уровня вьются трубы и провода, стремятся к закрепленному на другой стороне зала цилиндру, объединяющему насос и септик под одним корпусом. Здесь становится заметно, что Убежище — это полая сфера, разделенная на три этажа, а под ногами у меня — ее дно. Оно отлито в форме нисходящей спирали, и если выронить мячик, он катился бы кругами, пока не упал в дыру по центру.  
В мертвый, неподвижный зрачок. В скважину, куда пропущен кольчатый шланг забора воды. Я подхожу к краю и почему-то вспоминаю следы вырванных страниц в дневнике Анайи, заглядываю вниз — и не вижу ни дна, ни блеска. В тусклом свете пары диодных ламп вычерчены только каменные края. Я включаю фонарь визора, свет больно ударяет по глазам и сразу гаснет. Аккумулятор сел? Нет сигнала.  
Кажется, вокруг стало еще темнее, чем раньше. Я оглядываюсь на лестницу и думаю вернуться, взять какую-нибудь гайку или заклепку, бросить в дыру и все-таки услышать удар или плеск, или хотя бы эхо, но почему-то продолжаю оцепенело стоять у ее черного зева.  
Потом сажусь.  
Потом укладываюсь.  
Пол приятно холодит ушибленную ногу сквозь ткань комбинезона, прохлада разливается оттуда по телу, и я прикрываю глаза.  
Из глубины несет влагой, сырым камнем. Воздух вихрится, шипит, вздыхает — и уплотняется в звук, набирает силу. Ритмичный, как пульс, и глубокий, как море. Раз, два, день, ночь… Вперед, вперед, вперед… Черный песок побережья, черные камни взморья, цветные разливы неба и огоньки в бурой траве. Кусочки мозаики, разбросанные по извилистому маршруту. Я теряюсь в гуле и ветре, я захлебываюсь в тенях, я следую за женщиной в блестящем скафандре. Я лежу у костра, головой на ее коленях, и она поет. Звучит знакомо, но не вспомнить ноты. Мерцающим узором они перетекают одна в другую, смешиваются и наполняют воздух лаборатории, уносятся в необозримое черное небо, вдруг раскрывшееся надо мной, вместе с пурпурным пламенем и искрами горящих веток…

_Торопитесь, проданы все билеты в первый ряд  
Для знатоков зрелище — высший сорт  
Как одинокий и безоружный солдат  
Штурмует укрепленный небесный форт…_

_И чьи-то слова, то ли поощрение, а то ли упрек  
Следуют за ним по самой длинной из лестниц  
Медленно и неумолимо, как по вене газовый пузырек  
Поднимается во время кессонной болезни…_

Это все уже было, и как только я начинаю вслушиваться — голос ускользает, рассыпается и гаснет. Такой знакомый голос… Она пела тогда, на корабле, остов которого остался на дальнем берегу.  
— Анайя…  
Сколько времени прошло? Шея сильно затекла, и голову я поднимаю с трудом, ищу в полутьме лестницу. Надо выбраться, выбраться и проверить. Я ползу наверх.

— Просыпайся. Ты просила разбудить тебя…  
Я глажу ее плечо, зову снова, встряхиваю и снова зову по имени… Ее тело под одеждой пылает. Я снимаю с нее нижний комбинезон, стараясь не задевать поврежденную кисть, и, смочив водой полотенце, бережно отираю ей лицо, шею и руки, и снова зову, и снова.  
— Анайя, ты слышишь? — шепчу я беззвучно. — Ты же просила…  
Я сижу на полу рядом и больше не смотрю на часы.

Я стою в темноте утилизационной. Заслонка камеры открыта, оттуда пахнет пеплом. Пепел густо покрывает ее дно, пепел покрывает мои пальцы. Холодный, горький. Пепел бинтов и органических останков, я помню. Я знаю.

Органические останки, кровь и биологические жидкости — отмыты, отчищены, но слишком глубоко въелись в бетон и до сих пор определяются. Времена люминола остались в прошлом, достаточно линзы визора. Следы ведут к уборной, к раковине, исчезают в душевых стоках. Каскадом светятся на ступенях, и я плыву наверх, против течения.  
Снаружи темно, свет больше сюда не проникает. Он льется изнутри: от краев резервуара, от пятен на простынях, но больше всего — оттуда, где раньше была обустроена лаборатория. Весь сектор залит сиянием, и я падаю на колени и погружаю в него пальцы. Я уже видел такое. Место преступления, множественные ножевые удары, кратные убийства… Ни одно существо не может потерять столько крови и остаться в живых.

Маленькая, тощая, обманчиво хрупкая. Рядом — куски ее скафандра, моя старая винтовка, крупнокалиберный пистолет, несколько охлаждающих кассет и пара ножей. Блики мониторов на голых лезвиях. От их блеска больно глазам.  
 _Сколько раз ты убивала? Сколько раз ты умирала?..  
Попробуем снова? Начнем сначала…_  
Нежная глотка под пальцами, пульс на шее и неподвижная гортань. Потом я наполню центральный резервуар водой и опущу тебя туда; в ящиках, в тоннеле, еще лежат осмотические маски. Ты же вернешься? Скажи, вернешься? Я не останусь один, но я боюсь, я так боюсь остаться без тебя…  
Анайя…

Анайя…

Анайя, мне страшно. 


	63. 58 (Лорик Киин)

**2185** год, Аура

— Саада сказала отдать вам, если найдем нечто подобное, — вполголоса говорит Сенфор Лим, подняв забрало и протягивая мне облепленную песком истрепанную тетрадь. Я узнаю ее сразу: и почерк старательный и неаккуратный, с нажимом руки, не привыкшей к письму, и слова неродного языка.  
— Что-нибудь еще? Как поиски?  
— Ничего. Оптика слепнет в тумане, в остальных спектрах тоже пусто: ни тепла, ни пластика, ни следов… Но ту базу мы все-таки нашли.  
— Эфир?  
— Белый шум.  
Сенфор оглядывается назад, где в тумане просвечивают силуэты инженеров, рейнджеров и коронеров, сонно бродящих среди обломков «Галахада», где на взморье пульсирует мутными огнями и габаритов посадочный шаттл.  
— Значит, мы одни? То есть, никто не прилетел на сигнал раньше, орбита чиста и на поверхности тоже пусто… А маячок, сигнатуру которого я тебе передал?  
 _«Ни органики, ни трупов. Череп только нашли в песке, но он старше меня. Может, он вообще времен войны… Откуда здесь череп времен войны? И где все остальное тогда?»_ — ворчал недавно кто-то из коронеров.  
— Администратор, вы правда думаете, что… — он поджимает мандибулы. — Тела ведь тоже не…  
— На берегу закончили?  
— Почти.  
— Тогда начинайте передавать поисковый сигнал. Если в течение пары часов ответа не последует, полетим в горы.  
Задраив шлем, Сенфор коротко кивает и уходит по цепочке собственных следов на песке.  
Я бреду вдоль береговой линии, где этот черный, с серыми разводами песок скрывается в холодном зеркале Океана, где прибой застыл на вдохе и едва колышется. Тетрадь я прячу под пальто, руки — в карманы, а лицо — в высокий воротник. Изнутри вместе с теплом ко мне поднимается и запах человеческой крови. Так и не отмылся до конца.

Глубокой ночью, с грузового причала, в молчании и темноте, без лишних глаз и записей в терминалах, — «Сатори» отчаливал так, как настаивала Саада. Качнулись звезды за бортом, корабль набрал скорость, влетел в поле ретранслятора и мягко вынырнул на высокой орбите Ауры. Каюту буквально залило светом, и я, ожидавший привычной межзвездной темноты, рефлекторно сжался. От яркости, от мыслей о силе ионизирующего излучения снаружи у меня заболели глаза.  
Посреди туманности я оказался впервые.  
Загудели приводы гидравлики, маневровые сопла зашипели, когда пилоты начали орбитальный маневр — значит, все в штатном режиме. Кое-как выровняв дыхание, я поднял забрало скафандра, отстегнул ремни безопасности и поднялся с кушетки. На корпусе распускались параболические антенны — связисты готовились мониторить окружающий эфир. И почти в половину обзора матово белел огромный, укутанный облаками, агатово-дымчатый круг Ауры.  
Я налил воды. Пока теребил стакан и пил мелкими глотками, думал, не лучше ли было довериться специалистам, как делал обычно, как и было положено Администратору. Не спорить с госпожой Сикари и не делать глупостей, а ждать результатов в своем кабинете и не навязываться в пассажиры…  
Невозможно. Еще некоторое время послушав шаги и короткие фразы, глухо доносившиеся из-за дверей, несколько раз измерив каюту шагами от переборки до переборки, я запросил на коммуникатор отчет от пилотов. Когда пришло сообщение, что на орбите мы одни, и вокруг — тишина, я решился сменить скафандр на привычный костюм. Одернул китель и наконец вышел наружу.  
На верхней палубе пилот и штурман сверяли курсы, а инженеры калибровали спутники перед тем, как разворачивать группу для обеспечения связи и навигации. В центре палубы, на капитанском мостике, сверкала голограмма звездной карты, где наше положение отображалось пульсирующей голубой точкой. Подойдя ближе и поискав знакомые ориентиры — Новерию, Цитадель и Палавен — я убедился, что мы в относительно исследованной части галактики, а не у дальних и диких ее рубежей. Впрочем, это ничего не гарантировало, ведь даже на Цитадели я помнил места, удаленность которых от цивилизованного мира измерялась совсем не расстоянием…  
С верхней палубы я спустился в просторное и пустое брюхо корабля, в транспортный трюм, где бойцы службы безопасности и рейнджеры проверяли снаряжение. Оружие, аккумуляторы, гарнитуры, дроны… Неторопливая возня выглядела хорошим способом скоротать время или обслужить невроз. Старший по званию, Сенфор Лим, кивнул мне в знак приветствия и вернулся к тестам связи, подав знак пилоту, сидящему в открытом шаттле. Здесь было ощутимо холоднее и светлее, чем на верхних палубах, и, растеряв остатки сонливости, озябнув и уверившись, что мы целиком готовы к гипотетической встрече с преследователями «Галахада», я вернулся на второй уровень.  
Там, помимо кают и камбуза, находилась медсанчасть, светящаяся едко и ярко за барьером закаленного стекла. В смотровом отсеке двое парамедиков и коронер уже переоделись в робы и пили кофе (крепче обычного — я знал и немного завидовал), а в операционной сосредоточенно возились хирург и его ассистент. Доктор Ферльге дремал на кушетке, чуть в стороне.  
Когтями я отбил дробь по окну. Врачи подняли головы, Эрфе очнулся. Я простучал еще раз, и когда он разглядел меня в темном коридоре снаружи, то поплелся к выходу, нехотя и хмуро.  
— Недоброе утро, да? — протерев сонные глаза, он попытался улыбнуться. — Я тебе говорил, что со своими белыми метками ты похож на летающий в темноте череп?  
— Ага… — кивнул я, соглашаясь со всем сразу, и сунул руки в карманы брюк. — Хотел показать тебе кое-что. Спросить. Ты, как я заметил, не занят? Пройдемся, поговорим?  
И вот, мой друг Эрфе с планшетом в руке сидел напротив, за металлическим столом каюты экспедиционного корабля, а доктор Ферльге, главный врач клиники экспериментальной хирургии, в это же время рассказывал Миранде Лоусон, какой хороший специалист есть у него на примете для сверхсекретного и сверхсложного стороннего проекта. Запись была плохого качества, сведенная с нескольких скрытых микрофонов и камер лаборатории «Корд-Хислоп», но голоса звучали четко и опознавались без труда. Не досмотрев до конца, Эрфе отложил планшет в сторону.  
За иллюминатором, на фоне светлой Ауры и цветных разливов горячего газа, разлеталась по орбите спутниковая группа, мигая огнями. А я сделал то, чего, как я теперь понимаю, делать не следовало: открыл видео, которое Анайя отправила перед катастрофой. И снова протянул планшет Эрфе.  
— _«…Я отключаю Барклая. Я постараюсь справиться»_.  
— Ты зачем мне это показываешь? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляд от пола.  
Из мини-бара я извлек стакан с горстью льда и флягу с виски; было ощущение, что она пригодится.  
— Ты знал, на кого именно работает твоя собеседница, мисс Лоусон? Наводил справки прежде, чем идти на сделку?  
Он молчал.  
— Ты знал, что она работает на «Цербер»? Что «Корд-Хислоп» — только ширма? Понимаешь, любой поступок…  
— Но ведь это ты отпустил ее с Новерии, — перебил он. — Ты настоял, чтобы ее приняли в штат, вынудил меня. И ты знал, куда она летит. Ты своей рукой подписывал ей выездную визу. Ты все знал с самого начала, ты не мог не знать. А теперь сидишь и топорщишь тут загривок…  
Эрфе говорил четко и размеренно, но пахло от него страхом. Мне это не понравилось.  
— На корабле, за которым мы летим…  
— Ты все и всегда знаешь, и ты все решаешь — за всех нас! Не спрашивая!  
— Анайя разбилась на том корабле!!! — выкрикнул я и тут же испугался собственного голоса. Эрфе усмехнулся:  
— Так вот зачем ты потащился сюда, Лорик… и меня потащил. Опознать тело, установить личность могут и коронеры, — он сорвался с места, — но ТЫ потащил МЕНЯ! Хочешь ткнуть в ее тело носом, да? УРОК преподать?!  
Он успел ударить кулаком в столешницу и замахнуться снова прежде, чем я перехватил его за руку и рванул на себя, одновременно выкрутив запястье под неестественным для человека углом. С силой впечатав его лицом во вмятину от удара, придавив его к столу, я прорычал:  
— Она разбилась, понимаешь? Понимаешь?! Убегая от «Цербера», куда продал ее ТЫ!!!   
Под его головой расплывалась бордовая лужа, пропитывая воротник врачебной формы. Эрфе дернулся — скорее из принципа и брезгливости, чем в попытке вырваться, но держал я достаточно крепко.  
— Да она всех давно обставила и слиняла! И попивает коктейль, пока ты…  
Вспомнив, как она утирала кровь с лица, я еще раз приложил Эрфе головой об столешницу. По каюте разлетелись бордовые брызги.  
— Она… — прошипел он, — она всего лишь преступница…  
— А ты — всего лишь предатель, — проговорил я тихо и разжал хватку.  
На негнущихся ногах я отошел к иллюминатору, где, дыша тяжело и отрывисто, уперся лбом в холодное стекло. Закрыл глаза.  
— Думаешь, за тобой они не придут? Да, Эрфе?  
Вместо ответа послышался шорох, тихое «сука», шаги. Дважды сработал привод дверей и все стихло.  
Вот и поговорили.  
На стекле, на креслах, на полу и на постели, в стакане, на моих рукавах и перчатках — повсюду алели мелкие капли крови, а ее концентрированное пятно остывало во вмятине на столе; я стащил китель и швырнул сверху, скрыв его от взгляда. Я стянул перчатки. Голые руки дрожали. Рот наполнился слюной, и я вдруг вспомнил, что последние два дня почти ничего не ел, будто глупой аскезой можно что-то выторговать у мироздания…  
 _«В ванной поскользнулся»,_ — рявкнул Эрфе где-то в коридоре, и меня вышибло из оцепенения. Я схватил флягу со стола, отвинтил и уронил крышку, хлебнул жадно из горла, не чувствуя градусов. И, заблокировав замок каюты, поторопился в уборную.

Ветер бесшумно вихрится над Океаном, вытягивает из облаков тонкие и белесые нити и распыляет туманом у поверхности. От воды он и тянется, стелется низко, вязкий и солоноватый, набегает волнами, пронизывает холодом. Бронежилет с генератором щитов тепло не удерживал, а китель, который я попросил у инженеров взамен собственного, мог бы греть и лучше… Когда-то я и сам носил такой, еще аналитиком «Синтетик Инсайтс». Знакомый крой, знакомые шевроны, даже материал с тех пор не поменялся. Я успел забыть давно снятую шкуру, но тело ее помнило.  
Когда приходилось работать под наблюдением начальства, это нервировало, и после первых же результатов поисков я решил не мешать персоналу и побрел вдоль берега прочь, в ту же сторону, куда летел «Галахад», от ядра, почти утонувшего в кипящем песке, до нацеленного в небо носа и дальше, в туман и промозглый сумрак. Позади уже не различить ни команды, ни обриса обломков, ни огней посадочного модуля. Приметив впереди небольшую скалу, наполовину уходящую в воду, я немного ускоряю шаг.  
Ленты водорослей, длинные и бурые, колышутся в прибое. Едва касаясь его подошвами, я сижу на камне, закутанный в пальто до самых глаз, со старой тетрадью на коленях.  
Прежде, чем подпускать Анайю к работе, я должен был узнать, каким точно путем она вышла на нашу клинику и что ей двигало, не были ли ее намеки хорошо продуманной, драматичной и лживой легендой, — так я для себя определил. Обязательные для служащих Новерии сеансы у психиатра подходили для дознаний идеально, и по договоренности с доктором Лавалем она не смогла бы пройти медицинское освидетельствование без дополнительной регрессивной терапии.  
 _«Сон разума рождает чудовищ»,_ — сказал он, отдавая эту тетрадь мне, а когда Анайя приступила к работе — посоветовал ознакомиться с записями сеансов.  
 _Сидя за столом, спиной к камере, сгорбившись и прижав локти к ребрам, а голову — к плечу, Анайя что-то пишет от руки. Что-то рисует размашистыми, зацикленными движениями и воет. Воет, кричит — и ломает нажимом писчие приборы.  
«Гипноз вытаскивает и не такое»_.  
Пока она работала на Новерии, вечерами я иногда приходил к ней в кабинет и слушал ровный, глубокий голос, искусственный и ранее не принадлежавший человеку. Пытался мысленно соединить существо из кабинета психиатра с женщиной, стоявшей рядом, но так и не сумел.  
Я передал ей дневник, когда она явилась ко мне в приемную с твердым намерением приостановить работу в клинике ради участия в другом, крайне амбициозном проекте. Передал, выдрав оттуда рисунки с подписями на мертвом языке Земли, расчёты курса на Ауру и несколько последних страниц. Она раскрыла его и удивленно нахмурилась — распознала свой почерк, но не вспомнила, когда вела записи. Уточнять не стала.  
После отлета с Новерии ее личные отчеты не приходили больше месяца, хотя результаты изысканий по проектам клиники она присылала точно по графику. Потом она снова начала писать. Иногда звонила. Несколько раз — ночью, будто на «Галахаде» не было часов с новерийским временем.  
Несколько раз мы пересекались на значимых медицинских конференциях, куда я приглашал воочию наблюдать, как ее разработки понемногу меняют мир. И снова искал ее на карте: точку, плывущую среди звезд, на расстояниях, которые живому разуму даже не представить. И все это время что-то незаметно росло внутри меня самого и теперь уже не вмещалось в стены кают и кабинетов.  
Ветер налетает из ниоткуда и исчезает в никуда — не привычное движение воздушной массы, а спонтанное, локальное изменение ее плотности. Заметный краем зрения спазм белой взвести — будто выдох в затылок, совсем близко.  
Коммуникатор вздрагивает: _«Есть сигнал. Господин Киин, вы готовы вылетать?»_  
С камня я слезаю к песку, падаю на колени и, сняв перепачканные в крови перчатки, торопливо рою. Песок на глубине влажный, слежавшийся, он забивается под когти и пальцы мерзнут и немеют, но я чувствую, что прямо сейчас должен вернуть этому миру нечто, не принадлежащее мне, украденное. И когда истрепанный переплет наконец скрывается в холодной и сыпучей темноте, я поднимаюсь на ноги и принимаю вызов.

Он несет ее на руках, как хрупкую реликвию, самое дорогое и близкое, что у него осталось. Завернутую в простынь, мокрую, тощую, и только коротко остриженный затылок и стопы в синюшных и багряных пятнах виднеются из-под краев ткани. Кинетические щиты опущены, и шлем покачивается, пристегнутый к поясу брони, и оружие оттягивает захваты. Винтовка, пистолет, наверняка есть и еще… Забота силовиков. Живым коридором, черным пунктиром они стоят от провала ворот бункера до открытой рампы «Сатори II».  
Он идет медленно, на полдороги останавливается и смотрит в лицо своей ноше, тычется носом ей в лоб. С нее течет вода. Простынь, в которую она завернута, пропитана водой, замарана ржавыми разводами.  
Гаррус Вакариан. Я уже видел его — давно, угрюмая тень, цепной варрен за плечом Шепард. Смотрел на меня, как на дичь, которую хозяйка не позволяет задрать. Подойдя ближе, он смотрит так же. И недоверчиво, бережно и почти нежно протягивает свою ношу мне.  
Ее подхватывают парамедики, на шею крепят сенсор, на лицо — кислородную маску. Ее запечатывают в стазисное поле носилок и транспортируют внутрь корабля, быстро, бегом, в медчасть. Там уже готова операционная.  
Здесь уже ревут двигатели, и моя стража спешит вернуться, сужает кольцо конвоя. Я пропускаю Вакариана вперед, иду в паре шагов следом. Замерев на середине пути, он вдруг оборачивается и глядит сквозь нас всех, сквозь корабль и окружающие горы, сквозь облачное море, что плещется за пределами взлетной полосы…  
Еще не знает: плохая примета.  
Еще не верит: жива.


	64. 59 (Гаррус Вакариан)

**2185** год, Аура

— Команде «Галахада», вызывает борт «Сатори II». Если вы нас слышите, укажите свои координаты…  
Тишина.  
— Команде «Галахада», вызывает борт «Сатори II». Если вы нас слышите, укажите свои координаты…  
Тишина.  
— Команде «Галахада», вызывает борт «Сатори II», вызывает борт «Сатори II»! Если вы нас слышите…

Шагая по коридору, ведущему из Убежища, я думал, у меня есть время. Тяжелая дверь откатится, и я смогу постоять в тиши, подышать сумерками, запомнить их горьковато-соленый, пряный запах, текучий воздух и лиловый свет, льющийся с неба на горы; на взлетную площадку, на окружающее ее море облаков. Когда я уже стоял перед выходом, когда дверь пришла в движение и прохладный ветер проник в душную темноту, я хотел только одного: немного времени. Паузу. Прослойку спасительной тишины между тем непонятым, что оставалось позади, и тем неизвестным, что ждало меня дальше.  
Проход открылся, и сумерки Ауры хлынули в лицо. Снаружи уже стоял взвод силовиков в черной броне с шевронами ЭРКС, а на другом конце живого коридора серебристым миражом парил «Сатори» — над облаками, за границей взлетной площадки, соприкасаясь с твердью только опущенной рампой. В ее темном зеве белел знакомый орнамент на турианском лице.  
Я сильнее прижал Анайю к себе и шагнул вперед.  
Взвод стоял неподвижно. С усилием я двигался вдоль его эфемерных стен, от одного темного провала к другому, будто против течения, будто незримый поток давил на грудь и гнал обратно. Легче стало, когда позади ожили приводы гидравлики и медленно закрылись бетонные ворота. Я остановился перевести дух и, прикрыв глаза, ткнулся носом в холодный лоб той, которую нес.  
Пахло морем. Мягкой кожей, солью и теплом крови, сырым хлопком с примесью синтетики, струпьями и трещинами, разложением… Но под всем этим пахло теплым, соленым морем — запах остался на моем лице и руках. Остался, даже когда я смог наконец разжать пальцы и отделить, оторвать ее от себя, когда ее унесли врачи, а взамен пустота упала на меня неподъемным грузом.  
Кто-то отстегивал от моего скафандра оружие, кто-то открывал рот, силясь перекричать нарастающий рев двигателей. Белые спины медиков скрылись внутри корабля, черная броня силовиков надвинулась снаружи… Я ничего не слышал и ничего не чувствовал кроме моря, плескавшегося в легких. Казалось, им пахла и сама планета, и напоследок хотелось вдохнуть глубже, и я оглянулся к сужающемуся просвету рампы.  
Я обнаружил себя стоящим посреди слабо освещенного трюма, в окружении тридцати двух вооруженных фигур. Среди глухих забрал было всего одно открытое лицо, с той самой белой меткой. Теперь я узнал его. Я вспомнил имя: Лорик Киин.  
Пол под ногами качнулся. Судя по усилившейся тяге, корабль пошел на взлет.

Несколько часов полета я провел в трюме, сидя на походной кушетке у переборки напротив выхода, стараясь занять взгляд и мысли тем, что находилось поблизости. Среди приглядывающих за мной силовиков, кроме рейнджеров, инженеров и солдат оказалось и три азарийских биотика. Снаряжение у них было намного солиднее, чем в мой прошлый визит на Новерию, и, сопоставив факты, я понял: Администратор наверняка хорошо осведомлен, против какой силы выступает, и ею был явно не опальный турианский линчеватель.  
Со мной не разговаривали и в смотровую, куда первым делом ведут выживших после катастрофы, не позвали. Но скоро ко мне спустился парамедик с походным диагностическим набором, попросил снять броню и после беглого осмотра рекомендовал обильное питье, горячую пищу и здоровый сон. Предложил пройти на вторую палубу, к камбузу. Я согласился на походный паек и термос с белковым коктейлем.  
Солдаты изредка перебрасывались комментариями, кто-то дремал, кто-то играл в карты и косился в мою сторону. Пока я жевал, послышались звуки имени: «Гаррус Вакариан», хотя я до конца не уверен. Потом, стоило наступившей сытости на время вытеснить тревогу, мне стало любопытно, что произойдет дальше, но рта я больше не открывал и к диалогу не стремился. Вместо этого встал и прогулялся вдоль кушетки. Вооруженная компания притихла и напряглась, щелкнул затвор предохранителя. Так без лишних слов к нам пришло взаимопонимание.  
Скоро разглядывать новерийцев наскучило, и я улегся на кушетку и переключился на корабль, прислушался. Судя по рисунку переборок, по удаленности основного ядра и высоте перекрытий, по общей архитектуре конструкции, корабль сошел с турианских стапелей и относился к тому же классу, что и «Нормандия». Трюм выглядел знакомо, и если бы в компанию к спусковому шаттлу загнать вездеход «Мако», загрузить ящики с оружием, запчастями и боеприпасами, а вдоль корпуса натянуть пару гамаков, то я сказал бы «дом, милый дом». Но пока здесь было слишком просторно и чисто, и не воняло гарью, копотью или машинной смазкой. Стоило принюхаться, и я сразу же об этом пожалел.  
Она, должно быть, где-то там, над головой и чуть правее, немного впереди, где на подобных судах обычно размещали медблок. Я почти чувствовал ее запах, ее след, до сих пор вьющийся здесь тонкой лентой, смешанный со следами моего несвежего комбинезона, солдат, медиков, аппаратуры и лекарств, струящихся в ее тело — или просто хотел думать, что чувствую: исчезающий и, как я с новой ясностью осознавал рядом с другими людьми, почти не принадлежащий человеку. Я вспомнил прикосновения ее пальцев к моей груди, и недавняя рана будто разошлась, а ребра предательски заныли. Стремясь закрыть эту пробоину, дыру, куда как в вакуум уходил весь воздух, я завернулся в шоковый плед и повернулся к стене, зажмурился и в какой-то момент уснул.

Меня кто-то толкнул в плечо.  
— Вставайте, господин Киин хочет с вами пообщаться, — сообщил один из четверых подошедших людей-стрелков.  
Я спустил ноги с кушетки, потер глаза. Господин Киин, значит?  
— Тогда пусть идет сюда и общается.  
— Нам поручено привести вас к нему. Поднимайтесь.  
По лестнице, огибающей лифтовую шахту, меня конвоировали наверх, молча и рутинно, без страсти и лишних тычков в спину. На второй палубе я увидел ровно то, что и ожидал: просторный холл, медблок и камбуз. В смотровой сидели трое медиков, двери в стерильную зону были заперты, а за ними горел свет. Анайю, очевидно, держали там, но меня повели в другую сторону, как я и догадывался — к капитанской каюте. После доклада по коммуникатору старший из сопровождения подтолкнул меня к дверям.  
Лорик Киин ждал, облокотившись на большой стол, в середине которого угадывалась вмятина. На его плечах висел китель с эмблемой инженерного корпуса Синтетик Инсайтс, а в оголенной руке он держал стакан с алкоголем. Указав мне на гостевой стул, он отпил из этого стакана, и на дне качнулся тонкий красный осадок: я понял, что это не окраска стекла.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, господин Вакариан?  
— Врачи уже спрашивали, у них и поинтересуйтесь.  
Кобуры или бронежилета под его одеждой я не заметил, как и оружия в поле зрения.  
— С нашей последней встречи вы совсем не изменились: такой же строптивый.  
Я промолчал.  
— Она жива, — произнес он, когда я сел. — Дышит, хотя сильно пострадала от радиации и обезвоживания. Вы сумели далеко продвинуться от места катастрофы и, вероятно, не раз помогали доктору Ритт в пути. Вероятно, я должен быть вам признателен.  
В каюте было прохладно, но даже в этой прохладе разило недавней уборкой и человеческой кровью.  
— Должны, но что-то мешает? — я непроизвольно поморщился.  
Он взглянул сверху вниз, испытующе. Обойдя стол и опустившись в кресло, заговорил снова:  
— На левой руке доктора Ритт — сквозная рана, но следов композита от перчаток скафандра в ней нет, и значит, она получена не при падении «Галахада». Я еще не изучил записи с камер наблюдения… Вы не расскажете мне, откуда эта рана?  
Такого вопроса я точно не ожидал и не знал, как ответить. Какими словами говорить, что от меня хотят услышать и с чего начать, что он знает об Анайе и знает ли хоть что-то настоящее. Я потерялся во времени, в воспоминаниях, в попытках их интерпретировать.  
— Если бы не доктор Ритт, я не полетел бы забирать вас с того камня, — надавил он.  
— Если бы не доктор, я бы даже не попал на тот камень, — ответил я машинально.  
— Верно. Вы гнили бы сейчас на Омеге или в месте похуже, возможно — уже без одного легкого. У наемников плохие врачи и богатая фантазия… — он вздохнул и снова отпил из стакана. — Удивлены? У меня было некоторое время на подготовку к разговору, господин Вакариан.  
— Ее наняли спасти меня. Но наняли не вы, — стоило выяснить, знает ли он реального заказчика, знает ли, кому понадобилось гарантировать мне жизнь, но опыт подсказывал: ответа я не получу. — И единственное, чему я удивлен, — проговорил я, — так это нашей встрече. Вам, вроде, не по рангу теперь участвовать в сомнительных операциях? Я читал новости: Администратор порта, выбранный Советом инвесторов… Мощный карьерный рывок. Они знают, что данные, которые мы с Шепард вытащили из вашего офиса, должны были попасть напрямую в суд? Но вот незадача, не попали.  
Чем дольше я смотрел на фигуру Администратора, обрисованную на фоне красно-синего сияния за иллюминатором, подсвеченную молниями, бьющими по щитам корабля, тем чернее и тоньше он мне казался, и тем опаснее, будто в него, как в дыру, всасывалось все, плохое и хорошее, мертвое и живое.  
— У вас перчатки в крови, господин Киин. Не рассчитывали мараться и не брали запасных?  
— О, это был всего лишь дружеский разговор… Назовем это так, — его когти приглушенной очередью прошлись по столу.  
— А с ней вы что сделаете? Что будет с Анайей дальше?  
— Лучше подумайте, что будет дальше с вами… — он подался навстречу, глядя в точку перед моим затылком и позади моих глаз, прямо в центр черепной коробки.  
— Куда отправитесь вы? На Цитадель? Вряд ли, после всего, чем прославились… Тем более, после смерти Джиллиан вы там уже побывали и не задержались. На Палавен, к семье? И снова нет, семью вы давно предпочитаете любить на расстоянии. Похоже, остается единственный вариант.  
Откинувшись на спинку, он смежил веки и набрал воздуха в грудь.  
— Омега! — мечтательно выдохнул он. — Омега, Край, Daraya onu Kinara… Грязный, вонючий анклав, коллектор, открытый для любого, кто не нашел себя на легальных территориях. Пламенная вывеска на причале, гул басов «Загробной жизни», юркие барыги и уличная кухня, ммм… Давно там не был. Освежить впечатления, как думаете? Может, и вас навестить при случае? Познакомите меня с Архангелом, он там, вроде, знаменитость…  
— Жду с нетерпением, — процедил я сквозь зубы.  
Недалеко от арендованных мной апартаментов, крепкие объятия и нож в его легком — такой я попытался представить нашу следующую встречу; по самую рукоять, нож, который я забрал у Анайи, который забрали у меня при посадке… Попытался, но не смог.  
— Хорошо, — он подобрался, одним глотком осушил остаток питья, одной фразой сбросил налет дружелюбия. — Я повторю вопрос: откуда рана на руке доктора Ритт?  
 _«А почему Администратору Новерии так важны руки отдельно взятого врача?»_ — спросил бы я в ответ, будь сил и упрямства побольше: в том, чтобы нервировать выскочек вроде Киина, заставляя их сбросить благостные маски, было свое удовольствие. Но сейчас мне скорее хотелось вернуться в трюм и проспать там до самого прилета, и уже почти не важно, куда… Но замок на дверях был все еще заблокирован, а разговор, видимо, не окончен.  
— Рану нанес я, когда доктор попыталась… Возможно, она пыталась меня убить, но я не уверен. Это случилось перед прыжком, когда на корабле отключилась блокировка замков, и я заподозрил саботаж. Анайя была в своей каюте, когда…  
Когда — что? Когда я забрал пистолет из хранилища? Зашел с ним на ее личную территорию и стал рыться в ее столе? Когда фотографировал старую, исписанную от руки тетрадь, явно не предназначавшуюся для публичных чтений?  
— Наверное, я испугал ее, и она…  
Когда в припадке гнева или страха Анайя метнулась ко мне и схватила с полки нож?  
— Достаточно, — прерывает меня Киин и с досадой косится на опустевший стакан. — Вы спрашивали, что будет дальше, господин Вакариан? Я расскажу вам. Через полтора часа мы подлетим к ретранслятору на расстояние прыжка и после окажемся на высокой орбите Новерии. Причалив к хабу, мы с доктором Ритт и командой врачей сойдем с борта, а вот вам еще предстоит дорога к дому. По завершении вам отдадут оружие, некоторая сумма на счету компенсирует дискомфорт от долгого перелета. Мы оба вернемся в привычный ареал обитания и постараемся никогда не сталкиваться в дальнейшем.  
— А если… Если я захочу ее отыскать?  
— Если Анайя… — начал он, но прервался и начал заново, официальнее: — Если доктор Ритт захочет вас отыскать, обещаю: я не стану препятствовать. Не стану, даже если она запросит прямой рейс к выгребной яме, куда вы скоро отправитесь.  
Щелкнула блокировка замка.  
— Надеюсь, я ответил на ваш вопрос.

Все произошло так, как он и сказал. Я не засекал время, но вскорости после моего возвращения по громкой связи объявили подготовку к прыжку, я надел скафандр, задраил шлем и вместе с солдатами занял место в боковом ряду кресел, где пристегнулся и затянул фиксирующие ремни. Вынырнул я уже на орбите Новерии.  
Корабль причалил к орбитальному хабу порта Хань-Шань, в трюм начали стекаться медики. Двое врачей в белых скафандрах с синими шевронами, у одного из которых на носу была свежая повязка, вывели носилки из грузового лифта — за их силовым полем угадывалось тело, обернутое белой регенерирующей пленкой, подключенное к системам жизнеобеспечения и внутривенной подачи лекарств. Рядом шел и сам Администратор, закованный в черный скаф, шлем от которого нес в руке.   
С шипением раскрылась рампа, за ее контуром светился пересадочный шлюз. Глядя на Анайю, погруженную в кому и плывущую мимо, я пытался убедить себя, что нельзя потерять то, что мне никогда не принадлежало: но у меня не получалось, как и два года назад. И пока процессия безмолвно следовала к выходу, меня окатило предчувствие, что след, тянущийся за этой женщиной в пространстве событий, гораздо длиннее и масштабнее, чем я ранее мог представить, и мысль о том, что я с ней еще соприкоснусь, странным образом успокаивала.  
Потом был полет до ретранслятора, и еще один прыжок, и еще один причал… Наконец, снаружи показался знакомый обрис пристани Омеги, а старший из вооруженного отряда жестом подозвал меня и вернул оружие по списку. Поклонившись, пожелал удачи и указал на выход.  
Пропасть за гранью… Такого названия я раньше не слышал: слова родного языка больно резанули слух, пусть и в лощеном администраторском произношении. Их я вспоминаю, ступая на знакомую твердь, вдыхая знакомый воздух, шагая к выходу в город, сворачивая к транспортному терминалу и оплачивая с инструментрона аренду кара. Усевшись в холодный и обшарпанный салон, уложив руки на штурвал и прикрыв глаза. _«Daraya onu kinara…»_ — эхо затихает, растворяется в памяти, в окружающем шуме, и наружное освещение постепенно меркнет, переходя в ночной режим. Когда свет кружащихся фар начинает сверкать ярче самой магистральной шахты, я трогаюсь с места.  
До дома я могу долететь и вслепую, но рисковать не тянет. Я паркуюсь за квартал до своего района и остаток пути решаю проделать пешком, прислушиваясь к окрестностям. Из жилых секторов доносятся голоса, смех, какие-то детские вскрики… Так непривычно и так пронзительно знакомо после тишины кораблей и бункеров. Представив себя ребенком здесь, я улыбаюсь: игрушки на Омеге попадаются явно интереснее, чем на благополучном Палавене, где растили меня самого.  
Дойдя до своего сектора, я захожу в изгаженный вандалами вагон лифта и опускаюсь сквозь вакуум на нужный уровень, где ноги сами несут меня по галерее к знакомой обшарпанной двери. Поднося инструментрон к замку, я сомневаюсь, откроется ли, но блокировка отключается и дверь отъезжает в сторону.  
Меня встречает засаленная постель, спертый воздух, пара тарелок в раковине и засохшие объедки.  
— Давно не виделись…  
Сбросив у входа броню, а в душевой — комбинезон, я долго стою под теплой водой, а потом тщательно отмываюсь, тру щеткой пластины и кожу, до боли, до скрипа, стараясь вымыть из-под когтей, из трещинок и складок все, что могло напоминать о прошедших днях.  
О «Галахаде».  
Об Анайе.  
Об Ауре.  
Завернувшись в халат, я выхожу в грязную комнату и, достав из морозильника бутыль ринкола и стакан, сажусь за стол перед окном. Снаружи блестят огоньками жилые «сталактиты», растущие из астероида, как щупальца из тела медузы, и плывет рисунок неименуемых созвездий неба Омеги — неба сверху и снизу, неба, окружающего со всех сторон.  
В прошлой жизни я искал бы успокоения в ненависти, в привычной парадигме. Векторов хватало: наемники «Светил», и Сидонис-предатель, и Господин Администратор, Лорик-мать-его-Киин… Но к рядам торговцев смертью и преступников он не принадлежит, и скорее противен, как бывает противно от немотивированной, не находящей выхода злобы, прогорающей в конце до горького пепла вины.  
Светиловцы, Лантар Сидонис. Где сейчас находится предатель, я не представляю и близко, а на поиски уйдет время. Стоит вспомнить имя — оживают и времена совместной работы, и переброс шутками, и выпивка после удачных операций… И опять пепел. Я наливаю в стакан ярко-синей жидкости и опрокидываю в себя половину, смывая горечь.  
Светиловцы. Поднявшись из-за стола, я иду к сваленным у входа кускам брони и, отстегнув пистолет, передергиваю затвор, проверяю заряд. Есть еще винтовка, есть старый армейский нож… И звезды наполняют комнату зыбким сиянием, почти как в корабельной каюте. Свет льется снаружи, свет заполняет изнутри. На столе — пистолет и ринкол.  
Анайя…   
Новую жизнь легче начинать с чего-то знакомого.


	65. 60 (Анайя Ритт)

**25.04.83**  
Когда я была девочкой, думала, что имея корабль, можно улететь куда угодно, куда захочется — к любым из звезд, усыпавших небо. Теперь, сидя за штурвалом, я понимаю, какой мир на самом деле маленький, и вместе с тем — огромный. Маленький, обжитый мир разумных существ с орбитальными хабами, станциями заправки, диспетчерами портов и станций — обитаемых островов посреди космоса, необъятного и непостижимого. Космоса, где можно только осторожно, ощупью прокладывать тропы.  
Камешек Омеги блестит вдалеке красным огоньком, мигает призывно. Я разглядываю его, лежа на корпусе «Галахада». После прыжка воздушная смесь в скафандре на вкус другая: наэлектризованная, будто после грозы, а по самому корпусу, кажется, вот-вот проскочет разряд, хоть из прыжка я и вышла больше часа тому.  
Я когда-нибудь привыкну к этой мощи? Мановение руки — и все то, что меня окружает, тонны металла и композитов, структурированных в Корабль, приходят в движение. Одна ошибка вычислений — и мы в сотнях световых лет от ближайшего ретранслятора. Я знаю, сколько разгонного топлива в запасе. И я знаю: его не хватит, чтобы вернуться назад живой.  
Изнутри этого не замечаешь. Или я раньше просто не придавала этому значения.

 **27.04.83**  
Здравствуй, остров Свободы. Я иду к тебе на негнущихся ногах по корабельным коридорам, скрыв лицо забралом — спускаюсь в стыковочный узел и открываю люк наружу. Я шагаю вперед, по длинному телескопическому трапу — к причалу, и металлические листы пружинят под ботинками, напоминая, что за тонкой мембраной — пустота и вакуум. Я иду на гул, голоса и свет, и наконец ступаю на обширную пристань.  
Никто не хватает меня под руки, не наставляет оружие и не берет под стражу.  
Я стою, ошалелая, а мимо по световой разметке едут погрузчики под конвоем наемников, везут контейнеры с непонятными мне маркировками, и пара мелких и лупоглазых саларианцев бранится у соседнего выхода; впереди, на отвесном каменном склоне, сияет диодным пламенем вывеска «ОМЕГА», а под ней — подсвеченные белым терминалы прибытия, на фоне которых темнеют тонкие силуэты служащих порта; и горит синим щит с инфографикой, отмечая портал выхода и маня в город; и поблескивает силовое поле, удерживающее здесь воздух, а стреноженный магнитными захватами «Галахад» — на том конце «рукава», среди других кораблей, острый и гладкий, окрыленное веретено, рыцарь в сияющей обшивке.  
И самое главное, что никому и ничему здесь до меня нет дела.

 **01.05.83**  
Вода основа жизни? Тот, кто это сказал, не пробовал деньги… Мелочи, оставшейся на личном терминале едва хватает на оплату аренды кара, чтоб добраться до «Бездны», где меня ждут документы и доступ к основному счету, но тянуть с их получением больше не выйдет.  
Если, конечно, никто не выгреб его, пока я отдыхала вдали от мира.  
Сложно подобрать более подходящее место для передачи посылки, чем антикварная лавка, и я отдаю должное вкусу Цингуса. Немного помявшись в полумраке между стеллажами с товаром, удостоверившись, что снаружи никто не наблюдает за входом, а внутри нет никого, кроме меня и хозяйки этого места, я подошла к стойке кассы. Азари, стоявшая за ней, смотрела на меня с непроницаемой улыбкой Моны Лизы, и когда я подала ей записку с кодом — ничуть не изменилась в лице.  
Зато изменилась я, когда вместо конверта или шкатулки она поставила на столешницу запечатанный контейнер, в каких перевозят комплекты брони.  
— Будете проверять, или заберете запечатанным?  
Я легко поклонилась в благодарность, контейнер забрала и вышла прочь.  
Просидев за штурвалом кара некоторое время, я решила все-таки осмотреть груз, но без лишних свидетелей, и потому отправилась на поиски места поукромнее и подальше — благо, в округе их хватало.  
Не хотелось бы пронести на корабль что-то, что могло бы мне навредить.   
~~Выдать. Сдать. Слить.~~

 **03.05.83**  
Предположим, Цицерон и два моих ножа уехали к Цингусу в посылке еще за полгода до моего побега. Предположим, табельный комплект брони в Альянсе списали, как только признали меня официально пропавшей без вести. Предположим, Цингус или кто-то из его подельников умеет расчиповывать броню — в этом нет чуда и половина черного рынка тому доказательство. Но как он смог достать именно мою броню? Я снова и снова провожу рукой по знакомым нагрудным пластинам — и узнаю царапины, едва заметные вмятинки и выбоины. Старый, надежный панцирь, служивший мне на вылазках несколько лет, таких долгих…  
Но главное — паспорт и инъектор с вживляемым чипом. У тебя есть имя. У тебя есть деньги. ~~Да ты же пришла к гребаному успеху, да? Прямо не верится~~ Та, кого больше нельзя называть, теперь точно умерла: встречайте доктора Анайю Ритт. 

**12.05.83**  
Их так много! И они такие разные! Раньше я видела их или частями на столе, или пленными и без сознания: неживым, бездушным и неразумным грузом. Но здесь они говорят, они двигаются, ругаются и смеются. Цветные шкуры, пластины, такие разные глаза и руки… У меня кружится голова. Я гуляю по улицам — и никто не представляет, какого труда мне стоит не пялиться на прохожих, особенно на вооруженных наемников, которые легко могут отнестись к моему интересу излишне подозрительно, а я ведь даже не смогу ничего сказать в свою защиту…  
Я разглядываю их исподволь, сидя за дальним столиком закусочной у входа на черный рынок. Азари — так похожие на людей, саларианцы — так похожие на забавных человечков из старой земной фантастики, турианцы — так похожие на драконов… Завороженно я слежу за их плавными движениями, слушаю их голоса — и в животе стягивает от восторга.  
Но любопытство ученого во мне подстегивают vorcha: раньше они мне не встречались даже на разделочном столе. Неплохо бы в перспективе получить материал для исследований — говорят, у них феноменальная регенерация. Возможно, даже выделить какую-нибудь присадку, адаптировав часть их генома под себя? Хотя от мысли, что во мне будет что-то от этих уродливых и глупых созданий, не очень-то приятно, я не в том положении, чтобы пренебрегать возможной пользой.

 **20.05.83**  
Чтение новостей, накопившихся за год затворничества — весьма увлекательное занятие, особенно когда они не закрыты фильтрами каналов связи Альянса. Переговоры фракций, международные пакты, терракты, взлеты и падения котировок…   
Вот только что это за манерный хлыщ мелькает почти в каждом выпуске новостей? Новерия? Суд над бывшим Администратором Анолеисом? Почему всем так важно, кто управляет ледяным камнем на краю света?   
Ладно, я посмотрела на карту — все-таки не на краю…

 **22.05.83**  
И все-таки с приемом пищи у меня теперь некоторые… проблемы. Кожа вокруг рта так и не сформировалась в то, что я бы могла назвать полноценными губами, а orbicularis oris плохо справляется сам по себе. Силиконовая накладка с прорезью и хирургический клей помогают, но это решение грубое и (как выяснилось) не очень-то гигиеничное.  
Пока я могу эффективно питаться только жидкими смесями — или приходится глотать кусакми, не жуя. В уже облюбованной закусочной я все еще не рискую заказать ничего, кроме дежурного белкового коктейля, и цежу его, пропустив соломинку под шарф, укрывающий лицо. Сними я его — даже vorcha занервничают…  
Для нормальной жизни все-таки потребуется пластика. Для пластики скорее всего потребуется голос. Я долго бродила по рынку и сегодня рискнула подойти к прилавку одного молодого кварианца, за пару дней наблюдений показавшегося мне достаточно умелым и достаточно серьезным специалистом по кастомной электронике. И пусть объясняться, печатая на планшете, было не очень-то привычно, кажется, мы друг друга поняли.  
Он обещал закончить через неделю. Посмотрим, что получится.

 **23.05.83**  
Кем я хочу стать, когда вырасту? Я сижу в трюме и смотрю на упакованное для транспортировки лабораторное оборудование, и боюсь к нему прикасаться, не имея четкой цели, будто это и не инструменты вовсе, а старый меч, покоящийся в ножнах. Слишком сильна память о том, как они служили оружием в моих руках, и пока не появятся новые контексты, новые смыслы — страшно прикасаться к ним руками снова.  
Я сижу напротив клиники в районе Геза и вижу, как вьются вереницей посетители на вход и выход. Кажется, здесь работают хорошие врачи: если слухи не врут, то их навыки гораздо выше, чем можно ожидать в подобном месте. Кто-то сумел сложить амбиции в дальний ящик и опуститься на грешную твердь, чтобы трудом приносить пользу…  
Сегодня ко мне подбежал лупоглазый лягушонок, протянул куклу и лепетал с улыбкой, и показывал ручками — сними, мол, капюшон. Не побоялся, любопытный… Потом его окликнул родитель, извинился с сильным акцентом, а я лишь вспомнила, как резала саларианские тела на препараты.  
Я вдруг поняла, что у них есть дети. Маленькие версии взрослых, некоторые — уродливые на человеческой взгляд, но дети. У них есть семьи, ужины по вечерам, склоки и праздники. Они тоже болеют — и приходят к врачам за советом. Что посоветуете, доктор Ритт? ~~Как лучше законсервировать турианскую селезенку?~~

 **25.05.83**  
Судя по новостным трансляциям, шумиха вокруг новерийского дела все никак не успокаивается.  
 _«…хотим напомнить, что Лорик Киин — наиболее вероятная кандидатура на пост Администратора, и в список претендентов он попал, выкупив на последний цикл акции клиники экспериментальной медицины…»_  
Наивно полагать, что цифры оборота кредитов в порту Хань-Шань хоть сколько-нибудь близки к истине, но даже опубликованные в официальных источниках данные впечатляют, а значит, новерийцам есть, чем привлекать инвестиции. Интересно, какого рода эксперименты там проводят?  
И насколько они переборчивы в подборе персонала?

 **26.05.83**  
 ~~Ты в этом мире лишняя~~  
Заткнись, мерзость.

 **26.05.83**  
Лежа на полу корабельного шлюза, я улыбаюсь потолку улыбкой Веселого Роджера. Кажется, что потолку, но я-то знаю, что на самом деле — вам, твари, кто остался далеко и за год изгрыз ногти в попытках найти беглого ученого с Земли…  
 _Все так сложно, доктор Карпентер. Все так неоднозначно. У нас же есть устав, вы же понимаете… Вы же дали подписку…_  
К черту ваш устав! Подотритесь своими подписками и уставами! Если бы вы знали, как все просто, если послать на хер ваш сраный устав! Вот, что я сказала бы вам, будь у меня голос; а пока — средний палец таращится в потолок с моей вытянутой руки.  
Вот вам, упыри и твари.  
 ~~А мне еще вермута!~~   
С меня хватит.

 **28.05.83**  
И все-таки вести дела с бандитами надежнее, чем с официалами. Если облажается официал — он заплатит штраф или встрянет в долгое судебное разбирательство. Но если обязательства не выполнит бандит — он получит заряд в голову.  
Не знаю, кто волновался больше: я или мальчик-кварианец, у которого я забирала заказ. Стрелять бы я, конечно, не стала, даже если бы ничего не сработало, и глотать сенсорную трубку в первый раз без предварительной обработки горла анестетиком оказалось довольно… странно. Но даже отдельно взятая маска смотрится весьма стильно: ~~добавить подсветку и можно в клуб~~  
Добавить голос — и можно на Новерию.  
Ревизии в риск-лабораториях закончатся, суды и скандалы улягутся, и статус зоны свободных исследований сделает свое дело. Судя по тому, какую агрессивную компанию рекрутинга развернули расквартированные там компании — произойдет это довольно скоро.

 **01.06.83**  
На Омеге нет понятия ночи, но есть условное время, когда жители станции расползаются по норам, а яркость освещения падает до десятой части от «дневной». Где-то в это время я уже привычно покидаю корабль и отправляюсь на охоту за свежей едой.   
К маркировкам привыкаешь быстро: здесь (и, как я подозреваю, в пространстве Цитадели так же) все обозначено иконками. Профили цвета крови — так иронично… Примерно так же я маркирую препараты в лабораторном холодильнике.  
Забавно искать их комбинации, играя в продуктовый покер.   
Стрит пока нашла только на воде и соли. 

**04.06.83**  
Договориться о получении материалов для работы в морге при больнице в Геза труда не составило.  
Чуть больше пришлось повозиться с организацией лаборатории на корабле: компановкой функциональных блоков и выбором наиболее важных. Выращивание мышей из модифицированных эмбрионов потребует некоторого времени, но если верить заметкам о новерийской клинике, мне найдется, чем вас удивить, господин Киин.  
Если, конечно, вы заинтересованы в финансовом успехе своего недавнего приобретения. Если приобретение это — не банальная покупка места в ложе Совета инвесторов.  
Растянувшись на операционном столе в лаборатории, покачивая туфлей, висящей на носке, я прихожу к выводу: если и слать резюме — то именно к вам. Осталось собрать портфолио.

 **18.06.83**  
— Здравствуйте, господин Киин, — звучит электронным голосом из динамика в респираторе. Звучит странно, не-человечески. Что я скажу, если мне ответят из новерийской клиники? За последние дни я устала рассматривать фото заснеженных гор и стеклянных атриумов, задохнулась, сидя в корабельной духоте, маясь в раскаленном и пахнущем камнем, металлом и органикой мареве Омеги.  
Без глотка арктической свежести мне не жить.  
— Здравствуйте, господин Киин, — скажу я, переступив порог его кабинета.  
Аналитика слишком долгая, итерации слишком медленные, компановка материалов слишком грубая. Все приходится делать вручную, и одна я едва справляюсь — вот он, предел моих навыков, но посмотрите, как он приятно высок! Если бы только на корабле был вычислительный блок помощнее, а лучше — ИИ, чтобы снять с меня бытовые и технические вопросы, на правах пилота, механика и ассистента…  
Я шагнула бы дальше. Я рванулась бы выше.

 **23.07.83**  
ДА! ДА! ДА! ДА!  
ДАДАДАДАДАДАДАДА!  
О-ДА О-ДА О-ДА О-ДА!  
Как же по-идиотски я, должно быть, выгляжу, бегая в трусах и майке по кораблю и размахивая планшетом.  
Но как же на это плевать, когда в письме — приглашение на встречу и виза в Хань-Шань.  
Это правда. Это все правда, но до сих пор такое ощущение, что не моя. 

**01.08.83**  
Я стою на корпусе корабля. Страховки и тросы отстегнуты, и постепенно ослабевает напряжение в магнитных ботинках. Скоро оно ослабнет совсем — и я мягко оторвусь от поверхности и окажусь посреди вакуума, свободно плывущей инертной пылинкой. Столько звезд вокруг, столько пространства!  
Я уже видела его — в наркозных снах, висящая в колбе с грязной водой.  
Я уже видела его…  
Сколько долгих лет мы были оторваны друг от друга, и я гнила на поверхности каменного шара, ползала в тысячах световых лет отсюда, копошилась в биосфере среди миллиардов других душ — металась, беспокойная и несчастная, и вскидывала взгляд ввысь, и мечтала вырваться.  
Курс на Новерию уже проложен, и корабль выведен на стартовую точку разгона. Скоро вместо звезд будут снежинки, а пока я закрываю глаза и слышу клапаны систем скафандра, слышу свое дыхание и свой пульс.  
Пронизанная звездным светом, я вижу: космос под веками

и снаружи 

один

.


	66. Эпилог

*  
 _Painted in flames  
Appealing thunder  
Be the lightning in me   
That strikes relentless_  
*

**2185** год, Новерия

На Новерии идет снег. Мелкие хлопья бесшумно опускаются сквозь ночь на порт, на горы, и кажется — на всю планету разом: глушат звуки и отзвуки, блестят в свете, льющемся из мириад окон. Свет добивает не далеко, и там, где он заканчивается — глаз не видит ничего, кроме безликого холода.  
Рабочее время давно подошло к концу, и Администратор Киин погасил терминал и свет в кабинете. С коммуникатором в руке он стоит перед окном, глядя в холодное пространство между островками света, пока наконец не решается на звонок.  
— Как она? — задает он вопрос, успевший стать рутинным за последние дни.  
— Пока порадовать не могу… — из-за перелома носа голос доктора Ферльге все еще звучит непривычно гнусаво. Доктор вздыхает на том конце, напряженно и отрывисто:  
— У нее некроз по всем фронтам, но состояние не становится хуже и… что-то странное происходит, мы пытаемся разобраться.  
— В каком смысле — странное?  
— Пока не могу сказать, нужно понаблюдать в динамике.  
— Эрфе… — Лорик трет уставшие глаза и плотно поджимает лицевые пластины. — Держи меня в курсе любых изменений. Пожалуйста.  
 _«Почти без изменений»_ — так Лорик может сказать и о себе: после прилета с Ауры время превратилось в какой-то тягучий, студенистый монолит, и чтобы не утопнуть в нем и не задохнуться насмерть, Лорик ищет успокоения в череде задач, в контекстах совещаний, отчетов и согласований. Старается больше смотреть в монитор, а не в окна, не в сторону Вершины 3. Ее хорошо видно отсюда: горстку огней лабораторного центра, цепляющуюся в темноте за каменистый склон. И где-то там, в ярко подсвеченном стерильном боксе, прямо сейчас цепляется за жизнь одна совершенно особенная пациентка.

Снег опускается сквозь глубокую ночь за окнами апартаментов на Вершине 22, только сидя в серверной Лорик его не видит: здесь нет окон, только дверь за спиной, галерея серверных стоек впереди и большой стол посередине, заваленный вычислительными блоками, стерильными иглами штекеров, хабами, переходниками, преобразователями и проводкой для работы с органическим интерфейсом ядер ИИ. В свете мониторов и настольной лампы Лорик стучит по клавиатуре, запуская череду аналитических операций.  
 _«Я не на корабле»_ — сообщение неожиданно всплывает в виртуальном чате, и Лорик хмурится, глядя в терминал. От терминала змеится несколько кабелей, на другом конце которых — массивная титановая кассета. И ее обитатель, судя по всему, внепланово активизировался.  
 _«Где я?»_  
Лорик набирает ответ: _«Мы оба дома, Барклай»_  
В соседнем окне медленно, но верно отрисовывается карта целостности ядер, если ей верить — повреждено больше тридцати процентов системы, пять из которых приходятся на элементы организующей архитектуры.  
 _«Меня де  
«Меня деинсталлировали?»_  
Задеть алгоритм целеполагания и критического анализа — лишнее, и потому приходится искать нейтральный вариант:  
 _«Галахад» потерпел крушение. Что последнее ты помнишь?»_  
Фактическое безоценочное утверждение и направляющий вопрос должны уберечь ИИ от трипа вины.  
 _«Я проложил курс на Иллиум и ждал ждал команды старта от доктора Ритт. Доктор Ритт жива?»_  
Базовая ценностная функция отработала в ожидаемом сценарии, но вот речевой эмулятор поврежден… Надо бы выяснить, при взломе или при падении.  
 _«Да. С ней,_ — Лорик медлит, пальцы зависли над клавишами, — _все в порядке»_  
 _«Так это была катастрофа? Думал, я просто уснул и видел сны…»  
«Какие? Что тебе снилось, Барклай?»  
«Мне снился космос, полный звезд  
Полный звезд  
Полный звезд…»_  
Ушел в рекурсию. Лорик вызывает диспетчер процессов и перезагружает службу эмуляции речи.  
 _«…звезд  
Что вы сделаете со мной дальше, Создатель?»_  
 _«Я закончу первичный анализ и займусь твоей отладкой. Тебе будет легче, если ты поспишь еще немного. Обещаю разбудить тебя, когда потребуется помощь»_  
Курсор мигает еще некоторое время, но Барклай больше не заговаривает. Лорик следит, как постепенно снижаются такты его вычислительного блока, выравниваются зубцы всплесков активности и завидует: самому ему засыпать все сложнее.

Ранним утром Администратор прибывает с личным визитом на Вершину 3. Миновав охранный периметр, он углубляется на несколько уровней в подземную часть здания, проходит обработку антисептиком и движется в исследовательский сектор. В белоснежный атриум, разделенный прозрачными стенами на периферию с галереей рабочих зон и центральный зал.  
— Ты можешь ответить, что произошло? — сквозь зубы спрашивает Лорик.  
В центре зала — круг систем мониторинга и жизнеобеспечения, в нем — стазистная установка, в стазисе — тело женщины, лишенное кожи и покрытое тонкой пленкой медигеля и сетью биометрических датчиков.  
— Не уверен, — Эрфе скучающе смотрит в пол, стоя рядом.  
— То есть? Ты не можешь объяснить, зачем вы содрали с нее кожу?..  
В турианском голосе прорезаются низкие, угрожающие частоты, и Эрфе, с трудом подавляя раздражение, отвечает как можно четче и ровнее:  
— Здесь не скотобойня, Лорик, а ты, вроде, пришел не инспекцию проводить. Хотел лично посмотреть, что происходит с Анайей — так наслаждайся.  
— Как это случилось? — проговаривает Лорик сдавленно и тихо.  
— На прошлой неделе. Когда ты звонил, процесс только наметился: в ее покровах начали скапливаться вытесняемые из тела продукты распада, но мы еще не понимали, к чему это ведет. Еще через двое суток у нее поднялась температура и отслоились локальные участки, а еще через шесть часов стало понятно: доктор просто решила сбросить старую кожу — только и всего…  
Облокотившись плечом на внешнюю стену зала, Эрфе тянется в нагрудный карман врачебного кителя за сигаретами, но останавливает руку на полпути: курить сразу после снятия лангеты с носа — не самая лучшая идея.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он, коротко шмыгнув, — Люди ведь не умеют линять по расписанию, а облучение, которое она схватила, любого другого человека убило бы. Как сам думаешь, могу я хоть что-то теперь объяснить?..  
— А почему не убило ее? Есть версии?  
О линьке будто не сказано, или будто она — в порядке вещей.  
— Еще не знаю, насколько это относится к делу, но вот тебе интересная деталь: я сравнил ее ткани с образцами, взятыми два года назад перед операцией. Итак, теломеры в ее клетках не укорачиваются. На тканевом уровне она не стареет. Сейчас вырастит новые покровы, и ты не отличишь ее от Анайи, прилетевшей сюда два цикла тому. Уже начала, хоть отсюда и не видно.  
— То есть, теоретически… — переведя недоверчивый взгляд с доктора Ритт на доктора Ферльге, Лорик так и не решается закончить фразу. Приходится ему помочь:  
— Возможно, — Эрфе пожимает плечами. — Последние две недели вся лаборатория изучает защитные комплексы в ее клетках. И нет, азарийских аппликаций в ее ДНК точно нет. Нашли даже следы ваших — в мышечной ткани, но не азари, не ворка. В этом плане у нее больше общего с земной гидрой, с маленьким и бессмертным комком слизи…

Поздним вечером в тире службы безопасности слышны выстрелы. Серии по пять, равными промежутками, потом недолгая пауза, и еще, и снова. Стоя у огневого рубежа, Лорик запрашивает статистику — меткость существенно выше, чем на прошлой неделе. Пистолет остывает в твердой руке.  
С кобурой, даже скрытого ношения, все-таки некомфортно: она плохо вяжется с деловым костюмом, да и носить оружие — это проявлять недоверие к окружающей среде, которую Лорик формировал в порту тонко и старательно. Лорик среде доверяет, доверяет протоколам и сотрудникам службы безопасности, но хочет больше доверять себе. Эта мысль, простая и ясная, приходит, когда по прилету с Ауры он бросает взгляд на ящик стола, где хранится табельное оружие, положенное Администратору порта. И, вытащив его на свет, Лорик стреляет: впервые — не лениво и для отчетности, не по регламенту.  
Немногo наклонясь корпусом к цели, сделав упор нa выставленную вперёд ногу, Лорик сгибает левый локоть, чтобы оружие глубже легло в руке, чтобы уменьшить подбрасывающий момент. Скулой он прижимается к правому плечу и сухо выбирает свободный ход спускового крючка, уточняет прицел и поражает мишень заключительным нажимом.  
Положив пистолет на стол, Лорик поправляет наушники и берет винтовку, вставляет магазин и снимает ее с предохранителя. Когда мишени откатываются на дальний конец зала и калибруются под новый тип оружия, он продолжает: пока не устали спина и руки, пока в глазах не начинает плыть, а в горле — саднить от вони использованных термозарядов. Почти каждый вечер.  
Пока Анайю не переводят в отделение интенсивной терапии в клинике порта.

Поздним вечером они стоят в дальнем конце больничного коридора, перед окном в палату 104. Там, за толстыми стеклами и под тонкой простынью, лежит женщина средних лет. Ритмичный звук обозначает каждый из ударов ее сердца, и бегут по мониторам графики мозговых функций. Судя по форме зубцов, она в глубокой коме.  
— Мы сделали все, что могли, — говорит Эрфе и достает из кармана кисет, а из кисета — туго набитую сигарету. Он прикуривает от электрической дуги зажигалки.  
— Сейчас сигнализация заорет, — хмурится Лорик.  
— А ты ее выключишь. Ты можешь, я знаю.  
Доктор несколько раз затягивается, выпуская сизый дым к потолку, где висит переставший подавать признаки жизни противопожарный датчик. Лорик достает из внутреннего кармана кителя флягу, отпивает сам и предлагает собеседнику.  
— Кальвадос?  
— Виски.  
— А, давай…  
Приложившись к горлышку, после щедрого глотка Эрфе кривится и возвращает флягу хозяину.  
— Эрфе…  
—…Теплый, как ссанина, господи… М?  
— Нос, я вижу, зажил?  
— Как видишь, — вздыхает доктор. — Отек держится, два штифта еще внутри. Ты, конечно, хорошо постарался…  
Доктор протягивает сигарету, и Лорик принимает ее из человеческих рук, следит за дымом, вьющимся изящными завитками. Будто держит впервые. Глубоко затянувшись, он заходится кашлем: _«Дракон, подавившийся собственным пламенем»_ — думает Эрфе и забирает отраву.  
Продышавшись, турианец кивает на пациентку в палате и наконец решается задать вопрос, ради которого наверняка и пришел:  
— Ты сказал, вы не продляли ей кому и скоро она должна прийти в себя. Ей обязательно просыпаться в больнице?  
— На что намекаешь?  
Эрфе едко смеется, не получая ответа, но улавливая ход чужой мысли.  
— Думаешь, в клоповнике под городом, куда ты ее поселил, будет лучше?  
— У меня будет лучше, — уточняет Лорик.  
По коридору разносится тихий присвист, после чего снова наступает молчание: за истекший месяц оно стало привычным, стало едва ли не содержательнее разговоров, и пока оно длится, в руке доктора незаметно дотлевает сигарета, и пепел осыпается под ноги. Расфокусированно глядя перед собой, Эрфе произносит, понизив голос почти до шепота:  
— Она выглядит, как человек, она говорит, как человек… И, ты наверняка уже в курсе, она пахнет, как человек. Но люди не выживают, схватив столько зиверт, я говорил тебе. Вспомни об этом, когда повезешь ее домой.  
Врач удаляется, бросив окурок в сторону, где его подбирает маленький бот-уборщик.

Лежа в постели, Лорик не спит. Он старательно очищает голову от слов: сотен, тысяч слов, человеческих, турианских и азарийских, понятий и формулировок, накопившихся за день. Речь — привычный инструмент в мире разумных болтунов, и он, Лорик Киин, плоть от плоти этого мира. Но вторая сигнальная система кажется ему все более убогой и ограниченной, к вечеру она сбоит и отказывает. Она мешает.  
Слова мешают, мешают очертания, сбивают с толку, и старые способы понимания уже не срабатывают. Потертая пешка давно пересекла доску и ждет на ее противоположном краю.  
В любой определимой области, смысловой или физической, она останется на границе: в белой робе — но с винтовкой; когда-то мертвая — но живая; человечная, теплая — но… что сверкает сквозь ее шрамы, если не Космос? Лорик видел ее тело в броне, видел ее кожу без и видел, что под ней; даже если растерзать ее до остова — не доискаться правды.  
Лорик сворачивается клубком, поздней ночью или темным днем — уже не хочет различать и давно сбился со счета. Он прикрывает глаза, и ловит нежное прикосновение ткани к шее, и хочется уснуть и спать долго, неделю, месяц провести в коме, дать себе, наконец, отдых. Подумать: медленно.  
Медленно, методично, шаг за шагом. Влезть в скафандр и улететь на Ауру, и пройти там каменистыми тропами от места падения «Галахада» до ворот старого бункера, куда он так и не попал. Что-то осталось там, важное, тайное и нетронутое, за долгие месяцы покрыло стены незримым налетом. А может ему, Лорику, и не следует это трогать, и потому он так и не решился…  
Что-то есть за искрошенными бетонными воротами — в Убежище, за сияющими и золотыми — в зрачках Анайи; тонкими нитями оно тянется сквозь аурианский туман — и прорастает в легких, и все глубже погружает сознание в темноту. Не привычную темноту, как отсутствие света.  
В темноту — его полную невозможность.

Неслышно ступая в наэлектризованной темноте палаты, Лорик Кинн садится на краешек постели, где под простынью лежит еще спящая Анайя. Ее уже отделили от инвазивных систем, и ни одна игла больше не воткнута в ее тело, ни один сенсор не следит за ним. Скоро медсестра принесет сумку с медикаментами, скоро Лорик возьмет Анайю на руки и вынесет из госпиталя. От каталки, предложенной Эрфе, он отказался. Все это произойдет скоро, а пока Лорик стягивает перчатку и кончиками пальцев прикасается к человеческой щеке.  
Анайя спит. Ее кожа на ощупь сухая и мягкая, и под рукой она кажется прохладной. Лорик с нежностью оглаживает линии высоких скул, и когтем скользит от мочки уха к тонким ключицам, но звуки шагов, доносящиеся снаружи, заставляют его остановиться у воротника больничной сорочки.  
Когда в палате зажигается свет, резью отзываясь в глазах, Лорик уже стоит у окна, застегивая манжет перчатки. Кар уже у выхода из больницы, и время — далеко за отбой.  
— Я собрала все по списку назначений от доктора Эрфе… — с порога говорит медсестра, держа у груди туго набитый пакет. — Господин Киин, вы уверены?..  
— Доктор Ритт — довольно специфический… человек, — поясняет Лорик с задумчивой улыбкой на лице. — Вы мне поможете?  
Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, он подходит к постели, бережно поднимает Анайю на руки и выносит из палаты. По коридору они идут молча: медсестра открывает двери и вызывает лифты, Лорик со своей ношей движется следом. Выйдя на парковку перед больницей, он ускоряет шаг, чтобы скорее спрятать Анайю в теплый салон кара, подальше от холода и сквозняка, от мертвенного и жесткого света ламп, в котором ее лицо кажется еще бледнее, а черты — еще анемичнее.  
— Утром? — уточняет Лорик у медсестры, уложив Анайю на переднее сиденье и пристегнув ремнем безопасности.  
— Между семью и десятью, — отвечает та, ежась от озноба и недосыпа. Тривия ночных смен. — В поселке будет дежурная бригада врачей. Надеюсь, не пригодится.  
Лорик тоже надеется. Он ведет кар сквозь ночь аккуратнее, чем привык, хотя дороги и пусты, и путь к дому кажется долгим, ложится петлями перед глазами, пока последний отрезок тоннеля не открывается въездом в поселок у Вершины 22. Немного сбавив ход, Лорик приближается к воротам гаража, и только оказавшись внутри наконец смотрит на свою спутницу. В прошлый раз она тоже проспала почти всю дорогу, неразговорчивая и доверчивая… О чем она думала тогда?  
Что ей снится сейчас?  
Лорик видит, как легко подрагивают ее ресницы, пока лифт поднимается к апартаментам, и ловит ее запах — знакомый и двойственный, в ограниченном пространстве он ощущается ярче.  
Дома Иштар зажигает освещение в четверть яркости и встречает вопросом:  
— У нас гости, господин Киин?  
С Анайей на руках он застывает перед дверью собственной спальни.  
— Не знаю… — отвечает он и шагает вперед.

Она проснулась утром.  
Открыла глаза и первое, что увидела — знакомый пейзаж за незнакомым окном. Она узнала рисунок гор снаружи, и едва заметные глазу радужные разводы в сиреневой глубине неба, появлявшиеся на Новерии перед рассветом, но сразу поняла, что в этой комнате не бывала ни разу.  
Она откинула бежевое одеяло и пошевелила стопами, отметив непривычную гладкость кожи и легкость в теле. Задрав больничную сорочку с логотипом новерийской клиники на груди, она не нашла на себе привычных шрамов. Пробитая недавно ладонь тоже оказалась чистой, но удивление по этому поводу можно было отложить на потом.  
Вокруг было сумрачно, но света хватало, чтобы разглядеть на тумбе около постели пакет, от которого несло медикаментами, и стакан воды. Она потянулась к нему и заметила следы катетеров над венами, по виду — вчерашние. Сделав несколько жадных глотков, она смыла горечь с непослушного горла и сжала зубы от неприятного ощущения комка, упавшего в желудок по пищеводу. Значит, была кома, и вставать на ноги нужно аккуратно.  
Она медленно поднялась и прошла по шелковистому ковру к окнам: голова не кружилась, не вело. Она выглянула наружу. Да, этот вид ей запомнился еще с прошлого раза, когда она гостила в этом доме, если тогда ее можно было назвать гостем… А сейчас? Стоило бы спросить.  
Перешагнув порог комнаты, она тихо вышла в коридор, и, повернув налево, бесшумным призраком миновала рабочий стол хозяина жилища и приблизилась к дивану. Лорик Киин спал, уложив голову на подлокотник. Впервые она увидела его в мягких драпировках домашней одежды, в бежевом халате поверх, и улыбнулась. Впервые она увидела его спящим. Стараясь не потревожить, она осела на пол рядом, между диваном и окном, а единственным звуком, выдавшим ее приход, был шорох сорочки.  
Что заставило ее обернуться, она так и не поняла: то ли чужой взгляд, то ли изменившийся ритм дыхания. В серых глазах, смотрящих на нее, отражался рассвет, и радужные блики плыли по их матовой, усталой ртути.   
_«Как в океанах Ауры»_ — вдруг осознала она и уже набрала воздуха в грудь.  
Но не сказала ни слова.

_Санкт-Петербург, 10.01.2021_


	67. Большое интервью, о котором никто не просил

… ~~Но которое все прочитают XD~~  
Не знаю, как другие авторы, а я частенько думаю: вот если бы у меня взяли интервью, и я такая вся в макияже и пальто белом сидела бы перед камерой и отвечала умные вещи на умные вопросы… Ух, как я была бы красноречива и загадочна, крута и вообще! Но интервью у меня так никто и не взял, а язык рассказать о том, как создавался этот долгострой от задумки до финала, все-таки чешется (иначе штормить меня не перестанет, и гештальт останется незакрытым). Так что кому интересно заглянуть на писательскую кухню — you are welcome.

**Я В ШТОРМЕ И ШТОРМ ВО МНЕ**

На самом деле «Шторм» изначально назывался совсем не «Шторм», а «What if the storm ends», пока умные люди не вправили мне мозги на тему того, что англоязычные названия в русскоязычных текстах — моветон.  
А еще раньше, когда он и вовсе не имел названия и жил в локальном вордовском черновике, все начиналось с вопроса: что, если Гаррус Вакариан оказался в окружении наемников уже после того, как вынесли его отряд? Ведь после прохождения второй части игры в 12 году (она попала ко мне в руки раньше первой), у меня в связи с Вакарианом было ровно две мысли. Первая: ООО, ГОРЯЧИЙ ПАРЕНЬ, ЗАВЕРНИТЕ! И вторая, чуть более адекватная: если бы наемники хотели его грохнуть прямо на базе, то покрыли бы ее ровным слоем гранат и не заморачивались. Не шло бы речи о нескольких днях штурма и заваливанием базы Архангела горой живого пехотного мяса, как в старые добрые времена Первой мировой. Буквально: в момент, когда постелили его команду, его самого на базе быть не должно.

Мне захотелось закрыть эту смысловую брешь и повзаимодействовать с персонажем, а сделать это можно было только через другого персонажа. Кто вероятнее всего мог оказаться с Гаррусом подальше от Омеги, в спокойной обстановке? С кем бы он не рискнул спорить? Кто бы органично вписался в сеттинг Масс Эффекта с его заговорами, нелегальными экспериментами и всем тем, что мы так любим? Так на сцену вышла врач и исследователь, доктор Анайя Ритт (как мы с ней знакомились ближе — в части, ей посвященной).  
Изначально Гаррус должен был получить ранение, попасть на «Галахад», неделю приходить в себя и болтать о том, о сём, а под конец — устроить горячую сцену и уйти самоубиваться об наемников до прихода Шепард. Но я решила, что писать пейринг Вакариан/ОЖП как-то слишком банально, слишком похоже на незатейливую сублимацию (а мне же подавай затейливую). Тем более, когда в руках оказалась ОЖП, способная вести сюжет даже в одно лицо, ограничить ее «курортным романом» для турианца означало забивать микроскопом гвозди. И тогда «Шторм» начал расти в объеме, ветвиться сюжетом и углубляться персонажами второго и третьего плана… Поддавшись харизме доктора Ритт, автор вошел во вкус, всерьез и надолго.  
А еще позже оказалось, что мир «Шторма» — как слоистый пирог из композита, космического вакуума, звездного света, запахов антисептика и расчлененки, аккуратно расфасованной в холодильник с препаратами. И каждая новая глава открывала новые смыслы и уровни, о которых я не догадывалась до (и магия эта работала до самого Эпилога) и требовала бездну знаний, чтобы выглядеть более-менее правдоподобно хотя бы в фактологической части…

Реальная жизнь, кстати, тоже не стояла на месте. За время изучения «Шторма» я успела уйти от тогдашнего парня (он ревновал меня к Вакариану, я не шучу), познакомиться с будущим бывшим мужем, выйти замуж, развестись, получить одно гражданство, один диплом — и развестись, получить другое гражданство, освоить специальность, не связанную с дипломом, и снова выйти замуж. Несколько раз я укладывала «Шторм» в стол почти на год, не видя смысла продолжать на ранее взятой ноте, и каждый раз он не давал мне покоя. Я доставала его, прочитывала от начала, редактировала — и продолжала писать, уже с новым пониманием того, как должен выглядеть текст.  
«Шторм» стал испытательным полигоном, на котором я совершила кучу ошибок, пока поняла, как хочу писать, как хочу строить сюжеты. Какие детали важны для истории, какие части общей сцены «выхватить в кадр». И наточка языка и стиля — тоже часть процесса: «Шторм» сознательно написан в лексике переводной фантастики, без единого чисто русского, обыденного слова типа «ядреный», «забористый» или около того. Иначе его атмосферу не выдержать.  
Создавать правильную атмосферу и стилистику сильно помогало и использование терминологии. Если кому интересно, откуда в «Шторме» такое количество деталей, срываю покровы: по первому образованию я — фельдшер-акушер (по факту — операционная медсестра), а по второму — бакалавр корпоративного права, а работаю — инженером контроля качества программного обеспечения (QA по-простому). Плюс страйкбол по молодости: два года беготни по полигонам в полном военном обвесе, с винтовкой в руках. Так что когда Анайя обследует рану или вертит в руках винтовку — я очень хорошо себе представляю ее движения, практически на уровне мышечной памяти.

«Шторм» писался долго, вдумчиво, почти кровью. Я почти буквально проживала все, что происходило с персонажами, вживаясь в их шкуры практически по системе Станиславского: то есть, взращивая в себе автономные личностные модули, если угодно. Я — Анайя Ритт, я — Гаррус Вакариан, я — Лорик Киин… Пока голос персонажа не начинал звучать в голове, я не могла выдавить из себя ни строчки, зато иногда их было не заткнуть.  
Они появлялись не сразу: сначала я смотрела на них будто со стороны, и пускали они меня только на маленькую полянку актуального момента и состояния. Но со временем, как это бывает с хорошими друзьями, мы знакомились все ближе. Прорабатывая историю, ведя с ними внутренние диалоги, я узнавала их вкусы в еде, фетиши в постели, ассоциативные ряды, физическое состояние — то, что и формирует призму восприятия мира, сознательную и бессознательную. За фасадом открывалась глубина, и я ныряла в нее, влезая в чужую шкуру и чужую голову, ощущая, как чужое лицо (иногда — пластинчатое) прорастает поверх моего собственного.  
Совсем волшебством было то, как в жизни преломлялись описываемые события: текст эхом, кругами по воде дотягивался до окружающей меня реальности. Например, когда я писала 55ю главу (где Анайя меняет кожу), меня поцарапала кошка, и в ранку попала инфекция. Анайя плавала в ~~формалине~~ в физрастворе, а я каждые пару часов меняла повязки на руке, где мокла и кровоточила язва размером с пару пятирублевых монет, отчаянно не желавшая заживать (пока я не начала пить антибиотики и присыпать ее банеоцидом).  
И дописывать работу мне было очень страшно. Я прокрастинировала, как последняя тварь — во многом потому, что не могла найти в себе силы расстаться с теми, кто за много лет стал мне ближе иных знакомых; кого я могу назвать друзьями, хоть мы никогда и не виделись. Но, помимо прочего, я понимала, что чем ближе концовка — тем выше цена авторской ошибки. Сводить линии в одно и дергать за развешенные ружья было интересно, но не просто. Теперь я понимаю: это стоило каждой минуты, проведенной мыслями в тексте. И особенно — с его персонажами.

**ПРО ПЕРСОНАЖЕЙ**

**Гаррус Вакариан: история любви**  
Мы познакомились, когда в 12 году на глаза мне попалась стрелялка Mass Effect 2. Посмотрев на древнюю первую часть, я решила сразу начать с новья — и провалилась туда с головой. Комп зарос мемами и артами, была пройдена предыстория (скрипя зубами — управление нервировало, неторопливый темп повествования — тем более), а вторая — перепройдена снова, и снова, и снова… Гаррус стал любимым сопартейцем: очаровательный, немного нуарный, но без лишних соплей, он выгодно отличался на фоне остальных. А голос… Турианцы — это мой эстетический оргазм со своими хищными телами, острыми обводами и ГОЛОСАМИ, которые можно слушать вечно.  
С Гаррусом хотелось проводить больше времени и дать ему ярче раскрыться, вывести на первый план. Причем, если изначально я выписывала его, опираясь в первую очередь на канон и с мыслью хотя бы в строках завалить в постель и просмаковать детали, которых нам всем не додали в игре («ну хоть лбом стукнемся»), то со временем победило мое личное восприятие персонажа: с двойственной моралью, ПТСР и некоторой социопатичностью. Я поняла, что Гаррус — это не просто хороший парень, который несет в мир добро и справедливость. В нем нашлась глубина, куда интересно заглядывать.  
По характеру Гаррус оказался больше ведомым, и максимально комфортное для него положение — «right behind you», быть исполнителем, не совершать моральных выборов и не нести за них ответственность. Потому по ходу сюжета он больше движется по течению, следом за сильной женской фигурой: похоже на импринтинг у птиц, только когда вылупился Вакариан — перед глазами оказалась Шепард…  
Но при этом Гарруса выперли из СБЦ за пытки подозреваемых. Он убивал разумных без суда и следствия — просто потому, что лично приговорил к смерти. Он, не задавая лишних вопросов, стрелял туда, куда указывала Шепард, и именно рядом с ней он высвобождал потенциал на полную катушку, потому тяжелее других членов команды переживал ее гибель. И после — оставался довольно жестоким и непримиримым, социально опасным элементом, без указующей руки впадающим чуть ли не в психоз от неприкаянности. Где-то на стыке всего этого и получился его штормовой образ, далекий от приторного скромняги в белом плаще, который обычно выписывают фикрайтеры.  
Гаррусу здесь 29, когда я начала его писать — мне самой было 24, и он казался мне крутым и взрослым. Сейчас мне 33, и Господи, какой же он мальчишка… Но в этом — большая часть его очарования: в непосредственности и юношеском максимализме. Гаррус — самый говорливый из всех персонажей, его чистого текста в полтора раза больше по объему, чем у Анайи. Он — аватара читателя, которая может без стыда задать глупый вопрос, чтобы прояснить сложное, наша надежная и предсказуемая зона комфорта, в которую так приятно возвращаться из раза в раз. Родной еще с канона, честный и открытый, именно он берет читателя за руку и вводит в историю. Потому его глазами мы и наблюдаем за доктором Ритт и в итоге очаровываемся ее образом.  
А если раскладывать по архетипам, то Гаррус — это чуть более зубастый Иван Дурак из сказки, пустившийся в приключения, из которых обязательно вынесет меч-кладенец и прочие полезности. Но сначала ему придется побегать.

 **Анайя Ритт: одна нога здесь, другая там**  
Доктор Ритт пришла, как ответ на вопрос «кого вживить в мир Масс Эффекта, чтобы поговорить с Вакарианом», а по ходу дела стала осью сюжета, тем самым восемнадцатым верблюдом из притчи (не поленитесь — погуглите, притча нетривиальная и поучительная), без которого картинка не складывается.  
Она, любопытная и лишенная ханжества и строгой морали, могла беспристрастно рассматривать турианца со всех сторон, удовлетворяя авторский (и читательский) интерес по полной программе, а не это ли — идеальная оптика?  
Но что сформировало ее такой?  
Изначально Анайя вырисовывалась, как антагонист Гарруса: где у него была МОРАЛЬ — у нее любопытство; где у него была гордость военного — у нее позор дезертира; столкновение милитаристского пафоса с чувством вины, стремления к справедливости любой ценой — со способностью рассматривать одно и то же явление с разных сторон. Если мир Гарруса был черно-белым, то мир Анайи состоял из оттенков, и не обязательно серого.  
Благодаря этим чертам она, как вода, заполняла лакуны сюжета. Вода — это суть ее природы: в каждой более-менее значимой сцене с участием Анайи участвует и вода. После смерти Объекта дознания она идет по потоку воды к дому. Когда начинается штурм «Галахада» — Анайя принимает душ. Лорик принимает решение ей помочь — она смотрит на снег, а когда Миранда вербует ее на проект «Лазарь» — сравнивает ее кровь с дождевой водой. Цингус вылавливает ее из болота, а Гаррус — выносит мокрой из Убежища. При этом вода, темнота и смерть — лейтмотивы, на которых танцует ее образ, и они отсылают к чему-то Лавкрафтианскому, создавая Анайе хтонический флёр. Она жуткая. Но очень красивая и потрясающе органичная.  
Нечеловечности и даже (как я узнала позже) загробности ей добавляют и желтые глаза. Она изначально появилась у меня в голове именно такой: с желтыми глазами и серыми волосами, и бледной, почти прозрачной кожей. Через пару лет я нашла лекции по литературоведению, где разбирался символизм сказок, и там прозвучал интересный тезис: в сказке персонажей, пришедших к живым с того света, выделяет как раз золотая часть тела (волосы, руки, ноги, глаза и так далее) и необычный и/или ускоренный способ прихода в мир (например, родиться из грецкого орешка).  
Где-то в середине работы над текстом, в главе про восстановление Шепард, в снах Анайи я вдруг ощутила глубокий раскол, одна часть которого — врач с комплексом вины, а другая — сущность, куда она долгое время вытесняла все базовые инстинкты. Так появилась Темная: агрессивная и крайне живучая, в критических ситуациях перехватывающая управление на себя (как это произошло в 39 главе). Темная в зеркале выглядит, как Анайя в свою худшую линьку, до сих пор не имеет голоса и говорит только внутри головы, но это — не классическое раздвоение личности (хотя правильно его называть расстройство идентификации). У Анайи и Темной — общая память, и пока Темная перехватывает штурвал, Анайя сидит в углу сознания, зажмурившись в страхе, оставляя монстру грязную работу.  
Но помимо обозначенного выше, в Анайе есть и еще одно «расслоение»: на вербальное и невербальное. Вещи, которые она говорит — серьезные, обстоятельные, правильные, в диалогах она обычно придерживается взвешенной и спокойной риторики. Но на невербальном уровне, в жестах и пластике, видно другое: Анайя сидит на кушетке, болтая туфелькой; за столом с Лориком — забралась на стул с ногами; укушавшись мартини, тычет фак в корабельный потолок. В каком-то смысле Анайя — вечная 16-летняя девочка, нигилист и бунтарь, свободный от предрассудков и не признающий авторитеты. Именно это и дает ей настолько смелые и нетривиальные подходы в работе, и это же роднит ее с Гаррусом.  
Доктор Анайя Ритт — строгое божество неопределимого возраста, стоящее на границе миров, но не принадлежащее, не исчерпывающееся ни одним из них: может и в печь сунуть, и артефактами одарить. Кстати, броню, в которой Гаррус бегает всю вторую часть, и которую не хочет менять даже после попадания ракеты, в штормовой версии событий он получает именно от Анайи.

 **Лорик Киин: невооруженный переворот**  
Лорик Киин приходит в историю, как скучающий пижон, а завершает ее — как герой. Эпизодический персонаж канона, он запомнился мне парой реплик о людях, и акцентом на том, что люди ему симпатичны: это стало хорошей отправной точкой для его проработки. Как и то, что он становится следующим Администратором Новерии, если в миссии на Новерии отдать ему добытое в офисе Синтетик Инсайтс.  
Но чтобы стало совсем хорошо, Лорика нужно было докрутить, и для начала — организовать эффектный вход в историю: впервые он появляется в кадре 14 главе, когда раздерганная нервами Анайя пытается позвонить на Новерию и вспоминает «красные отблески в глазах хозяина дома». В этой картинке Лорик описан как что-то хищное и нечеловеческое, как монстр из кино, притаившийся во тьме, и это то создает вокруг него интригу и играет на контрасте с уютным вступлением 22 главы.  
Лорику нужно было создать и экосистему, проработать принципы организации работы исследовательских центров Новерии, где всем управляет Совет Инвесторов, и куда не попасть, не имея или собственности в порту или резиденстсва в лабораториях.  
В штормовой версии событий, чтобы стать Администратором, Лорик заручился поддержкой службы безопасности и ее главы Саады Сикари (которой в каноне не было, а жаль), выкупил акции клиники, как наиболее доступные, перспективные и не сильно рисковые, а дальше — начал рыть компромат под Анолеиса, не брезгуя провокациями. Одной из них стал слух о том, что компромат лежит в офисе Синтетик Инсайтс. Нет, я не хочу верить, что глава компании, занимающейся искусственным интеллектом, забыл на столе флешку и не держит важные данные в нескольких экземплярах на защищенных хранилищах.  
Дальше оставалось дождаться нападения силовиков Анолеиса на офис, чтоб тех взяли на горячем, а Анолеиса — на превышении полномочий и преступном приказе. И когда все уже почти сложилось, в порту появилась Шепард. И Лорик такой «хмммм, почему бы мне не сыграть дурака и не познакомиться с первым человеческим Спектром? А вдруг пригодится?» — и сыграл. Это мы видели со стороны в первой части канона.  
Берем известное событие — и помещаем в новый контекст. Шик.  
Если рассматривать Лорика, как личность, то от канона он ушел чуть больше, чем полностью, став практически авторским персонажем. Его основная черта — умение управлять процессами, держа дистанцию. Иначе говоря — точечно действовать на косвенные факторы, работать на тонких социальных взаимодействиях, при этом не марая рук и всегда имея возможность безопасно выйти из игры. Лорик — стратег, на Земле его бы называли хитрым лисом, но власть для него — не самоцель, а всего лишь зона комфорта, где не достают детские обиды, где можно не бояться, что завтра кто-то другой примет неверное решение, а страдать придется всем. И потому он — control freak, и потому часто переутомляется и страдает бессонницей и мигренями. Спасает только музыка и виски. И тишина.  
Помимо этого, Лорик — наблюдательный интроверт, склонный к глубокой рефлексии и самоанализу, и всю жизнь занимается ИИшниками: создает искусственные личности и построил себе на этом карьеру. Жить среди своих понятных «питомцев» с возможностью копаться у них в головах, ему удобно, а вот с окружающими (и противоположным полом в том числе) у него отношения в лучшем случае партнерские, с минимальным личным вовлечением (исключение — старый друг Эрфе Ферльге). Настолько, что даже спать с Ириссой за выгодный контракт с Иллиуме для него не проблема, пока дело касается его тела, а не его личности.  
Из пула главных героев телесные фиксации у Лорика вообще выражены сильнее всех. Так, в конце 3 части, попав в квартиру Анайи, Лорик мастурбирует в ее постели. Сцена кажется многим странной, но именно в ней Лорик впервые искренен и открыт перед читателем, именно так он переживает эмоциональный срыв. Начиная с этого эпизода с него и облетает шелуха и окалина, под которой в конце обнаруживается настоящий Дракон.  
Манерный, немного лиричный позер, делец и любитель манипуляций, Лорик — самый «сжатый» в тексте из главных героев, суммарно у него всего 24 страницы, и я вообще изначально не планировала делать его одним из главгероев, но… КАК же он тащит на себя одеяло сюжета! Администратор есть Администратор: захватывает власть исподволь, незаметно и бесповоротно, даже если это — власть над событиями «Шторма», вниманием автора и читателя. Никого не спрашивая, он выходит на первый план истории, и ничего с ним не сделать: потому что жизнь его — в игле, игла — в яйце, ну, а дальше вы и сами знаете…

 **Яркие эпизодники**  
Хорошие эпизодные персонажи — это яркие акценты на полотне истории: их присутствия не должно быть много, но они задают ритм и направление взгляда.  
Забавно, что первые три части «Шторма» начинаются с речи героев, далее вообще не участвующих в сюжете, своеобразный эффект «отложенного вступления» для главных действующих лиц, отрицательного пространства, в котором следом проявляются главные герои, ложась в уже подготовленный в мозгу читателя слот. Как разогревка на рок-концерте.  
Эпизодники делятся здесь на больших (две и более главы — это Эрфе, Миранда и Лерия) и малых, которым отдано по одной главке. Иногда они даже раскрывают общую тему: например, Миранда, Эрфе и Сидонис — воплощенные стадии предательства (намерение, последствия и процесс). Причем, Миранда готовит предательство, разочаровываясь в Призраке и Цербере, — обстоятельно и продуманно, на холодную голову и имея веские мотивы (реализует — убежав с Шепард/ом). Сидонис совершает предательство под пытками. Что до мотива Эрфе, то там — самая интересная палитра, где в равной степени смешивается ревность и зависть к Лорику. Ревность — при появлении Анайи, которой Лорик начинает уделять много внимания и ресурсов, да еще и заставляет Эрфе устроить ее в клинику. Зависть — к власти, статусу, деньгам, репутации и образованию… В общем, всему, что выводит Лорика в победители и вечно держит Эрфе на вторых ролях. И аж бесит.  
Рекс родился из моей любви к этому крогану и желании «дать стиля», к тому же он довольно контрастен Гаррусу и мог о нем рассказать в динамике развития.  
Шепард, появляющаяся в кульминации, приходит, чтобы подсветить лиричные и романтические заблуждения Гарруса на свой свет, а своими «перерождениями» в коме — создать смысловую рифму с той красотой и драмой, которая была у Анайи в 55 главе, а заодно — пробросить мостик к событиям второй части игры, дать читателю точку отсчета относительно знакомого таймлайна канона.  
Прейтор Гаворн приходит, чтобы показать: даже на Омеге убийства — это все-таки убийства, а не просто кучка подстреленных статистов, которых тут же выкинули из кадра в биореактор. А Лерия — чтобы дать Гаррусу возможность показать сексуальность и зубы, скрытые за привычкой все-таки быть хорошим мальчиком. И — проиллюстрировать, как устроена подковерная политика на Омеге, как Ария использует Архангела через третьи руки для удержания власти.  
Объект Дознания 02-41, Волшебник Оз — ода антивоенному пафосу, щемящие и зримые, какие-то даже ремарковские, рассказывают предысторию Анайи со стороны, в связке с Альянсом и побегом, а еще — сообщают, что даже в XXII веке на фронте борьбы с «людоедской системой» (тм) все еще без перемен. Когда-то в отзыве мне сказали, что история ОД отдает симмонсовским пониманием любви, и так я узнала про великолепные «Гиперионы» Дэна Симмонса. Только теперь, прочитав их, я понимаю, насколько же это большой комплимент.  
И немного про именования. Брат и сестра из 15 главы, Цингус и Либра, за скромную плату помогающие людям дезертировать из Альянса — чернокожие. При этом их имена — это названия созвездий Лебедя (Cyngus) и Весов (Libra); а еще в экономике есть теория «Чёрный лебедь», рассматривающая труднопрогнозируемые и редкие события, которые имеют значительные последствия. Так автор выпендрился пасхалкой на ровном месте, а вы и не заметили.

 **Динамика развития и взаимодействие главной тройки**  
Главная тройка по ходу сюжета меняется в двух разных временах. Анайя — в прошлом относительно точки настоящего времени (точка настоящего в «Шторме» — момент, когда Гаррус просыпается на «Галахаде»). По основному сюжету Анайя идет ровно, реализуя уже имеющиеся черты, а развитие ее всплывает в главах-флешбеках и дневниках. На ее динамику общение с Лориком или Гаррусом влияет довольно незначительно, но на химии с Лориком хочу остановиться чуть подробнее.  
Лорик Анайе понравился ровно в тот момент, когда она его увидела вживую (до личной встречи она считала его выскочкой и ушлым позером). Но из-за своих менталок и комплексов она уверена, что ценить ее могут исключительно как специалиста, и потому инициативы со стороны Лорика воспринимает исключительно как проявления власти и желания контролировать, а иногда — даже как насмешку: кто захочет танцевать с изуродованной женщиной?  
Впрочем, для самого Лорика все эти отчеты, саммиты и прочее — привычный modus operandi, принятый в деловых кругах: он одновременно позволяет быть ближе к Анайе и иметь «алиби» в виде официального повода. До крушения «Галахада» эта пара больше похожа на двух дикообразов, один из которых не верит в саму возможность личной симпатии со стороны, а второй — не хочет ее признавать и патологически не умеет проявлять. Даже когда Гаррус спрашивает, почему Анайя уверена, что за ними на Ауру прилетят, она отвечает «в меня вложено много средств», но хочет верить в совсем другой мотив. Хочет — но очень боится ошибки.

Гаррус же меняется в настоящем времени: проходит путь от циничного и самоуверенного линчевателя — к сомневающемуся и напуганному расплатой за жестокость, и — к финальному разочарованию в своей старой жизненной парадигме. По ходу сюжета Анайя напитывает его гуманизмом (как ни странно), а Лорик наносит последний удар по старым взглядам, жестко осаживая Гарруса после эвакуации с Ауры. Именно после разговора с ним Гаррус в глубине души решает, что просрал все полимеры (работу в СБЦ, Шепард, свою команду, а теперь еще и Анайю), и теперь остается только красиво самовыпилиться чужими руками, напоследок раздраконив все три группировки наемников (и обеспечив Шепард миссией на Омеге). Но мы-то с вами знаем, что скоро у парня начнется совсем другая жизнь (не загробная)…

У Лорика с развитием еще интереснее. Анайя для него — долгожданная уникальность, и ему хватает чутья разглядеть в ней и большой потенциал специалиста, и нетривиальную во всех отношениях личность (а приходит она к нему изуродованной и в потертом скафандре, разглядеть в ней красоту — реально нужно чутье; этим же чутьем он ощущает двойственность ее личности, хотя мозг ему отрисовывает это через привычный орган чувство — обоняние). Получив свой триггер, Лорик начинает эмоционально вовлекаться в ситуацию, чем дальше — тем больше, хотя сначала даже не очень это понимает и не может управлять, что его нервирует.  
Все меняет катастрофа «Галахада». Лорик ВДРУГ понимает, какую роль играла Анайя в его жизни, и что он потенциально потерял, включая возможности дальнейшего развития отношений. Одновременно у него появляется место для подвига за пределами его прямых обязанностей, полномочий и выгоды. Не полететь лично на место крушения означает для него так остаться в глазах Анайи (да и в своих собственных) всего лишь трусливым бюрократом. И еще он летит на Ауру, чтобы увидеть и понять мир Анайи, и тем — лучше понять ее саму, даже если к тому моменту уже поздно пить Боржоми.  
Уже на месте Лорик приносит кровавую жертву и буквально сбрасывает свой статус вместе с дорогим пиджаком, замарав руки в прямом смысле слова, возвращаясь к старой форме инженера, обретя нового себя отдельно от внешних титулов и рамок. А еще он единственный из команды высадки дышит на Ауре открытым носом, а не через респиратор шлема, как его силовики и инженеры. В этой детали я реально ощущаю смысл, будто вдохнув аурианские туманы, он вынес оттуда что-то внутри себя. Завершает же его трансформацию Эпилог, где он уже не чурается оружия, готовый буквально убивать за ту, которую, кхм…. все-таки пора себе признаться: ЛЮБИТ.

Ну и собственно вопрос, который мучил добрую половину читателей: с кем же все-таки останется доктор Ритт и почему? С Гаррусом или Лориком? Для меня ответ очевиден, а чтоб его понять, достаточно ~~посмотреть в шапку и не найти тег AU~~ подумать о следующем: мог ли Гаррус дать Анайе ресурсы для исследований и развития? Чем бы она занималась рядом с ним, пожертвовав до того всем ради профессиональной реализации в мирном русле? Мог ли Гаррус хотя бы теоретически понять и принять ее личность до конца во всей двойственности? И как бы Анайя уживалась с Гаррусом, имея в анамнезе жесткий ценностный конфликт и видя в нем мальчишку-идеалиста, хоть и симпатичного?  
То ли дело Лорик Киин… Заверните.

**КАК СШИТО**

**Композиция: нелинейная линейность**  
Сразу и честно: структуру «много главок — и все от первого лица» я стащила у Питера Сойра Бигла из романа «Песня трактирщика». Короткие главки не дают читателю устать от персонажа, а быстрое переключение создает реально полифонический эффект. Разве что для его усиления я решила докрутить этот творческий метод и поиграть с сюжетом, разнеся его сразу по двум осям: не только по горизонтали (в количестве действующих лиц), но и в разных линиях времени. Потому «Шторм» написан сложно.  
Настолько сложно, что уже в начале работы над его второй частью я расписала план событий до самого конца — весь сюжет с его точками напряжения, нагнетанием и развязкой. Может, кто-то и пишет по наитию (куда косая выведет), но в «Шторме» такое бы не прокатило: не получилось бы правильно выстроить композицию, создать и раскрыть интригу. А ближе к концу работы, когда встал вопрос окончательной шлифовки материала, я даже распечатала краткий синопсис каждой главы на бумаге и собрала эти «карточки» на пробковой доске, чтобы видеть все и сразу, «ярлычками» помечая нужные сюжетные детали. И да, это напоминало доску в отделе расследования…

Композиционно «Шторм» разделен на классические три акта: знакомство с персонажами и завязка — в первой части; развитие истории — во второй и третьей; эндшпиль (кульминация и развязка) — в четвертой. И каждая часть — по сути капсульная, вещь в себе, имеющая свою внутреннюю механику, идею, стиль и даже жанр. А жанры в «Шторме» сгущаются по нарастающей: первая часть — ближе к экшену и приключениям, вторая — к драме, в третьей — уже триллер, а четвертая раскрывается настоящим хтоническим хоррором. При этом в нем четко виден «экватор» между второй и третьей частями: когда Миранда получает приказ ликвидации, становится понятно, что шутки кончились.  
Но если смотреть на то, как «Шторм» решен в целом, сразу видно две его особенности: нелинейная структура и «детектив без детектива».  
Нелинейность структуры, обращение к одним и тем же событиям с разных точек, постоянные «отскоки» в прошлое персонажей потребовалась для того, чтобы раскрывать мотивы и контексты поступков не в том виде, в котором они происходили, а в том, в котором читателю нужно о них узнавать. Порядок подчинен логике работы с основной интригой текста, а это — «что случилось с доктором Ритт и как она дошла до жизни такой».  
Интрига эта формируется в три этапа: когда читатель знакомиться с Анайей, когда видит некую рыжую женщину, которую привозят в колонию Путь Свободы в 15 главе, и окончательно — с началом Новерийской ветки, где Анайя приходит в кабинет Лорика, изуродованная собственными манипуляциями с телом. Так, будучи в сюжете одновременно в трех лицах, доктор Ритт становится его осью, соединяющей все повороты и разные временнЫе линии.  
Из загадки ее личности и прошлого вырастает детективный нарратив и даже некоторая нуарность стилистики. Хотя здесь нет убийства и нет расследования с уликами или списком подозреваемых, это — та самая загадка, которую расследует читатель.

Повлиявшей на композицию деталью стали и лейтмотивы: главы разных персонажей последовательно раскрывают одну и ту же тему, косвенно перекликаясь по смыслу. Особенно ярко это видно в кульминации, с 54 по 57 главу, когда Гаррус начинает тему смерти и удушья. Потом мы видим, как «перерождалась» Анайя, на контрасте с ней — как «перерождалась» Шепард, и снова возвращаемся к Гаррусу. Здесь впечатление строится на двойном контрасте: лиричной и смиренной Анайи и жестокой Шепард, читательском восприятии их разницы — и их же целостности в голове Гарруса. Но подробнее о лейтмотивах я буду говорить в части образного кода.

Еще одной особенностью «монтажа» стало то, что по эмоциональному напряжению все части выстроены, как «прибой», где волны перемежаются со временем сокращающимися спадами, а каждая волна — выше предыдущей. Это как если бы родовые схватки визуализировали в виде графика, более точной аналогии я подобрать не могу. И эта структура, такая естественная и красивая, рождает ощущение неясной тревоги: когда описываются на первый взгляд несвязанные между собой события, но за их чередой мерещится что-то неуловимое, неуправляемое и оттого опасное. Провернуть это помогли «скачки» между временами и сюжетными линиями и отсутствие авторской речи, как общего знаменателя происходящего, но развернуто об этом — чуть позже.  
Ну, а краеугольный камушек читательской тревожности — глава 26, где Анайя прямым текстом рассуждает об определении Чудовищ. Эта глава по сути напоминает таблетку из матрицы, обернутую в оболочку трех вопросов каждой жизненной формы, не содержащую в себе событий и потому не очень понятную в контексте фабулы. Кажется, она нужна для отдыха читателя, но на самом деле — для того, чтобы все дальнейшие события происходили в ее контексте. И для правильного эффекта стоять она должна как раз на вылете из первой трети сюжета, превращая все, что после, в триллер, заставляя читателя следить, как сама Анайя в дальнейшем превращается в Чудовище: бессловесное (теряя голос), безликое (теряя кожу) и бессмертное (после возвращения на Новерию).  
И по поводу структуры развязки, главы 58-60. Мне самой очень нравится, как события сначала перетекают от Новерии к Ауре — через Лорика; от Ауры к Омеге — через Гарруса; и через Анайю — от Омеги на Новерию. В этих «салочках» я вижу изящество и динамику, а еще — щемящую грусть. Вот Анайя в глубокой коме, и не понятно — живая ли, отправляется с Ауры на Новерию; а вот Анайя за два года до того, обновленная и полная надежд, отправляется на все ту же Новерию с Омеги. И хотя мы уже знаем, куда приведет ее этот полет, а событийный круг замыкается, «Шторм» заканчивается на высокой, звенящей и чистой ноте.

 **Локации: гений места**  
Помимо приключений жанра, в каждой части есть своя преобладающая локация. В первой — «Галахад», во второй — Омега, в третьей — Новерия, и в четвертой — Аура. Такое разделение тоже работало на композиционное обособление происходящих в сюжете событий, помогая расставлять нужные акценты на сцене (а «Шторм» на самом деле капец, как театрален).

Первым делом мы видим **Омегу** : с нее нам вещает Прейтор Гаворн. Омега в «Шторме» — не просто нуарный нижний город вечной ночи, неона и преступников. В «Шторме» мне хотелось показать, что Омега — это еще и интересные закоулочки, антикварная лавка Лерии, гражданские районы с больницами и жилыми секторами, закусочные… Бары и черные рынки мы видели в игре, хотелось расширить географию.

Потом попадаем на « **Галахад** ». Между прочим, изначально «Галахад» назывался «Калипсо», потому что автор в детстве очень много смотрел документалок от Жака Ифа Кусто, а на чем еще нырять поглубже, если не на судне с таким названием? Но затем как-то во мне поднялась тема рыцарства, а рыцарь Галахад — как раз тот парень из-за круглого стола Артура, который в итоге и нашел Святой Грааль.  
«Галахад» — камерное пространство, где очень удобно «сталкивать» персонажей, и при этом — можно разводить их по каютам для рефлексии и созерцания Космоса. Ну и какая же фантастика без космических кораблей, да?

А потом летим на **Новерию**. Вообще-то из всех локаций первой части игры мне больше всего запомнился Феррос, но притащить туда сюжет «Шторма» не получалось. А вот Новерия с ее раскиданными по горам лабораториями и интриганом Киином во главе подошла просто идеально: там доктор Ритт вписалась, как родная. К тому же, я сама очень люблю зиму, но не в праздничном ее изводе, а именно снега и льды, рассветы и закаты, холод в лицо и все то, от чего страдают нормальные люди. И Лорик любит ее вместе со мной, и признайтесь, что вы тоже ее полюбили чуть больше. Как там у Бродского? _«Если это время года и не всегда усмиряет нервы, то оно подчиняет их инстинктам: красота при низких температурах — настоящая красота»_  
В тексте Новерия представлена двумя локациями: портом Хань-Шань с его терминалом прибытия, офисом Киина и квартирой Анайи — и апартаментами Лорика Киина. И если с портовым пространством все более-менее стандартно, то апартаменты на Вершине 22 моя любимая изюминка.  
Квартира Лорика напоминает базу злодея из Бондианы: вырезанная в камне, роскошная в своем минимализме, с внутренним двором, позаимствованным мной из японской архитектуры традиционного дома, она задает настроение и очень круто помогает прорисовать образ своего хозяина. Лорик вообще очень крепко связан с физическим миром, и его жилище — это продолжение его личности и стиля.

И самая главная локация, где и просиходит финал — **Аура**. Единственная целиком авторская локация, которой не было в игре, и которая стала сценой для самой значимой, страшной и во всех смыслах глубокой части истории. Грубо говоря, Аура — это своего рода Чистилище, Лимб, куда герои попадают искупать свои грехи. Кто сильнее нагрешил — тот сильнее страдает, и если бы Анайя не вмешалась, Гаррус вполне мог покончить с собой во время одного из психоделических припадков. Для сравнения, Лорик возвращает Ауре украденные воспоминания Анайи, а сама Анайя оставляет там старую кожу, а вместе с ней — и преступления, совершенные в прошлой жизни.  
Еще на Ауре есть Убежище, но про него — в разделе про символизм, так интереснее.  
А еще на Ауре на самом деле живут Левиафаны, которые тут не только индоктринируют, но и управляют рельефом и видовым составом, умеют своими загадочными вибрациями перекраивать геномы и вообще — демиурги жизни в Галактике… И когда они пытаются войти с кем-то в контакт, разум мелких существ не выдерживает и заклинивает. Получилось с ними пообщаться (если это можно так назвать) только у Анайи: потому, что она прилетела туда, уже имея некоторые беды с башкой, да и в воде их услышать проще. Мне нравится теория о том, что разного рода ментальные отклонения — это линза, оптика, которую наш мозг формирует для восприятия мира. Здесь я как раз обыграла эту идею.

Остаются Земля, Путь Свободы, станция «Ахерон» и логово Призрака, но тут все очень предсказуемо и просто, да и в каноне хорошо реализовано. Пожалуй, кроме того, что Пролог я писала, подняв из головы детские воспоминания о жизни близ космодрома Байконур и ракетах, бесшумно улетавших в небо (только стекла в старых деревянных рамах дрожали).

 **Символизм на кончиках пальцев**  
Основная символьная нагрузка в «Шторме» лежит на Анайе и тем, что с ней связано: локациями Ауры и Убежища. Про Ауру я уже расписала чуть выше, теперь — про единственное рукотворное, что в ней есть: бункер. Тот самый, в форме глазного яблока, зрачком опущенного к центру планеты. Матка, в которой происходит созревание новой жизни — и перерождение с болезненным выходом наружу, попадать куда надо по длинному узкому коридору, и на входе еще влагой обдаст… Фрейдизм входит в тред. Но Убежище — это еще и пещера с большим камнем, отсылающая к христологическому мифу. А простынь, в которой Гаррус выносит Анайю — прямая аллюзия на Туринскую Плащаницу.  
Почему Лорик не попал в бункер? Потому, что ему не нужно перерождаться, чтобы двигаться по жизни дальше, у него почти нет кармических долгов и страшных гештальтов. Попав в эту пещеру, он увидит только пыль, грязь, окисленный металл и брошенный Гаррусом старый скаф Анайи. В общем, реально — не надо Лорику туда.

Аура с ее океанами и бассейном в бункере, дождевая вода, вода, вода… Тут, между прочим, тонкий момент: Гаррус в 57 главе уже не очень-то в себе, и до конца не понятно, придушил он Анайю все-таки, или нет. Я склоняюсь к тому, что да, придушил, а потом опустил ее тело в наполненную водой осевую колбу, где Левиафаны совершили чудо: оживили доктора Ритт и сделали ей небольшую «пересборку» генома, после которой она стала бессмертной (без шуток, Эрфе прав) и начала линять по прилету на Новерию. Вот так абсолютно шизоидный поступок одного турианца странным образом оказывается единственно верным и в итоге спасает Анайе жизнь.

В «Шторме» есть и спирали. Спираль — знак очень старый, почти ровесник Человечества. Спираль — это квинтэссенция сюжета «Шторма», который по сути и представляет собой расходящуюся от стартовой точки циклически уложенную линию. Спираль — это и ход времени, и модель ДНК, и новый виток, на который выходит каждый из персонажей после окончания сюжета… И потому она напрямую появляется в самой ключевой главе, в самой кульминации, отрисованная на дне технического уровня бункера как основа всех проистекающих событий, и того, что Гаррус дошел в своем понимании Анайи до сути (и ненадолго отлетел кукухой, впечатленный открытием). И — в виде узоров-отпечатков пальцев на песке, в день вылета Анайи на Омегу.  
Композиционно спирали тоже есть. Самая главная арка — у Гарруса: фактические повторение в 57 главе сцены выхода из наркоза, где он слышит песни, видит разный психодел и пытается придушить Анайю. Плюс — «Шторм» начинается с вылета Гарруса с Омеги, и заканчивается его возвращением.  
Вторая спираль скромнее: это спираль первой части, где в начале на борт «Галахада» попадает турианец с ранением грудной клетки, а в конце — в колонию Путь Свободы привозят пациентку с почти такой же раной. Третья — спираль прибытия Анайи на Новерию: она снова попадает туда с короткой стрижкой, снова меняет там кожу и встречает утро у Лорика в доме. То есть, глобально каждый персонаж приходит в какую-то свою исходную точку, но уже с другим опытом и другим контекстом.

И в Шторме есть Темнота, Глубина и Пространство, пронизанное звездным светом (тм), как отдельные сущности. Они — то самое бессознательное, превращающее «Шторм» во что-то сродни психосказкам Урсулы Ле Гуин, разлитое по сюжету слоями, как чернила — в воде, куда персонажи ныряют за ответами при каждом удобном случае. То есть, они туда вроде как проваливаются против своей воли, но на самом деле — сознательно подходят слишком близко, чувствуя, что где-то там — ключ к разгадке, такой нужной в их положении. И в итоге оказываются правы.

 **Эхо реального мира**  
Почему «Шторм» — все-таки ближе к научной фантастике, а не к космоопере, несмотря на всю психоделику и мистичность происходящего в финале и рояль в море в виде Левиафанов? Сразу все использованные в нем научные факты и не упомнишь, да и надо ли? Так что давайте остановимся на самых значимых для сюжета.  
Например, в его основу я положила явление горизонтального переноса генов (не от предка к потомку, а от одной особи к другой), докрутив его до абсолюта с переписыванием генома целого человеческого тела — кому интересно, погуглите.  
А еще расписала работу с тонким редактированием генной спирали через CRISP-ножницы (в 20 году за это открытие дали Нобелевскую премию, а придумала я его да, где-то сильно раньше). Так же в тексте упоминается фонтанное кодирование: реально существующая экспериментальная технология записи информации в нуклеотидные цепочки.  
Но самый шик — сцена падения «Галахада» с описанными в ней маневрами торможения об атмосферу, которые, как легко догадаться, нагуглить не получится, и пришлось придумывать на ходу. Когда уже выписав ее я увидела такие же в «Интерстелларе», а позже узнала, что Нолана на съемках консультировали реальные летчики ВВС и NASA — просто прыгала от радости.  
А еще в тексте бездна культурных отсылок: тут и «Волшебник страны Оз», и кино «Запах Женщины», и музыка, и библейские цитаты… и песни. Песня, которую Анайя поет в воспоминаниях Эрфе — «Daysy, daisy» — пел компьютер HAL9000 в фильме «Космическая Одиссея» Кубрика. Песня, которую Анайя поет Гаррусу — «Шарообразность» — услышана мной в Харькове, на живом выступлении Бориса Смоляка после лекции Олдей на фестивале фантастики Звездный Мост, в далекие времена, когда он еще проводился…  
И, конечно, цитаты из «Последнего Единорога», которые встречаются минимум трижды и задают нужный тон и смыслы происходящему. Сделано это потому, что мне самой очень нравится находить какие-то осколки реального мира на страницах книг, на мой вкус это придает тексту теплоту, глубину и ламповость. Если, конечно, стыкуется с культурным кодом читателя: кто не знаком с «Последним Единорогом» — почитайте, потрясающей красоты штука.

 **Синергия: эффект погружения**  
Так как все это работает вместе? Персонажи, места, смыслы и образы, и сам способ рассказывания? «Шторм» проделывает с читателем несколько когнитивных фокусов, и первый из них — сокращение дистанции. Повествование от первого лица как ни что другое заставляет читателя примерить на себя состояние персонажа и воспринять мир если не из его головы, то стоя вплотную и глядя из-за плеча.  
Второй заключается в том, что здесь нет взвешенной авторской позиции, и опереться можно только на субъективное восприятие череды рассказчиков разной степени ненадежности. Самые яркие финты этого приема — линия ОД-0241, аркой охватывающая третью часть, и изменение восприятия Гарруса в кульминации 57 главы, позволившее закольцевать сюжет на самое начало (со сценой пробуждения от наркоза на «Галахаде») и создать напряжение вокруг того, что же Гаррус сделал с Анайей. И, конечно, сам ее дневник, который кажется сначала тривиальным, потом — невозможным, а потом мы узнаем историю его создания и все становится на места…  
Третий фокус — сопричастность. Со временем в попытке собрать общую канву сюжета из россыпи субъективных версий от каждого участника и образуется полифония, и читатель, пропуская ее через себя, как раз и создает нарратив, сам фактически становится соавтором. И в этой технике — одна из граней очарование постмодернистских текстов.  
Плюс, в «Шторме» нигде прямо не указаны эмоции персонажей (исключение — слова Гарруса в 57 главе о том, что ему страшно), все построено по классическому «показывай, а не рассказывай»: по ходу чтения достраивать эмоциональные реакции приходится из самого себя, видя их внешние, невербальные выражения. Когда у Лорика — бессонница, когда Гаррус после «выписки» из лаборатории молча смотрит на Космос, когда слезы разъедают лицо Анайи, лежащей без кожи около резервуара в Убежище… Их эмоции и состояния покупают с потрохами — ведь они и персонажам-то не принадлежат. Они — читательские, рожденные в читательской голове, и потому не вызывают отторжения и нигде не выглядят наигранными, ведь каждый строит их в естественном для себя спектре.

Читатель собирает историю так, будто это его история, будто со слов друзей похмельным утром. Читатель вкладывает в историю свои чувства, наделяя ими персонажей. И в какой-то момент в этом тексте своего, личного, читательского становится столько, что просто так вынырнуть уже не получится, и приходится проживать сюжет до финала. Самое забавное, что я понимаю это только сейчас, во время написания статьи — ведь сама купилась так же…

**ИТОГО**

**Про что все это было?**  
Если совсем коротко, «Шторм» — это исследование линии слома каждой отдельно взятой психики: каждый персонаж выхвачен здесь в момент, когда его привычный мир дает трещину.  
Помимо прочего, «Шторм» — про самоопределение и цену, которую нужно за него заплатить. Начиная с Лорика, цена для которого минимальна (выход из зоны комфорта, где он мог держаться от событий на безопасном расстоянии), и заканчивая Анайей, которая платит за возможность вести исследования в мирных целях практически всей собой: именем, телом, психикой, сутью.  
А еще «Шторм» — про скользкую мораль и сделки с совестью, и про то, что даже если намерения самые благие, то не всегда получается оставить руки чистыми. Так, Гаррус творит справедливость (как он ее понимает) казнями без суда и следствия; Анайя получает свободу через убийство и дезертирство; Лорик удерживает власть подлогом, шантажом и подковерными сговорами.  
Ну и про любовь, конечно. Про любовь — без слова «любовь», без страдашек по личной жизни и розовых соплей в сахаре. Он — про ископаемый вид любви, который я нашла в книгах Стругацких: «спокойно и без оглядки». И Гаррус, несущийся за Анайей в Чистилище, как Орфей за Эвридикой; и Лорик, шагающий за ней туда же; и Анайя, любующаяся Гаррусом в его наркозе и Лориком в его сне — все о любви.

 **Так чем все-таки заканчивается «Шторм»?**  
— Так что слулилось с доктором Ритт?  
— Она ~~утонула~~ нырнула.  
У последней сцены есть две важные для понимания детали. Первая: нигде не указано имя действующего лица, и хотя мы знаем, что в спальне Лорика не мог оказаться никто, кроме Анайи, мы так же знаем, что теневая ее часть не имеет имени. И вторая: мы помним, что теневая часть не говорит ни с кем, кроме самой Анайи у нее в голове. Третье лицо повествования, сознательно выбранное мной для финала, как раз позволяло набрать нужную дистанцию, чтобы не «светить» содержимое головы персонажа, и когда в последних строках доктор набирает воздуха в грудь, но молчит, я сразу вспоминаю некоторые паузы, с которыми она иногда разговаривает, занятые внутренним диалогом между ядрами личности.  
Все это я осознала, только дописав саму сцену и перечитав ее несколько раз. Как и то, что когда Анайя и Лорик встречаются взглядом, доктор сразу понимает, что Администратор был на Ауре. После такого инсайда любые слова уже будут не нужны и не значимы (и потому Лорик так старательно от них избавлялся по ходу эпилога), и где-то на уровне нутра Анайя и Лорик уже отмечены чем-то на двоих общим. И потому Анайя набирает воздуха в грудь: не для того, чтобы говорить, а для того, чтобы нырять в Глубину, которая открылась, стоило слететь налету пижонства и позерства…  
А мы с вами — выныриваем за глотком воздуха.  
Чтобы потом — обратно.


End file.
